Honey - Der Weg deines Herzens - Mask of Zorro Fanfic
by LunaLu93
Summary: Für die junge Honey bricht eine Welt zusammen, als einer ihrer vom Gesetz gejagten Brüder von Soldaten gefasst wird und sich vor ihren Augen das Leben nimmt. Schlimmer noch - der Hauptmann, Captain Love, nimmt sie gefangen. Es scheint, als stünde Honey nun die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens bevor - doch eine unerwartete Beziehung entwickelt sich zwischen den beiden. Captain Love X OC
1. Prolog

PROLOG ~ Das Ende  
>"García, das sind die Murieta-Brüder!"<br>Jack, ein muskulöser Mann mit weißen Haaren und Bart, zog seine Gefangenen an den Seilen zu den Soldaten. Die beiden waren große Männer, der eine mit glattem, mittellangem Haar und listigen Augen. Der Andere hatte eine lange, wild gelockte Mähne und einen großen Bart.  
>Jack sprach den Korporal auf Spanisch an.<br>"Na, mein Freund? Erkennst du die beiden?" Er riss ihm den Steckbrief aus der Hand, auf dem eine schlechte Zeichnung der beiden Gefangenen und ein Kopfgeld zu sehen waren. Der Korporal nahm seine gesamte Autorität zusammen, deutete auf die beiden Männer und sagte:  
>"Diese Männer sind nun im Gewahrsam von Korporal Armando García. Wir nehmen sie den Rest des Weges mit und du kannst dir dein Kopfgeld in Glasgow abholen."<br>Jack lachte verächtlich. "Natürlich. In Glasgow."  
>Der Gefangene mit der wilden Mähne trat vor und fragte: "Wie viel gibt's denn für uns?"<br>Jack schubste ihn zurück, sagte dann aber:"Naja... alles in allem... so um die Zweihundert Pesos, Alejandro."  
>Alejandro und sein Bruder sahen sich ratlos an. Der anscheinend Ältere fragte: "Zweihundert Pesos pro Nase? Mehr nicht? Nach all den Lohngeldern, die wir geraubt haben? Mehr sind wir nicht wert?" Er schien wütend.<br>"Was dachtest du denn?", ertönte da plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme hinter den Soldaten. Ein Mädchen war aus dem Haus gekommen. Es war sehr hübsch, hatte mittellanges, rotblondes Haar. Sie beobachtete die Gruppe mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, blieb aber direkt vor dem Haus stehen.  
>"Du? Hier?", fragte Alejandro.<br>"Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit", sagte García. Es sollte herrisch klingen, hatte aber einen verwirrten Unterton.  
>Da meldete sich Jack wieder. "Moment mal - zweihundert Pesos... für euch beide zusammen..."<br>Die Brüder machten große Augen. Das Mädchen verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
>Alejandro stürmte zu Jack: "Bist du verrückt? Lass dich damit nicht abspeisen!"<br>García trat einen Schritt vor, brüllte:"Ruhe jetzt!" und schlug Alejandro hart ins Gesicht. Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. Joaquín, der ältere Dieb, streifte seine Fesseln ab, als wären sie nicht da, packte García am Kragen, zog seine Pistole und hielt sie gegen den Korporal gerichtet.  
>"Fass meinen Bruder noch einmal an", sagte er kalt, "und ich leg dich um." Mit diesen Worten stieß er ihn gegen die verdatterten Soldaten. Alejandro sprang vor, packte den Korporal am Kragen, sagte „Der macht das wirklich!" und schubste ihn dann gegen die anderen Soldaten.<br>Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen.  
>Einer sagte: „He - ich dachte ihr wärt gefesselt!"<br>Joaquín lachte kalt und richtete seine Pistole auf die Soldaten. „Da siehst du mal wie dumm du bist." Fast keiner hatte gemerkt, dass Jack das Ende des Seils aufgehoben hatte, an das Joaquín angeblich gebunden gewesen war. Doch jetzt trat auch Alejandro vor, und die beiden schwangen das Seil wie ein Springseil gegen die Beine der Soldaten, die Augenblicklich hinfielen. Jack zog eine Pistole und stieß ein paar Warnschüsse in Luft. Alejandro zielte mit einem Gewehr auf die Soldaten, die nun ängstlich die Hände hoben.  
>„So...", sagte Joaquín ruhig, „Wir wissen das ihr eine Geldkassette habt. Wo ist sie?"<br>García deutete zitternd auf den Wagen.  
>Joaquín grinste. „Na los, Fettsack", er stupste den unter sich liegenden Korporal mit dem Gewehr an. „Aufstehen. Wir sperren euch in die Hütte da drüben. Sagen wir... ihr dürft in zwei Stunden herauskommen und um Hilfe rufen."<br>Die Soldaten zögerten, doch als Jack sie mit seinem Gewehr anstubste, rappelten sie sich hoch und gingen zusammengedrängt vor Jacks geladener Waffe her. Joaquín wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.  
>„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt was du hier machst", sagte er unfreundlich.<br>„Guten Tag, Bruder. Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", sagte das Mädchen ohne zu lächeln und dem Blick ihres Bruders standhaltend.  
>Sie erklärte: "Ich bin zufällig hier. Eigentlich wollte ich etwas kaufen, aber ihr seid mir wohl etwas zuvor gekommen. Ihr hättet nicht das ganze Essen stehlen müssen."<br>Jack kam mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zu den Dreien.  
>„Ah Honey, meine Schöne."<br>Honey ignorierte diese Begrüßung und fragte: „Was habt ihr jetzt vor?"  
>"Mit dem Wagen zum Pueblo", erklärte Alejandro. "Wir können dich mitnehmen."<br>Honey nickte. Doch dann sagte sie stirnrunzelnd:  
>"Ich wüsste nur gerne, wie weit ihr im Pueblo kommt."<br>"Was meinst du?", fragte Alejandro.  
>Honey nickte zu den Steckbriefen, auf denen ihre Brüder abgebildet waren.<br>"Ach … vorher kannte uns auch schon jeder."  
>"Vorher wart ihr aber keine 200 Pesos Kopfgeld wert."<br>"Hör mal", sagte Joaquín mit kühler Stimme, "das hatten wir schon. Misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen."  
>"Ganz bestimmt nicht. Umso mehr bemühe ich mich um Angelegenheiten, die mich etwas angehen." Sie trat einen Schritt auf Joaquín zu. Dieser lachte verächtlich.<br>"Ich beginne zu zittern, wenn ich deine Entschlossenheit sehe."  
>"Ich auch, wenn ich an das denke, was passiert, wenn man euch erwischt", Honey ließ nicht locker.<br>„Kümmere Dich um deine Probleme."  
>„Ihr seid mein Problem! Ihr-"<br>Joaquín packte Honey grob an den Schultern.  
>„Hör mal zu. Bis jetzt haben wir dir alles geboten. Wir haben dir Essen gegeben, Geld - glaubst du, du würdest so leben wenn du uns und unser Diebesgut nicht hättest?", er drückte noch grober zu und beugte sein Gesicht leicht zu Honey herunter, „wenn du weiterhin etwas zu Essen haben willst und wenn du die Sicherheit willst, dass wir nicht mal ausversehen dich oder deine kleinen Freunde bestehlen, dann benimm dich!" Den letzten drei Worten versetzte er einen drohenden Nachdruck. Er schubste Honey von sich weg, machte kehrt und lief zum Wagen. Honey sah ihm schweigend hinterher. Alejandro sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen und wusste, dass Joaquín sie mit seinen Drohungen verletzt hatte.<br>"Er meint es nicht so. Ich - wir würden niemals damit aufhören, dir Essen zu geben. Wir würden dir nichts antun. Und man erwischt uns nicht, Honey."  
>Honey lächelte Alejandro an - doch es war gezwungen.<br>Die vier stiegen auf den Wagen, Jack nahm die Zügel. Er trieb die Pferde an. Sie fuhren aus dem Hof und in die Steppe. Immer gerade aus, hier und da eine Biegung. Joaquín warf Honey böse Blicke zu, Honey ignorierte ihn.  
>Als sie um die vierte Biegung fuhren, stockte ihnen der Atem. Jack hielt die Kutsche an.<br>Dort war ein dutzend berittener Soldaten mit mexikanischer Flagge - und in ihrer Mitte der Hauptmann. Sie waren in eine Falle getappt.  
>Der Hauptmann trug eine Yankeeuniform und hatte ein langes Gewehr auf dem Schoß.<br>"Nicht bewegen", flüsterte Honey, doch die Männer ignorierten sie. Sie sprangen vom Wagen und Joaquín zog Honey mit. "Nein!", rief sie. Doch es war zu spät. Jack wurde im Sprung von einer Kugel getroffen und blieb mit verletztem Bein am Boden liegen. Honey rief Jacks Namen, und wollte neben ihm niederknien, doch die anderen Männer rannten weiter und zogen Honey gewaltsam mit sich. Da knallte es wieder - und Joaquín sackte zusammen. Eine Kugel hatte seinen Oberschenkelknochen zerschmettert. Er schrie vor Schmerz und ließ Honey los.  
>Alejandro machte kehrt und kniete sich neben seinem Bruder nieder.<br>"Geht, alle Beide! Euch soll er nicht auch noch kriegen!", flehte Joaquín.  
>"Nein! Wir-" Alejandro zog an Joaquín, doch dieser versetzte ihm einen verzweifelten Schlag, sodass Alejandro in Richtung Fluchtweg taumelte.<br>„Geht!", flehte Joaquín.  
>Alejandro nickte Honey zu und rannte davon, doch sie bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.<br>„Honey!", brüllte Alejandro entfernt.  
>Es war zu spät. Die Soldaten hatten sie fast erreicht. Honey sah Joaquín verzweifelt an.<br>„Ich kann nicht."  
>„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er.<br>Die Soldaten bildeten einen Kreis. Honey lief verängstigt rückwärts, doch ein Soldat sprang vom Pferd, verdrehte ihr den Arm auf dem Rücken und legte den anderen um ihren Hals. Sie keuchte auf.  
>Alejandro war außer Atem. Noch rechtzeitig versteckte er sich einige Meter entfernt im dichten Gebüsch. Er konnte das Geschehen beobachten, doch hier, das wusste er, würden sie ihn nicht finden.<br>Inzwischen waren die Soldaten bei Honey und Joaquín angekommen. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um sie und ließen den Hauptmann durch eine Lücke in die Mitte reiten.  
>Er hielt sein Pferd direkt vor Joaquín. Nun konnte man sein Gesicht genau sehen - er hatte fast schulterlanges, blondes Haar und einen anliegenden Bart. Der Offizier würdigte Honey keines Blickes. Erst sah er Joaquín verächtlich an, dann zog er langsam seinen Degen.<br>"Damit du' s weißt,", sagte er kalt zu ihm, "das ist mir eine Ehre."  
>Joaquín verstand. Aber er würde sich nicht ermorden lassen. Sekundenschnell spuckte er vor dem Hauptmann auf den Boden. Dann zog er seine Pistole und - erschoss sich.<br>Honey schrie nicht. Sie starrte nur entsetzt auf ihren Bruder, der mit einem erstickten Schmerzensschrei zu Boden fiel und reglos liegen blieb.  
>„Nein", flüsterte sie.<br>Es schien nicht wirklich zu sein. Für sie schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Sie wollte ihren Bruder ansehen, seinen Blick auf ihr spüren, doch da lag er.  
>Der Hauptmann saß ungerührt, sogar scheinbar ungehalten auf seinem Pferd. Er holte Luft, stieg langsam ab und ging auf die Leiche zu, dabei ward er Honey einen kurzen, flüchtigen aber durchdringenden Blick zu. Das Mädchen schluchzte. Sie bebte leicht unter dem festen Griff des Soldaten. Der Hauptmann holte aus; in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstand Honey. Der Mann vor ihr ließ den Degen hinunterfahren und - in einem Zug war Joaquíns Kopf vom Körper getrennt. Honey schrie „NEIN!".<br>Nicht im Stande, die Leiche anzusehen hatte sie den Hauptmann angeschaut und sich so das grauenhafte Schauspiel nicht genau sehen müssen. Auch jetzt sah sie ihm entsetzt ins Gesicht. Er wandte sich von der kopflosen Leiche ab.  
>"Die Leiche vergraben - den Kopf einpacken", wies er knapp seine Leute an. Er wischte das Blut mit einem Tuch vom Degen.<br>„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der Soldat, der Honey festhielt. Love drehte sich um.  
>Als er auf Honey zuging, begann sie, sich leicht zu wehren. Der Soldat verstärkte den Griff um ihren Hals. Love blieb nahe vor ihr stehen und musterte sie abschätzend.<br>„Wie ist dein Name?"  
>Honey schloss die Augen und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange.<br>„Honey." Der Mann lächelte kalt.  
>„Und woher, kennst du diesen Mann, Honey?" Das Mädchen schluckte.<br>„Er…", sie schluckte erneut, sah verzweifelt zur Seite, dann zu dem Soldaten und flüsterte fast unverständlich leise; „Er war mein Bruder."  
>Der Hauptmann sah auf. „Tatsächlich?" Er lächelte kalt. „Von einer Schwester habe ich noch nichts gehört." Er blickte sie an.<br>Sie stieß ein schluchzendes, trotziges Geräusch aus.  
>Wie eine gerade ankommende Erkenntnis flüsterte sie kläglich: „Er ist tot!"<br>Der Mann vor ihr lachte leise und wandte sich ab.  
>"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der Soldat, der sie hielt.<br>"Wegschaffen", antwortete der Hauptmann ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Honey fuhr hoch. Als das Bild vor ihren Augen klar wurde, sah sie sich um.  
>Es war dunkel, ein kleiner Spalt Sonnenlicht flutete durch ein kopfgroßes Loch in der Wand, dass jedoch mit drei festen Gitterstäben gesichert war.<br>Honey begann zu frieren, sie wollte sich aufrappeln, doch als sie sich bewegte, hörte sie ein klimpern.  
>Sie war angekettet, am rechten Fuß. Jetzt erst spürte sie den Schmerz, der Kettenring umschlang ihren Fuß eng und das Eisen stach ihr in die Haut.<br>Sie musste nicht nachdenken, wo sie war. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zu verdrängen, doch trotzdem kamen ihr Tränen.  
>Sie sank wieder in sich zusammen und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand.<br>Da hörte sie ein Geräusch. Jemand kam näher.  
>Dann wurde ein Schlüssel in die schwere Holz- Eisentür gesteckt, die Honey einsperrte, und zweimal herumgedreht.<br>Die Tür ging auf. Obwohl Honey nichts anderes erwartet hatte, zuckte sie zusammen, als sie den Mann sah, der ihre Zelle betrat.  
>Langsam und bedrohlich kam er auf sie zu. Als er in ihr Gesicht sah, lächelte er. Er blickte in ihre tränengefüllten Augen und meinte:<br>"Tz tz tz… Du weinst ja. Immer noch."


	2. Ein Alptraum

KAPITEL I ~ Ein Alptraum  
>Honey sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Angst an, wandte dann jedoch den Kopf stur zur Seite, damit er nicht ihre Tränen sehen konnte.<br>Der Mann lächelte weiter, trat noch näher an Honey heran und sagte:  
>"Oh - kein Grund sich zu schämen." Er musterte Honey aufmerksam.<br>Honey wollte einen Wutschrei ausstoßen, sein widerwärtiger Sarkasmus trieb ihr noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.  
>Sie schloss kurz die Augen, und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, dann wandte sie das Gesicht und sah den Soldaten an.<br>"Was wollen Sie?"  
>Der Mann ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Stattdessen stellte auch er eine.<br>"Wo haben die Murietas ihre Beute versteckt?"  
>Er lächelte selbstsicher. Hier würde er auf keinen Widerstand stoßen.<p>

Captain Love besah dass kleine Mädchen unter sich - sie konnte grade mal dreizehn, vierzehn Jahre alt sein. Er musterte ihre Kleidung; zerrissen und dreckig. Ihr Gesicht war von Schmutz und Schrammen gezeichnet. Ihre Haare ein Durcheinander. Ihre blutigen Beine fest eingekettet.  
>Er empfand kein Mitleid. Die unterste Schicht - sie hatte es nicht besser verdient. Ungebildet, dreckig, sogar unzivilisiert.<br>Mit seinen neunundzwanzig Jahren hatte er als Soldat schon eine Karriere hinter sich, von der sogar manche vierzigjährige noch träumten.  
>Er war mit achtzehn ins Militärlager in Texas, seinem Heimatland, geschickt worden. Schon mit zwanzig wurde er für den Krieg für die Unabhängigkeit Texas' eingezogen. Im ersten Krieg gegen Santa Anna leistete er eine Menge, und stieg schnell zum Oberleutnant auf.<br>Mehr durch Zufall lernte er Samuel Houston persönlich kennen. Die beiden Männer freundeten sich auf der Reise durch Texas an, und Love lernte viel von ihm.  
>Vor dem Angriff auf Alamo wurde Love für ihn unerwartet zum Hauptmann von Houston' s gesamter Armee ernannt.<br>Oberster Offizier mit fünfundzwanzig - das war sehr selten.  
>Love war schließlich auch einer der handverlesenen Männer, die Santa Anna über den Rio Grande als Gefangenen zurück nach Mexiko brachten.<br>Er verbrachte zahllose Stunden mit ihm im Gespräch, und noch bevor sie die Grenze erreichten, wurde sie Freunde.  
>Santa Anna lud Love ein, mit sich zu kommen.<br>Love verbrachte zwei Jahre mit kurzen Unterbrechungen in Santa Annas Gesellschaft. Zwischendurch wurde er für vier Monate nach Marokko eingezogen, um im Feldzug für Spanien gegen Napoleon zu kämpfen. In dieser Zeit lernte er Don Rafael Montero und seine bezaubernde Tochter Elena kennen.  
>Mit siebenundzwanzig kehrte er nach Mexiko zurück und wurde von Santa Anna empfangen.<br>Er jagte von Zeit zu Zeit berüchtigte Banditen, bis er einen Brief von Montero erhielt. Dieser lud ihn nach Kalifornien ein, wo Montero und seine Tochter bald eintreffen würden.  
>Montero weihte ihn nach und nach in seine Pläne ein.<br>So war er also in Kalifornien. Die Zeit bis zu Monteros Ankunft vertrieb er damit, Monteros Armee zu leiten. Über die Mexikanische Regierung hatte er von den Murietas gehört, Diebe, die wegen unzählbaren Diebstählen und massenhaften Fällen schwerer Körperverletzung von Soldaten und anderen in ganz Kalifornien gesucht wurden.  
>Verfolgt hatte er sie nicht der jämmerlichen zweihundert Pesos wegen. Zweihundert Pesos - ein gerecht niedriger Preis für solche verkommenen Diebe.<br>Love hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich dieser Feigling von Mann sich selbst erschießen würde, sobald er Love' s Degen auch nur sah.  
>Aber noch viel weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, ein kleines Mädchen bei den Männern vorzufinden. Da sie zweifellos eine Angehörige der Kerle war, wäre es wohl besser gewesen, sie gleich mit umzubringen.<br>Doch was hätte ihm das gebracht? Ein wehrloses Mädchen umringt von Männern töten, konnte jeder.  
>Er kam ihr so nah, dass seine Schuhe ihre Beine berührten. Verächtlich zu ihr hinunterschauend sagte er:<br>"Antworte mir."  
>Jetzt war es an dem Mädchen, verächtlich zu ihm aufzuschauen. "Ich sage Ihnen gar nichts."<br>Love hob die Brauen. "Wie bitte? Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein bisschen Respekt beibringen - Antworte mir."  
>Sie sah geradewegs an Love vorbei. Er kniete nieder, griff ihr ans Genick und zog sie hoch. Er verstärkte seinen Griff.<br>Sie schluckte.  
>"Ja … das tut weh. Wo?"<br>"Direkt hinter dem Hals."  
>Love seufzte. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Das er handgreiflich werden müsse, hatte er gewusst. Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit und wollte schnell die wichtigen Informationen aus ihr herauspressen, bevor er sie abschob.<br>Er packte ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand am Kinn, presste das Kinn zusammen, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.  
>Die andere Hand legte er an ihre Hüfte, und strich diese hoch, unter ihrem Oberteil.<br>Seine harte Stimme wurde etwas sanfter, blieb jedoch eiskalt.  
>"Na?" Er wollte ihr Angst machen, was er anscheinend auch schaffte. Allerdings empfand er keinerlei Erregung.<br>Das Mädchen sah weg, doch sagte leise:  
>"…Ihre Beute haben sie gleich benutzt oder …weitergegeben, soweit ich weiß. Ein Lager haben sie nicht." Love ließ von ihr ab. Und schon hatte er sie geknackt. Wie einfach.<br>"Was weißt du noch?"  
>Honey schüttelte abweisend den Kopf.<br>Love befahl ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, sich zu setzen. Dann warf er noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf sie und verließ die Zelle.  
>Den Soldaten vor der Tür wies er an:<br>"Bringen Sie ihr Wasser, zum trinken und waschen."  
>Dann stieg er die Treppe hoch, die zum Ausgang führte.<p>

Nach dem Honey sich waschen konnte - der Soldat hatte sie allein gelassen und ihr sogar eine Fußkette abgenommen - und nachdem sie endlich etwas getrunken hatte, verschwand der Nebel in ihrem Kopf etwas. Sie fröstelte. Ihre vom Wasser nassen Haare und ihre noch nicht ganz trockene Haut zogen die Kälte buchstäblich an.  
>Aber sie fühlte sich besser, nun, da sie kein getrocknetes Blut mehr am Körper hatte und da sie endlich den Dreck hatte abwaschen können. Einen Teil der grauenhaften Erinnerung an den Vortag. Sie kniete zu Boden und lehnte den Kopf an die harte Steinwand. Kurz darauf fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.<p>

Love kam augenblicklich nachdem der Soldat ihn hatte rufen lassen bei der Zelle an.  
>"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er den Soldaten.<br>"Sie schreit…", der Soldat schien verunsichert.  
>Love runzelte die Stirn und ging zur Zelle. Das Mädchen lag mit dem Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Sie rief tatsächlich etwas - sie schlief jedoch.<br>"…Ich - Nein! Nein!…". Sie atmete schwer, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich merklich.  
>Love fiel jetzt, wo sie ihren Dreck abgewaschen hatte, besonders auf, dass sie keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit Murieta hatte. Ihre rotblonden Haare, helle Haut - tatsächlich, sie hatte sogar blaue Augen. Äußerst ungewöhnlich für mexikanische Kinder. Ihm fiel auch ihre jugendlich-weibliche Figur auf und dass sie recht hübsch war für ein Straßenkind. Einen Moment dachte er an sein - im Moment aufgrund viel Arbeit nicht zu genüge erfülltes - Liebesleben und sah das Mädchen vor sich, doch er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, als sie erneut stöhnte und schrie.<br>Er zog eine Braue hoch.  
>"Sie haben mich gerufen, weil sie einen Alptraum hat?", fragte er abrupt den Soldaten neben ihm, welcher verunsichert in die Zelle sah. Der Soldat zuckte zusammen. Love sah ihn an. Der Soldat neben ihm war noch recht jung, aber was hieß jung - wenn es einen jungen Soldaten gab, war Love es selber. Aber nicht jeder Soldat war jung und auch noch erfolgreich.<br>Der Mann konnte höchstens zweiundzwanzig sein. Er schien verunsichert.  
>"Ich-", stammelte er, "sie hat geschrieen..".<br>"Das tun Kinder, wenn sie Angst haben." Love lächelte, auch wenn er verärgert war.  
>"Wecken Sie sie. Dann schreit sie vielleicht nicht mehr." Love schlug dem Mann auf die Schulter und wandte sich zum gehen.<br>"Jawohl, Sir."  
>Der Soldat zog den Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Tür auf. Schon als er näher an Honey herantrat, schrak mit einem Keuchen hoch. Sie schluckte.<br>"Es war nur ein Traum..", sagte der junge Soldat leise zu ihr. Love drehte sich kurz um. Als das Mädchen Loves Züge durch die Gitterstäbe sah, zuckte sie zusammen.  
>Sie schluckte erneut und zitterte merklich. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, sie senkte den Blick und schlug die Augen zu Boden. Sie begann, leise zu weinen.<br>Love sah sie abfällig an. Er kam einen Schritt zurück, auf die Zelle zu.  
>"Was hast du geträumt?", fragte er.<br>"…Vielleicht kommen Sie selbst drauf", sagte das Mädchen und es hätte sehr feindselig geklungen, wäre da nicht ein zittern in ihrer Stimme gewesen. Sie sah Love nicht an.  
>"Erzähl' s mir." Er lächelte. Sie hob den Blick. "Sadist", sagte sie fast unhörbar.<br>Love stockte. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Sadist? Die Bedeutung und Beleidigung dieses Wortes mal außer Acht gelassen… woher wusste sie bitte, was ein Sadist war? Kinder in ihrem Alter wussten so was nicht, selbst Erwachsene Indios und Einwohner sprachen nicht auf diesem Niveau.  
>Er kam langsam auf sie zu, an dem jungen Soldaten vorbei, durch die Zelle. Er neigte den Kopf zu ihr herunter. "Wie bitte?"<br>Honey blickte ihn verwirrt, ängstlich und wütend an. Love beugte eine Hand hinunter, packte sie am Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils. Dieses Mal nahm er keine Rücksicht, brutal schleuderte er sie gegen die Wand, fing sie und presste sie am Kinn dagegen. Das Mädchen schrie vor Schmerz und Angst.  
>"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er laut.<br>Er zog sie zurück und schleuderte sie erneut gegen die Wand. Sie keuchte, sein Gesicht war angespannt und wütend.  
>"Ein Sadist, ja? Haben deine dreckigen Geschwister dir das beigebracht? Willst du mir ernsthaft einreden, die Mistkerle waren deine Geschwister?", rief er.<br>"Sie… sie haben mich großgezogen!", antwortete Honey unter Anstrengung, seine Hand um ihren Hals nahm ihren Atem, würgte sie.  
>Love wollte etwas erwidern, doch hielt inne. Warum diese Aufregung.<br>Er spürte den Hals des Mädchens in seiner Hand, dass er die Luftzufuhr unterbrach. Honey keuchte nach Luft. Er spürte die Macht, den Hals mit einer Bewegung, verstärktem Druck sofort brechen und sie somit töten zu können - und lies von ihr ab. Sie sackte zu Boden wie eine leblose Hülle. Am Boden blieb sie keuchend und lautlos weinend liegen.  
>Der junge Soldat starrte zerrissen auf das Geschehen, den Blick gesenkt.<br>Love richtete sich auf und fuhr sich laut atmend an der Nase lang. Er beobachtete das Mädchen am Boden. Dann sah er den Soldaten energisch an und befahl:  
>"Fesseln Sie ihre Hände und knebeln Sie sie. Dann sperren Sie sie wieder ein."<br>"Womit soll ich sie knebeln?"  
>Love starrte den Soldaten einen Moment an, dann lachte er kalt aber anscheinend amüsiert. "Soldat… Gefangene knebelt man mit einem Tuch. Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht auch noch zeigen wie das geht?"<br>"Nein, Sir", sagte der Soldat sehr leise und rot im Gesicht.  
>Love musterte ihn kurz abschätzend. Die Augen seines Untergesetzten huschten immer wieder verunsichert, fast entschuldigend zu Honey, die die beiden Männer keines Blickes würdigte.<br>Allerdings hörte sie zu. In ihrem Kopf pochte es unangenehm, und Angst und Schmerz schnürten ihre Kehle zu.  
>"Sie haben Mitleid", fragte Love und ein leises Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.<br>"Nein, Sir", sagte der Soldat erneut und senkte den Blick.  
>"Dann befolgen Sie meine Anweisung", sagte Love, immer noch lächelnd.<br>Der Soldat wartete kurz und sah Love an, offenbar dachte er, Love würde jetzt die Zelle verlassen, doch Love lehnte sich gelassen mit dem Rücken gegen die Gitterstäbe und beobachtete wieder das Mädchen am Boden.  
>Der Soldat zog ein weißes Tuch aus der Tasche seines Uniformrocks, schüttelte es aus. Dann ging er auf Honey zu, blieb kurz unsicher vor ihr stehen. Kurz darauf kniete er nieder und fasste Honey fast sanft mit der Hand unters Kinn. Honey sah in aus feuchten Augen an, nicht flehend, aber verletzt.<br>Der junge Mann schluckte und zog an dem Kinn. Honey öffnete den Mund ein Stück weit. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Uniformrock des Soldaten vor ihr - sie sah etwas Glänzendes und fasste eine Entscheidung.  
>Der junge Soldat wich erschrocken zurück, als das Mädchen blitzschnell den Degen aus der Scheide zog, die an seinem Uniformgürtel hing. Love stieß sich von den Stäben ab. Er sah das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an.<br>"Lass das", sagte er fast drohend. Der Degen, der immer noch locker in der Hand des Mädchens lag, zitterte merklich. Die Kleine konnte doch nicht tatsächlich gegen ihn kämpfen wollen - abgesehen davon dass er seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr perfekt focht und professioneller Berufssoldat war, war sie dreißig Zentimeter kleiner als er.  
>Honey zitterte noch mehr. Dieser Soldat verstand nicht, was sie vorhatte. Aber dieses Vorhaben schien ihr fast noch absurder als sich mich ihm anzulegen. Sie konnte nicht mehr - sie wollte nicht mehr. …Was lies sie hinter sich? Egal. Zum überlegen gab es jetzt keine Zeit.<br>Das leise Lächeln auf Loves Gesicht verschwand, als Honey den Degen am Griff fest in die rechte Hand nahm, den Arm hochsteckte - und sich die Klinge an den Hals hielt - gerade einen Millimeter entfernt.  
>Er holte tief Luft und sagte nach einem kurzen Moment:<br>"…Tu das nicht."  
>Eine Träne lief dem Mädchen über die Wange, ihre Stimme war eine Spur höher.<br>"Wieso nicht?"  
>Als Love nichts erwiderte, flüsterte sie:<br>"…Ich habe nichts zu verlieren."  
>"Dein Leben."<br>Zum ersten Mal lächelte das Mädchen - tonlos, traurig, verbittert - verzweifelt.  
>"Das verliere ich sowieso." Love stockte einen Moment, dann holte er tief Luft.<br>Er zweifelte daran, dass das Mädchen sich tatsächlich bewusst war, dass Selbstmord das absolute Ende war, der - für ihn - peinlichste Tod, eine Tragödie. Umso mehr wunderte er sich, dass sie in ihrem zarten Alter auf so eine Idee kam. Das brachte ihn auf einen Gedanken;  
>"Dann stirbst du also genauso wie dein Bruder", sagte er und konnte den Hohn über Murieta nicht verbergen.<br>Einen Moment sah Honey aus, als wolle sie reflexartig etwas erwidern, diskutieren oder ihm etwas Freches an den Kopf werfen - doch sie hielt inne. Ihr Kinn bebte.  
>"…Sieht so aus…", flüsterte sie nur.<br>"Liegt wohl an der Familie", sagte Love leise. "…Aber sie haben dich ja nur großgezogen. Was für eine Verschwendung." Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und versuchte, sie abzulenken, redete leichthin, als wäre ihm die Situation egal.  
>Er sah sie durchdringend an.<br>"Lass es", flüsterte er beschwörend.  
>"Damit Sie es tun können?", Honeys Stimme war heiser.<br>'Sie hat Angst', dachte Love. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
>"Nein!", rief Honey.<br>"Damit du noch ein Bisschen vom Leben hast."  
>Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie spannte den Degen an. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr, ihr Arm zitterte - sie würde es nicht tun.<br>In der nächsten Sekunde Kniete Love mit einem Bein neben ihr, das andere aufgesetzt, umfasste die Hand, die den Degen hielt.  
>Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er die Hand gegen die Wand hauen sollte, damit sie den Degen losließ, doch er ließ es. Einen Moment verharrten sie so - seine Hand umfasste ihre und er dicht an ihr dran, dann ließ sie den Degen in seine Hand gleiten und sackte zusammen, mit das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.<p> 


	3. Erwachen

KAPITEL 2 ~ Erwachen  
>Love ließ den Moment tatsächlich über sich ergehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder etwas zu sagen.<br>Honey lag an seiner Schulter - eher kraftlos als bewusst.  
>Dann schien ihr aufzufallen, dass gerade unfreiwillige Nähe stattfand und sie spannte sich an.<br>Love richtete sich auf und schob sie von sich weg, dann stand er auf. Er bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen möglichst kalten und teilnahmslosen Unterton zu geben.  
>"Und jetzt ist Schluss mit den Spielchen." Er wandte sich an den Soldaten.<br>"Morgen will ich sie hier nicht mehr sehen."  
>"Was meinen Sie damit?"<br>Love wandte sich an Honey, als hätte sie die Frage gestellt. Sie blickte ihn verwirrt und leicht verängstigt an.  
>"Du bist nutzlos. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."<br>Honey verkniff sich eine Bemerkung.  
>"Wohin soll ich sie bringen, Sir?"<br>Der Hauptmann hob den Kopf und blickte seinen Untergesetzten scharf an, dann sagte er bestimmt:  
>"Morgen früh wird ein Wagen bereitstehen."<br>Mehr dazu sagte er nicht und fragen war sinnlos, so viel war offensichtlich.  
>Der Soldat nickte kurz angebunden.<br>Love drehte sich und musterte das Mädchen. Sie sah immer noch verstört darüber aus, dass sie zusammengesackt war.  
>Einen Moment ruhte sein Blick auf ihr, dann wandte er ihn abrupt zum Soldaten und sagte: "Das war's dann." Er drehte sich um, warf ihm den Degen zu und verließ die Zelle.<br>Als sie allein waren, sah Honey langsam zu dem jungen Mann vor ihr auf.  
>"Wohin?" Der Soldat verstand.<br>"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Er schien mit sich zu ringen, doch raffte sich zusammen und versteifte sich schließlich wieder vollkommen militärisch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen bedauernden Blick kniete er neben Honey nieder, fesselte ihre Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen und öffnete ihren Mund, um sie anschließend zu knebeln.  
>Sie blickte ihm beinahe mitleidig nach, als er die Zelle verließ und abschloss.<br>'Verkehrte Welt', dachte er nur.

Am nächsten Vormittag wurde Honey von eiligen Schritten geweckt. Sie wurde - halbschlafend - hochgezogen, man entfernte ihre Fußketten und den Knebel. Ihre Hände blieben gefesselt. Erst als sie die frische Luft atmete, wurde sie richtig wach. Es schien, als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen, die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht.  
>Sie wurde über einen Hof geführt, der von Mauern und drei Gebäuden umrahmt war. Einige Soldaten und Diener liefen hektisch umher.<br>Honey hatte diese normale Welt in der Zelle vergessen - die Menschen, den Lärm, den sie machten, die Sonne, die Wolken, den Wind, die frische Luft, mit der sich ihre Lungen nun füllten. Sie begann, sich für Gefühle zu öffnen.  
>Und dann brach der Schmerz über sie herein. Ihr Bruder war tot. Sie hatte es realisiert, doch dass linderte den Schmerz nicht.<br>Sie hatte es begriffen - wenigstens würde sie jetzt beginnen, es zu verarbeiten. Jeder der Züge ihres Körpers, genau das zu tun, schmerzte höllisch, als hätte man den Körper, ihre Gedanken durchlöchert.  
>Der Soldat zog sie weiter, sie konnte sich nicht alles ansehen.<br>Vor dem von zwei Soldaten gesicherten Tor, das zum Pueblo-Gebiet mit der Kirche, dem Brunnen und dem großen Platz führte, stand eine Kutsche. Es war offensichtlich eine Kutsche für Gefangene - der hintere Teil glich einem Käfig. Jedoch war dieser, bis auf die Gittertür, mit einer dicken, schwarzen Plane überhängt worden. Der Soldat zog Honey zur Kutsche, öffnete die Gittertür und wies Honey an, hineinzusteigern. In der Kutsche saß bereits jemand - ein schmächtiger Junge und ein alter Mann. Honey erinnerte sich, die beiden gesehen zu haben, ihnen gehörte die Raststätte, an der sie vor einigen Tagen ihre Brüder und Jack getroffen hatte.  
>Auch ihnen waren die Hände gefesselt. Honey setzte sich unbequem auf den Boden.<br>Der Soldat schloss die Gittertür ab und schwenkte die Plane darüber. Jetzt war es stockdunkel. Von draußen hörte man Geräusche und Anweisungen, und nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung.

Alles war problemlos verlaufen. Montero und seine Tochter dürften jetzt gerade in ihre Hacienda eingezogen sein.  
>Nach ihrer offiziellen Ankunft am Strand - bei der Montero eine anregende Rede gehalten haben sollte, wie erzählt wurde - waren die Beiden Zur Hacienda gebracht worden und seine Soldaten hatten Gepäck und sonstiges hinterher gebracht.<br>Alles war perfekt.  
>Montero war angekommen - damit war Loves Bezahlung gekommen. Und natürlich endlich eine lukrative Aufgabe.<br>Elena war angekommen - und damit eine wunderschöne Frau, die Love oft sehen konnte.  
>Er hatte einen Murieta inklusive Komplizen geschnappt - und gleich eine Trophäe mitgenommen.<br>Love stand am Fenster seines Büros und besah sich den nachmittäglich sonnengefluteten Hof. Er dachte an die Kleine. Weg war sie. Interessantes Mädchen - in vielerlei Hinsicht.  
>Warum er sie so abrupt weggeschickt hatte, konnte er sich nicht richtig erklären.<br>Sie hatte ihm Zeit geraubt, er hatte wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun. Möglicherweise hatte er sich auch davon abgehalten, etwas Schlimmeres mit ihr anzustellen, als ein Verhör. Wobei diese Möglichkeit wahrscheinlich von der Realität abwich.  
>Love konnte sich nicht nur beherrschen - er hatte auch genug andere Möglichkeiten, sich Freude zu verschaffen.<br>Aber da war vielleicht noch mehr. Dinge, die sich Love nicht eingestehen konnte - oder durfte. Rücksichtslos und zuverlässig - sein Vorzeigeschild für einen guten Soldaten. Kein Mitleid.  
>Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als jemand klopfte.<br>"Ja."  
>Die Tür ging auf, ein älterer, kräftiger Soldat trat ein und salutierte.<br>"Sir. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Es gab einen Zwischenfall."  
>Love runzelte die Stirn.<br>"Ein Waffenlager", erklärte der Soldat, "in der Nähe von Yerba Buena wurde überfallen. Man konnte die Diebe nicht schnappen."  
>"Mehrere?"<br>"Sieht ganz danach aus. Aber wir wissen, wo sie ich aufhalten. In dem Wald direkt vor dem Waffenlager. Man lässt alle Verbindungen aus dem Wald heraus bewachen. Wir erwarten weitere Befehle."  
>"Der Wald wird durchsucht."<br>"Ja, Sir. Und - noch etwas… eine Frage… könnte es sich um einen Murieta handeln?"  
>Love schwieg einen Moment. Ja… das könnte durchaus sein. Auch wenn man einem gescheitem Mann die Klugheit zutrauen könnte, sich nach dem Verlust eines Komplizen erstmal im Verborgenen zu halten. Wenn Murieta jetzt Rache wollte, was läge näher, als sich Waffen zu besorgen.<br>Ohne auf die Frage seines Untergesetzten zu antworten, sagte Love:  
>"Ich werde mit Ihnen reiten."<br>"Sir, das ist nicht -"  
>"Das entscheide ich. Wenn Murieta da draußen ist will ich ihn. Lebend. Wir brechen sofort auf."<br>"…Gut, Sir. Wir lassen Ihr Pferd satteln."  
>Love ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm einen Schluck Mescal und steckte seine Pistole in den Gurt. Noch einen Murieta. Warum nicht. Dann stockte er. Er sah auf.<br>"Die Gefangenenkutsche."  
>"Ja, Sir?"<br>"Wann ist sie aufgebrochen?"  
>"Vor wahrscheinlich fast zwei Stunden, Sir."<br>"Wir müssen sie einholen."  
>"Einholen?"<br>"Beeilen Sie sich. Bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht."  
>Der Soldat sah verwirrt drein, salutierte aber und verließ den Raum.<br>Love blickte entschlossen. Er hatte die Kleine nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen.

Möglicherweise waren es dreißig Minuten, vielleicht auch drei Stunden. Honeys Zeitempfindung hatte ausgesetzt.  
>Ihre Augen hatten sich - so gut es ging - an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, trotzdem sah sie nichts als die Schemen des Jungen und des Mannes.<br>Ihre Glieder taten weh, die Kutsche schaukelte hin und her. Honey hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren und noch weniger wohin sie fuhren. Gemütlich würde es an diesem Ort wohl nicht sein, sonst hätte sich dieser Soldat sicher etwas anderes überlegt. Tatsächlich - Honey nannte ihn dieser Soldat! Kannte sie den Namen überhaupt? Captain… Aber schon wenn sie an ihn dachte bekam sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
>Der Mann verwirrte sie. Sie hatte die Momente in der Zelle verschwommen durchlebt.<br>Nun fühlte sie sich, als wäre die Blase, die in den letzten Tagen um sie herum war, geplatzt. Vielleicht wäre sie imstande gewesen, ihm jetzt ihre Meinung zu sagen, egal, was danach geschah.  
>Aber … nur vielleicht. Denn wenn sie den Hauptmann gesehen hatte war ein Bild aufgetaucht, er, mitleidlos vor der Leiche ihres Bruders, mit dem Degen ausholend…<br>Trauer durchströmte sie. Es war egal. Sie würde den blonden Mann nie wieder sehen.  
>Ein Ruck durchfuhr die Kutsche. Anscheinend war sie stehen geblieben. Stimmen von außen waren zu hören, Honey merkte, dass die Schemen in der Kutsche sich unruhig regten.<br>Wo waren sie? Nervös starrte Honey in die Dunkelheit.  
>Dann war ein Geräusch an der Tür und sie wurde aufgerissen. Der Sonnenstrahl, der in die "Zelle" fiel, stach Honey in die Augen.<br>Ein Mann lugte in die Kutsche. Barsch fragte er:  
>"Honey? Ist hier eine?"<br>Honey sah verstört drein. Sie regte den Kopf und sah den wettergegerbten Mann an. Dann senkte sie leicht nickend den Kopf und fragte: "Was…?". Doch sie wurde von der kläffenden Stimme des Mannes unterbrochen. Er beugte sich aus der Kutsche hinaus und rief:  
>"Ja, sie ist hier, Sir."<br>Irgendwer sagte etwas.  
>Der Mann beugte sich wieder in die Kutsche, packte Honey am Arm und meinte:<br>"Dann komm mal raus."  
>Honey wurde aus der Kutsche gezogen. Ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen, ihre Hände auf dem Rücken schmerzten von den Fesseln und nun blendete sie die Sonne auch noch, strahlte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Mit verengten Augen sah sie sich um.<br>Als erstes sah sie die Bäume. Sie mussten direkt neben einem Wald fahren, auf der anderen Seite Felsen. Dann sah sie Pferde, die nicht zu der Kutsche gehörten. Berittene Pferde. Von Soldaten beritten. Und dann verschwand die Sonne, jemand hatte sich davor gestellt und Honey konnte besser sehen.  
>Ruckartig kam Leben in sie. Das war doch nicht möglich.<p>

"Captain Love, sie… Beruhige dich!", rief der Mann hinter ihr.  
>Das Mädchen vor ihm versuchte im dritten Anlauf vergebens, sich dem Mann zu entwinden, der sie festhielt.<br>Love nickte diesem zu. Honey wurde losgelassen.  
>"Und jetzt? Na komm, renn los. Wenn du Glück hast schaffst du hundert Meter", sagte der Mann, der sie festgehalten hatte. Love warf ihm einen lächelnden Blick zu.<br>"Bindet sie auf ein Pferd", befahl er.  
>"Kannst du reiten?", fragte ein Soldat, der weiter hinter Love stand.<br>Pause. Love verdrehte die Augen - vielleicht hätte er doch auf das Mädchen verzichten sollen - als sie doch noch antwortete.  
>"So bestimmt nicht." Sie warf einen Blick zurück auf ihre gefesselten Hände.<br>Tatsächlich. Sie konnte antworten.  
>"Und sonst?", fragte der Soldat weiter.<br>"…Etwas." Love drehte sich um und wollte befehle an seine Soldaten geben.  
>"Gut. Dann -" Zum ersten Mal unterbrach Honey ihn. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Love nichts direkt an sie gewandt gesagt hatte, als was betrachtete er sie?<br>"Was ist eigentlich los?"  
>Love blieb stehen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Honey ins Gesicht. Er setzte seinen Befehl fort, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.<br>"Dann wird sie auf ein Pferd gesetzt. Die Zügel werden übernommen." Er sah wieder zu den Soldaten; "Wir teilen uns auf."  
>Honey sah zu Boden und sagte leise:<br>"Sie wissen auch nicht was Sie wollen."  
>Die leistete sich eine Menge. Er sagte, ihr einen Blick zuwerfend, während er sein Pferd bereitmachte: "Ich will deinen zweiten Bruder. Und den kriege ich auch noch."<br>Die Soldaten lachten.  
>"Auch?", fragte Honey, sie begann vor Wut zu zittern - oder vor Angst? Love hielt inne und sah sie an. Unter Mut und Mühe sagte sie zu den Soldaten, schwer atmend: "Ein Irrtum - Sie haben es gerade mal geschafft, ihn dreizehn gegen einen zu umzingeln, bevor-"<br>Love war näher gekommen, drückte sie nun mit seinem Körper gegen die Kutsche und sagte leise: "…Bevor Murieta seinen Kopf verloren hat."  
>Er ließ sie los.<br>Die Soldaten sahen ihn respektierend an.  
>"Ich reite allein, Sie,", er deutete auf den Mann hinter Honey und dann auf sie, "reiten mit ihr…"<br>Honey achtete nicht auf den Rest.  
>Als der Mann hinter ihr die Fesseln löste und sie hochziehen wollte, stieß sie seine Hand weg und richtete sich mühsam selbst auf.<br>Sie starrte ins Leere und dann zu Love, dessen Blick exakt in dem Moment auf sie fiel. Sie sahen sich kurz an, bis der Mann hinter ihr sie zu einem Pferd zog.  
>"Aufsteigen!", befahl dieser, zog ihren Fuß in den Steigbügel und half ihr an der Hüfte beim aufsteigen. Dann wurden die Zügel ihres Pferdes übernommen, alle ritten los. Auch ihr Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung.<br>Die Männer teilten sich, zwei Soldatengruppen jeweils den Weg weiter - sie würden einen anderen Weg in den Wald nehmen. Love ritt direkt in den Wald hinein, Richtung Nordwesten, Honey und der Soldat Richtung Nordosten.  
>Eine Weile ging es im langsamen Trab durch den Wald. Hier und da hielt der Soldat die Pferde an, lauschte etwas, er zog sogar selten ein Gewehr aus der Halterung am Sattel, steckte es jedoch wieder ein.<br>Honey grübelte darüber nach, was das alles hier bringen sollte, auch wenn sie eine leise Ahnung hatte. Aber es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Alejandro sich hier aufhielt. Und selbst wenn - wie sollten die Soldaten das herausgefunden haben?  
>Drückende Nervosität lag auf Honeys Brust, auch weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie ursprünglich hingebracht werden sollte. Waren der Junge und der alte Mann schon dort? Lebten sie überhaupt noch?<br>Dass sie in einem unbequemen Sattel über Wurzeln und durch Gestrüpp ritt, verbesserte Honeys Wohlbefinden keineswegs. Sie dachte an Captain Love, so hatte man ihn genannt.  
>Er war also der Hauptmann, alle hörten auf ihn. Seltsam - dabei schienen einige der Soldaten mindestens ein Jahrzehnt älter zu sein als er, auch der Mann, der sie führte.<br>Bis jetzt hatte sie Love irgendwie nie richtig betrachtet - als Menschen. Wie alt konnte er sein? Ungefähr so alt wie Alejandro… Honey zuckte zusammen. Die beiden Männer zu vergleichen versetzte ihr einen Stich.  
>"Was ist los?", fragte der Soldat, der Honeys Zügel führte, unfreundlich.<br>Sie sah auf. "Nichts…"  
>Der Mann besah sie kurz, irgendwie feindselig, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Weg zu.<br>"Du weißt also nicht warum wir das hier machen?"  
>Honey schüttelte den Kopf, und obwohl der Soldat das nicht sehen konnte, erklärte er: "Ein Waffenlager in -", er unterbrach sich, offenbar wollte er ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten, "hier in der Nähe wurde überfallen." Er grinste sie an. "Wir haben da so eine Vermutung. Deswegen bist du hier. Loves Idee. Eine kleine… Nachhilfe." Er grinste breiter. Als Honey keine Regung zeigte, wurde er ernster. Er sah sie aufmerksam an.<br>"Tut dir was weh?"  
>Honey lächelte schwach. "Man hält es aus."<br>Der Soldat wandte den Blick nach vorn.  
>"Heftige Sache. So von ihm zurechtgewiesen werden - das muss wehtun." Er lächelte ein wenig. "Normalerweise ist er gelassener. Ich habe ihn schon im Krieg erlebt. Aber", er blickte Honey gutmütig an, "du hast seine Ehre verletzt. Da ist er wahrscheinlich empfindlich. Ist bei vielen ehrgeizigen Soldaten so."<br>"Seine… Ehre. Hm."  
>"Allerdings, die hat er. Die hat er sich verdient."<br>Honey schüttelte den Kopf und sah weg. "Sie vergöttern ihn."  
>Der Soldat lachte. "In dem Alter Captain - ich habe einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm."<br>"Wie alt ist er?"  
>"Achtundzwanzig", antwortete der Mann leicht ehrfürchtig. "Du musst wissen - es gibt nur eine höhere Stufe als 'Captain' . Den General. Aber den hat er auch bald sicher, denke ich. Schau mich an; Zweiundvierzig und Korporal." Er lächelte bitter.<br>Honey dachte 'Vierzehn und Gefangene', sprach es aber nicht aus. Stattdessen fragte sie etwas, worüber sie schon eine Weile nachdachte:  
>"Hat Love… Familie?"<br>"Nein. Ich denke die will er im Moment auch nicht. Er-" Der Soldat stockte. Diesmal nicht grundlos. Honey hatte es auch gesehen - jemand war, circa zehn Meter entfernt, hinter einem Baum verschwunden.  
>"Schscht!", zischte der Soldat. Er zog das Gewehr, so leise wie nur möglich. Er bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick, vom Pferd zu steigen.<br>Langsam folgte sie seiner Anweisung. War der Mann da hinten tatsächlich ihr Bruder?  
>Auch der Soldat stieg leise vom Pferd und band die beiden Zügel beider Pferde geräuschlos an einen Ast.<br>Er huschte zu Honey, stellte sich hinter sie, fasste ihren Arm und schob sie vor sich her. Sie gingen, langsam und auf jedes Geräusch achtend, vorwärts, ein, zwei, fünf, sieben Meter. Hinter dem Baum rührte sich nichts. Der Soldat lud sein Gewehr.  
>Dann knackste es hinter dem Baum.<br>"Ich weiß das Du da bist! Komm raus!", rief er, etwas unsicher. Nichts geschah. Nun standen sie direkt vor dem Baum, der Soldat ging sehr langsam um ihn herum.  
>"Ich habe die Klei- Arrrgghh", schrie er, Honey fuhr herum.<br>Jemand hatte sich von hinten an ihn herangeschlichen, ein mittelgroßer, schäbig aussehender Mann. Honey kannte ihn nicht.  
>Der Bandit hatte mit einem Gewehrkolben dem Soldaten auf den Kopf geschlagen, dieser kippte um und blieb liegen. Honey stieß ein erschrockenes Geräusch aus und wich zurück. Dabei stieß sie gegen etwas, sie fuhr erneut herum; hinter ihr stand ein Mann, größer als sein Komplize, unrasiert und mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.<p> 


	4. Durch die Nacht

KAPITEL 3 ~ Durch die Nacht  
>Sie reagierte nach Instinkt. Der Mann vor ihr brüllte auf als sie ihn mit voller Wucht trat, dann wirbelte sie herum, zog den Degen des Soldaten am Boden hervor und schnitt dem kleineren Mann damit über den Arm, dann rannte sie los, in Richtung Pferde. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Männer ihr folgten.<br>Sie rannte so schnell sie nur konnte. Wurzeln und Sträucher prellten ihre Beine, Äste schlugen ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie rannte weiter.  
>Dann hörte sie nichts mehr hinter sich. Es war bedrohlich still im Wald. Außer Atem lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum.<br>Jetzt durfte sie nicht schlappmachen, die Kerle konnten sie immer noch einholen.  
>Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte, rannte sie wieder los, ohne sich umzudrehen. Im Wald war es düster, fast schon dunkel. Honey rannte schnell, immer weiter. Ohne anzuhalten drehte sie sich um und sah zurück, hinter ihr war nichts. Als sie den Kopf wieder nach vorn drehte, stieß sie wieder gegen etwas und fiel nach hinten zu Boden. Sie dachte, sie sei gegen einen Baum gerannt. Als sie schwer atmend zum stehen kam erkannte sie jedoch etwas anderes - und sie konnte ihr Pech kaum fassen.<br>Sie wusste nicht genau was ihr lieber war, zwei gefährliche Banditen oder er; Captain Love.  
>Neben ihm, an einen Baum gebunden stand sein Pferd, Love hatte seinen Degen gezogen und auf Honey gerichtet. Sie richtete sich leicht auf.<p>

Love wirbelte bei dem Geräusch herum und zog seinen Degen, da prallte etwas gegen ihn. Er empfand nur einen leichten Stoß, ein Mann konnte das kaum gewesen sein. Trotzdem richtete er den Degen auf die Gestalt, die jetzt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag - bis er sie erkannte. Er ließ ihn sinken, behielt ihn aber in der Hand.  
>"Was machst du denn hier?"<br>Honey stand wackelig auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
>"Komm her", befahl Love kalt.<br>Honey atmete immer noch schwer, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Love streckte die Hand mit dem Degen aus, doch Honey reagierte sofort. Mit dem Degen in ihrer Hand schlug sie seine zurück.  
>Love blickte halb lächelnd, halb genervt zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf.<br>Er schlug mit dem Degen diesmal fester vor Honey, doch sie parierte, dem Druck standhaltend. Dabei stieß sie ein angestrengtes, verzweifeltes Geräusch aus.  
>Sie konnte nicht mehr. Mit dem dritten Schlag entwaffnete Love sie.<br>Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch plötzlich sprang sie vor, trat ihm gegen das Bein und zielte dann auf seine Körpermitte. Da er jedoch zur Seite ging traf sie statt des ersehnten Ziels den Oberschenkel.  
>Love atmete wütend aus.<br>"Was ist? Willst du einen Ringkampf?"  
>Honey schluckte, ihr Atem ging schneller. Sie trat erneut gegen Loves Schienbein, diesmal antwortete er, indem er wütend auf sie zusprang, mit der Hand ausholte und - ein Schrei war zu hören, Love hielt inne, jemand brach aus den Bäumen hervor. Es war der größere Bandit. Honey, die ihm näher stand, drehte sich erschrocken um. Der Mann stürmte auf sie zu und versetzte ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Honey fiel auch diesmal zurück und prallte gegen Love. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf, immer noch an Love gelehnt.<br>Dieser fand sofort seine Bewegung wieder, schob Honey grob zur Seite und stellte sich dem Banditen in den Weg. Dieser zog eine Pistole hervor, doch Love stieß sie ihm aus der Hand.  
>Honey stand angestrengt an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete die beiden Männer, sobald der Schmerz verklungen war.<br>Jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Love recht groß sein musste, denn der Bandit war ihr vorhin eindrucksvoll hoch gewachsen vorgekommen und Love holte ihn beinahe ein.  
>Trotzdem schien der Bandit mit übernatürlicher Muskelmasse überlegen.<br>Love verlor den Degen, die Pistole riss ihn mit. Jetzt bildete der Bandit Fäuste, Love antwortete mit derselben Reaktion.  
>Der erste Schlag des Banditen ging ins nichts, Love hatte sich gebeugt. Er schlug zu, der Bandit brüllte auf, Love schlug erneut zu. Man hörte das Ekel erregende Knirschen von brechenden Knochen. Blut lief aus der Nase seines Gegners. 'Wenn er das mit Ringkampf gemeint hat…', dachte Honey und ihr wurde noch schlechter. Jetzt traf der Dieb Love an der Schläfe, Love wich einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann trat er schnell vor und schlug seinem Gegner in die Magengrube - dieser schrie vor Wut, krümmte sich aber. Love lief zu seinem Degen, der direkt vor Honey lag. Sie wich zurück als er darauf zuging und fing kurz seinen Blick - undefinierbar.<br>Love trat gegen den sich windenden Banditen, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Dann trat Love ihm in die Seite, Honey schrie "Nein!". Love warf ihr noch einen Blick zu.  
>Dann kniete er nieder und hielt dem Banditen den Degen längs an die Kehle.<br>"Hast du Komplizen?" Pause. Love drückte fester. Der Mann biss die Zähne zusammen und krächzte ein "Hurensohn!"  
>Love nickte und versetzte dem Mann einen Faustschlag direkt ins Gesicht. Der Hüne blieb reglos liegen.<br>Einen Moment sah Love ihn mitleidlos an, dann richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und ging langsam auf Honey zu. Sie presste sich gegen den Baum.  
>Er hob die Hand - und Honey zuckte heftig zusammen. Ruckartig stieß sie sich vom Baum ab, stieß seine Hand weg und machte einen Satz vorwärts.<br>Sie wäre losgerannt, wäre es nicht in mehreren Punkten aussichtslos gewesen, zu entkommen. Erstens war Honeys Energie aufgebraucht, zweitens war Love mit oder ohne Kraft allemal schneller als sie und drittens hatte er es nur einen Schritt weit zu seinem Revolver.  
>Also stand sie da, sichtlich eingeschüchtert, mit größtmöglichem Abstand zu Love.<br>Und tatsächlich - Love sah sie kurz an. Dann beachtete er sie allerdings nicht mehr, hob stattdessen seinen Revolver auf und steckte ihn in den Gürtel. Dann wandte er sich dem Pferd zu. Als Honey etwas sagte, drehte er sich um:  
>"..Sie… Sie können ihn hier doch nicht so liegenlassen…"<br>"Nein?" Love lächelte - nicht herablassend, er schien eher belustigt.  
>Honey verstand nicht, wie man auf diese Weise lächeln konnte, nachdem man jemanden zusammengeschlagen hatte. Und die Tatsache, dass Love solch einen Mann zur Strecke bringen konnte, nahm Honey auch nicht gerade ihre Furcht.<br>Er ging zum Pferd und zog etwas aus der Satteltasche, ein Seil.  
>Mit einem Kopfnicken wies er Honey an, zu ihm zu kommen. Er nahm sie keineswegs ernst.<br>Und erneut bewegte Honeys Angst sie, so dass sie mechanisch, mit einem Blick auf den Bewusstlosen, der sich inzwischen leicht regte, zu Love ging.  
>Love drehte sie grob an der Schulter herum, zog ihre Arme nach hinten und fesselte sie. Die Fesseln waren fester geknotet als die des Soldaten in der Zelle.<br>Der Bandit regte sich, stöhnte laut auf und stützte sich auf einen Arm.  
>Abfällig sah Love zu ihm hinunter. Er griff Honey ins Genick und drückte sie hinunter, so dass er sie wortlos anwies, sich zu setzen.<br>Danach stellte sich der Captain mit verschränkten Armen vor den Mann.  
>Dieser sah hasserfüllt zu ihm hoch.<br>"Also noch mal. Hast du Komplizen? Zum Beispiel Alejandro Murieta?"  
>Der Mann am Boden lachte höhnisch.<br>"Murieta", sagte er angewidert. Dann blickte er zu Love, grinsend, so dass man seine teils schwarzen Zähne sehen konnte.  
>"Das hättest du wohl gern, was?"<br>Love reagierte blitzschnell; sofort hatte er seinen Revolver geladen in der Hand, auf den Kopf seines Gegners gerichtet.  
>"Nein!", schrie Honey.<br>Dann waren Geräusche zu hören.  
>"Captain?", fragte eine Stimme. In dem langsam düster werdenden Wald tauchten drei Soldaten auf, zwei ritten, einer führte sein Pferd. Auf dem Pferd hing ein lebloser Körper.<br>Als Love seine Soldaten sah, runzelte er die Stirn, entlud seinen Revolver und steckte ihn schließlich ein. Dann sagte er: "Fesseln Sie diesen Mann." Die Soldaten stiegen ab und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, der Vorderste führte sein Pferd zu Love, direkt vor Honey.  
>Auf Loves nicken hin schubste er den Körper auf den Boden, mit einem dumpfen Knall blieb er liegen.<br>Der Soldat führte das Pferd zu den anderen, so dass der leblose Körper auf dem Bauch zwischen Love und Honey lag. Love drehte ihn mit dem Fuß um, sodass der Körper noch näher an Honey lag.  
>Als Honey sein Gesicht sehen konnte, keuchte sie auf und setzte sich zurück.<br>Es war der Komplize des Banditen und er hatte ein sauberes Einschussloch mitten auf der Stirn.  
>Auf Honeys Keuchen hin drehten sich die Soldaten um und Honey spürte Loves prüfenden Blick.<br>Dann wandte Captain Love sich an seine Soldaten.  
>"Wo haben Sie ihn erwischt?"<br>"Vielleicht zweihundert Meter entfernt. Er wollte abhauen…"  
>Love nickte. "Gibt es noch einen?"<br>Der Soldat zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."  
>Der Hauptmann atmete schwer aus. Nach einem Moment Überlegzeit hatte er entschieden. Er sah den Soldaten an.<br>"Sie vergraben die Leiche, suchen die anderen und schaffen diesen Mann weg. Er kommt in die nächste Gefangenenkutsche. Die anderen Beiden kommen mit mir, so wie…", er wandte seinen Blick an Honey, "…Du."  
>Kurz darauf wurde Honey hochgezogen und auf das Pferd gesetzt, auf dem die Leiche gewesen war. Allmälig wurde des dunkel.<p>

Love, Honeys Pferd dahinter und dahinter die beiden Soldaten setzten sich in Bewegung.  
>Sie ritten wieder schweigend. Honey starrte auf Loves Rücken und tausende Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Ihr war schlecht vor Hunger, sie hatte seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen.<br>Schließlich wurde es ganz dunkel, nur Schemen waren zu erkennen. Nach einer Weile sagte Love schwerfällig: "Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir schlagen Lager auf."  
>Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatten sie eine Stelle gefunden, an der nur wenige Bäume waren.<br>Die Soldaten und Love stiegen ab und Honey wurde vom Pferd gezogen. Ein Soldat führte sie zu einem Baum, vor dem sie sich setzte und an den sie sich lehnte.  
>Der andere lief umher und sammelte lose Äste, während Love sich auf eine auf den Boden gelegte Decke setzte und Patronen in seinen Revolver steckte.<br>Kurz darauf wurde ein Feuer entfacht.  
>Honey war eiskalt geworden. Sie sah an sich hinunter. Ihre Kleidung - eine kurze, schwarze Hose und ein bräunliches, zerrissenes Oberteil - war dreckig.<br>Ihr wurde noch schlechter, als Love aufstand und aus seiner Satteltasche Brot, etwas Fleisch und eine Feldflasche zog, denn sie bezweifelte, dass sie etwas davon abbekam.  
>Angestrengt versuchte sie, nicht zum Essen zu schauen, was sich als äußerst schwer erwies. Love setzte sich wieder, sein Gesicht leuchtete im Schein des Feuers. Er beachtete Honey nicht.<br>Honey sah ihn an, den Mörder ihres Bruders, und Wut, Angst und Hass mischten sich unter Kälte und Hunger. Sie stöhnte auf, was ungelegen kam, denn sie hatte Loves Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, die vorher dem Feuer gewidmet war.  
>Er sah sie an und dachte wohl, sie wolle auch etwas zu Essen. Nun, da lag er ja gar nicht mal so falsch.<p>

Als sie das Feuer entzündeten, keimte Wut in Love auf. Alles umsonst. Es wäre besser gewesen, gleich zur Kaserne zurückzukehren. Er hatte genug zu tun.  
>Er stand auf und holte sich etwas zu Essen.<br>Murieta war es also nicht gewesen. Schade. Das wäre ein gelungener Tag geworden. Stattdessen war er ziellos durch den Wald gestreift und sich schließlich mit einem lächerlichen Dieb geprügelt.  
>Er nahm einen Bissen Brot.<br>Aber wo war Murieta dann?  
>In dem Moment stöhnte das Mädchen. Love sah auf. Er hatte sie fast vergessen.<br>In seiner Wut auf Murieta würde er ihr nichts zu Essen geben. Die feige Göre konnte schon selbst fragen.  
>Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Feldflasche. Der starke Alkohol rann ihm den Hals hinunter und wärmte ihn.<br>Der Kleinen musste kalt sein. Er sah sie an, ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
>Er musste ihr heute mit seiner kleinen Kampfvorstellung Respekt eingeflößt haben, mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt, denn sie starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an. Doch als sein Blick ihren traf sah sie weg. Love besah sie, ihr Gesicht. Der Dieb hatte ihr ganz schön eine reingehauen, Blut zeichnete sich um ihren rechten Mundwinkel. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und sie hatte Dreck an der Wange.<br>Aber irgendwie… sie war nicht hässlich. Loves Augen wanderten an ihr herunter. Ihr zerrissenes Oberteil trug einen kleinen Teil ihrer - und Love wunderte sich über die instinktive Umschreibung - schon recht weiblichen Figur zur Schau.  
>Love nahm noch einen Schluck Whisky. Gerade als er wegschauen wollte regte sich das Mädchen. Sie richtete sich auf.<br>"Ich brauche etwas zu Essen." Love ignorierte sie, sah ins Feuer. Plötzlich wurde dass Mädchen lauter.  
>".. Love… das ist doch Ihr Name?" Sie sprach nicht freundlich, aber bei weitem nicht so hasserfüllt wie in Loves Erinnerung.<br>Irritiert stellte Love fest, dass er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihr seinen Namen genannt zu haben.  
>"In der Tat." Er aß Fleisch. "…Weißt du, was mir an dir gefällt, Kleines? Du bist so höflich. Gute Erziehung, nehme ich an." Er grinste und trank noch einen Schluck.<br>"Ich habe einen Namen..", sagte Honey, fast unverständlich. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen den Baum. Love brachte Brot und Flasche zurück zur Satteltasche. Am Feuer war es warm, er öffnete er seinen Waffengürtel und zog seinen Uniformrock aus. Darunter trug er ein schlichtes weißes Hemd. Er legte den Waffengürtel um die Hose und legte sich auf die Decke, eine weitere Benutzte er als Kissen.  
>Honey musste sich noch ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Der Baum schrammte an ihrem Oberteil, an ihrem Rücken, die Hände auf dem Rücken schmerzten von den immer noch festen Fesseln.<br>Love richtete sich auf, als er Geräusche hörte. Als er Honeys kläglichen Versuch sah, sich mit den Fesseln hinzulegen, musste er lachen.  
>Grinsend wies er einen Soldaten an: "Nehmen Sie ihr die Fesseln ab und bringen Sie sie her."<br>Honey, die das nicht mitbekommen hatte, sah erschrocken auf, als der Soldat auf sie zukam und sie hochzog. Sie sah Love irritiert an.  
>Der Soldat ging hinter sie und - tatsächlich, er band ihre Fesseln auf. Dann zog er sie am Arm zu der großen Decke von Love.<br>"Ich.. was? Nein!", sie verstand. "Nein!", rief sie energisch und versuchte, den Soldaten von sich wegzuschubsen. Doch er verdrehte ihr nur die Arme auf dem Rücken und Honey schrie auf. Vor der Decke drückte der Soldat grob auf ihren Kopf und zwang sie so auf die Knie. Sie versuchte, aufzustehen, doch wurde wieder hinuntergedrückt.  
>Stöhnend setzte Love sich auf, zog zu sich Honey herum, griff sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Diese Nähe zu ihm schien sie furchtbar angsterfüllt und trotzig zugleich zu machen. "Krieg dich ein!", meinte Love. "Ich tue dir nichts."<br>Jetzt reagierte Honey. Sie sprach zum ersten mal seit heute Vormittag ohne Zwang, ohne Mühe. Sie schien überrascht und zugleich wuterfüllt. "Glau- Glauben Sie wirklich es geht nur darum, ob Sie mir etwas tun oder nicht?" Sie drückte mit ihren Händen auf seine Arme, sodass er die Hand von ihrer Schulter nahm. Er hielt sie nicht auf.  
>"Das ist doch lächerlich! Es ist mir alles lieber als in Ihrer Nähe zu sein… Sie… Sie…", sie verdrehte die Augen und machte ein verzweifeltes Geräusch, wich etwas zurück, sah überall hin nur nicht zu Love. Anscheinend stoppte ihre Angst sie, Love zu beleidigen. Dann schien sie sich wieder gefunden zu haben und blickte direkt zu ihm. "…Sie widern mich an!"<br>Love runzelte die Stirn und sah den Soldaten zu seiner rechten an. "Knebeln Sie sie."  
>Honey schüttelte den Kopf. Der Soldat war schon aufgestanden, zog ein Tuch hervor und kniete neben Honey nieder.<br>Während ihr das Tuch um den Mund gebunden wurde, sah sie Love an. Sie schloss die Augen vor Schmerz, als ihr an die aufgeschrammten Hände wieder Fesseln gelegt wurden. Der Soldat drückte erneut auf Honeys Kopf und diesmal fiel sie wehrlos auf den Bauch und blieb liegen.  
>Love war nicht sonderlich wütend, im Grunde war ihm das Mädchen gar nichts wert. Allerdings nervte es ihn, dass sie dermaßen frech war. 'Sie widern mich an' - da hatten sie ja was gegenseitig gemeinsam. Ihn widerte der Diebesabschaum an, der sich für etwas besonderes hielt. Etwas rebellisches, sogar heldenhaftes.<br>Immerhin sprach das Mädchen, und dass es sprach hieß schon etwas im Vergleich zu anderen Kindern, die er mit er bis jetzt so hier sah. Allesamt feige, wie ihre Eltern.  
>Love winkelte die Beine an und sah zur Seite, als die Kleine angestrengt versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu rollen.<br>Love drehte sie herum, als sie seine Berührung spürte, hielt sie inne. Sie zitterte.  
>Wahrscheinlich nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Kälte, oder vor beiden, jedenfalls war auf ihren Armen Gänsehaut.<br>Love nahm seinen Uniformrock und deckte sie damit zu.  
>Sie atmete schwer ein und aus.<br>"Hör zu. Ich stelle es mir recht unbequem vor, mit Knebel und Fesseln zu schlafen. Ich nehme dir die Dinger ab - wenn du keine Zicken machst. Du solltest deine den Stand deiner Chancen gegen uns nicht vergessen."  
>Hätte er "gegen mich" gesagt, hätte es vielleicht eingebildet geklungen, aber er meinte deutlich alle Anwesenden; drei bewaffnete Soldaten.<br>Honey überlegte kurz, ob es richtig war, zu nicken. Sie verstand nicht, was die Aktion Captain Love bringen würde.  
>Sie schüttelte bejahend den Kopf. Love zog sie hoch und nahm ihr das Tuch von Mund. Honey schnappte nach Luft und Love lachte verächtlich, als er sich zu ihren Fesseln wand und sie aufband.<br>Irgendwie erstickte sein Lachen, als er die Fesseln abnahm, ihre Hände aber festhielt. Er sah sich die Handgelenke an, voller blutiger Striemen und Schrammen.  
>Er ließ sie los. Honey führte die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. Sie nahm den Uniformrock, legte ihn abrupt auf Loves Schoß. Danach legte sie sich auf die Seite und wandte Love den Rücken zu.<br>Der Wald war jetzt stockdunkel, dass Feuer wurde immer kleiner, erlosch schließlich vollends. Love besprach mit den Soldaten kurz die Wache, dann legte er sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, allerdings waren an ihrem Fleck nur wenige Bäume und so war der Himmel überwiegend frei. Die Sterne und der schmale Mond tauchten den Fleck in ein weißliches Licht.  
>Love sah nach zur Seite - und erschrak. Keiner. Neben ihm war niemand.<br>Er fuhr hoch und sah sich um. Sie konnte doch nicht entkommen sein.


	5. Schlagfertig

KAPITEL 4 ~ Schlagfertig

Der Soldat am inzwischen erloschenen Feuer war eingenickt. Mit ihm müsste Love wohl ein Wörtchen reden. Aber das Honey entkommen war, ohne dass Love selber es gemerkt hatte - er unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er eine kleine Gestalt vor einem Baum, vielleicht drei Meter entfernt sitzen sah.  
>Honey hatte die Beine eng angewinkelt, ihre Arme schlangen sich darum und pressten sie an ihren Körper. Sie zitterte merklich.<br>Ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Knien, doch ihr Blick ging nach oben. Sie atmete flach und stoßweise. Als Love neben ihr erschien, fuhr Honeys Kopf zur Seite. Einen Moment sah sie erschrocken aus, dann ging sie wieder in ihre Ausgangsstellung, bemüht, Love zu ignorieren.  
>Dieser setzte sich nach vorn, sodass er direkt neben ihr saß und folgte ihrem Blick.<br>"Zieh dir was an", sagte er schließlich mit einem Blick auf sie, als sie begann, noch mehr zu zittern. "Hier", er reichte ihr seinen blauen Uniformrock.  
>Sie sah ihn nicht an und sagte leise: "Da ist erfrieren wohl besser."<br>Love sah sie missbilligend an. Da hatten sie es wieder. Die törichte Sturheit der untersten Schicht.  
>Honey sah Love an, und erschrak. Er sah sie an, das war es nicht. Es war die Art, wie er sie anschaute. Der Blick erinnerte stark an den, mit dem er Joaquín bedacht hatte, nachdem er sich erschossen hatte. Dass brachte Loves Gesicht so echt in Honeys Vorstellung von dieser Szene, dass Honey schlecht wurde. Sie wandte den Blick ab, beinahe keuchend.<br>Er bezweifelte, dass Honey verstand, was er damit meinte, sagte aber leise:  
>"Eure Sturheit wird euch noch euer Leben kosten." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder der Raststätte zu. Honey schwieg, aber nicht grundlos. Sie dachte darüber nach.<br>Als Love Honey auffordern wollte, mitzukommen, fragte sie: "Wen?"  
>Wen? Um nicht alle aufzuzählen, kürzte er es auf "Euch Diebe" ab.<br>Zu Loves erstaunen stieß Honey einen lächelnden Laut aus. Nicht fröhlich. Trocken.  
>Sehr leise sagte sie: "Ich bin kein Dieb."<br>Jetzt war es an Love, zu lächeln. "Natürlich nicht", meinte er.  
>Honeys Atem zitterte und Love hörte, wie sie etwas zur Seite rutschte.<br>Entnervt setzte er sich neben ihr auf den Boden und sagte: "Und versuch gar nicht" - er unterbrach sich.  
>Ihr Oberteil und ihre über die Schultern gelegten Haare gaben im Mondlicht einen kleinen Teil des Rückens frei. Direkt am Ansatz der Wirbelsäule war eine Narbe, die fünf Zentimeter zur rechten Schulter hoch lief.<br>Love richtete sich auf. Honey wandte verstört den Kopf.  
>Als er einen Finger auf die Narbe legte, zuckte sie zusammen. Erstaunlich blitzartig drehte sie herum, packte Loves Arm und verdrehte seine Hand.<br>Verwirrt über die schnelle Reaktion starrte Love sie an.  
>"Fassen Sie mich nicht an." Love beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter.<br>"Und wenn doch?" Er lächelte. Reine Provokation. Honey hielt seine Hand immer noch zittrig. Es tat nicht sonderlich weh und Love entriss seine Hand locker ihrem Griff.  
>"Ich dachte eigentlich meine Vorstellung vorhin hätte dich abgeschreckt."<br>Honey schwieg und starrte stur nach vorne.  
>"Sie schrecken mich in vielen Hinsichten ab."<br>Love lachte. "Zum Beispiel?"  
>"Sie kommen von alleine darauf."<br>"Du bist ganz schön frech, weißt du das?"  
>Honey wandte sich ab.<br>Frech? Sie war nicht frech. Aber auch sie selber wusste nicht was in sie gefahren war. Jeder Blick den ihr dieser Soldat zuwarf war ein Messerstich, jeder Moment, in dem sie ihn sehen musste. Und dennoch redete sie mit ihm.  
>"Du musst aufpassen. Da draußen gibt es Leute, die solche Frechheiten unschön bestrafen."<br>"Da habe ich ja Glück dass ich an sie geraten bin", und freudloser Sarkasmus triefte in ihrer Stimme.  
>Love nickte. "Oh, das hast du." Honey verengte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich angewidert ab.<br>"Doch", sagte Love fast lächelnd, "Du willst gar nicht wissen was andere mit ihren Gefangenen machen. Vor allem mit kleinen Mädchen." Eine für Honey peinliche Stille trat ein. Sie warf einen leicht nervösen Seitenblick auf Love.  
>"Wie war es mit deinen Brüdern?", fragte Love, "Die waren doch auch einsame Männer."<br>Abrupt stand Honey auf und drehte sich weg. Jetzt stand sie genau vor dem Baum. Aber noch bevor sie einen Schritt gehen konnte richtete sich Love bewusst bedrohlich zu voller Größe auf, packte sie an der Schulter und wirbelte sie grob herum.  
>"Ich habe dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht versuchen abzu -"<br>"Ich werde mit ihnen nicht über meine Brüder reden!", unterbrach ihn Honey laut.  
>Love drängte sie noch weiter gegen den Baum.<br>Dann standen sie so da. Unter Honeys Blick mischte sich jetzt auch Angst.  
>"Warum nicht? Hm?" Loves Stimme war laut und autoritär. Honey sah zu Boden.<br>"Sieh mich an!", rief er, Honeys Blick huschte widerstandslos zu seinem Gesicht. "Weil ich einen zur Strecke gebracht habe? Zwei unfähige Männer auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Zwei lästige Teile von einem Haufen Ungeziefer."  
>"Sprechen Sie nicht so über sie!", rief Honey fast flehend. Bevor Love etwas erwidern konnte, sagte sie. "Es ist klar dass Sie das so sehen. Sie und diese", sie sprach das Wort vertieft abfällig aus, "Politiker. Sie haben alles, was Sie brauchen, und mehr. Und das, während wir verhungern, weil wir uns nichts zu Essen leisten können!"<br>Love stockte einen Moment. Er hatte kurz vergessen wen er vor sich hatte.  
>"Mutige Worte." Warum diskutierte er mit ihr? "Worte die jemanden an den Galgen bringen können."<br>Honey holte Luft und ging einen Schritt weiter, leise, aber fest. "Weil sie Ihnen nicht passen."  
>Keiner der Beiden wusste warum das tat, was er gerade tat. Während Honey sich wunderte, dass sie überhaupt vor Love sprechen konnte oder dass er sie nicht schon längst zur Rechenschaft für ihre Meinungsäußerung gebracht hatte, focht Love einen Kampf mit seinen Vorsätzen. Wer war er und wer war schon dieses Mädchen? Er sollte ihr eigentlich gar keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Und an zweiter Stelle hätte er jeden, der diese Sachen aussprach, diese Argumente des niederen Volkes gegen seine Herrscher, sofort zum Schweigen gebracht. Mit Fäusten, Degen oder Pistolen. Was für eine Anmaßung.<br>"Mach mich nicht wütend."  
>"Oh, was passiert dann?", Honey wusste selbst nicht mehr was sie sagte. Wie im Rausch sprach sie weiter: "Warten sie dann kurz, damit ich mich rechtzeitig selbst umbringe, bevor Sie ihren Degen zücken und mich zweiteilen?! Sie sind nicht imstande den Menschen als etwas lebendiges zu betrachten, oder? Wie kann man nur so-"<br>Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
>Der Schlag kam so unerwartet, dass sie nicht einmal schrie. Sie prallte zur Seite.<br>Erst als sie auf dem Boden lag - der Fall dorthin kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor - sah sie wieder. Etwas heißes lief in ihrem Gesicht.  
>Sie drehte den Kopf.<br>Love sah sie vollkommen ruhig und angewidert an. Blut lief ihr aus dem Wundwinkel.  
>Honey sah verstört aus, führte sich die Hand vors Gesicht und als sie das Blut sah, blickte sie erschrocken zu Love.<br>"Dann passiert das."  
>Honey schwieg.<br>Jetzt kamen ihr auch noch die Tränen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Wie schwach konnte man sich eigentlich zeigen?  
>Als Love sah dass sie weinte, schüttelte er den Kopf.<br>"Und hör verdammt noch mal auf zu weinen."  
>Love fuhr herum als neben ihm jemand auftauchte. Es war einer der Soldaten.<br>"Wieso haben Sie Ihre Wache nicht eingehalten?!", fuhr er ihn an.  
>"Ich... Sir... es tut mir Leid. Ich muss eingenickt sein."<br>Love überging ihn einfach. "Jetzt nehmen Sie sie schon. Ich will heute Nacht auch noch meinen Schlaf bekommen."  
>Der Soldat lief eilig zu Honey und zog sie mühelos hoch, an Love vorbei zum Lager. Love sah ihnen nach und folgte.<br>Die Kleine lag wieder am Boden. Mühelos legte Love sich auf seine Decke und schlief ein.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Blätterkronen drangen, wurde Love von seinem Soldaten geweckt. Der wollte sich offenbar keine Fehler mehr leisten.  
>Loves Blick fiel auf Honey. Er erschrak als ihm ein Schauer in den Nacken fuhr, nur weil er ihr Gesicht anblickte. Die Blutlinie von der Schramme auf ihrer Wange war verwischt, so dass die ganze Wange voller Blut war.<br>Sie sah wesentlich friedlicher aus als gestern Nacht, jetzt, wo sie schlief.  
>Love nickte zu ihr, und wies den Soldaten so an, sie zu wecken.<br>Er selbst zog seinen Uniformrock wieder an. Er wusch sein Gesicht mit Wasser aus einer Feldflasche.  
>Honey sah sich verstört um. Doch sie begriff schnell.<br>Love blickte zu ihr. Sie hielt seinem Blick nur kurz stand.  
>Er nahm das Tuch, mit dem Honey geknebelt gewesen war und tränkte es mit dem Wasser.<br>Er ging zu ihr, kniete nieder und umfasste ihr Kinn grob mit der Hand. Mit der anderen Hand entfernte er mit dem Tuch das Blut.  
>"Guten Morgen", sagte er. Eine Antwort blieb aus, stattdessen stöhnte Honey, als Love - selbstverständlich ganz aus Versehen - an ihre Wunde kam.<br>Er hielt inne.  
>"Vielleicht lernst du daraus."<br>Sie sah weg und schwieg.  
>Als sie alles zusammengepackt und verstaut hatten, stieg Honey zwangsweise aufs Pferd. Dann ritten sie los.<br>Es dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit, bis sie das Ende des Waldes erreicht hatten. Schweigend waren sie voreinander her geritten, langsam, da schnelles Tempo bei den vielen Bäumen riskant gewesen wäre. Sie legten keine Pause ein.  
>Honeys Hals schien ihr allmälig verstaubt. Der Durst zerrte an ihr.<br>Als sie endlich aus den Bäumen heraus an eine Landstraße ritten, auf deren anderer Seite Felsen waren, stieg Love vom Pferd und trank aus der Feldflasche.  
>Eher beiläufig blickte er zu Honey, hielt aber inne, als er ihren Blick auf die Feldflasche sah. Sie musste ewig nichts mehr getrunken haben.<br>"Durst?", fragte er knapp. Sie nickte, sah aber nicht zu Love, sondern auf einen Punkt vielleicht vier Meter von ihm entfernt.  
>Ohne etwas zu sagen ging Love zu ihr. Statt ihre Fesseln zu lösen führte er ihr die Flasche an den Mund. Sie nahm einen Schluck - und spuckte ihn zur anderen Seite wieder aus. Sie hustete - ihr Rachen brannte von dem starken Alkohol.<br>Ein Lächeln spielte um Loves Mundwinkel.  
>Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd.<br>"Wir reiten jetzt zügiger."  
>Und sie ritten wesentlich zügiger.<br>Die ewig gleich bleibende Landschaft ödete Honey an und machte sie müde, aber sie musste sich konzentrieren um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
>Die Hände waren zwar vor ihrem Körper zusammengebunden und nicht dahinter, wie es die letzten Tage immer der Fall gewesen war, trotzdem fiel es schwer, sich festzuhalten.<br>Love ritt präzise als erster voran, während hinter ihm ein Soldat immer schwerer atmete. Ihm folgte Honey und mal hinter, mal neben ihr, aber ihr immer einen bösen stechenden Blick zuwerfend, der zweite Soldat.  
>Wo die Felsen zur rechten und der Wald zu ihrer linken Seite beinahe gleichzeitig aufhörten, begann die öde Steppe.<br>Honey hatte keine Orientierung, sie wusste nicht im Geringsten, wo sie waren. Und da flammte ein Gedanken in ihrem Hinterkopf auf - wo hatte man sie hinbringen sollen? Hier war nirgendwo Bevölkerung zu sehen. Das wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Vielleicht würde sie ja nun doch da hin gebracht werden.  
>Inzwischen spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Magen und das verlangende Kratzen in ihrem Hals gar nicht mehr.<br>Anscheinend war der Captain weder müde noch in irgendeiner Weise erschöpft, jedenfalls hob er nach vielleicht drei Stunden, vielleicht auch einem halben Tag, seinen Arm und wies so zum Stehen bleiben. Locker sprang er vom Pferd. Seine Stirn wies ein paar Schweißperlen unter dem blauen Hut.  
>Die Soldaten hinter ihm stiegen schwer keuchend ab, nahmen ihre Feldflaschen und nahmen einige große Schlücke.<br>Honey fiel erst nach einigen Sekunden auf, dass sie jetzt die Einzige war, die auf einem Pferd saß. Sie sah sich um. Überall weite Steppe. Würde es sich lohnen, dem Pferd die Sporen zu geben? Wenn sie sich verirrte, würde sie verhungern. Aber das würde sie hier auch irgendwann. Vielleicht könnte sie Alejandro finden... Bei dem Gedanken an ihn wurde ihr schlecht.  
>Sicherheitshalber sah sie noch mal zu Love, ob er abgelenkt war. Aber genau in diesem Moment erwiderte er ihren Blick - und schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen.<br>Er schüttelte den Kopf und steckte die Feldflasche in die Satteltasche. Eher beiläufig sagte er: "Wenn du versuchst abzuhauen, erschieße ich entweder das Pferd oder dich."  
>Das war eine klare Ansage.<br>Das Love auch noch mit der Pistole umgehen konnte hatte Honey absichtlich bereits vergessen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und versuchte, leise und ruhig zu atmen.  
>Love stieg wieder aufs Pferd.<br>Als auch die beiden Soldaten rasch aufgestiegen waren, sah sich Love kurz zu ihnen um und ritt dann los.  
>Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Es war sehr heiß, und Honey fühlte sich, als hätte sich etwas in ihren Hals gebohrt.<br>Sie ritten und ritten. Die Steppe schien nicht zu enden. Immer noch wusste Honey nicht, wo sie waren. Nach einer Weile tauchten wieder Felsen zu ihrer linken auf.  
>Dann kam das Meer, hinter dem Abgrund links neben ihnen.<br>Das bedeutete, dass sie sich möglicherweise La reina de los Angeles näherten. Dem Pueblo. Der Plaza. Der Kaserne. Der Zelle. Oder nicht?  
>Aber sie Honey schien recht zu haben. Bald tauchten wenige Bauernhäuser auf, eine eingezäunte Koppel, die Honey schmerzlich bekannt vorkam. Dann ein Indianerreservat und schließlich die Straße zur Stadt.<br>Honey kannte den Weg jetzt. Am liebsten wäre sie in eines der Häuser gegangen, in denen sie früher so viel gewesen war. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man ihr etwas so nah und doch so unerreichbares hinhalten. Freiheit.  
>Doch sie hielten nicht. Wie in einem Traum ritt Honey durch das Pueblo. Kurz vor dem menschenüberfüllten Markplatz hob Love erneut die Hand. Die Pferde kamen zum stehen.<br>Er stieg ab. Grob zog er Honey vom Pferd, sie stolperte gegen ihn, aber er zog sie gleich wieder hoch. Die Soldaten waren ebenfalls abgestiegen.  
>Obwohl sehr viele Leute unterwegs waren, beachtete fast keiner das Geschehen.<br>"Sie wird vorläufig eingesperrt." Er schubste Honey zu einem der Soldaten.  
>Dann stieg er auf und ritt langsam durch die Menschenmenge davon, ohne zurückzublicken. Unsanft wurde Honey über den Markplatz gezogen. Scheinbar keinem fiel auf, dass ihre Hänge gefesselt waren und ein Soldat sie führte.<br>Und dann stockte ihr der Atem.  
>Eine heruntergekommene Taverne am Rand des Markplatzes war ihr ins Auge gefallen. Nur ein Gast saß an den Tischen. Er sah fertig aus, scheinbar war er betrunken. Er stützte sich auf den Tisch, die Hand um ein Whiskyglas geklammert.<br>Ein im Lärm untergehender Überraschungsschrei entfuhr Honey, als sie Alejandro sah.


	6. Anders als geplant

KAPITEL 5 ~ Anders als geplant

Sie wollte schreien, ihn auf sich aufmerksam machen. Fast tat sie es auch - doch dann hielt sie inne. Wenn sie schrie und er sie bemerkte, würde der Soldat ihn sehen. Vielleicht war der Hauptmann noch in der Nähe - und Alejandro schien im Moment alles andere als stark. Das wäre sein Ende.  
>Sie blieb nicht einmal stehen, der Soldat zog sie grob weiter. Aber sie verrenkte sich beinahe den Kopf um Alejandro so lange es ging anzusehen. Das letzte was sie von der Taverne sah, war, dass ein alter, heruntergekommener Mann zu Alejandro trat.<br>Tränen traten Honey in die Augen. Und wieder war sie allein.  
>Aber immerhin bedeutete dass, Alejandro war am Leben. War nur die Frage, ob Love ihn bemerken konnte. Oder ob er sich nicht zu Tode saufen würde.<br>Als sie durch das Tor traten, schien die Sonne auf den Kasernenhof.  
>Er schien Honey jetzt viel größer.<br>Und auch jetzt liefen überall Soldaten herum. Hier und da auch Diener. Sie wurde wieder in das Gebäude gezogen, wo, das wusste Honey, die Zellen im Keller waren.  
>Der Soldat schubste sie in die selbe Zelle, in der sie schon gewesen war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss er ab mit einem Schlüssel weiter weg an der Wand ab und verschwand.<p>

Der Wirt der Taverne ging an Alejandro vorbei. Er ignorierte ihn - seinen einzigen Gast. Alejandro griff ihn am Handgelenk. "Noch nen Whisky, oder was das für ein Gesöff ist." "Erst will ich Geld sehen!", rief der Wirt.  
>"Tja…", Alejandro durchsuchte seine Taschen nach Münzen. Ohne Erfolg. Dann seufzte er und Griff unter seinen Kragen. Er holte ein Medaillon zum Vorschein.<br>"Wie wäre es damit?"  
>"Silber!", rief der Wirt.<br>"Feinstes Silber. Silber aus -" Alejandro wurde unterbrochen. Ein Gehstock verrankte sich mit dem länglichen Ende in der Medaillonkette und würgte Alejandro.  
>Der Wirt wollte protestieren, doch als er den Mann anblickte, der den Stock hielt, überlegte er es sich anders. Er verdrückte sich.<br>Es war ein großer Mann mit wildem Bart. Er sah unglaublich mitgenommen und heruntergekommen aus, sein Gesicht und seine Haltung zeugten aber von Autorität. Er funkelte Alejandro an. Dieser keuchte.  
>"Woher hast du das?", fragte der Alte mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Medaillon.<br>"Das geht Sie nichts an", keuchte Alejandro. Das Medaillon ritzte in seinen Hals.  
>Der Alte zog noch mehr noch mehr und wiederholte seine Frage.<br>"Von meinem Bruder. Er ist tot." Der Mann wartete kurz und lies dann ganz plötzlich von Alejandro ab.  
>"Das tut mir Leid." Alejandro lachte trocken. "Warum sollte es Ihnen Leid tun?"<br>"So etwas wie das solltest du nicht für ein Glas Whisky verscherbeln", sagte der Alte und wandte sich ab. "Wieso? Meinen Sie, ich könnte auch zwei bekommen?" Alejandro lachte lauthals über seinen Witz. Das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er den Mann sah, der durch die Menschenmenge auf die Plaza ritt, und so aus der menge heraus stieß.  
>Blonde Haare, blaue Uniform.<br>Alejandro sprang auf und wollte zu dem Soldaten stürmen, doch der Alte packte ihn mit überraschender Kraft am Kragen. Er sah sich um.  
>"Wer ist das?" "Der Mörder meines Bruder!" Und von der Kleinen. Und von Jack.<br>"Du bist besoffen und zornig. Keine Verfassung um gegen einen professionellen Soldaten zu kämpfen." "Geh mir aus dem Weg, alter Mann!" Mit behänder Kraft zog der Alte Alejandro ins Hintere der Taverne. Wutentbrannt zog Alejandro seinen Degen.  
>Doch Alejandro hatte keine Chance.<br>Er wusste ja nicht, dass er es mit dem ehemaligen berüchtigten Zorro zu tun hatte.

Honey lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. Dieses ewige Warten machte sie verrückt. "Vorläufig" hatte der Captain gesagt. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Nicht hier. Nicht bei Captain Love.  
>Schritte. Da waren sie wieder. Honey richtete sich auf.<br>Sie erkannte Love schon am Profil. Als sie ihn erblickte, schien ihre Wange zu brennen.  
>Noch während Love langsam auf die Zelle zuschritt, meinte er gelassen: "Ich habe nicht vor, weiterhin meine Zeit mit dir zu vergeuden. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch selbst vorbeikomme."<br>Er schloss die Zelle auf. Honey lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
>Das sollte wohl ihr Ende sein.<br>Love ging auf sie zu.  
>Honeys Herz raste.<br>Er stand direkt vor ihr.  
>Sollte sie flehen? "Steh auf!", befahl er.<br>Wackelig stand Honey auf.  
>Love lächelte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Hand und strich ihr damit über die unverwundete Wange. Sie bewegte sich nicht, obwohl sie ihn gern geschlagen hätte.<br>Ihr Kopf schwirrte.  
>Love zog seine Waffe. Honey schluckte. Sie zitterte so stark, dass sie nicht mehr stehen konnte. Ihre Beine gaben nach, aber ob sie den Boden erreichte, wusste sie nicht. Es war aus.<p>

Love hielt die Pistole in der Hand. Er wollte sie gerade anheben, als das Mädchen schwankte. Sie stieß gegen ihn und fiel dann zu Boden. Dort blieb sie liegen.  
>Love runzelte die Stirn.<br>Er kniete nieder. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie lag einfach nur da.  
>Er packte ihr Gesicht am Kinn und hob es. Es blieb regungslos. Dann nahm er ihren Arm und fühlte den Puls. Er ging schnell. Sie war ohnmächtig.<br>Love holte tief Luft und atmete schwer aus. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
>Er verstand nicht, warum sie umgekippt war. Er hätte sie auf den Hof geführt und sie wäre mit einer extra Gefangenenkutsche dorthin befördert worden, wo er sie eigentlich hatte haben wollen.<br>Aber nun schien sein Versuch, sie ohne Vergeudung ihrer selbst loszuwerden, aussichtslos.  
>Er schüttelte sie leicht. Erfolglos. Mit einem Seufzer richtete er sich auf. "Wache!", rief er, seine Stimme hallte laut an den kalten Steinwänden wieder. Innerhalb einer halben Minute kam ein Wachsoldat angestürmt.<br>Wenn Love ihr jetzt einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf kippen würde, würde sie möglicherweise aufwachen, aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder umkippen. So brachte sie nichts und niemandem etwas.  
>Er zog es auch in Betracht, sie jetzt zu erschießen. Aber das wäre eine Verschwendung. Sie war es nicht mal wert. Und sie sollte sich vorher noch einmal nützlich machen. Doch am für sie vorgesehenen Ort wäre das jetzt nicht möglich. Wenn er sie am Leben lies, musste er sie also vorher genesen lassen. Wie wäre es mit dem Krankenzimmer der Kaserne? Allerdings war dieses besetzt - ein Soldat hatte sich beim Kampf gegen die Banditen aus dem Wald schwere Verletzungen zugezogen.<br>Love atmete erneut tief aus und verlieh seinem Zorn so Ausdruck.  
>"Sie soll sich irgendwo hinlegen. Bringt sie in ein Bett."<br>"Sir... Wo? In welches?"  
>"Hier in der Kaserne. Irgendwo."<br>Der Soldat blickte ratlos. "Hier wird es doch ein leeres Zimmer geben!", brauste Love auf. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Im Schlafsaal der Soldaten vielleicht -" Love schloss einen Moment die Augen. Manche seiner Untergesetzten schienen nicht klar denken zu können.  
>"Bringen Sie sie... In mein Zimmer."<br>"In ihr - ?"  
>"Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht!"<br>Der Soldat salutierte und hob Honey hoch, einen Arm unter ihren Knien, einen unter ihrem Kopf. Er trug sie aus der Zelle. Love folgte ihm, drehte sich vor der Treppe noch einmal zur leeren Zelle um. Mit einem Seufzer stieg er sie hoch.

Als Honey erwachte, dachte sie, sie wäre blind. Die Helligkeit trübte ihre Augen, und selbst als sie Schemen erkennen konnte, waren diese verschwommen. Sie stöhnte. Ihr Kopf pochte. Sie blinzelte. Das Bild wurde klarer. Nein, sie konnte nicht tot sein. Sie war in einem Raum. Sie lag auf etwas weichem. Es fühlte sich an, als läge sie auf Wolken. Es war tatsächlich ein Bett. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal auf einem Bett gelegen? Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
>Aber warum lag sie auf einmal in einem Bett?<br>Sie sah sich um. Es war ein mittelgroßer, eher kleinerer Raum. Das erste was sie sah war ein kleines Tischchen direkt rechts neben dem recht großen Bett, in dem sie lag. Darauf lag ein Buch. Nichts weiter.  
>Sie setzte sich auf. Die Decke des Zimmers war aus massivem dunklen Holz, demselben, aus dem auch Tisch und Bett waren. Außerdem stand schräg dem Bett gegenüber ein Schrank, und links neben dem Bett noch ein kleines Tischchen. Alles ebenfalls aus dem Holz. Auf diesem Tisch stand eine Porzellanschüssel mit aufwändigen Bemalungen. Eine Waschschüssel. Vor Fenster, and der Wand rechts gegenüber dem Bett war ein Schreibtisch. Darauf befanden sich deutlich mehr Dinge. Ein kleine Holztruhe. Eine Schreibfeder, einige Pergamente. Bücher.<br>Wo war Honey?  
>An den Wänden hingen Waffen: Zwei Gewehre, zwei Pistolen und ein Säbel.<br>Außerdem ein Pergament, auf dem etwas stand. Und ein Ölbild.  
>Als Honey zur wand links neben sich sah, blickte sie in ein Gesicht. Sie erschrak. Das Gesicht war leicht gedunkelt durch Staub und Dreck. Wirre Haare hingen darin. Auf der rechten Wange war eine kleine Schramme, die allerdings rot leuchtete. Das war nicht irgendein Gesicht. Das war Honey. Sie blickte in einen Spiegel. Rasch setzte sie die Beine auf den Boden und ging näher an den Spiegel heran. Sie befühlte die Schramme. Es tat sehr weh. Sie strich sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn sie doch nur den Dreck abwaschen könnte. Aber sie traute sich nicht auch nur eines der Dinge im Raum zu berühren, geschweige denn sich mit dem Wasser der Waschschüssel zu waschen. Langsam drehte sie sich um.<br>Wer hatte sie hierher gebracht - und warum? Angesichts der Waffen an der Wand hatte Honey eine Idee, verwarf sie jedoch aus Angst gleich wieder. Aber etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein.  
>Dann fiel ihr ein großes Pergament in Auge, welches direkt neben der massiven Holztür an der Wand hing. Es schien eine Art Brief zu sein. Daneben hing eine Fahne der links eine blaue Fläche mit einem weißen Stern, und daneben eine weiße Fläche über einer roten zu sehen waren. Das war die Flagge von Texas, wenn Honey sich nicht irrte.<br>Sie sah sich das beschriebene Pergament genauer an.  
>"Hiermit unterstehe ich, Harrison William Love, geboren am 14. Januar 1819, Texas,<br>mit militärischen Diensten Don Rafael Montero. Ich werde zum Captain befördert und Leiter der Armee des Selbigen sein. Sämtliche Soldaten dieser Armee unterstehen meiner Befehlsgewalt, welche wiederum der von Don Montero untersteht. Ich habe das Recht das Gesetz in vollem Maße aufzuführen. In Zweifelsfällen entscheide ich über die mir Unterstehenden (ausgenommen Adelsgesellschaft und mexikanisches Obergericht). Mein Dienstlohn wird nach meinen Tätigkeiten und deren Dauer berechnet. Dieser Vertrag endet mit dem Einverständnis beider Parteien. Gültigkeit bestätigt am: 4. April 1947" Darunter war die Unterschrift von Rafael Montero und - mit anderer Handschrift - eine sauber verschnörkelte Unterschrift, die folglich Loves sein musste.  
>Der Vertrag musste vor ungefähr drei Monaten abgeschlossen worden sein, dachte Honey.<br>Jetzt war klar, wo sie sich befand. Love führte eine ganze Armee. Das war kein beruhigender Gedanke. Von Rafael Montero hatte sie schon gehört. Sie erinnerte sich, wie die Padres immer auf ihn geschimpft hatten. Er hatte, ein paar Jahre, bevor sie geboren wurde, das Amt des Gouverneurs von Kalifornien vertreten. In dieser Zeit seien die Lebensbedingungen unerträglich gewesen, sagten die Menschen. Hohe Steuern, ungerechte Bestrafungen, massenhaft Hinrichtungen. Schließlich hatte er das Land verlassen, aber es kursierten Gerüchte, dass er wieder zurückkehren wolle. Dieses Gerücht war hiermit wohl bestätigt. Aber Honey interessierte sich nicht für Politik. Es ging ihr so oder so schlecht.  
>Sie wand sich von dem Pergament ab, in dem Moment, als die Tür aufging.<br>Love sah auf die Hand, die immer noch auf dem Pergament lag.  
>"Was tust du da?", fragte er.<br>Sie sah zur Seite und zog, scheinbar erschrocken, den Finger weg.  
>"Nichts", sagte sie viel zu hastig.<br>Love runzelte - nach Honeys Ermessen sehr arrogant - die Stirn und ging an ihr vorbei in den Raum hinein. Er legte eine Ledermappe auf den Schreibtisch, öffnete und sah durch die vielen Blätter.  
>"Du weißt also wo du bist."<br>"In… Ihrem Büro." Love lachte, ohne aufzuschauen.  
>"Nein, mein Büro ist das ganz sicher nicht. Das ist mein Schlafzimmer." Etwas in Honeys Magen verkrampfte sich.<br>Love blätterte Abwesend durch die Mappe, sah dann auf. "Leg dich hin und schlaf. Je mehr du schläfst desto schneller kommst du wieder auf trab", mit den Augen wieder auf den Blätter und leiser fügte er "und desto schneller werde ich los" hinzu.  
>Honey war erst irritiert, dann ging ihr ein Licht auf und sie verdrehte die Augen. Love hatte sie in der Zelle nicht umbringen wollen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.<br>Dieser widerliche Kerl spielte wahrscheinlich nur mit ihr. Aber sie würde nicht mitspielen.  
>Sie drehte sich mit einem Seufzer um und setzte sich so auf den Bettrand, dass sie Love den Rücken zu wand.<br>"Haben Sie keine anderen Möglichkeiten, mich loszuwerden?", fragte sie leise.  
>Love sah überrascht auf. "Wie bitte? … Ich kann dich töten, wenn du das meinst."<br>Honey holte schnappend Luft.  
>Love lachte in sich hinein, packte die Blätter zusammen, und schloss die Mappe. Er legte sie in einer Schublade des Schreibtisches, welche er abschloss.<br>Dann nahm er den Schlüssel und ging zur Tür. Dabei sagte er "Benimm dich". An der Tür drehte er sich kurz um und tippte in seinem Gesicht auf die Stelle, wo bei Honey die Schramme von dem Schlag war. Mit einem - wie Honey erneut feststellte - arroganten Lachen verließ er den Raum.  
>Mistkerl.<p>

Love schlenderte über den Kasernenhof.  
>Es war tatsächlich nur ein Spiel für ihn. Amüsant, die Naivität des Mädchens zu beobachten. Ihre Ängstlichkeit und die kläglichen Versuche, diese zu vertuschen.<br>Er hatte seinen Spaß, also war die ganzen Sache vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm.  
>Er ging durch das Haupttor auf das weiträumige Gelände um die Hazienda Montero.<br>Einen Mestizendiener - gekleidet mit brauner Hose und staubigem, weißem Hemd wies er an, warmes Essen und Wasser in sein Schlafzimmer zu bringen.  
>Er genoss es, Don Rafael zu unterstehen. Die Diener kannten ihn, konnten seine Befehle ausführen. Sein Lohn war beträchtlich, nicht dass er darauf angewiesen war. Er leitete eine Armee. Und er konnte regelmäßig die Tochter des Dons, Elena sehen. Diese Frau war eine Schönheit von ungemeiner Ausstrahlung. Es war zwar offensichtlich, dass Don Rafael seine Tochter hütete wie einen Augapfel, und dass er bei versuchten Annäherungen an sie sofort dass Thema wechselte, trotzdem hing Love an ihren Lippen, wenn sie sprach, an ihrem Körper, wenn sie sich bewegte. Außerdem hatte Love manchmal das Glück, sie allein zu treffen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es ein Risiko sein würde, sich auf eine Liaison mit ihr einzulassen, und er würde seinen Job niemals auf diese Weise riskieren, trotzdem erwischte er sich gelegentlich bei dem Gedanken an eine Nacht mit Elena.<br>Er verließ den Kasernenhof über das hintere, große Tor, und befand sich auf dem weitläufigen Platz vor Monteros Hazienda. Diese glich einem Palast, während seiner zwanzigjährigen Abwesenheit hatte Montero sie sichtlich pflegen lassen. Auf dem Vorhof liefen Soldaten mit Pferden und Diener hin und her.  
>Angekommen in der Hazienda lief er gradlinig in die prächtige Eingangshalle. Montero sprach gerade mit einem Diener, besser gesagt schien er ihn zurechtzuweisen. Er hatte Montero schon launisch erlebt, jedoch noch nie mit Zorn auf Love selber. Er trat seitlich hinter Montero.<br>"...nicht finden, dann werde ich dich dafür bezahlen lassen!", erzürnte sich Montero. Er bemerkte Love nicht. Der Mann, den Montero anschrie, war recht alt und stand, den Kopf gesenkt, als wolle er mit seinen Augen Löcher in den Boden sehen.  
>Montero trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, es hätte niemanden verwundert, wenn er den Mann am Kragen gepackt hätte.<br>"Dieses Besteck hat meiner Mutter gehört, verdammt! Finde es, oder - Love!"  
>Loves Schatten war im ins Auge gefallen. Er drehte sich um und reichte ihm die Hand.<br>"Guten Morgen. Wieder nur Stress, wie sie sehen!" Er lächelte Love an, wandte sich dann jedoch ohne die Spur eines Lächelns an den Diener.  
>"Finde es!"<br>Er wandte sich ab und ging mit Love an seiner Seite durch die Eingangshalle.  
>"Das Besteck ist verschwunden, dieser Idiot war dafür zuständig."<br>Love dachte kurz nach.  
>"Und Sie sind sicher, dass er es verloren hat, Sir?"<br>Montero sah ihn an. "Wie meinen Sie das?"  
>Love zuckte die Schultern. "Nun, es scheinen Gegenstände von hohem Wert zu sein."<br>Montero runzelte die Stirn. "Sie bezichtigen mein Personal des Diebstahls?"  
>"Keineswegs. Ich frage mich nur, wie weit man gehen würde, um sich etwas... dazuzuverdienen."<br>Montero sah ihn an, dann sagte er: "Das sollte überprüft werden."  
>Die beiden Männer waren am Ende der Eingangshalle angekommen und stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Sie waren auf dem Weg in Monteros Büro, um die Unterlagen des Projektes anzusehen, für das Montero Love angeheuert hatte. Anschließend würden sie sich den langen Ritt zum Projektort vornehmen. Es würde ein anstrengender Tag werden.<p>

Honey hatte tatsächlich schlafen können. Durch Geräusche an der Tür und danach im Raum wachte sie auf. Jemand hatte das Zimmer betreten, war aber im Türrahmen stehengeblieben. Es war ein Mann, offensichtlich ein Diener.  
>"Oh, es tut mir Leid", sagte er leise, "Ich wusste nicht, dass..."<br>"Ist in Ordnung!", sagte Honey bemüht freundlich.  
>Der Mann nickte und trat ins Zimmer. Er trug einen Teller und einen Eimer Wasser. Diesen stellte er auf dem Boden ab, den Teller, auf dem sich dampfendes Fleisch, Brot und Messer sowie Gabel befanden, stellte auf den Schreibtisch.<br>"Danke", sagte Honey, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich das so gehörte.  
>Der Mann nickte erneut und verließ wortkarg das Zimmer.<br>Honey würde sich nicht trauen, das Essen auch nur anzurühren. Jedoch ging sie nach einer Weile zu dem Eimer. Sie hatte neben dem Spiegel eine Tür entdeckt, die exakt die gleiche Farbe die Wand hatte. Sie schien extra unauffällig gehalten worden zu sein.  
>Hinter der Tür war ein kleiner Raum. Als Honey ihn sah, staunte sie. In ihm befanden sich eine wunderschöner marmorne Badewanne auf vier Beinen und eine ebenso marmorne Toilette, neben der ein Eimer Wasser stand. Auch Love musste reich sein. Allerdings war der Raum sehr dunkel, einzig das Licht aus dem Nebenraum drang hinein. Honey nahm den Eimer Wasser, den der Diener gebracht hatte und trug ihn in diesen Raum. Sie zog ihre vollkommen dreckigen Kleider aus und wusch das Blut und die Erde ab. Wieder trocken zog sie sich an und wusch ihre Haare mit Seife, die neben der Badewanne lag. Jetzt fühlte sie sich so gut wie schon lange Zeit nicht mehr. Es war, als könnte sie erst jetzt richtig atmen. Schließlich räumte sie den Eimer zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett.<br>Sie fühlte sich sehr seltsam, während sie sich so frei in dem fremden Raum bewegte. Sie verdrängte die Vorstellung an den, der normalerweise in diesem Bett schlief.  
>Die Sonne draussen stieg hoch zum Himmel, und schließlich sank sie, mit dem voranschreiten des Tages, wieder ab.<br>Honey warf dem Essen auf dem Tisch zwar gelegentlich einen Blick zu, wagte aber nicht, es anzurühren.  
>Sie saß gerade auf dem Bett, ihre nun glänzenden Haare vor dem Spiegel mit den Händen kämmend, aus der Schlüssel im Türschloss herumgedreht wurde. Die Sonne war nun fast untergegangen, der Himmel war violett, rot und orange und leuchtete faszinierend.<br>Die Tür ging auf und Love betrat den Raum. Er hatte seine blaue Uniform an, den Hut aber abgenommen.  
>Als er den Raum betrat, warf er Honey einen kurzen Blick zu, wendete sich dann ab und legte seinen Uniformmantel und den Hut ab. Allerdings hielt er inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu Honey. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, dann wanderte sein Blick unverfroren über ihre Haare zu ihrem Körper. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Schreibtisch. Er sah das Essen und blickte Honey an.<br>"Du hast ja gar nichts gegessen...", sagte er fragend.  
>Honey sah ihn nicht an. "Ich w-wusste nicht ob..." Sie brach ab und sah zur Seite. Love sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Verdammt, war sie hübsch.<br>"Ob du das essen durftest?"  
>Sie nickte verloren. Love lachte.<br>"Iss es jetzt!"  
>Honey stand auf und ging, Love kurz ansehend, an ihm vorbei, um sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Sie nahm vorsichtig das Besteck und schnitt ein Stück Fleisch ab. Gerade wollte sie das Stück mit der Gabel zum Mund führen, als sie in der Fensterscheibe etwas reflektiertes sah. Sie erschrak und fuhr herum - Love hatte sein weißes Hemd ausgezogen und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper im Zimmer. Was hatte er vor? Jedoch sah sie ihn nur kurz an und drehte sich dann mit roten Wangen wieder um. Sie aß das Stück. Es schmeckte köstlich, Honey fühlte sich, als hätte sie nie etwas derart leckeres gegessen. Als hätte sie überhaupt nie gegessen.<br>Doch trotz des Hungers kaute sie langsam - und beobachtete dabei eingeschüchtert das Spiegelbild von Love im Fenster. Sie beobachtete ihn eher aus Angst, als ihr Blick auf seinen Körper fiel. Es war nicht die Art von Männeroberkörper, die sie gewohnt war - dreckig oder vernarbt. Narben hätte sie sich bei einem Soldaten gut vorstellen können. Doch Loves Körper war männlich, sehr muskulös und doch gepflegt. Honey schluckte. Was hatte er vor?  
>Love dehnte seine Arme, als er sah, dass er beobachtet wurde. Die ihn ansehenden Augen des Mädchens spiegelten sich im Fenster. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, sah sie schnell weg, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder seinem Blick zu begegnen.<br>Honey versuchte sich vollkommen auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Hände zitterten. Anscheinend steckte sie gerade in einer der Phasen, in der ihr Geist sich der Gefahr bewusst wurde, die sie umgab. Als sie den ganzen Tag im Zimmer gewesen war, hatte ihre Angst nachgelassen. Doch nun war sie sich wieder bewusst, dass es das Zimmer des Mörders von Joaquín war. Und das dieser auch noch anwesend war. Und dass sie gerade sein Essen aß.  
>Love hatte sich ein Hemd angezogen und wusch sein Gesicht. Honey aß die letzten Bissen des Gerichts und legte schließlich das Besteck auf den Teller.<br>Sie blickte Love an, er kam zum Schreibtisch und nahm den Teller hoch.  
>"Danke", sagte Honey. Love hielt inne. "...Dafür...".<br>"Keine Ursache", sagte er, sie fixierend. Dann ging er mit dem Teller zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
>"Wache!", rief er. Im Flur hinter der Tür öffnete sich eine andere und ein Soldat trat salutierend heraus.<br>"Sir", sagte er steif.  
>"Einen Diener", befahl Love und stellte den Teller auf einem kleinen Tisch vor seiner Tür ab. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder.<br>Honey war aufgestanden und blickte Love erwartungsvoll an.  
>Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie standen da, sich ansehend, dann machte er sich daran, das Bett zu machen. Er hob sorgfältig die Decke hoch, schüttelte sie aus und legte sie dann wieder auf das Bett. Wie in Gedanken versunken beachtete er sie nicht, ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich.<br>Der Geistesblitz kam Honey sofort, und noch während sie losrannte, in den Flur, wusste sie, dass es aussichtslos war.  
>Sie kam zum Ende des Flurs, aber hinter ihr rannte jemand heran, also blieb sie stehen. Sie würde momentan kein Wettrennen gewinnen.<br>Love stieß gegen sie, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einfach stehenbleiben würde.  
>"Wolltest du dich gar nicht verabschieden?", fragte er zynisch, schwer atmend.<br>"...Tschüss-" Love packte Honey im Genick und schubste sie unsanft vor sich her, zurück in das Zimmer.  
>Honey riss sich ruckartig los. Love atmete wütend aus, packte sie am Handgelenk, zog sie erst zum Schrank, aus dem er schwere Eisenhandschellen holte. Er machte die eine Hälfte der Handschelle an Honeys Arm fest. Dann versuchte er sie zum Bett zu schubsen, sie wich jedoch aus. Er hob sie hoch, legte sie sich über die Schulter, so dass er ihre Beine festhielt, und trug sie zum Bett. Darauf legte er sie ab - er schmiss sie eher -, presste ihren Kopf an den Haaren ins Bett um sie am sich winden zu hindern und machte schließlich die andere Hälfte der Handschelle an einem feingeschnitzten Loch, das an der Oberseite des Bettes als Verzierung diente, fest. Honey lag auf dem Bett, den Arm unbequem nach oben verdreht. Love richtete sich schweratmend auf, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Was hatte man ihm da nur eingebrockt.<br>Honeys Oberteil war verrutscht und legte einen Teil ihres Oberkörpers frei. Das fiel Love erst auf, als er um das Bett herum zum Bad gehen wollte.  
>Er biss die Zähne lächelnd zusammen und besah die junge und außergewöhnlich helle, jetzt saubere Haut. Dann setzte er sich neben Honey auf das Bett und strich mit einer Hand über den Bauch. Er berührte die Haut nur ganz leicht. Er schluckte und berührte das Oberteil, um es weiter hochzuziehen und ihre Brüste zu sehen, doch da flüsterte Honey: "Nein". Loves Blick fiel auf ihr Gesicht. Jetzt sah sie erbärmlich aus. Tränen in den Augen, die zu einem einzigen Flehen verzogen waren. "Bitte...nicht", sagte sie so angsterfüllt, wie sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie weinte.<br>Das brachte ihn ab. Er stand auf, jetzt wieder absolut gefasst und ruhig, absolut professionell. Seit wann hatte er es nötig, mit kleinen Straßenkindern zu schlafen?!  
>Er ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab. Er wusch sich gründlich. Ja, er war nunmal ein Mann, und ja, es hatte sich etwas bewegt. Aber dafür konnte weder Love selbst etwas, noch die kleine widerspenstige Göre da draussen. So reizvoll war sie auch nicht!<br>Er hörte sie weinen. Himmel. Wo war ihr Stolz auf einmal? Und ihr Schamgefühl ihm gegenüber?  
>Als er jedoch aus dem kleinen Bad trat, war sie still. Sie lag ihm zugewandt auf der Seite, aber sah ihn nicht an.<br>Dann sagte sie leise: "Eine Nacht. Diese Nacht. Wenn Sie mich morgen gehen lassen. Wenn Sie mich gehen lassen... dann machen Sie heute Nacht... was Sie wollen. Mit mir. Was Sie wollen."  
>Love hatte mit allem gerechnet - aber nicht damit. Er blieb eine längere Weile stehen und sah das gefesselte Mädchen an. Dieses Angebot änderte nichts an der Einstellung, die er im Bad gewonnen hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie dabei war, ihn zu verführen. Dieser Versuch sich "freizukaufen" war so kindlich, naiv und schwach, dass er Love viel mehr einen klaren Kopf machte, als ihn zu erregen.<br>Er runzelte die Stirn.  
>"Versteh mich nicht falsch - es wäre sicher keine Strafe für mich mit dir zu schlafen." Love lächelte. Honey sah ihn erschrocken über die direkte Art an.<br>"Sag nur, Kleine,...Honey,... was bringt es dir morgen früh frei herumzulaufen, wenn du nichts mehr hast? Ich würde dir deinen Stolz nehmen, dich misshandeln, dir vielleicht wehtun-"  
>"Nein! Ich mach alles was Sie sagen! Ich-"<br>"Nicht weil du dich wehrst."  
>"Was.. Ich wehre mich nicht!" Sie sah verstört drein.<br>Love lächelte arrogant. "Ich würde dir nicht wehtun, weil du dich wehrst."  
>"Warum...dann...?"<br>"Ich denke du bist zu jung um das zu verstehen. Hör zu." Er drehte den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch so, dass er zum Bett wies. Dann setzte er sich müde darauf und stütze seinen Oberkörper nach vorn mit den Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab. "Biete mir nicht an, zu machen, was ich will. Du würdest es weder durchhalten, noch genießen. Es würde schon bei Kleinigkeiten anfangen. Das willst du nicht."  
>Honey starrte ihn beinahe trotzig an. "Ich will meine Ruhe."<br>"Dann solltest du jetzt besser schlafen."  
>Er stand seufzend auf, ging zum Schrank und zog eine Decke aus einer Schublade.<br>Die breitete er zur linken Seite neben dem Bett aus. Er nahm ein kleines Kissen vom Bett und schmiss es darauf. Dann holte er aus der Holzkiste auf seinem Schreibtisch einen kleinen Schlüssel, lehnte sich über Honey und löste die Handschelle aus dem Loch im Bett.  
>Ängstlich versuchte Honey, ihren Verzweiflungsplan doch noch durchzusetzen, Love zu dem Deal zu zwingen. Sie strich mit der freien, ganzen Handfläche über den nackten Oberkörper, der über sie gelehnt war. Innerhalb dieser Sekunde ergriff sie Übelkeit, sie konnte diesen Mann nicht berühren, die Bilder von Joaquíns Tod schossen ihr durch den Kopf, ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Sie hätte Hand zurückgezogen, wenn Love sie nicht in der nächsten Sekunde am Gelenk gepackt und ins Bett gedrückt hätte. Er hielt die Hand fest. Loves andere Hand schoss sich reflexartig unter ihrem Kinn.<br>Doch sofort erkannte er, dass das kein Angriff gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nicht berührt, um ihn zu "verletzten".  
>Er lies sie los, jetzt waren Honeys Arme beide frei, an einem baumelte jedoch noch die Handschelle.<br>"Netter Versuch", sagte er und deutete dann auf das "Bett" am Boden. "Leg dich da hin." Honey richtete sich langsam auf. Sobald sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, nahm er ihre Arme zusammen und machte die Handschellen daran fest. Er sah dabei auf ihren Hinterkopf, dann beugte er sich vor, berührte mit den Lippen ihr linkes Ohr und flüsterte "Gute Nacht" hinein.  
>Honey lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Als er sie losgelassen hatte, legte sie sich hin. Love schüttelte erneut seine eigene Bettdecke aus, auf der Honey gelegen hatte, dann legte er sich ins Bett.<p> 


	7. Honeys Geschichte

KAPITEL 6 ~ Honeys Geschichte

Stöhnen. Ein Traum. Aber es war nicht das Stöhnen, das Love bevorzugte. Da stöhnte niemand unter ihm, da stöhnte jemand neben ihm. Und es war kein Traum, es war real. Warum um Himmels Willen stöhnte jemand neben ihm? Er war allei - nein. Er war nicht allein. Und wenn er jetzt die Augen aufschlagen würde, würde er neben sich ein kleines, stöhnendes Mädchen vorfinden, das einen Alptraum hatte. Wenn das Stöhnen wenigstens eine andere Ursache gehabt hätte...

Stöhnen. Ein Traum. Er war so real, die Hitze der Sonne schien Honey tatsächlich zu verbrennen. Da war Sand, blutiger Sand. Und da waren Soldaten. Und jemdn holte mit einem Degen aus. Das Stöhnen hielt abrupt inne und Honey schrie: "Joaquín!"  
>Der Schrei war so laut, dass sie aufwachte. Sie saß förmlich im Bett, soweit ihr gebundener Arm es zuließ. Da war jemand neben ihr, er sah sie entgeistert an. Träumte sie immer noch? Ein fortgesetzter Alptraum, noch realer als der Letzte? Es war der Mörder, der widerliche Mörder... Warum empfand sie Scham?<p>

Love war vom ewigen Geräuschpegel in seinem Umfeld genervt gewesen, doch als er schließlich mit einem Schrei vollends aufgeweckt wurde, platzte ihm der Kragen. Er wollte das Mädchen zur Ruhe bringen, doch sie war bereits wach und saß kerzengerade im "Bett". Er richtete sich auf. Sie fasste sich. Offenbar war es ihr peinlich, dass sie geschrien hatte. "Scheiße!", sagte sie leise, schwer atmend.  
>Love atmete genervt aus und stand auf. Ihm war die ganze Situation zuwider. Eine wildfremde Bauerngöre hatte nichts im Zimmer eines Hauptmannes zu suchen, es sei denn, er wollte sie...<br>Honey sah Love aufstehen und ein Tuch hervorziehen, mit dem er auf sie zuging.  
>"Mach den Mund auf."<br>Honey tat, was er sagte, als er mit das Tuch in Richtung ihres Mundes schwenkte, schloss sie ihn allerdings.  
>"Sie wollen mich knebeln?", fragte sie. "Ja!", stieß Love aus.<br>"Bitte nicht, ich-" Er packte ihren Kiefer mit einer Hand und öffnete ihren Mund gewaltsam, doch Honey wehrte sich und stieß aus:  
>"Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" Love hielt inne. "Ich verspreche Ihnen.. Ich-Ich bin still jetzt."<br>Love schloss die Augen, entnervt und müde. 'Nur eine Nacht,' presste er in seine Gedanken, 'Nur eine Nacht und dann schaffst du dir dieses nervige Balg vom Leib!'  
>Er öffnete die Augen wieder und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und legte sich hin.<br>Warum gab er sich mit so etwas ab?  
>Warum nahm er sie nicht einfach, erschoss sie hinterher und ließ ihre Reste von den Soldaten verscharren? Das würde doch der Vorstellung, die sie von einem Soldaten hatte, perfekt entsprechen.<br>Ja, Honey würde jetzt still sein. Kein Alptraum mehr, denn wenn man nicht schlief, dann träumte man auch nicht. Also saß sie da, Oberkörper und Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, und hörte auf die Atemgeräusche eines Killers. Ob er wohl Geld bekommen hatte, dafür, dass er Joaquín umgebracht hatte? Kopfgeldjäger bekamen schließlich auch Geld. Was für verquere Gedanken. Sie räusperte sich so leise sie konnte. Er schien zu schlafen.  
>Wenn sie doch nur den Schlüssel für ihre Handschellen gehabt hätte. Sie waren so schwer, normalerweise mussten sie an den Händen von Verbrechern liegen... - Honey stockte. Das brachte se auf eine Idee. Wenn diese Fesseln für Männer gedacht waren, dann müssten sie doch eigentlich viel zu groß...<br>Lautlos bewegte sie ihre tauben Hände. Tatsächlich - mit regelmäßiger, kreisender Bewegung zog Honey langsam ihre Hände aus den Schellen. Raus hier. Nur noch dieser Gedanke ergriff Besitz von ihr. Trotzdem bewegte sie sich vorsichtig. Aufstehen, auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, leise, Love kurz ansehen, um das Bett herumschleichen, zur Tür, schnell, zur Tür! Leise legte Honey ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Wie im Rausch drückte sie sie vorsichtig hinunter. Abgeschlossen. Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Adern. Es konnte hier nicht enden. Sie sah sich um. Ihre Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie musterte die Möbel, nirgendwo ein Schlüssel, nirgendwo etwas, das aushelfen konnte. Sie sah den Hauptmann an. Dieser widerliche Kerl. Neben ihm auf dem Tischchen lag seine Schusswaffe. Und wenn sie das Schloss aufschoss? Was für ein dummer Gedanke. Schließlich würde der Soldat aufwachen und sie... hätte die Waffe in der Hand. Binnen Sekunden war eine Entscheidung getroffen. Honey huschte zum Bett. Love wachte von den Schritten auf, aber als er langsam die Augen öffnete, sah er genau vor seinem Gesicht eine Mündung. Er richtete sich auf, langsam erfassten seine Augen das dunkle Bild. Das Mädchen stand da, hielt die Pistole mit beiden Händen auf ihn gerichtet. Sie schluckte.

Alejandro konnte es nicht fassen.  
>"Das ist nicht wahr... Das ... das glaub ich einfach nicht."<br>Sein Blick fiel ins Leere. Vorbei an den Felswänden. Es war kalt in der Höhle, in der sie sich befanden.  
>Zwei Meter vor ihm, in dem Gang aus kaltem, dunklen Stein stand Diego de la Vega. Das konnte nicht stimmen - Diego de la Vega, oder besser "Zorro".<br>Zorro, der mutige Schatten aus Alejandros Kindheit. Die Erinnerung an das Glück, welches er damals beim Klang dieses Namens verspürte lies sein Herz rasen. Zorro war sein Held gewesen - und jetzt stand er vor ihm. Er stand nicht nur vor ihm, er war dabei, sein Versteck zu betreten.  
>Nachdem sie die Haupthöhle betreten hatten und Alejandro sich von dem ersten freudigen Schock erholt hatte, konnte er sich alles genau ansehen. Die Höhle war riesig. Den größere Teil nahm eine flache Fläche ein, auf den mehrere Kreise gezeichnet waren, die ineinander immer kleiner wurden. Außerdem befanden sich dort ein Durchgang zu einem kleineren Teil der Höhle sowie zwei leere Pferdeställe. An den Wänden waren Seilkonstruktionen angebracht, die aussahen, als wären sie für anstrengende Konditionsübungen gedacht. Zwei Treppenstufen führten auf einen gehobenen Teil der Höhle, auf dem Regale mit Wein und Tisch und Stühle standen. Alles war eingestaubt und dreckig, doch Alejandro fühlte sich, als hätte er den interessantesten Ort der Erde gefunden.<br>Diego war mittlerweile zu einem der Regale gegangen und goss sich gerade Wein aus einer der Flaschen ein. Entspannt setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.  
>Alejandro stellte sich auf die untere Treppenstufe und lehnte sich - immernoch die Höhle musternd - an das Treppengeländer<br>"Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich einmal im Bau des Zorro stehen würde."  
>Unempfänglich für Alejandros Verehrung sagte Diego: "Dieser Ort war der Ausbildung Zorros gewidmet."<br>"Wo warst du all diese Jahre? Alle dachten, du seist tot!"  
>Diego nickte abwesend an seinem Glas. "Ich war tot. Belass es dabei."<br>Doch Alejandro war schon wieder auf etwas anderes konzentriert. Verspielt wie ein Kind und wild gestikulierend sagte er: "Ich erinnere mich noch an Zorro letzten Kampf. Du warst der Beste. Gegen hundert Männer hast du gekämft. Keiner hatte die geringste Chance gegen dich. Du warst der größte Fechter aller Zeiten. Oh ja!"  
>Diego fragte leise "Rafael Montero war damals Gouverneur von Kalifornien. Erinnerst du dich?"<br>Alejandro sah kurz verwirrt aus, dann geriet er aus dem Strudel des Schwärmens heraus.  
>"Ja... Seine Männer brachten viele Menschen um. Er war ein großer Feind Zorros", jetzt lächelte er wieder, "von dir..."<br>"Montero ist wieder da", unterbrach ihn Diego leise.  
>"Bring ihn um", sagte Alejandro verschmitzt.<br>"Nein. Das geht nicht."  
>"Wieso?"<br>"Komplikationen. Es geht nicht", sagte Diego in einem Ton, der klarmachte, dass das Thema abgeschlossen war.  
>Alejandro lies sich davon nicht entmutigen. Er sagte leise "Ich seh schon... wir werden nicht viel reden."<br>Diego ignorierte ihn.  
>"Montero hat etwas vor. Er hat etwas mit Kalifornien vor. Nicht umsonst hat er deinen Captain Love angeheuert."<br>Alejandros Blick wurde hart. "Wir werden herausfinden was, richtig?"  
>"Wenn du soweit bist... ja. Dann forden wir das Schicksal heraus", sagte Diego, und zum ersten Mal lächelte er.<br>"Lass uns gleich anfangen!", rief Alejandro und schlug mit der Faust auf das Geländer, welches nachgab und zusammenbrach.  
>Diego starrte in sein Glas. 'Das wird eine Menge Arbeit', dachte er.<p>

Wenn der Schüler soweit ist, dann kommt der Meister - heißt es in einem Sprichwort. Doch Alejandro war sich nicht sicher, ob er soweit war. Tatendrang und Hass auf den blonden Soldaten zwangen ihn, nicht liegenzubleiben, sich nicht aufzugeben. Und ein drückendes Gefühl in seiner Brust wiederum verdeutlichte ihm, dass er noch viel Schmerz zu verarbeiten hatte, bevor er wieder vollauf leben konnte.  
>Er saß mit Diego an dem hölzernen Tisch, jeder von Ihnen hatte ein Glas in der Hand.<br>Alejandro hatte Diego jedoch nicht dazu bringen können, ihm etwas von dem Wein einzuschenken. Alkohol sei jetzt nicht gut für ihn, hatte Diego gesagt. Alejandro wollte nicht diskutieren - nicht mit Zorro.  
>"Es gibt etwas, das ich euch sagen muss, Don Diego. Man sucht mich. Ich bin ein Dieb."<br>De La Vega sah ihn nicht an. Er nippte an seinem Wein. "Das habe ich mir gedacht. Dein Bruder...", eine Pause entstand, die er ließ, um Alejandro Zeit zu lassen, den Satz zu beenden. Dieser spürte, dass der Knoten in seiner Brust enger wurde.  
>"...war ein Dieb. Wir haben zusammen Rancher und Dons überfallen, Geld und Pferde gestohlen, uns mit Soldaten und Adligen angelegt", ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Alejandros Gesicht.<br>"Nun, das geht nicht immer gut. Was weist du über den Mörder deines Bruders?"  
>"Mein Bruder hat sich selbst erschossen. Er wollte diesem Mistkerl nicht die Ehre geben, ihn zu töten. Was weiß ich schon über ihn. Er sieht aus wie ein blonder, arroganter Soldat. Er scheint ein Texaner zu sein."<br>Diego nickte nachdenklich. Warum hatte Montero diesen Mann nur angeheuert?  
>"Er hat der Leiche... den Kopf abgeschlagen. Und einen Freund von uns festgenommen."<br>Alejandros Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Honey. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit ihr passiert war. Hatte er sie auch eingesperrt? Oder umgebracht? Hatte er sie womöglich gefoltert oder vergewaltigt?  
>All diese Gedanken setzten Alejandro zu. Er kannte Honeys Vergangenheit.<br>"Er hat...", Alejandro fand nicht gleich die richtigen Worte. "Bei uns war ein Mädchen."  
>Diego sah erstaunt auf. Als Alejandro nicht fortfuhr, fragte er: "Ein Mädchen?"<br>"Fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich-"  
>Diego unterbrach Alejandro scharf. "Warum war ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen bei euch?"<br>"Sie war sozusagen unser... wie soll ich sagen... wir haben für sie gesorgt. Don Diego... das ist eine lange Geschichte."  
>"Behalt sie bei dir. Solange du mir versicherst, dass ich keinen Schänder ausbilde."<br>Alejandro lachte tonlos. "Das versichere ich Ihnen."

"Schließen sie mir die Tür auf!", befahl Honey. Love wollte eine sarkastische Bemerkung machen, doch er zögerte. Die Waffe war voller Ladung, das wusste er.  
>Honey wiederholte ihre Aufforderung und lud ungalant den Lauf mit Daumen und Zeigefinger.<br>Den Abzug betätigen konnte jeder, dachte Love. Langsam rutschte er nach vorn. Honey ging einen Schritt zurück. Love stand auf und ging erst einen Schritt vor, als würde er zur Tür gehen, dann ließ er seine jahrelang einstudierten Reflexe wirken. Er wirbelte herum, drückte Honey Arme samt Waffe nach oben und schleuderte sie so gegen die Wand. Die Waffe fiel ihr aus der Hand ohne einen Schuss abzugeben, Honey prallte ab und fiel zu Boden. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz. Love sah von oben auf sie herab. Schade, dass sie nicht noch die Waffe hatte oder wenigstens aufrecht vor ihm stand, dann hätte er ihr eine Trachte Prügel versetzt.  
>Er drehte sich um und ging zur Waffe, um sie zu entladen.<br>"Was ist?!", sagte Honey schwer atmend, "Warum bringen Sie es nicht EINMAL zuende? Ich möchte nicht immer vor Ihnen am Boden liegen, ich will dass Sie es beenden."  
>Love entlud die Waffe. Sie war eindeutig zu weit für ihr Alter oder übergeschnappt.<br>"Du willst, dass ich dir auch einen so ehrenhaften Tod wie dem Bastard zuteil werden lasse?"  
>"Ich will, dass Sie aufhören, mich nicht ernst zu nehmen!"<br>"Ich soll dich ernst nehmen?" Obwohl er fast gelangweilt war, lächelte er. Er griff in ihre Haare und zog Honey hoch, allerdings so, dass sie sich mehr selbst aufrichtete als dass sie gerissen wurde. Immer noch ihren Kopf festhaltend fragte er: "Wo soll ich denn hinschlagen? Willst du es hier", er ballte die Hand zur Faust und drückte damit sanft aber tief gegen Honeys Magen, "Hier...", er drückte gegen ihren Hals, "Hier...", er strich mit der Faust über ihre unverwundete Wange, "oder sogar...hier?", er löste die Faust auf und umfasste Honeys Brust.  
>Sie stöhnte auf und wollte sich losreißen, doch jetzt griff Love richtig an ihren Haaren zu und hielt sie fest.<br>Er knetete die Brust grob. Honey keuchte angsterfüllt.  
>"Na? Gefällt dir das? Soll ich dein Angebot von vorhin doch annehmen?"<br>Nein, er macht es wirklich, dachte Honey, sie fühlte sich wie benebelt vor Angst als Love sie aufs Bett warf. Sie machte sich bereit sich zu wehren, so sehr sie konnte, selbst wenn es... doch es geschah nichts. Love warf sich nicht auf sie, entriss ihr nicht die Kleider.  
>Was für ein kontrolliertes Arschloch.<br>Er saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett und sah sie amüsiert an.  
>"Was du verstehen solltest," meinte er leichthin, in einem weniger provozierenden Tonfall, "ist, dass du nicht ernst zu nehmen bist. Du bist eine kleine Göre mit hübschem Gesicht und dreckigem Blut. Dein Bruder, wie du ihn nennst, war ein Mann. Er konnte nichts - aber selbst das war mehr als das was du kannst. Das Einzige, was ein Soldat mit dir machen kann, ist das, was ich gerade begonnen habe. Alles andere wäre Zeitverschwendung. Das bist du nicht wert. Also hör zu: Du legst dich jetzt schlafen und hältst deinen Mund, oder du kannst was erleben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"<br>Honey überlegte, ob sie anfangen sollte zu weinen oder machen sollte, was er sagte, doch dann sagte sie unvermittelt:  
>"Ich habe sie nicht um diese Lektion gebeten."<br>"Du bekommst sie gratis", antwortete Love selbstgefällig.  
>"Hauptsache Sie haben Ihren Spaß."<br>Love runzelte die Stirn. "Den habe ich nicht. Ich würde wesentlich lieber schlafen als mich mit einer Bauerngöre rumzutreiben. Die sich meine Waffe schnappt und damit herumspielt."  
>Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Honey: "Sind Sie adlig, Captain Love?"<br>Love blickte überrascht auf, als sie ihn mit Namen ansprach.  
>"Nein, bin ich nicht."<br>"Das ist seltsam. Sie tun nämlich immer so als wäre jeder andere Abschaum."  
>Love lächelte. "Ich bewege mich normalerweise in anderen Kreisen."<br>Honey lachte über seine Arroganz. 'Nur nicht in Panik ausbrechen, er ist auch nur ein Mann', dachte sie beharrlich.  
>"Und wie alt sind Sie, Love?", fragte sie.<br>Love musterte sie abschätzend. Was auch immer sie damit erreichen wollte, ihn mit Namen anzusprechen: es funktionierte.  
>"Neunundzwanzig."<br>"Sie sehen älter aus."  
>Er lächelte. "Tatsächlich? Wie alt?"<br>Honey zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn. Sie wirkte müde.  
>"Du bist... fünfzehn, sechzehn?", fragte Love.<br>"Sechzehn", sagte sie leise.  
>Love nickte.<br>Honey legte die Stirn in Falten und sagte sarkastisch: "Und ich bin auch nicht adlig."  
>Der Hauptmann lachte. "Nein, das bist du wirklich nicht. Aber hübsch bist du."<br>Honeys Lächeln verschwand, sie schluckte.  
>"Keine Angst", sagte er arrogant, "Nicht hübsch genug." Nicht hübsch genug als dass sie ihm die Nacht versüßen konnte. Er stand auf.<br>Honey rutschte unruhig hin und her. Love hob die Handschellen auf.  
>"Die waren dir wohl zu groß." Gedankenverloren blickte er in dem dunklen Raum umher. Er suchte etwas, womit er sie wieder fesseln konnte. So lieb und freundlich sie sich jetzt auch gab - die Sache mit der Pistole reichte für diese Nacht.<br>Honey fühlte sich wieder deutlich unwohl, unsicher sah sie Love an.  
>Er schien zu keinem Schluss zu kommen. "Leg dich hin", sagte er leise und deutete auf die Decke am Boden, ohne sie anzusehen. Doch sofort schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen. "Nein, warte", er streckte den Arm aus. "Leg dich hier hin", er deutete auf die Betthälfte, auf der Honey saß. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, doch er schien weiter nachzudenken, ohne ein ironisches, berechnendes Lächeln. Aber selbst wenn es keine versteckte Drohung war, er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft verlangen, dass sie neben ihm...<br>"Du bist doch sauber, oder?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Arroganz, Interesse und Sarkasmus.  
>Honey sah ihn entgeistert an. "Wie... bitte?"<br>"Ob du dich gewaschen-"  
>"Ich soll mich hier hinlegen?"<br>Love wartete, ob sie noch etwas hinzusetzte. Dann sagte er: "Keine Sorge, ich bin sauber." Er hob die Decke vom Boden auf und staubte sie aus. Als er sich Honey zuwandte, hatte sie sich nicht gerührt.  
>Immer noch bemüht, den Haken an der Sache zu erraten, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Schließlich rückte sie mit dem Rück an die Bettlehne heran, soweit außen, wie es das Bett zuließ. Love legte die Decke über ihren Unterkörper. Honey sah verwirrt von Love zur Decke und wieder zurück, als er um das Bett herum auf "seine Seite" ging.<br>Er setzte sich darauf, deckte sich ebenfalls zu. Er sah sie an. Als sie sich nicht regte, beugte er sich zu ihr herüber, und griff eine ihrer Haarsträhnen. Honey stieß eine Art ängstliches Quieken aus.  
>Love roch an den Haaren. "Gut."<br>Er lachte. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch seinen Spaß.

Es waren brutale Gedanken, die Alejandro sich niemals zugetraut hätte. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er in einem richtigen Bett lag. Neben Zorro. Alles war so unwirklich. Was das Leben wirklich bedeutet, nimmt man gar nicht so wirklich wahr, bis sich etwas verändert. Und in Alejandros Leben hatte sich in den letzten Tagen fast alles auf einmal verändert.  
>Aber es war noch nicht zuende. Das war erst der Anfang. Es würde erst zuende sein, wenn dieser Bastard gefasst würde. Wenn Alejandro ihn bekommen würde. Er mahlte sich aus, was er mit ihm anstellen würde. Er kannte den Mann kaum, aber Alejandro würde ihm so viele Schmerzen zufügen, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde, sich sein Gesicht einzuprägen - es würde hinterher völlig entstellt sein.<br>Ob er Joaquíns Kopf wie eine Trophäe herumzeigte? Allein bei dieser Vorstellung spannten sich Alejandros Muskeln an und er begann zu zittern.  
>Und dann war da doch auch noch das Mädchen - das arme Mädchen. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet an diesem Tag bei ihnen sein.<br>Joaquín und er hatten sich vor drei Jahren mit Three-Finger-Jack zusammengetan, einem erfolgreichen Kopfgeldjäger. Er hatte sie geschnappt, hatte sich dann aber auf einen Deal eingelassen und den beiden so das Leben gerettet. Dann kamen sie auf die Idee, eine Strategie zu entwickeln, um mehr Beute zu erzielen: So zu tun, als hätte Jack Joaquín und Alejandro gefangen, um dann die Soldaten überraschend anzugreifen.  
>Aber Honey kannte Alejandro schon wesentlich länger.<br>Alejandro und sein Bruder wurden in die arme Welt Mexikos hineingeboren - ihre Mutter war eine Hure, und es stellte sich nie heraus, wer eigentlich ihr Vater war. Aber es war von vornherein klar, dass die schlechtverdienende Frau zwei Söhnen kein Leben ermöglichen konnte.  
>Also wuchsen die beiden größtenteils in der Mission der Padres auf. Hier lernten sie viel über das Leben, über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Gesetzes und über Gnade, über Verbrechen und übers Überleben.<br>Unglücklich waren sie nie - sie waren stets Bewunderer des großen Zorro. An all diese Dinge aus Alejandros früher Kindheit konnte er sich erinnern. Als er 12 und Joaquín 14 Jahre alt war - Zorro war bereits seit zwei Jahren von der Bildfläche verschwunden - kam eines Tages ein Mann in die Mission. Ein armer Soldat, der anscheinend nicht aus Mexiko kam. In seinem Armen hielt er ein neugeborenes Kind, er eröffnete den beiden Jungen, er hätte dieses Kind mit ihrer Mutter bekommen, ein Mädchen. Die Mutter sei bei der Geburt gestorben. Er schien es nicht zu bedauern.  
>Warum sich der Mann überhaupt vorgestellt hatte war nicht klar. Er lebte in der Stadt, Joaquín und Alejandro beobachteten ihn manchmal in seinem winzigen Haus. Sie erhielten keinerlei Unterstützung von dem Mann. Aber er schien dieses Kind großzuziehen.<br>Langsam wurden die beiden Jungen zu alt, um ohne richtige Arbeit in der Mission zu leben. Aber Arbeit war nicht leicht gefunden, zumindest keine, von der man leben konnte. Sie begannen immer öfter, unauffällig zu stehlen. Diese reichen Mistkerle stahlen es, und Alejandro und Joaquín stahlen es einfach wieder zurück.  
>Als Joaquín 27 war, packte ihn die Wut. Die Wut auf das Gesetz, seine Hüter, die Regierenden, auf seine Mutter, der die beiden immer egal gewesen waren, und auf den Mann. Inzwischen wussten sie, dass er John Duval hieß, arbeitslos war, und vom Schwarzhandel mit Tabak lebte.<br>Joaquín schlug vor, mit ihm abzurechnen, schließlich verdiente man nicht schlecht als Tabakhändler, und dieser Kerl war ihnen was schuldig. Sie brachen also in das Haus ein und durchsuchten es, während Duval abwesend war, nach dem Geld.  
>Sie hatten jedoch nicht mit dem Kind gerechnet, das sie vor mehr als 13 Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.<br>Die erste Begegnung von Honey und den beiden verlief schlecht. Joaquín bedrohte sie und fragte sie aus, wer sie sei und was sie hier mache. Als das Mädchen antwortete, sie sei Duvals Tochter und das sei schließlich ihr Haus, geriet er zusehends in Rage. Aber bevor er ihr etwas tun konnte, betrat Duval das Haus. Sehr gealtert, verwirrt und nach Alkohol riechend schrie er die beiden Männer an, sie sollen das Haus verlassen. Das ließen sich die beiden nicht gefallen. Duval wurde gezwungen, ihnen sein Geld zu zeigen. Es war in der Matratze des Bettes versteckt, in dem er schlief. Es war nicht viel, wahrscheinlich gab Duval es immer sofort für Spielerei, Nutten und Whisky aus.  
>Doch dieser Gedanke wurde verworfen, als Honey sich ihnen entgegenstellte und sagte, sie könnten das Geld nicht mitnehmen, es sei für ihre Schule. Ein schlagendes Argument, lachte Joaquín, und wollte gehen. Doch Alejandro war dieses Mädchen sofort sympathisch gewesen. Sie war schließlich ihre Halbschwester, auch wenn sie ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter nicht einmal annäherungsweise ähnelte. Augen, Mund, Nase, die außergewöhnlich helle Haut, die rotblonden Haare... nichts glich der mexikanischen Mutter. Dafür sah sie ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich.<br>"Lass das Geld hier, Joaquín."  
>"Du spinnst. Das Balg lügt, der Kerl wird's versaufen!"<br>Alejandro drehte sich zu dem Mann um. "Bist du ein Säufer?"  
>"Nein", sagten Duval und das Mädchen gleichzeitig.<br>Alejandro erklärte Honey, dass sie Halbgeschwister waren. So angewidert Duval und Joaquín von dieser Tatsache schienen, so begeistert war das Mädchen. Duval unterbrach das Gespräch grob und wieß die Murietas erneut lautstark auf, das Haus zu verlassen, aber Joaquín reichte seine Arroganz. Er verpasste dem Mann mehrere Tritte, bis Honey sich dazwischen stellte und ihm das Geld hinhielt.  
>"Nehmen Sie es."<br>Alejandro bot ihr an mitzukommen, was Joaquín eine Art Schock versetzte.  
>Doch Honey war glücklich, sie schien angetan von der Wahrheit, dass sie Brüder hatte. Bevor Joaquín irgendetwas sagen konnte oder sich fasste, verließen die drei das Haus. Als sie in der Mission ankamen, waren fühlte sich das Mädchen bereits, als würde sie Alejandro schon ewig kennen. Er fragte sie, ob Duval sie schlecht behandelt hatte, doch sie konnte nur verneinen. Er war immer gut zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr alles in seiner Macht stehende ermöglicht. Doch trotzdem empfand Honey nie Liebe zu ihm. So liebevoll er zu ihr war, so hasserfüllt war er zu anderen. Honey hatte ihn gewalttätig gesehen und war sich sicher, hätte sie einmal wirklich die Stimme gegen seine Geschäfte erhoben, hätte sich auch ihr Verhältnis geändert.<br>Und so blieb sie bei ihnen, besser gesagt bei Alejandro, denn Joaquín ignorierte das Mädchen oder sprach sie zynisch an.  
>Als Honey zu ihrem Vater zurückkehren wollte, fand sie das Haus leer vor. Duval hatte die Stadt verlassen, alles mitgenommen, alles, außer Honey. Er kam nie wieder.<br>Das Mädchen kehrte zur Mission zurück, und blieb schließlich dort, auch noch, als die beiden Murieta sich von den Padres lossagten und Gesetzlose wurden.  
>Alejandro seufzte im Dunkeln. Im Bett mehrere Meter neben ihm atmete Don Diego de la Vega regelmäßig. Honey hatte sich nach dem ersten Jahr, in dem sie "Freunde" wurden, immer weiter von ihnen entfernt. Die Murietas mussten ständig ihren Standort wechseln, wurden verfolgt, gefürchtet. Joaquín blieb immer distanziert zu seiner Halbschwester.<br>"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Honey einmal Alejandro. "Ich habe das Gefühl, er kann mich nicht ausstehen."  
>"Ach was", log Alejandro, "Er ist nur ein schwieriger Charakter." Aber er wusste genau, dass Joaquín Honey und ihren Vater für den Tod ihrer Mutter verantwortlich machte, und dass er das Mädchen schon aufgrund ihres Aussehens nicht akzeptierte.<br>Und jetzt... was war jetzt? Joaquín war gegangen. Für immer. Er war einer der besten Menschen gewesen, die Alejandro gekannt hatte, trotz seiner Fehler. Alejandro blieb. Jack war gefangen, Honey auch. Und dieser blonde Bastard lebte noch. Aber nicht mehr lange.

"Nehmen Sie ihre Hände weg!", stieß Honey aus.  
>Erneut konnte Love nur lachen. Er trieb sie wirklich in den Wahnsinn, weil er sie keineswegs ernst nahm.<br>"Sie tun mir weh!"  
>Love grinste und sie die Strähne los. "Das will ich natürlich nicht."<br>Er legte sich hin, wendete ihr den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen. Auch Honey rutschte langsam hinunter, bis sie auf dem Rücken lag. Das Bett war sehr bequem, das konnte sie nicht leugnen, und doch hätte sie lieber allein auf dem härtesten Stein gelegen, als mit diesem Mann in diesem Bett.  
>"Sie tun mir also nichts", interpretierte Honey Loves Worte von vorhin.<br>Love seufzte. Er wollte endlich seine Ruhe. "Erstmal nicht."  
>"Aber wäre ich älter...stärker... ein Mann..."<br>"Dann wärst du jetzt tot", erwiderte Love, und der Mond warf helle Strahlen ins Zimmer.


	8. Das Verhör

KAPITEL 7 - Das Verhör

"Guten Morgen, Captain Love!"  
>Love drehte sich um. Er hatte gerade den sonnenbeschienenen Platz vor der Hacienda verlassen, und diese betreten, als ihm eine Frauenstimme hinterherrief.<br>"Senorita Elena", sagte Love lächelnd und neigte sich leicht zur Begrüßung. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich schon eingelebt?"  
>"Nunja", die Frau lächelte schelmisch, "ehrlich gesagt bin ich das Reisen langsam satt. Ich bin froh, dass mein Vater endlich entschieden hat, einen festen Standort zu wählen. Und es ist so schön hier!"<br>Die Frau war recht jung, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, hatte ebenmäßige Haut, lange Wimpern und volle, schwarze Haare. Love musste aufpassen, dass er nicht an ihren Lippen hing.  
>"Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen gefällt."<br>"Ich danke Ihnen. Aber ich will Sie nicht von ihren Aufgaben abhalten. Als Captain ist man schwer beschäftigt, oder?"  
>Love lächelte. "Ich will mich nicht beklagen."<br>"Ah - Captain Love!" Don Rafael Montero betrat die Eingangshalle durch einen Seitenflur. "Gut, dass ich Sie hier treffe. Ich wollte noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen." Er machte eine ausladende Geste. "In meinem Arbeitszimmer..."  
>Elena verstand. "Vater, ich möchte euch nicht abhalten. Geht nur. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen, Captain Love!"<br>"Danke, Ihnen auch Senorita!" Unter Monteros prüfendem Blick sah Love Elena nicht hinterher.  
>"Captain...", begann Montero, als er sich mit Love in Bewegung setzte, "Ich plane ein Bankett. Ich möchte alle Dons dieser Gegend einladen, und wenn es soweit ist, will ich den Wichtigsten etwas von unserem... Projekt mitteilen. Glauben Sie, bis dahin wird es präsentierbar sein?"<br>"Ich habe keine Zweifel, Don Montero." Love lächelte.

Honey wachte auf, obwohl sie es nicht wollte. Jetzt hatte sie es einmal zum Schlafen gebracht. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Augen. Sie wollte gar nicht sehen, wer neben ihr lag. Die Sonne blendete sie. Draußen musste ein herrlicher Tag sein. Aber was nützte ihr das schon. Sie sah zur Seite - die andere Seite des Bettes war leer.  
>Honey richtete sich auf. Was jetzt? Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ihr stockte der Atem - sie war offen.<br>Ganz langsam, fast andächtig ließ Honey sie aufschwingen und sah in den Flur. Träumte sie noch?  
>Einen zweifelnden Blick zurückwerfend ging sie den Flur entlang, bis zu einer Treppe, die hinunter führte. Von unten hörte sie Stimmen. Als sie jede einzelne Stufe vorsichtig heruntergestiegen war, befand sie sich in einem weiteren Flur, der jedoch von einigen Türen unterbrochen wurde. Sie ging weiter. Durch die mit edel verzierten Gitterstäben geschlossenen Fenster sah sie den Kasernenhof. Die erste Tür, auf der den Fenstern gegenüberliegenden Seite, war geschlossen. Die zweite, nur einen Meter entfernte, stand jedoch weit offen, es war vielmehr ein Tor, welches in einen großen Raum führte. Es schien eine Art Lager zu sein - Waffen, Kanonen, Pulverfässer befanden sich aufgestapelt darin. Am Ende des Raumes führte ein Gittertor in eine Art Schlafsaal, mehr konnte Honey jedoch nicht erkennen. Sie ging weiter.<br>Vor der dritten, ebenfalls geöffneten Tür blieb sie stehen. Sie war diesmal auf der Seite der Fenster und führte nach draußen.  
>Honey setzte einen Schritt in die frische Luft, als jemand sie von hinten ansprach.<br>"Hey! Du darfst hier nicht raus!" Ein Soldat, den Honey nicht gesehen hatte, stand neben der Tür und hielt allem Anschein nach Wache.  
>Sie sah ihn kurz irritiert an, dann fragte sie: "Warum nicht?"<br>"Anweisung. Geh wieder zurück die Kaserne", sagte der Soldat steif.  
>Honey runzelte die Stirn und blieb stehen. "Sie sollen mich hier fest-"<br>"Ich soll", sagte der Soldat gereizt, "dafür sorgen, dass das kleine, rothaarige Mädchen nicht einfach frei durch die Gegend spaziert und einfach abhaut, und ich soll notfalls Gewalt anwenden. Das ist meine Anweisung. Also geh jetzt zurück in die Kaserne oder ich -"  
>"...wende Gewalt an", ergänzte Honey den Satz. Um Gottes Willen, waren Soldaten simpel.<br>Er nickte. Honey seufzte und ging zurück in den Flur. Sie ging weiter. Es gab noch zwei weitere verschlossene Türen bis zum Ende des Flurs, an dem sich eine Treppe befand, die abwärts führte. Das Mädchen machte kehrt und lief zurück zu der einzigen geöffneten Tür. Sie betrat das Lager. Es roch nach Schießpulver und Metall. Honey fuhr mit der Hand über die Waffen. Laute Stimmen und Schritte waren zu hören. Ein paar Soldaten betraten, sich lautstark unterhaltend, den Raum. Als sie Honey erblickten, musterten sie sie entgeistert und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch.  
>"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte einer der Männer.<br>"Ich- ähm...", Honey fiel nichts ein, sie war vollkommen erschrocken über die Situation.  
>"Wer bist du?"<br>Honey schluckte.  
>"Die Kleine hat sich wohl verirrt", sagte ein anderer grinsend. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Die Soldaten lachten.<br>Als er nur noch zwei Schritte von Honey entfernt war, roch sie seinen Schweißgeruch.  
>"Soll ich dir helfen?"<br>"Nein, geht schon", sagte sie leise. Die Soldaten lachten noch lauter.  
>"Wie heisst du?"<br>"Honey." Das schien die Männer besonders zu amüsieren. Sie lachten lauthals.  
>"Das- ist mein Name." Sie sah verstört vom einem zum anderen.<br>Der Mann ganz vorne nickte Honey zu. "Bist du auch so süß wie Honig, Honey?"  
>Der Soldat vor ihr kam noch näher auf sie zu. Da kam ein weiterer Soldat durch die Tür, es war derjenige, der Honey vorhin am Rausgehen gehindert hatte.<br>"Pedro, lass sie in Frieden. Sie gehört zu Love."  
>Der Soldat vor Honey richtete sich augenblicklich auf. "Das wusste ich nicht-"<br>"Mach kein Theater", sagte der Mann in der Tür, "Sie ist keine Verwandte. Sie ist eine Gefangene."  
>Pedro entspannte sich. Er wandte sich Honey zu. "Eine Gefangene?", fragte er.<br>"Er hat sie mit den Murietas geschnappt."  
>Jetzt wandten alle Soldaten Honey interessiert und ungläubig ihre Blicke zu.<br>"Tatsächlich?"  
>"Hör zu", sagte der Mann in der Tür, "Sie soll in der Kaserne bleiben. Befehl von Love." Er nickte den Soldaten zu und verschwand mit diesen Worten wieder aus dem Türrahmen.<br>"Mit den Murietas geschnappt, soso. Du warst also dabei?"  
>Honey nickte zaghaft. Nicht an die Szene denken, nicht an die Szene denken.<br>"Hast gesehen wie er ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen hat? Mit einem Schlag?"  
>Honeys Magen verkrampfte sich, ihre Lider wurden schwer. Sie nickte.<br>Pedro sah beeindruckt zu den anderen. Was in Honey vorging, schien er nicht zu merken.  
>"Und hast du ihn schon gesehen?"<br>"Was", wisperte sie.  
>"Na was er damit gemacht hat..."<br>Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. Sie wollte es nicht wissen und fragte trotzdem: "Was denn?"  
>Die Soldaten lachten. Honey reichte es. Sie ging zaghaft zur Seite, um die Soldaten rum, in Richtung Tür.<br>"Wo willst du hin?", fragte einer.  
>Honey antwortete nicht. Sie wirbelte herum und rannte den Flur entlang. Hinter ihr waren Schritte zu hören, aber Honey wusste nicht, wer ihr folgte. Sie rannte die Treppe nach oben, zum Schlafzimmer und schloss keuchend die Tür hinter sich. Keiner folgte ihr in den Raum, das traute sich anscheinend niemand. Honey setzte sich auf den Boden und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.<p>

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, auch wenn ihr Schein nicht mehr so intensiv war wie am Vormittag.  
>Selbst bei dieser Helligkeit, bei den Wolken, bei der Ruhe, hielt Honey es nicht aus. Gerade die Stille machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie beschloss, sich erneut raus zu wagen.<br>Die Ruhe wurde von regelmäßigen Knallen unterbrochen, immer im Abstand von vielleicht fünf Minuten. Schoss da jemand? Egal, was konnte ihr im schlimmsten Fall schon passieren... Nunja, da fielen ihr schon einige Dinge ein.  
>Trotzdem öffnete sie die Tür leise, trat aus dem Raum hinaus, lief zur Treppe und diese hinunter. Vielleicht fand sie ja auch etwas zum Essen.<br>Genau, als die Hoffnung in ihren Gedanken auftauchte, kam ihr durch die Tür zum Kasernenhof ein Diener, schwankend unter mehreren bestellten Tabletten entgegen. Er erschrak, als er fast mit Honey zusammenstieß, und geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht. Honey nahm ihm schnell eines ab, damit es nicht zu Boden fiel.  
>"Oh, es tut mir Leid", sagte sie. Der Diener sah sie an. Eine Adlige war sie schonmal nicht.<br>"Mir auch", er lächelte. "Ist nicht so einfach..."  
>"Ich- Ich kann Ihnen helfen!", sagte Honey, plötzlich von einer Idee erfasst. Vielleicht kam sie ja so hier raus.<br>Der Diener dachte kurz nach. "Nun, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht, nur das eine... Es soll in die Übungshalle. Diesen Flur entlang, die vorletzte Tür."  
>Honey nickte und trug das mit einer Flasche Whisky und einem Glas beladene Tablett zu der Tür, die sie vorhin schon gesehen hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür vorsichtig, das Tablett mit einer Hand haltend. Der Raum dahinter war eher ein kleiner Saal - großflächig, hell, mit Säulen geschmückt, und trotzdem kasernenhaft wirkend.<br>Zuerst fielen Honey die Podeste auf. Etwa ein dutzend Podeste waren auf der langen Seite der Halle nebeneinander aufgestellt. Auf der Hälfte der Holzklotze befanden sich aus Ton gebildete Tauben. Als Honey mehrere Schritte entlang der Wand in den Raum gegangen war, ertönte ein Schuss. Sie ließ fast das Tablett fallen, umklammerte es aber sofort wieder krampfhaft mit beiden Händen. Vor Überraschung keuchte sie. Hierher waren die Schussgeräusche gekommen. Jemand hatte gerade eine weitere Tontaube mit einer Kugel zerschmettert.  
>Der Mann, die lange Pistole noch in der Hand, trat hinter der Säule hervor, die ihn bis jetzt vor Honey verborgen hatte, perplex durch das Geräusch.<br>Als Honey ihn sah, mit der Waffe in der Hand, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Wut über ihr ständiges Pech aufzuschreien.  
>Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs saubere Schüsse! Love triumphierte. Im Schießen auf Entfernung konnte ihm keiner so schnell was vormachen. Er legte zum siebten Schuss an - seine Augen fixierte das Ziel, Waffe laden, richten, Abzug und - Schuss! Die siebte Tontaube ging zu Bruch. Ein Keuchen ertönte. Love wand sich um.<br>Honey starrte ihn kurz an, dann drehte sie sich um und lief zwei Schritte zu einem kleinen Tisch am Rand des Raumes, auf dem sie das Tablett abstellte.  
>Ihr Magen vibrierte. Was für ein anderes Gefühl das war, wenn sie vor Love stand. Er hatte noch den Revolver in der Hand, doch Honey ertrug seinen Blick nicht. Sie machte kehrt und verließ so schnell es ging den Raum, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr folgen würde.<br>Als sie in den Flut gestürmt kam und an der Tür des Lagers vorbeikam, packten sie Hände und drückten sie an den Schultern gegen die Wand.  
>"Wohin denn so eilig?", fragte ein Mann - aber es war nicht Love. Es war Pedro, der Soldat von vorhin. Er näherte sich ihr. "Lassen Sie mich los!" Honey atmete schwer - sah zur Seite. Da kam Love gemächlich angelaufen.<br>Pedro bemerkte ihn nicht. Er begann: "Und? Hast du schon rausgefunden, was Love -"  
>"Lassen Sie sie los", ertönte Loves Stimme, die so ruhig war wie sein Gang. Der Soldat jedoch zuckte hoch, als hätte Love ihn angebrüllt. Er salutierte stocksteif.<br>"Sir", rief er, die Handfläche an der Stirn.  
>"Wenn Ihnen eine junge Frau sagt, Sie sollen sie loslassen, was tun Sie dann?", fragte Love.<br>"Sie loslassen, Sir", sagte der Soldat.  
>"Richtig. Abtreten", nickte Love.<br>Pedro salutierte erneut und ging steif ab, ohne Honey noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
>Love lächelte hinterher, ging los und nahm Honey am Arm, als er an ihr vorbeiging.<br>Noch während sie durch den Flur gingen, meinte Honey leise:  
>"Sie lassen mich doch auch nicht los."<br>"Aber ich darf mit dir machen was ich will."  
>Honey erwiderte nichts. Sie gingen durch das Tor auf den Hof und blieben stehen.<br>Der Soldat, der Wache hielt, stellte sich gerade vor Love auf.  
>"Bringen Sie sie in mein Büro!", wies Love ihn an.<br>"Ja, Sir."  
>Bevor Honey irgendwas erwidern konnte, ging Love schnellen Schrittes zurück in den Gang. Der Soldat nahm sie am Arm und führte sie weiter auf den Hof. Da war wieder das Tor, das zum Pueblo führte, aber sie gingen daran vorbei. Es gab noch ein anderes, welches auf einen weitläufigen Platz führte. Auf diesem Platz war eine Taverne, in der sich Soldaten tummelten. Pferde wurden über den Platz geführt.<br>Er mündete in eine prächtige Hacienda, welche sich in L-Form am hinteren Teil erstreckte. Dorthin gingen sie. Je näher sie kamen, desto beeindruckter war Honey. Hier musste jemand leben, dessen Reichtum dem eines König nahe kam.  
>Zäune und Büsche schlossen mit der Hacienda zu einem Rechteck, in dessen Mitte ein wunderschöner Brunnen stand. Honey und der Soldat betraten dieses Feld, auf dem einige Soldaten Wache standen, jedoch nicht über das Tor. Sie gingen daran vorbei. An der Seite der Hacienda gab es einige Türen, Honey wurde direkt durch eine hindurch in die riesige Hacienda hinein geführt. Ein dunkelroter, prächtiger Gang führte nach rechts. An den Wänden war goldener Stuck, marmorne Statuen standen im Flur, welcher in etliche andere Flure mündete. Der Soldat führte Honey immer weiter geradeaus. Der Flur führte direkt in einen Raum hinein. Dieser war erneut geteilt - man betrat ihn durch den Flur, und dann durch eine Art Eisentür, welche einen kleinen Teil des Raumes mit einem hohen Eisenzaun abtrennte. Der Zaun sowie die Tür mündeten am Ende in scharfe Eisenspitzen. Gesichert war dieses Büro also. Durch die Gitterstäbe sah man in den mittelgroßen Raum: Direkt in der Mitte stand ein prächtiger Schreibtisch, davor wie dahinter je zwei fellbezogene Stühle, und darauf Federn, Bücher und Papier. An den Wänden hingen Pistolen, Gewehre, Degen sowie ein riesiges Bärenfell. Außerdem befanden sich mehrere kleine Regale und ein Schrank aus Ebenholz in dem Raum.<br>Der Mann und Honey warteten nicht lange vor der verschlossenen Tür - Schritte ertönten. Love bog um die Ecke und trat in den Raum, ohne Honey anzusehen.  
>Er schloss die Gittertür auf, ging in das Büro und nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz - er ließ sich eher erschöpft fallen, nahm einen auf dem Schreibtisch stehenden, goldenen Becher und tauchte ihn in etwas unter dem Schreibtisch, was man nicht sehen konnte. Er nippte daran.<br>Honey stand unsicher da, bis Love sagte: "Nimm Platz."  
>Honey zog die Brauen zusammen und ging zögerlich zu dem Stuhl. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu den Gitterstäben.<br>"Ziehen Sie die Tür zu", befahl Love dem Soldaten. Dieser zog die Tür von außen zu, salutierte, verließ den Raum und machte auch die Eingangstür zu.  
>Jetzt saß Honey mit Love gefangen in seinem Büro. Immerhin, zwei Schritte neben ihr war ein schönes Fenster, welches jedoch ein Stockwerk nach unten führte...<br>Love nippte an seinem Getränk und sah Honey an. Er verschränkte die Hände und setzte sich bequem hin.  
>Unwillkürlich fragte er: "Was meinte er vorhin? Was hast du schon herausgefunden?"<br>Honey blickte Love starr ins Gesicht. Schlimmer konnte die Situation nicht kommen. Ihr Blick fiel zu Boden.  
>"Er wollte wissen... ob ich... Ob ich weiß... Ob ich weiß was-"<br>Love runzelte die Stirn.  
>Honey blickte ihn erneut an. "Es ist nicht leicht zu reden...darüber", sagte sie stockend. Sofort war sie erschrocken über sich selbst, sie war ehrlicher als sie es wollte. Ihre Augen begannen zu glitzern.<br>"Worüber?", hackte Love nach.  
>Es schien, als würde sie nach Worten für etwas unbeschreibliches suchen.<br>"Er wollte wissen, ob ich weiß, was sie mit Joaquíns Kopf gemacht haben", kam es in einem Satz aus ihr heraus.  
>Loves kalte Miene wandelte sich binnen Sekunden, er begann laut zu lachen.<br>Es hatte sie mit so großer Angst erfüllt, ihm das zu sagen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, wenn sie es vor ihm Aussprach, würde er es erneut tun. Vielleicht diesmal mit ihr... Es war, als würde sie ihn auf die Idee bringen. Honey wusste, dass das nur Einbildung war, Loves Reaktion bewies es. Und doch zitterte sie am ganzen Leib.  
>"Und?", fragte Love, immer noch lachend, "Weißt du es?"<br>Über die eigentliche Frage, das eigentliche Thema dachte Honey nicht nach, sie dachte nur an Love. Keine Angst. Er hat gesagt er tut nichts.  
>"Nein."<br>Love beruhigte sich langsam wieder vom Lachen. Es schien, als würde er sich gerade nach einem anstrengen Arbeitstag köstlich amüsieren. So war es schließlich auch. Er nahm noch einen Schluck.  
>Er würde der Kleinen auch nicht sagen was er mit dem Kopf gemacht hatte.<br>"Interessiert es dich denn?"  
>Interessierte es sie? Honey wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen.<br>"Nein", sagte sie leise.  
>"Sehr weise", sagte Love, doch Honey war noch nicht fertig, Wut unterdrückend sagte sie sofort:<br>"Sie haben einen Humor, der an Unmenschlichkeit schwer zu überbieten ist."  
>Love runzelte lächelnd die Stirn.<br>"Du hälst dich wacker. Ich schätze mal dein Bruder hätte bereits Selbstmord begangen."  
>"Er war zehnmal soviel wert wie sie."<br>Love schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf. "Mädchen, Mädchen, Mädchen, du machst es mir nicht leicht. Da hab ich endlich einen Verbrecher, der mir die Stirn bietet, und da ist es ein kleines Mädchen, das ich dafür nicht angemessen bestrafen kann."  
>Honey verengte die Augen. "Angemessen...", meinte sie leise.<br>"Genau. Dich zu foltern wäre eine blutige Angelegenheit mit viel Geheule deinerseits, das hab ich ja jetzt schon satt. Und zu einem Duell kann ich dich auch nicht fordern."  
>"Können Sie", sagte Honey hasserfüllt.<br>Love lachte. "Ich schlage mich nicht mit Frauen."  
>"Ich bin noch keine Frau."<br>"Ja...", sagte Love nachdenklich und musterte Honey, "Zu deinem Glück."  
>Sie verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte, hatte aber das Gefühl, es sei nichts Gutes.<br>"Sie schlagen sich nicht mit Frauen", kehrte Honey schnell zum anderen Thema zurück, "Aber sie schlagen Frauen." Honey wollte irgendwas sagen, dass Love auf andere Gedanken brachte. Kaum war es raus, bereute sie es aber schon wieder. Diesen Satz konnte man als frech ansehen, oder?  
>Love wurde jedoch nicht ernst. Schmunzelnd sah er auf ihre Schramme und sagte: "Da hast du wohl ein falsches Bild von mir."<br>Honey schwieg und erwiderte seinen Blick, ihn fragend ansehend.  
>"Du hast dich nicht benommen, und meine Aufgabe als Soldat ist es, Leute, die sich nicht benehmen, dafür zu bestrafen. In der Regel sind das Männer, mit den Frauen befasse ich mich nicht. Bei dir ist das anders. Mit dir befasse ich mich, also musst du mit strafen rechnen."<br>"Und warum befassen Sie sich mit mir?", fragte Honey herausfordernd.  
>Diese Frage stellte sich Love selbst auch. Warum vergaß er, was der eigentliche Grund war, aus dem er sie in sein Büro bestellt hatte?<br>Love ging auf ihre Frage ein. Er musste jetzt zur Befragung überleiten: Er nahm das Glas erneut zur Hand, lehnte sich zurück und fragte in einem interessierten Tonfall:  
>"Haben dich deine Eltern oft übers Knie gelegt?"<br>"Meine Eltern", sagte Honey scharf, "hatten andere Sorgen."  
>Love sagte wissend lächelnd: "Mutter Hure, Vater unbekannt oder Säufer."<br>"Ja", sagte Honey, und dann gespielt interessiert, "Woher wissen Sie das, war das bei Ihnen auch so?"  
>Love sah sie kurz mit schwindendem Lächeln und kalten Augen an, dann meinte er:<br>"Das wären fünf Peitschenhiebe. Dein blasser Rücken wäre dahin."  
>Interessant für ihn war es, dass dem Mädchen diese Worte Angst zu machen schienen. Sie hielt sich tatsächlich gut, aber ab und zu wurde deutlich, dass ihre freche Art nur Fassade war.<br>"Wo wir gerade beim Thema blass sind - erzähl mir mehr über deine Herkunft. Von hier kommst du nicht, oder?"  
>Honey schien zwar eingeschüchtert, doch sie blickte ihn nicht an und sagte ernst: "Love, was wollen Sie von mir?"<br>'Na fein, da hat sie', dachte Love, 'galant mit traurigem Blick vom Thema abgelenkt.'  
>"Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun als sich meine Biografie anzuhören?"<br>"Ich befasse mich mit dir", ging Love, jetzt ernst und autoritär, auf ihre Frage von vorhin ein, "weil ich Informationen von dir will."  
>Dieses Mädchen schien eine starke Hand zu brauchen. Love setzte sich gerade hin. "Du hast Recht, ich habe wesentlich besseres zu tun - also verschwende meine Zeit nicht."<br>"Gut", sagte Honey laut, "Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen, wir sind fertig."  
>Love stand abrupt auf und stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab, so dass etwas vom Inhalt überschwappte.<br>Honey sah böse zu ihm auf und versuchte, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
>Wenn sie es so wollte, konnte sie es so haben. Love nahm seinen Stuhl und zog ihn in einer Bewegung um den Schreibtisch herum. Dann griff er unter den Sitz von Honeys Stuhl und drehte ihn, ohne das Mädchen zu beachten, zur Seite, so dass sich die beiden Stühle auf der selben Schreibtischseite gegenüber standen. Als Love sich setzte, saßen die beiden so nah zusammen, dass Ihre Knie sich berührten. Als Honey herumgerissen wurde, sah sie Love mit großen Augen, und als er ihr nun gegenüber saß, sah er befriedigt, dass sie angsterfüllt auf irgendeine Stelle seines Körpers starrte. Sie schaffte es anscheinend nicht, ihn direkt anzusehen. Love griff hinter sich, und zog das Messer aus dem Halfter, das an der Rückenseite seines Waffengürtels befestigt war und legte es auf den Tisch. Honey schluckte und sah das Messer auf dem Tisch an.<br>Endlich schien sie Love den gebührenden Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Er nahm ihr Kinn und hob den Kopf leicht, so dass Honey ihn ansah. Ihr Kinn lag immer noch auf Mittel- und Zeigefinger, als Love begann, mit dem Daumen ihre Wange zu streicheln.  
>Kurz huschte ihr Blick herunter zur Hand, dann blickte sie wieder in sein bärtiges Gesicht. Unpassend fiel Honey auf, dass der Bart ihn etwas älter wirken ließ, als er war. Eigentlich hatte er das Gesicht eines jungen Erwachsenen. Er legte den Kopf schief.<br>"Ein hübsches kleines Mädel treibt sich nicht einfach so mit Banditen herum. Was war da los?", seine Stimme war sanft, doch Honey ließ sich keineswegs beirren. Ganz langsam hob sie die Hand, und es trieb ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, Loves Handgelenk zu nehmen und von ihrem Gesicht wegzuschieben. Love jedoch drehte die Hand und umfasste nun Honeys Handgelenk.  
>Honey sah irritiert dorthin, während Love sie die ganze Zeit fixierte.<br>"Ähm...", sagte sie plump, mit gerunzelter Stirn und ohne aufzublicken, "Ich... war eigentlich nie bei ihnen. Das war Zufall, .. an dem Tag." Sie redete so abwesend, als würde sie zwei Dinge gleichzeitig koordinieren. Erst nach und nach fiel ihr auf, dass Love den Griff um ihr Gelenk verstärkte.  
>"Normalerweise hatten wir nichts miteinander zu tun, nur manchmal - au!" Love griff so fest zu, als wolle er den Knochen zerbrechen.<br>"Beschränk dich auf Dinge, die mich interessieren", sagte Love drohend.  
>Honey hatte das Bedürfnis, das Messer, welches auf dem Tisch lag, zu nehmen, und es Love irgendwo hinein zu rammen, doch stattdessen sagte sie:<br>"Von den Dingen, die sie gestohlen haben, weiß ich nichts, sie...", Honey stöhnte auf und versuchte, ihr Gelenk loszureißen, vergebens. Love sah sie gelangweilt an, man sah ihm nicht an, dass er gerade unbändige Kraft anwand.  
>"Wie-", Honey schloss kurz die Augen vor Schmerz, "Wie soll ich Ihnen denn sagen, wo er ist, wenn ich selbst seit Tagen hier festsitze?"<br>"Lass dir was einfallen...", sagte Love und sah dann mit schiefgelegtem Kopf auf Honeys zitterndes, von seiner eigenen Hand umfasste Handgelenkt an, als wäre es etwas interessantes.  
>"Ich dachte das ist Ihr Job!", stieß sie aus, dann beugte sie sich stöhnend vor und schrie: "Gleich ist es gebrochen! Nicht - brechen... Bitte brechen - Sie - es nicht!"<br>Love hob den Kopf. "Nicht wenn redest."  
>"San Francisco!", stieß Honey aus. "Da- wollten sie als nächstes -h-in." Love ließ locker, Honey stöhnte auf und und atmete schwer. Sie rieb ihr Gelenk, das schneeweiß war und wie zerknittert aussah.<br>Captain Love nahm das Messer in die Hand und drehte es, sodass es das durch das Fenster einfallende Licht reflektierte. Honey fiel erst nach kurzer Zeit auf, dass er eine Waffe in der Hand hielt, sie war zu sehr mit ihrem Gelenk beschäftigt.  
>Als ihr Blick eher zufällig auf seine Hand mit dem großen Messer fiel, hielt sie inne und rieb dann wieder, ohne Love ins Gesicht zu sehen, ihren Arm.<br>"Hast du Angst?", fragte Love und besah das Messer.  
>Honey warf wieder einen Blick auf seine Hand. Sie holte Luft, doch dann kam ein einfaches "Ja."<br>Love nickte langsam. Dann stand er auf, das Messer immer noch in der Hand und ging gemächlich um den Tisch herum. Er behielt das Messer in der Hand, mit der anderen jedoch nahm er den Becher und tauchte ihn in etwas hinter dem Schreibtisch, das Honey nicht sehen konnte.  
>"Das solltest du auch. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mir Lügen erzählt, um Schmerzen zu entgehen." Honey schwieg und sah auf ihre Knie. Das hätte sie wohl wissen müssen. Love sah aufmerksam auf Honey hinunter.<br>"Doch sie wissen nicht dass ihnen das nur noch mehr Schmerzen bringt", sagte Love, und nahm einen Schluck von dem Getränk, über das Honey nicht wissen konnte, dass es Mescal war, welcher in ein Gefäß, nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt, gefüllt war. In ein Gefäß in welchem sich der Kopf ihres Bruders befand.


	9. Foltermethoden

KAPITEL 8 - Foltermethoden

Was sind schon Schmerzen. Was sind schon körperliche Schmerzen. Wenn einem ein Stück aus der Seele gerissen wird, ist es egal, wo man blutet, könnte man meinen. Wenn man einen geliebten Menschen sterben sieht, ist man taub, könnte man glauben. Aber das Leben geht weiter.

Es herrschte rigoroser Trubel in der Bar, aber Love hatte nur Augen für die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren.  
>Aus irgendeinem Grund zog sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, seit er den Raum betreten hatte. Die Bar war überfüllt, zumindest in dem für jeden zugänglichen Bereich. Tische, Stühle, Hocker und Regale standen nah beieinander, darauf saßen Männer, die sich lauthals unterhielten, brüllend Karten spielten, lachten, tranken, eine der dort arbeitenden Frauen auf dem Schoß hatten oder alles auf einmal taten. Zu all diesem Tumult spielte irgendwo ein Pianist, der gequetscht zwischen den Kunden der Bar kaum zusammenpassende Töne auf der Tastatur fand. Wenn auch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, so war dies eben ein richtiger Saloon. Hinter der Bar stand ein korpulenter Mann, welcher den spärlich und anzüglich gekleideten Frauen, welche Gläser füllten und abwuschen, Anweisungen zurief.<br>Ein Türbogen neben der Bar führte in einen kleineren Nebenraum, in dem sich nur drei Runde Tische fanden, an denen jeweils drei oder vier Männer saßen. Dieser Raum war nicht nur geschmackvoller eingerichtet, hier waren auch nirgendwo die Nebenschwaden der Raucher des Nebenraumes verbreitet, keiner schrie oder taumelte besoffen umher. Love war solche Räume gewohnt, seit er im Krieg gedient hatte, in Bars sowie Bordellen gab es stets Offiziersräume, die ihm den Aufenthalt angenehmer machten und verhinderten, dass er sich mit wildgewordenen Soldaten, Kartenspielern und anderem Gesindel herumschlagen musste.  
>Hier war es zwar kein Raum für Offiziere, denn Love war der einzige Soldat, der an einem der noblen Holztische saß, aber doch ein Zimmer für die gehobene Gesellschaft, zumindest eines für diejenigen, bei denen der Wirt nicht den Ruf der Bar verderben wollte. Eine weitere, kleine Tür am hinteren Ende des Raumes, neben der auch ein jedoch unbesetztes Klavier stand, führte, wie Love wusste, in die zweite Etage. Dort waren kleine Räume mit Betten und anderen Einrichtungsstücken, welche sowohl für die Übernachtung als auch für andere Dinge nutzen konnte. Auch diese Räumlichkeiten wurden von der anderen Hälfte der zweiten Etage abgegrenzt, denn auch wenn die Bar hier als Bordell funktionierte wollte man die Ansprüche höherer Gäste erfüllen.<br>Love jedoch war nicht gekommen um sich zu vergnügen, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise. Er war hier vielleicht zwei-, dreimal gewesen, hatte jedes Mal eine andere gehabt, aber zeitlich gesehen entschied er sich, sich mehr auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
>"Wie alt ist sie, zwanzig, einundzwanzig?", fragte der Mann, der neben Love saß, als er gerade genüsslich einen Schluck Tequila nahm. Love hatte eigentlich keine Lust die Frage zu beantworten, er ärgerte sich schon jetzt, dass er das Mädchen überhaupt erwähnt hatte. Im Moment schien sich viel zu vieles um sie zu drehen. Ohne den Blick von der Frau zu lassen sagte er: "Jünger, viel jünger."<br>Der Mann, welcher groß war und dunkle Haare hatte, lächelte Love zu. Er hatte ein bloßes, aber edles Hemd und eine teure dunkle Hose an und nippte ebenfalls an seinem Getränk.  
>"So jung?", er grinste.<br>Loves Augen kamen von der Frau ab und er sah das Grinsen des Mannes. "So jung", sagte er und seufzte in sich hinein.  
>"Was für ein Jammer", meinte der Mann.<br>Love blickte ihn kurz genervt an und blickte dann wieder zur Frau. Der Mann sah es und meinte, schief lächelnd: "... Denn du scheinst es nötig zu haben."  
>Love zog die Brauen hoch, nahm noch einen Schluck und sagte dann: "Ich habe keine Zeit."<br>Der Mann nickte. "Don Montero beansprucht dich ganz schön, was?"  
>"Ich stehe voll und ganz in seinem Dienst."<br>"Wurde auch Zeit, vom Verbrecher jagen kann man nicht leben. Wie viel hast du für Murieta bekommen? Hundert?"  
>"Zweihundert", sagte Love und lächelte jetzt erstmals.<br>Der Mann schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und sagte: "Eine Schande."  
>Love zuckte die Schultern. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie sich etwas auf sich einbilden."<br>Loves Gesprächspartner runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn du jedem von ihnen eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lässt..."  
>"Sonderbehandlung?", fragte Love und sah den Mann irritiert an, welcher nur die Schultern zuckte.<br>"Wo schlief sie heute Nacht doch gleich?"  
>"Das heisst noch lange nicht, dass ich jedem eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lasse."<br>"Aber einer dreckigen Diebesgöre."  
>Love nickte lächelnd und nahm einen großen Schluck. "Aber einer dreckigen Diebesgöre."<br>Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Die Frau verließ mit einem Tablett den Raum. Love setzte sich bequemer hin.  
>Der Mann, mit dem sich Love unterhielt hieß Fernando Sullyvan und war drei Jahre älter als Love. Der aus Texas stammende Söldner hatte sich Nahe Los Angeles von ein kleines Gut gekauft, wo er nun lebte. Im Gegensatz zu Loves Eltern waren die Sullyvans reiche Aristokraten, weswegen ihr Fernando seinen Beruf eher als Langeweile als aus Arbeitswille angenommen hatte. Er war relativ schnell ausgestiegen, hatte aber vorher Love in Marokko kennengelernt. In Los Angeles trafen sie sich schließlich wieder, und von dort an gelegentlich in einer Bar.<br>Sullyvan war verwöhnt und neigte zur Arroganz, aber vielleicht regte gerade das und Sullyvans Undiszipliniertheit Love zu weiteren Treffen an. Loves Beruf war für ihn zur Leidenschaft geworden, was bei seinem Gegenüber nur schwer hätte passieren können. Es war nun mal nicht jeder für die Arbeit gemacht.  
>Love stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Tisch. In dem Moment, als die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren den Raum erneut betrat, rief Sullyvan sie zum Tisch.<br>"Nachschub für meinen Freund."  
>Love schüttelte den Kopf und hob dankend die Hand. "Das reicht."<br>"Harrison, hab dich nicht so, du hast keinen Dienst."  
>Love lächelte. Sullyvan seufzte. Dann sah er zu der in die Hüfte gelehnten Frau und fragte gespielt leise:<br>"Können Sie ihm irgendwie anders Freuden bereiten?"  
>Love verdrehte die Augen.<br>Die Frau kam, nicht ohne ihr Unterteil zu schwenken, zu Love und setzte sich auf die Lehne seines Stuhls.  
>"Kommt drauf an...", sagte sie. Sie fuhr mit der Hand seitlich Loves uniformierte Brust hinunter, bis sie gegen seinen Colt stieß.<br>"Ist der echt?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
>"Alles echt", flüsterte Sullyvan grinsend an Loves Stelle.<br>"Ich mag gefährliche Männer...", sagte die Frau mit betörender Stimme.  
>In diesem Moment betrat ein Soldat den Raum, salutierte vor Love und sah leicht beschämt aus.<br>"Sir. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung vielmals, aber wir haben..."  
>"Er kann nicht!", unterbrach Sullyvan.<br>"Fahren Sie fort", befahl Love etwas zu kalt.  
>"Captain, wir haben gerade Nachricht aus San Francisco erhalten. Mit allen Informationen, die Sie angefordert hatten."<br>"Und?"  
>"Nichts auffälliges, zwei Überfälle, eine Vergewaltigung, aber die meisten Delikte der vergangenen Monate sind aufgeklärt."<br>"Und warum stören sie mich dann?"  
>"Sir, Sie haben vorletzte Nacht einen Mann festgenommen, im Wald. Er behauptet, etwas über die Murietas zu wissen."<br>Love zog die Brauen hoch. "Tatsächlich?", fragte er nur wenig überzeugt. Er sah kurz zu Boden und dachte nach. Dann stand er auf und ging näher an den Soldaten heran, damit nicht alle von ihrem Gespräch gestört werden mussten. Die Frau näherte sich derweil Sullyvan.  
>"Nun, wissen Sie...", der Soldat sprach leiser und etwas verunsichert, "Wir haben Ihn aufgrund seiner Verletzungen in der Zelle behalten, für die letzte Nacht. Das Mädchen, welches Sie heute wieder dorthin befohlen haben, hat sich wohl mehrfach mit ihm unterhalten, über die Murietas, deren Pläne, Wünsche, wenngleich auf eher... streithafter Ebene."<br>Interessant. Das war sicher ein spannendes Schauspiel.  
>"Ich komme mit Ihnen", sagte Love knapp. "Sullyvan!", meinte er und drehte sich lächelnd um. Die Frau saß lasziv auf dessen Schoß. "Die Arbeit ruft." Zum Abschied nickten sich die Männer zu und Love verließ den Raum.<p>

Honeys Hände schmerzten zwar von den Fesseln, aber sie war glücklich, dass sie nicht so wie der Mann, welcher sich außer ihr in der Zelle befand, zugerichtet war. Über seinen Schultern lag ein zylinderförmiger, langer Holzbalken, der schon beim Ansehen so schwer schien, dass Honey unbehaglich ihren Rücken dehnte. Die Arme des Mannes waren hinter den Balken gehoben und seine Hände nach vorn zeigend darauf abgelegt und angebunden worden, sodass er an daran festgemacht war.  
>Honey würde Mitleid mit dem Mann empfinden, hätte er sie nicht im Laufe des Tages schon beschimpft, beleidigt und im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten verbal bedroht.<br>Zwar war sie froh, dass der Soldat, welcher sozusagen den ganzen Tag die "Aufsicht" hatte, zurückkehrte, aber als sie sah, wen er bei sich hatte, verflog ihre Erleichterung. Diesen Mann hatte sie heute eigentlich nicht mehr sehen wollen.  
>Das Mädchen saß am Boden, an die Wand gelehnt. Der Bandit kniete ächzend mitten im Raum, den Balken über der Schulter. Er drehte sich um.<br>"Ah", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, "hoher Besuch."  
>Love ignorierte die Bemerkung und sah ihn verächtlich an. Er blieb vor den Gitterstäben stehen."Was gibt uns die Ehre?"<br>"Deine Äußerungen bezüglich Alejandro Murieta."  
>Honey richtete sich auf.<br>"Meine Äußerungen?", der Mann zeigte seine gelben Zähne, "Sie sollten das Miststück da mal fragen."  
>Love sah zu ihr. "Miststück?"<br>Honey murmelte etwas von "zutiefst getroffen" und verdrehte die Augen.  
>Der Bandit fuhr fort. "Die hat mir ihr Herz ausgeschüttet."<br>"Hat sie?", Love sah Honey belustigt an. Sie sah nur verächtlich auf den Banditen. "Habe ich?"  
>"Den Schlüssel", befahl Love leise. Nachdem er ihn ausgehändigt bekommen hatte schloß er die Tür auf und stieg über Honey Beine zum Banditen. Honey zog die Beine sofort an und sah zu Love auf.<br>Er legte die Hand mit einem klatschenden Geräsch auf den Balken und zog ihn hoch, sodass der Mann aufrecht stand. Dann lehnte er lehnte sich dagegen und der Bandit schwankte leicht. Love sah dem Mann kalt ins Gesicht.  
>"Du solltest keine Lügen erzählen."<br>Der Mann grinste breit. "Lügen? Das mit San Francisco war gelogen, so viel ist sicher."  
>Honey schluckte. Love wand den Kopf zu ihr. Als er ihr angsterfülltes Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass es stimmte. Ihre Beine bebten.<br>"Machen Sie mich los, zu dritt macht es mehr Spaß!", sagte der Bandit laut. Love drehte sich wieder ihm zu. Er schob den Balken nach hinten, bis er gegen die Wand stieß. Die Hände des Mannes waren nun zwischen Wand und Holzbalken eingeklemmt.  
>Love näherte sein Gesicht dem des Mannes, bis sie sich genau in die Augen sahen. Honey sah mit gerunzelter Stirn und angsterfüllten Augen die beiden Männer an. Love wirkte nun so gefährlich. Wie hatte sie das gestern vergessen können? Wie hatte sie so nah bei ihm liegen können? Ihn hier in voller Montage zu sehen, während er einen Banditen einschüchterte, der sogar noch muskulöser war als Love selber, ließ in Honey dieselbe Angst auflodern, die sie auch schon bei ihrem allerersten Treffen mit ihm gespürt hatte.<br>Ganz gemächlich sagte Love: "Da das Mädchen mit mir nicht kooperieren will, musst du es wohl."  
>Der dreckige Mann sagte, nicht ohne Hohn: "Bevor ich dir was sage, du Drecksack, schneide ich mir erstmal jeden Finger einzeln ab."<br>Love verengte die Augen: "Das ließe sich einrichten." Mit großen Augen beobachtete Honey, wie er von dem Balken abließ und den Soldaten mit einem Wink in die Zelle befahl. Der Soldat zog sein Messer und setzte es auf den rechten, äußersten Finger, welcher auf dem Balken lag.  
>"Wegen dem, was du gesagt hast, wurde mir mein Abend verdorben, deswegen will ich, dass du es noch mal wiederholst. Also?", fragte Love.<br>"Wieso? Waren Sie gerade dabei, eine Hure zu vögeln?"  
>Love nickte dem Soldaten zu. Das Messer drückte sich in den Finger. Der Mann schrie und Honey sah schnell zu Boden. Dem Finger war bis jetzt jedoch nur ein tiefer Schnitt verpasst worden.<br>"Mmh... Die muss aber ganz schön große... - "  
>"Los", unterbrach Love ihn ungeduldig und der Soldat holte mit dem Messer in Richtung Finger aus, als Honey sich bewegte.<br>"Nein!", rief sie und versuchte, aufzustehen, was mit den gefesselten Händen nicht leicht war. "Er hat nur gesagt, dass er Alejandro am Strand gesehen habe!"  
>Love starrte sie an. "Hier... am Strand?"<br>Honey kam wackelig auf die Beine. Sie nickte stirnrunzelnd, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
>"Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Love und legte den Kopf schief.<br>"Weil es stimmt und weil es unbedeutend ist."  
>"Nein", Love schüttelte den Kopf.<br>"Was liegt Ihnen so an Murieta, der ist doch auch nur ein dreckiger Dieb!", rief der Bandit von der Seite.  
>Love ignorierte ihn, Honey jedoch blickte ihn an. Als Love langsam zwei Schritte auf sie zuging, wich sie zurück.<br>"Du wirst schon für die eine Lüge bestraft werden, die du mir aufgetischt hast, riskiere nicht noch eine Zweite." Seltsamerweise sagte er das ohne jegliche Bedrohung.  
>"Ich denke sie wäre ein annehmbarer Ersatz für die Hure!", kam es von dem Gefesselten.<br>Love hielt in seiner Bewegung zu Honey inne und schloss kurz die Augen. "Du gehst mir ganz schön auf die Nerven", er wandte sich dem Mann zu, mit nur einem Schritt war er bei ihm. Im nächsten Moment kniete der Bandit, den Balken unsicher auf den Schultern balancierend und stöhnend. Love hatte ihm einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube verpasst. Er sah, fast gelangweilt, auf ihn hinab, zog ihn am Kragen hoch und presste ihn gegen die Wand.  
>Honey wollte zu den beiden taumeln, doch der Soldat murmelte "Du bleibt schön dort", trat hinter sie, zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und legte ihr das Messer an den Hals. Sie keuchte.<br>"Ich bin der einzige, der sie Hure nennen darf, ja?", sagte Love kalt zu dem Dieb und gab ihm eine demütigende Ohrfeige.  
>Dann drehte er sich um und lächelte, als er sah, in welcher Lage sich Honey befand. "Nehmen Sie das Messer weg, sie hat nichts getan."<br>"Ja, Sir", sagte der Soldat und folgte dem Befehl.  
>"Nehmen Sie ihr die Fesseln ab, lassen Sie sich waschen und bringen Sie sie dann in die Vorratskammer der Garnison. Sie soll Abendessen machen."<br>Der Soldat stutzte. Das hörte sich etwas nach der Arbeit eines Kindermädchens an.  
>Honey sah ihn vollkommen durcheinander an, doch Love lächelte nur.<br>Der Soldat nahm Honey am Arm. "Ja, Sir." Er salutierte mit der freien Hand und führte Honey aus der Zelle. Das Mädchen sah unentwegt Love an, absolut verwirrt. Love lächelte ihr noch einen kurzen Augenblick kalt hinterher, dann wandte er sich mit einer so bedrohlichen Miene dem Banditen zu, dass man meinen konnte, sein berechnendes Lächeln sei nur aufgesetzt gewesen. Auf den letzten Stufen der Treppe drehte sich Honey noch kurz zur Zelle um, in dem Moment, als Love den Banditen erneut um die Kehle fasste. Dann sah sie ihn nicht mehr.

Während sie den Honey nun schon bekannten Flur entlangliefen, band der Soldat ihre Fesseln los. Schließlich hielt er vor der Tür an, die bei Honeys erstem Gang durch den Flur verschlossen gewesen war, und öffnete sie. Dahinter war ein eher kleiner Raum, in dem sich eine recht alte, rundliche Frau befand. Sie saß an einem plumpen Holztisch, der mitten im Raum stand, und schälte leicht dreckige Kartoffeln. Die Schalen fielen vor ihr in einen Eimer.  
>Bei diesem Raum handelte es sich wohl um eine Küche. An den Wänden des Raumes waren Regale, in welchen Töpfe, Gläser, Kübel, Eimer, Flaschen und Krüge standen. Es gab kleine Schränke mit Schubladen und eine Feuerstelle. Der Raum wurde von dem Raum dahinter beleuchtet, den man ohne durch eine Tür zu gehen betreten konnte, da der Türrahmen leer war. Am Ende des zweiten Raumes, welcher mit Gemüse, Obst, Getreidesäcken und gefüllten Kübeln gefüllt war, war ein großes Fenster, von dem aus man ins Pueblo sehen konnte, zumindest auf einen mittelgroßen Platz, welcher zur Kirche führte. Auch wenn die Sonne bereits unterzugehen begann war es noch recht hell.<br>Der Soldat schob Honey vor sich in den Raum hinein. Die Alte sah auf.  
>"Das Mädchen soll hier helfen", sagte er knapp.<br>"Hier gibt es nichts zu helfen", sagte die Frau mit leicht rauer Stimme.  
>Der Soldat zuckte die Schultern. "Befehl von Love. Sie soll Abendessen für ihn - " Die Alte unterbrach ihn.<br>"Ich dachte Love sei heute abend außer Haus!"  
>Der Uniformierte zuckte nur erneut die Schultern. Die Frau musterte jetzt erstmals Honey.<br>"Na gut...", sagte sie langsam, "dann komm mal rein."  
>Der Soldat versetzte Honey einen kleinen Schubs, dann verließ er die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich.<br>Honey stand unsicher im Raum. Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie keinen Gedanken fassen konnte. Von einer Situation, die ihr so gefährlich erschienen war wie das laufen auf lodernden Flammen, wurde sie ohne Warnung in eine Garnisonsküche katapultiert.  
>"Komm, komm", sagte die Frau und machte mit ihren von den Kartoffeln aufgeweichten Händen einige Bewegungen.<br>Honey ging zum Tisch und setzte sich.  
>"Die spinnen doch alle...", murmelte die Frau, "alle Spinner. Jetzt darf ich für den werten Herr doch noch Abendessen machen."<br>Honey sah zu den Kartoffeln. Ohne richtig zu wissen, was sie redete, sagte sie: "Machen Sie doch einfach mehr davon." Die Alte sah Honey kurz an, dann lachte sie und zeigte dabei ihre teils silbernen Zähne und Zahnlücken.  
>"Das ist für die Katz. Das müssen die Soldaten essen. Wenn ich das Love serviere...", sie lachte erneut herzhaft. "Du hast eine feinen Humor, mein Mädchen. Wie heisst du?"<br>"Honey."  
>"Ein hübscher Name für ein hübsches Mädchen."<br>Honey lächelte, obwohl ihr nicht nach lachen zumute war.  
>"Hat unser Hauptmann denn auch gesagt was er zu essen wünscht?"<br>Honey schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht."  
>Die Frau zuckte die Schultern. "Dann gibt es Braten. Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, kannst du Gemüse schneiden."<br>Das Mädchen nickte leicht. Okay. Gemüse schneiden.  
>"Geh doch rasch nach nebenan, da findest du Lauch, Salat und Paprika."<br>Honey stand etwas steif auf und ging in den Nebenraum. Das Gemüse war ebenso wie das Obst in Holzkisten gestapelt. Honey wollte gerade nach einer Paprika greifen, als jemand hinter ihr, aus einer Ecke des Raumes "Hallo" sagte.  
>Sie fuhr herum. In der Nische saß ein junger Mann, er trug eine einfache Hose und ein geblichenes, weißes Hemd und wusch Kartoffeln in einem Eimer voll Wasser. Er trocknete die Hände mit einem Tuch und streckte eine Hand zu Honey aus.<br>Peinlich berührt fiel Honey auf, wie dreckig ihre Hände waren, doch trotzdem schüttelte sie die Hand des Mannes. Mann? Er schien noch etwas jung zu sein. Vielleicht zwanzig, wenn nicht jünger? Seine Augen waren freundlich und glitzerten grün, seine dunkelblonden, fast braunen Haare waren etwas verwuschelt.  
>Honey lächelte ihn noch kurz, die Lippen aufeinander pressend an, dann wand sie sich wieder, noch steifer als vorher, der Paprika zu. Sie nahm eine große und einen direkt daneben liegenden Salatkopf heraus. Dann sah sie sich nach dem Lauch um. Er war auf einer der oberen Kisten. Als der Mann sah, dass sie sich taumelnd auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, kam er ihr zur Hilfe.<br>"Warte, ich mach das." Mühelos nahm er eine Lauchstange aus de Kiste und gab sie Honey. Sie bedankte sich leise.  
>"Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt... Ich bin Jesse Molcada."<br>Honey schmunzelte freudlos. "Kartoffelwäscher?"  
>Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie alles andere als froh war. "Soldat, zum Kartoffelwaschen verdonnert."<br>"Oh." Honey biss sich auf die Lippe. Dann ging sie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, in die Küche und legte das Gemüse auf dem Tisch ab. Die Frau beachtete sie nicht. Da fiel Honey etwas ein. Sie ging zaghaft zurück in die Vorratskammer und sagte: "Ähm. Ich bin Honey. Honey Murieta."  
>Sie wollte nicht in sein Gesicht sehen, wusste aber, dass er erstaunt dreinblickte.<br>"Was? Murieta?", fragte die alte Frau. Anscheinend hörte sie besser, als man vermuteten würde. "Die Murieta-Brüder?"  
>"Haben auch eine Schwester...?", meinte Jesse und sah Honey interessiert an<br>Unbeeindruckt schälte die Alte weiter Kartoffeln. Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck neigte Jesse den Kopf und beudeutete Honey so, weiter in die Vorratskammer zu treten.  
>"Das wusste ich gar nicht", sagte er.<br>Honey presste nickend die Lippen aufeinander.  
>"Und jetzt musst du hier arbeiten? War es nicht der Captain, der ausgerechnet einen Murieta geschnappt hat?"<br>"Das wissen hier scheinbar alle", meinte Honey. Jesse schmunzelte. "Das wissen alle. War ja auch eine beträchtliche Leistung."  
>Honey drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.<br>"Nein!", rief Jesse ihr hinterher, "So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte- sie waren doch schwer zu fassen, oder? Und einer ist wieder entkommen!"  
>Honey setzte sich. Die Alte hatte ihr ein kleines Holzbrett und ein altes Messer hingelegt. Sie begann, die Paprika in Scheiben zu schneiden.<br>Jesse stand kurz da, dann ging er wieder in die Vorratskammer. Schweigend gingen sie ihrer Arbeit nach. Als Honey das letzte Stück Lauch zerhackt und den Salat zerkleinert hatte, gab ihr die Frau eine Schüssel und wies sie an, alles dort rein zu geben. Honey mischte es durch. So langsam fiel ihr auf, dass sie seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Das Fleisch, welches von der Alten auf die Feuerstelle gesetzt worden war, verbreitete seinen Duft, und die Kartoffeln brodelten in einem anderen Topf vor sich hin.  
>"So", meinte die Frau, "Das sieht gut aus." Sie nahm einen wertvoll aussehenden Porzellanteller aus einer Schublade hinter sich, und tat mir einem Löffel einige Kartoffeln und etwas von Honeys gemischtem Salat auf. Dann stellte sie den Teller ab, hob das große Bratenstück auf den Tisch und schnitt davon zwei breite Scheiben ab. Honey saß da, versuchte ihren Magen zu ignorieren und starrte auf ihre Fingernägel.<br>In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Love trat ein.  
>"Das duftet hervorragend", sagte er, die Frau freundlich anlächelnd. Bevor sein Blick auf Honey fiel, drehte sich Jesse aus der Ecke des anderen Raumes in den Türrahmen, so dass man ihn sehen konnte. Er salutierte. Die Frau nickte Love begrüßend zu, die Einzige, die sich nicht bewegte, war Honey.<br>"Sir", sagte Jesse.  
>Love nickte ihm zu. "Sie können gehen."<br>Jesse nickte steif und warf Honey beim hinausgehen noch einen Blick zu. Love folgte Honeys Blick, der etwas zu lange auf Jesse haftete und lächelte.  
>"Das Essen ist gerade erst fertig geworden. Wir dachten, Sie würden heute woanders speisen." Honey gefiel, dass sie wenigstens nicht ihre Stimme hart und laut klingen ließ, so wie die Soldaten, wenn sie mit dem Captain sprachen.<br>"Es gab Komplikationen", sagte Love knapp und eine Spur kälter mit einem Blick auf Honey. "Ich hoffe, sie konnte Ihnen behilflich sein."  
>"Konnte sie, konnte sie. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren."<br>Er sah freundlich aus, doch Honey fragte sich befangen, was wohl in der Zelle geschehen war.  
>Die Alte legte die Scheiben Fleisch mit einer Gabel auf den Teller.<br>"Soll ich es Ihnen hochbringen lassen?"  
>Love lehnte dankend ab. "Ich nehme es selbst." Sein Blick fiel steif auf das Mädchen. "Honey", sagte er in gespielt freundlichem Tonfall. Als sie ihren Namen aus seinem Munde hörte, blickte sie auf. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Warum verunsicherte sie es, wenn er ihren Namen sagte, dass er ihren Namen überhaupt wusste?<br>"Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten würdest." Das war ein Befehl, das wussten Honey und die Alte gleichermaßen.  
>"Geben Sie mir doch bitte für das Mädchen auch eine Portion mit."<br>Die Alte starrte ihn kurz an. Hatte das Kind nicht gesagt sie sei eine der Murietas? Doch dann stand sie auf und nahm noch einen Teller. Als sie zum Braten gehen wollte, sagte Honey leise: "Nur Salat, bitte." Der Appetit auf Fleisch war ihr in der Zelle vergangen.  
>Doch Love sagte in einem freundlich festen Tonfall: "Sie nimmt alles."<br>Honey sah auf, doch Love erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Er beobachtete leicht schmunzelnd, wie die Alte das Essen auftat. Dann nahm er beide Teller, auf die Besteck gelegt worden war und wies Honey mit einer Kopfbewegung an, den Raum vor ihm zu verlassen.  
>"Guten Abend", sagte er zu der Frau und betrat hinter Honey den Flur. "Na los", sagte er zu dieser, jetzt mit unfreundlicher Stimme, als sie zögernd im Flur stand, "Ich denke du kennst den Weg."<br>Mit leicht tauben Beinen ging Honey still in Richtung Loves Schlafzimmer.  
>Dort angekommen stellte Love die beiden Teller auf dem Tisch ab. Er wies Honey an, sich zu setzen, während er sich den Waffengürtel abschnallte.<br>"Iss", wies er sie an. Honey setzte sich auf den bequemen Stuhl, nahm nur die Gabel, ohne Messer, und stach langsam in den Salat. Love zog unter dem Schreibtisch einen Schemel hervor, den Honey noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er setzte sich, zog einen Teller näher, nahm Besteck und schnitt ein Stück Fleisch ab.  
>Der halbe Meter, den Love von Honey entfernt war, war zu wenig. Sie war ihm zu nah.<br>Wie in Zeitlupe kaute sie die Paprikastückchen und beobachtete Love aus dem Augenwinkel. Love, im Gegensatz dazu, aß genüsslich und ohne zu überlegen.  
>Er hatte schon eine Scheibe Fleisch gegessen, als er während des Essens beiläufig fragte: "Schmeckt es dir nicht?"<br>Sie hatte gerade einmal ein Viertel des Gemüses gegessen, Kartoffeln und Fleisch lagen unangerührt auf dem Teller.  
>"Doch", sagte sie leise.<br>"Iss Fleisch. Du hast seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nichts gegessen, dein Körper kann Nahrung gut vertragen."  
>Honey aß ein Stück Salatblatt. Love beobachtete ihre unsichere Miene in der Spiegelung des Fensters vor dem Schreibtisch. Als ihre Blicke sich dort kurz trafen, hielt es Honey nicht mehr aus, sie holte in mehreren Anläufen Luft und fragte schließlich: "Haben...-Haben Sie ihn umgebracht?"<br>Love sah ihr überrascht ins Gesicht. Dann lachte er laut. "Nein", sagte er kauend und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, als sei sie das naivste Kind der Welt.  
>"Ich habe ihm seine Kommentare ausgetrieben."<br>Love sah kurz, ernster werdend, auf ihre Essensreste und sagte dann, immer noch mit einem freundlichen Lächelns und einer Stimme, die nicht zum Inhalt seiner Worte passte:  
>"Ich kann dich auch zum Essen zwingen."<br>Honey senkte den Kopf.  
>Befriedigt sah Love, dass Honey sich ihrem Essen zuwand und nahm ein großes Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Noch kauend meinte er: "Bei Gott, ich würde es keine halbe Stunde mit so einem Proleten aushalten. War er den ganzen Tag so anstrengend?"<br>Honey antwortete nicht, sondern mied Loves Blick. Sie nahm das Messer und schnitt ein Stück Fleisch ab.  
>"Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf Gefangene wie dich spezialisieren", sagte Love sarkastisch. Honey aß das Stück, schluckte und sagte:<br>"Vielleicht sollten Sie mich darüber aufklären, warum ich hier bin." Ihr Tonfall war vorsichtig.  
>"Nun, ich dachte ich würde dir einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich dich aus der Zelle hole."<br>"Hier bin ich ebenso in einer Zelle. Nur die Gesellschaft ist weitaus anstrengender."  
>Love verschluckte sich fast und sah Honey an. Sie sprach weiter, weitaus unvorsichtiger:<br>"Es ist anstrengend, dauerhaft in Todesangst zu leben."  
>Love blickte sie aufmerksam an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern aß mit unschuldiger Miene. Love wand sich auch seinem Essen zu.<br>"Verursache ich bei dir Todesangst?"  
>"Sie verursachen", begann Honey, plötzlich ballten sich ihre Hände als Fäuste um das Besteck, "Hass in mir."<br>Love nickte. "Hass ja, aber Todesangst?"  
>Doch das Mädchen sagte nichts mehr und schluckte schwerfällig ihre Bissen hinunter. Sie aß jetzt schneller, schien von ihrem Hunger überrannt zu werden.<br>"Du brauchst keine Todesangst haben", sagte Love, und seine Stimme klang irgendwie... weich. "Ich will dass du Respekt hast."  
>Honey lachte freudlos auf und wand sich zu Love. "Respekt muss man sich verdienen."<br>Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Honey wusste nicht, ob sie an der unsichtbaren Grenze stand, oder sie vielleicht schon überschritten hatte.  
>"Mir ist noch nie jemand begegnet, der so frech und gleichzeitig so feige war."<br>"Und mich zu schlagen ist nicht feige?", rief Honey schnell.  
>"Dich zu schlagen", erwiderte Love härter, "ist mein Beruf. Genauso wie das Finden deines Bruder. Du wirst mir die Informationen geben, die ich haben will, ob du willst oder nicht."<br>"Wenn das keine Drohung ist."  
>"Sieh es als Chance. Ich lasse dich gehen. Völlig unversehrt."<br>Honey lachte. "Natürlich."  
>"Du kannst Geld haben. Kleider. Alles was du nicht hast."<br>"Ich will weder ihr Geld, noch meine Freiheit, noch sonst irgendwas. Ich will meine Brüder."  
>"Das dachte ich mir." Love nickte mit verengten Augen, und schwieg.<br>Honey steckte sich Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und rieb sich müde mit der Handfläche durchs Gesicht.  
>Dann war alles klar. Was weiter geschehen würde stand fest. Herausforderungen.<br>Das Mädchen könnte mit Leichtigkeit getötet, vergewaltigt, geschlagen und beleidigt werden. Love könnte ihren Willen und ihren Stolz brechen. All dies einfacher, als er es bei jedem einfachen Dieb könnte.  
>Nein, all dies war zu banal. Für Honey hatte er sich etwas ganz anderes überlegt.<p> 


	10. Der Grund, aus dem du noch am Leben bist

Kapitel 10 - Der Grund, aus dem du noch am Leben bist

Das Gegenteil von Familie ist Alleinsein, das weiß Diego. An einem Abend verlor er einfach alles. Das Gegenteil von Besitz ist Verlust, das weiß Alejandro. Der Tod von Joaquín ging einfach schnell. Das Gegenteil von Mut ist Angst, das weiß Honey. Man kann ihr einfach Angst machen. Das Gegenteil von Hass ist Liebe, das weiß Captain Love. Und Hass in Liebe zu verwandeln ist nicht einfach.

Love konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn das Atmen des Mädchens neben ihm störte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht schlief.  
>Als sie schweigend fertig gegessen hatten, hatte Love die Teller genommen und in den Flur gestellt. Das Mädchen, die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich und abwesend, war still auf dem Stuhl sitzengeblieben und hatte hinausgestarrt. "Wasch dich", sagte Love. Er hatte dem verschüchterten Ding ein altes weißes Hemd gegeben und sie angewiesen, es nach dem Waschen anzuziehen. Sie solle schlafen, an der selben Stelle wie gestern, er würde noch Dinge erledigen und später kommen. Love hatte sie eingeschlossen. Als er zurückkam, lag sie im Dunklen Zimmer am Ende des Bettes, der Tür den Rücken zugewand, zusammengekrümmt und ohne Decke.<br>Er ging in den Raum, legte die Dokumente, die er in der Hand hatte, auf den Schreibtisch und ging leise zum Bettrand, an dem Honey schlief. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch ihre Atemzüge zitterten und ihre Wangen waren nass. Love nahm die Decke, die hinter ihr lag und deckte sie damit zu, dann machte er sich bettfertig.  
>Sie schien sich unter Kontrolle zu haben, als er sich ins Bett legte, doch das Zittern des Atems hörte nicht auf.<br>Er streckte den Arm aus, legte eine Hand sachte auf ihren zugedeckten Oberarm und machte "Scht."  
>Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich förmlich unter seiner Berührung, ihre Muskeln spannte sich an.<br>Sie zuckte leicht mit dem Oberkörper zur Seite, so dass seine Hand herunterfiel.  
>Als sie leise schluchzte, fasste er mit verstärktem Druck um zog Arm und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Ihre Wangen glitzerten nass im Mondlicht.<br>Wie viel konnte man eigentlich weinen?!  
>Erneut bewegte Honey zuckend ihren Arm, damit Love Hand abfiel.<br>"Wovor fürchtest du dich?"  
>"Vor- nichts", schluchzte Honey leise. "Wenn- wenn ich träume", sagte Honey und ihre Stimme klang hoch und verletzt, "sehe ich, wie er sich erschießt.. und- und Ihren Säbel, Sie...", sie schluckte geräuschvoll.<br>Love war das ziemlich egal. Er schwieg einen Moment und holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu sagen, als Honey ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
>"Was hat er getan? Er hat das nicht verdient!"<br>"Halt den Mund."  
>"Er hat nur gestohlen, er hat nie jemanden umgebracht..."<br>"Halt den Mund!", wiederholte Love hart. "Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren. Dich hat wirklich keiner zum Respekt erzogen."  
>Die Stille, die eintrat, dauerte so lange, dass Love einschlief.<p>

Es war dunkel im Raum, als Love ihn betrat. Er sah zum Bett - Honey schlief nicht. Sie lag nicht mal da. Wo war sie? Er ging einen weiteren Schritt ins Zimmer und nahm gedankenverloren seinen Hut ab, als hinter ihm jemand zu sprechen begann.  
>"Guten Abend." Es war das Mädchen. Beim Klang ihrer Stimme drehte sich Love um. Sie stand im Halbdunkel neben der Tür. Erst war Love erschrocken, da hätte sonst wer stehen können, im Hinterhalt. Doch dieser Gedanke verflog sofort. Honey trug ein weißes Hemd, das Love gehörte - und mehr nicht. Sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestützt, so dass das ihr bis zehn Zentimeter über die Knie reichende Hemd eng anlag - und sehr genaue Konturen ihrer Oberkörpers preisgab.<br>Er schluckte und musterte sie unverfroren.  
>"Was ist los?"<br>Honey lächelte spielerisch. War hier etwas faul?  
>"Ich war ziemlich alleine...", sagte sie, lächelte und ging an Love vorbei ums Bett herum. Love machte einen Schritt auf sie zu als sie sich umdrehte. So liefen sie fast gegeneinander und waren nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt.<br>Honey legte die flache Hand auf Loves Brust. Love zog die Brauen zusammen, hinderte sie jedoch nicht.  
>"Ist Ihnen schonmal aufgefallen...", sagte Honey leise mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ließ ihre Hand hinuntergleiten, "Dass Sie mich noch nie aufgefordert haben, Sie 'Sir' zu nennen?"<br>Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. Love sah auf ihre Brüste, dann blickte er sie an und sagte: "Nein." Er lächelte und verengte die Augen. "Warum?"  
>Honey schien auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben. "Nun, das wundert mich. Ich dachte, Sie mögen das. Ich dachte,", sie ging so nah an ihn heran dass sich ihr Körper an ihn schmiegte, "sie hätten gern die Zügel in der Hand." Mit diesen Worten fasste sie Love zwischen die Beine.<br>Love blickte einen Moment mit offenem Mund zu ihr herunter, dann legte er ihr eine Hand an die Hüfte und presste sie an sich. Sie wehrte sie nicht.  
>War es nicht eigentlich egal? Sie schien es doch sogar zu wollen! Ihre Hand bewegte sich.<br>Erregt griff Love ihr ums Gesicht, zog es barsch heran und küsste sie.  
>Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss erst zaghaft, dann intensiv.<br>Als sie sich lösten, fragte Love, vor Erregung schwer atmend, "Was ist in dich gefahren?"  
>Honey öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Uniform. "Gefällt es Ihnen nicht?"<br>Love lachte und griff in ihre Haare, zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Honey öffnete seine Uniform weiter. Love zog sie sich schließlich in einer schnellen Bewegung aus und riss sich auch das Hemd vom Körper. Dann ging er langsamer auf Honey zu. Ihr Hemd würde er mit Bedacht ausziehen.  
>Er schob sie zum Bett und legte sie darauf ab. Ihre Knie waren noch angewinkelt und ihre Füße standen auf dem Boden, aber ihr Oberkörper lag vor ihm. Bemüht, nicht auf die Stellen zu schauen, die das Hemd freilegte, beugte sich Love über Honey und knöpfte das Hemd langsam auf.<br>Als es zur Hälfte offen war, zog er es auseinander und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
>"Das wirst du hinterher bereuen", meinte er.<br>"Sie nicht", erwiderte Honey.

Love lächelte, als sich neben ihm jemand bewegte. Er schlug die Augen auf. Sonnenlicht flutete das Zimmer. Als er den Kopf wendete, sah er das Mädchen, dass sich im Schlaf gewendet hatte und gegen ihn gerollt war. Sie schien etwas weniger Angenehmes geträumt zu haben, jedenfalls waren ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Augen leicht geschwollen.  
>Er sah in ihr nahes Gesicht, als auch sie die Augen aufschlug. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn einen Moment lang verstört an. Dann holte sie Luft und stieß einen Schrei aus. Abrupt richtete sie sich auf und wendete sich so, dass ihr Oberkörper weg von Love war. Als ihre Knie gegen Loves Beine und Körpermitte stießen, hielt sie einen Moment inne. Erschrocken sah sie erst dorthin, dann in Loves Gesicht. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass ihre Knie leicht gegen etwas hartes zwischen seinen Beinen gestoßen waren und er realisierte in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde, dass sie im Begriff war, aufzuspringen und dass er die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte.<br>Schnell richtete er sich auf, griff an ihre Schulter und riss sie etwas zu grob zurück auf das Bett. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, als ihr Kopf trotz des Weichen Kissens hart auf dem Bett auftraf.  
>"Hey!", versuchte Love sie zu beruhigen und legte einen Zeigefinger an den Mund, "Nicht so laut-", Honey bäumte sich auf und versuchte mit aller Kraft, aus dem Bett zu kommen, Love hielt sie am Arm fest, sie schüttelte seinen Arm ab, ihre Füße berührten kurz den Fußboden, dann setzte Love sich weiter auf ihre Seite des Bettes und versuchte, sie am Schreien zu hindern, indem er ihren Mund zuhielt. Er zog sie zurück, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, stieß sie gegen Loves Oberkörper. Mit den Händen wollte sie ihn wegschieben. Love versuchte in dem Gerangel, ihr nicht wehzutun, sie aber dennoch in Schach zu halten. Er stieg mit einem Bein über sie, so dass er auf ihr saß und presste mit beiden Händen ihren Oberkörper an den Schultern ins Bett. Mit der rechten Hand holte Honey aus und schlug Love mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. "Gehen Sie runter!" Seine Wange brannte leicht und er sah sie eher verwundert als verletzt innehaltend an. Als nichts geschah, schlug Honey noch einmal zu. "Und fassen Sie nie wieder jemanden aus meiner Familie an!"<br>Als sie zur dritten Ohrfeige ausholte, hielt Love ihre Hand fest. "Hey!", sagte er drohend und hob die eigene flache Hand, als er sah, dass sie den Tränen mehr als nahe war. Er holte tief, genervt Luft und ließ die Hand sinken. "Hab ich dir wehgetan?"  
>"Gehen Sie runter von mir!"<br>Love sah sie an. Dann stieg er von ihr herunter und stellte sich hin. Sie richtete sich auf. Wortlos und genervt ging Love zur Tür, drehte den Schlüssel um und ging seufzend ins Bad. Auch dort machte er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
>Honey lag einen Moment schwer atmend da. Dann stand sie angsterfüllt auf und huschte zur Badtür.<br>Sie hörte, dass Love sich wusch.

Uniformiert, mir blauer Hose und weißem Hemd kam Love aus dem Bad.  
>Die Kleine saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.<br>Love ging zum Schrank und zog seinen Uniformmantel an. Seinen Frühsport hatte er jetzt wenigstens erledigt.  
>"Solange du hier bist, wirst du dich nützlich machen."<br>Er band sich den Waffelgürtel um. "Heute komme ich früh, vielleicht fünf Uhr abends. Bis dahin wischst du den Boden hier und machst das Bett frisch. Ach ja", sagte er, als er fertig mit dem Gürtel war, "Ich würde heute gerne etwas anderes essen als Rindfleisch."  
>Honey sah ihn schweigend an.<br>Kein Protest.  
>Love legte den Kopf schief. "Wenn du dich einsam fühlst, geh hinunter in die Küche, zu Fernanda. Und wenn du auf die Idee kommst, von hier zu verschwinden, dann bereite dich auf ein restliches Leben in der Zelle vor."<br>Love ging zum Schreibtisch, nahm zwei Patronen aus der Holztruhe darauf und setzte sie in seinen Colt. Dabei sah er Honey an. Sie blickte nicht auf die Waffe, sondern direkt in Loves Gesicht.  
>"Du darfst dich frei auf dem Gelände der Kaserne bewegen. Du bekommst was du brauchst. Riskiere keinen Ärger." Mit einer raschen Bewegung ließ er das Kugelfach des Colts zuschnappen, lud und entlud ihn und steckte ihn, Honey nach wie vor musternd, ins Halfter.<br>Er nickte ihr zu und verließ leicht lächelnd den Raum.

Man hielt Banditen für faul, die Diebe insbesondere. Wenn man sich nicht für Besitz anstrengte, stahl man ihn eben.  
>Honey wusste das. Waren ihre Brüder faul gewesen?, fragte sie sich, während sie mit einem Wassereimer und einen Lappen aus einer kleinen Kammer im unteren Flur den Boden in Loves Schlafzimmer wischte. Ein Soldat hatte ihr den Raum gezeigt.<br>Das Zimmer war nicht wirklich dreckig, Honey hatte schon anderes gesehen. Trotzdem wechselte sie das Wasser mehr als dreimal aus und wischte mehrmals nach.  
>Als sie den Eimer zurück in die Abstellkammer brachte, rief die alte Frau sie in die Küche und bot ihr Brot, Käse und Wasser an. Honey nahm das Essen dankend entgegen und aß ohne Zurückhaltung unter dem Blick der Frau.<br>Eine weitere Frau betrat die Küche, sie balancierte drei Tablette auf den Hände, die mit Gläsern vollgestellt waren. Es war eine Mestizin mit langen, schwarzen und stumpfen Haaren. Sie war kräftig, aber noch sehr jung und hatte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Möglicherweise war sie sieben, acht Jahre älter als Honey.  
>"Ah", sagte sie, "Du musst die Kleine von Love sein."<br>"Nein", sagte Honey, "Ich bin eher..." Ihr fiel nichts ein. Die junge Frau sah sie einen Moment abweisend an, dann sagte knapp:  
>"Ich bin Fernanda."<br>"Sie... arbeiten hier?", fragte Honey höflich.  
>"Eigentlich arbeite ich drüben in der Hacienda, aber auf Loves Einladung kam ich hier her", meinte Fernanda und betonte die Worte "Love" und "Einladung". Die alte Frau schmunzelte.<br>"Du hast einen guten Appetit", sagte die Alte, als Honey ihr das leere Tablett dankend zu ihr schob. Es war befreiend gewesen, in anderer Gesellschaft zu essen.  
>"Er möchte heute kein Rindfleisch", sagte sie.<br>"Tatsächlich?", fragte Fernanda und blickte auf. "Und das kann er mir nicht selber mitteilen? Er kommt nicht mal mehr zum Essen in die Küche! Immer raufbringen, raufbringen... Der gute Herr wird wohl immer beschäftigter. Nicht, dass du ihm noch mehr Zeit raubst, junge Dame."  
>"Wie bitte?", Honey sah auf, "Er hält mich hier fest!"<br>"Dann musst du ihm ja etwas Besonderes geben können."  
>Honey schwieg einen Moment, dann stand sie auf.<br>"Etwas Besonderes?"  
>"Love ist nicht dafür bekannt, dass er seine Gäste in seinem Zimmer schlafen lässt."<br>"Glauben Sie ich bin eine Hure?"  
>Stille trat ein. Fernanda drehte sich um. Eine Falte war zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erschienen.<br>"So wollte ich das nicht sagen. Ich finde nur es gibt Dinge, die man nicht verkaufen sollte."  
>"Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wo von Sie reden!", rief Honey und blickte Fernanda entrüstet hinterher, als sie den Raum verließ.<br>"Sie sah es tatsächlich als persönliche Einladung, dabei war sie im Hause Montero überschüssig und wurde deshalb hier her beordert", meinte die Frau gelassen, während sie Honeys Teller säuberte.  
>"Love ist ein gut aussehender Kerl, naja..." Sie lächelte Honey gutmütig zu.<br>"Danke für das Essen", sagte Honey betrübt und verließ den Raum.  
>Sie bemerkte Pedro, den Soldaten nicht, der nah der Küche stand und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.<br>Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer zum Mittag nicht. Zum Nachmittag nicht.  
>Erst als die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, und ihre Strahlen milder wurden, ging Honey zögernd wieder hinunter.<br>Sie lief langsam durch den Flur. Ohne genau zu wissen, warum, führten ihre Beine sie in Richtung der Treppe, die zur Zelle führte. Sie stieg hinunter.  
>In der Zelle kauerte der Bandit, immer noch den Balken über dem Rücken. Er sah erschöpft aus.<br>Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner Nase und unter seinen Lippen.  
>Erst als Honey einen Schritt näher an die Gitterstäbe herantrat, bemerkte sie den Soldaten, der vor der Zelle Wache hielt.<br>"Was willst du hier, Mädchen?", fragte er sie barsch.  
>Der Bandit sah auf, allerdings verzichtete er heute auf derbe Sätze. Er musste Schmerzen haben.<br>"Ich... wollte nach ihm sehen. Hat er was zu Essen bekommen? Vielleicht sollte ich-"  
>"Er bekommt nichts. Befehl."<br>Honey nickte.  
>Hatte sie Mitleid? Dieser Mann weckte Erinnerungen in ihr, das Gefühl, sie müsse ihm helfen, weil sie ihrem Bruder nicht helfen konnte - Honey schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch wahnsinn.<br>Abrupt drehte sie sich um und stieg die Treppe hoch, mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
>Schnell lief sie im Richtung Schlafzimmer, als jemand sie plötzlich schwungvoll durch eine offene Tür zog. Erst als sie weit im Raum - dem Waffenlager - stand, riss sie sich los.<br>Ein Dutzend Soldaten, darunter auch Jesse, liefen im Raum umher und polierten Waffen oder brachten Schießpulver.  
>"Ich habe ein paar Fetzen deiner kleinen Unterhaltung in der Küche aufgeschnappt, weißt du", murmelte Pedro, der Honey gezogen hatte, ihr leise zu.<br>Honey flüsterte nicht. "Ja? Nun, die war nicht für Sie bestimmt."  
>"Wie auch immer. Fernanda mag zwar ein Biest sein, aber mich interessiert auch, was so in dir steckt."<br>Honey zog die Brauen hoch. "Können Sie sich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken?"  
>"Ich will wissen, was du Love anbietest", sagte Pedro, jetzt ohne leises Gehabe.<br>Die anderen Soldaten wurden auf das Gespräch aufmerksam.  
>"Wofür? Dafür, dass ich hier gefangen bin?"<br>"Du bist nicht gefangen. Der Drecksack unter uns ist gefangen, aber du, meine Liebe, bist es nicht. Komm schon", Pedro trat näher an Honey heran. "Was gibst du ihm?" Er beugte sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, sodass nur sie es hören konnte. "Wie vögelt er?"  
>Honey stieß Pedro beide Hände vor die Brust und schubste ihn von sich weg.<br>"Was ist?", fragte Pedro lachend und reckte die Hände fragend in die Höhe. "Er tut es doch, oder nicht?"  
>"Lass sie in Frieden", meinte Jesse leise.<br>"Halt's Maul oder du wäschst wieder Kartoffeln", rief Pedro kalt, dann wandte er sich wieder Honey zu.  
>"Er tut es nicht?" Pedro lachte schallend. "Die Kleine will uns alle zum Narren halten." Er ging wieder näher heran und umfasste ihr Kinn. "Das willst du doch, oder?", sagte er leise, mit tiefer Stimme. Honey drückte seinen Arm nach unten.<br>"Captain Love heißt nicht so, weil er alle seine Gefangenen mit Liebe behandelt, so wie dich. Er scheint etwas an dir gefunden zu haben, genau wie unser kleiner Kartoffelwäscher hier!" Er nickte zu Jesse.  
>"Wie behandle ich sie?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Pedro und Honey.<br>Captain Harrison Love lehnte im Türrahmen, die Arme gelassen verschränkt, und beobachtete das Geschehen.  
>Augenblicklich stellten sich die Soldaten in einer Reihe auf und salutierten. Pedro hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und stand steifer da als alle anderen.<br>"Sir!", salutierte er, "Ich weiß es nicht, S-Sir."  
>Immer noch lässig im im Türrahmen lehnend, meinte Love:<br>"Nun, möglicherweise finden Sie es heraus, wenn Sie sich körperlich betätigen. Fünfzehn Liegestütze."  
>Pedro sprang hastig zu Boden und tat schwerfällig, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Honey blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn von ihm zu Love, welcher mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Pedro hinunter sah.<br>Als Pedro sich schwer atmend aufrichtete, trat Love in den Raum hinein und stellte sich vor Jesse.  
>"Sir", rief dieser.<br>Love neigte sich zu ihm und flüsterte deutlich vernehmbar in sein Ohr. "Sie ist zu jung für Sie."  
>Die Soldaten, ausgenommen Jesse, lachten grölend, kamen aber augenblicklich wieder zum Schweigen.<br>"Honey!", sagte Love.  
>Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als sie unerwartet beim Namen angesprochen wurde.<br>"Geh vor."  
>Honey nickte langsam und ging aus dem Lager.<br>Als sie weg war, trat Love einen Schritt zurück, sodass er zentral vor den Soldaten stand.  
>"Ich will es nicht jedem Einzelnen beibringen müssen. Das Mädchen ist hier, weil ihr Bruder ein gejagter Verbrecher ist. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass er sie, sobald er auf den Gedanken kommt, sie könne hier sein, befreien will. Wenn ich ihn habe und das Mädchen nicht mehr brauche, ist sie unbedeutend. Aber solange sie mein Lockvogel ist, werden Sie sie daran hindern, die Kaserne zu verlassen oder Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufzunehmen. In allen anderen Situationen sähe ich es wirklich ungern", seine Stimme wurde autoritär, fast drohend, "wenn jemand Hand an ihr anlegt. Verstanden?"<br>"Ja, Sir!", riefen die Soldaten wie aus einem Mund.  
>"Gut. Wie ich sagte, ich werde das nicht beim Appell thematisieren. Sie können Ihren Kameraden sagen, dass jeder, der auf weibliche Reize in diesen Mauern reagiert, mit Konsequenzen rechnen muss. Abtreten."<br>Einige der Soldaten machten sich wieder an die Arbeit, andere, darunter auch Pedro, wollten den Raum verlassen. Love stellte sich ihm in den weg und sagte leise: "Sie ist wirklich nicht hässlich. Aber", er klopfte dem Mann auf die Schulter, "versuchen Sie es doch am nächsten Wochenende mit einem Bordellbesuch."

Honey saß am Bettrand und sah regungslos in den Spiegel. Love kam in den Raum, legte Hut und Handschuhe ab und holte einen Kamm auf dem Bad, mit dem er erschöpft seine Haare durchfuhr.  
>Es klopfte an der Tür.<br>"Ja!", sagte Love und ging einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.  
>Die Klinke ging herunter und ein Tablett mit einem Teller schob sich durch den Türspalt, ein Arm und ein Kopf hinterher. Es war Fernanda.<br>"Ah, Dankeschön", sagte Love und sein freundlicher Tonfall hatte ein Spur Abgelenktheit in sich.  
>"Sie haben es sich noch nicht geholt, Sir, da dachte ich...", sie sah zum Bett und als sie Honey sah, wurde ihr Blick eine Spur kälter.<br>"Ja...", Love schien ungehalten darüber, dass sie Honey ansah, "Stellen Sie es einfach dorthin." Er wieß auf den Schreibtisch. Fernanda trat in den Raum und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig ab. Sie sah kurz ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster und zupfte leicht an ihrem Kleid, sodass es etwas hinunterrutschte und mehr ihres üppigen Dekolletés preisgab. Honey, die es im Spiegel sah, vergaß das Unterdrücken des Weinens und begann zu lachen, wobei ihre Stimme zitterte.  
>Love sah sie irritiert an, Fernanda jedoch fuhr herum und ging mit einem bösen Blick in Richtung Honey zur Tür. Als sie sich am Türrahmen noch mal zu Love umdrehte, war ihre Stimme wieder zuckersüß.<br>"Darf es noch etwas sein?" Loves Blick ging auf ihren Ausschnitt.  
>"Nun, die selbe Portion noch einmal und eine flasche Mescal, das wäre alles."<br>Love beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie riss die Augen auf und begann zu lächeln.  
>"Sir?"<br>Love nickte knapp und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Dann wand er sich, plötzlich zufrieden aussehend, der irritierten Honey zu.  
>Das Lächeln verwandelte ihr, Love nur traurig bekanntes Gesicht in das eines schönen, belustigten Mädchens. Ihre Wangen glitzerten allerdings noch nass.<br>Love betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Ablehnung.  
>"Es gibt Dinge die selbst du schlaues Mädchen noch nicht weißt."<br>"Ich glaube es gibt Dinge, ich ich gar nicht wissen möchte."  
>Love lächelte schief. Sein Blick fuhr den Boden entlang.<br>"Sieht sauber aus." Er ging zum Schreibtisch, setzte sich und begann, zu essen.  
>Kurz später klopfte es an der Tür.<br>"Ja", sagte Love leicht genervt und die Tür schwang auf. "Bitte - stellen Sie es hierhin."  
>Fernanda stellte den zweiten Teller sorgfältig auf den Tisch. In ein Glas, das sie mitgebracht hatte, schüttete Mescal aus der noch vollen Flasche.<br>Sie schien außer Atem zu sein, jedenfalls hob und senkte sich ihre Brust merklich. Doch Love schenkte dem keine Beachtung, sondern aß genussvoll sein  
>Mahl. Fernanda warf Honey beim Hinausgehen einen triumphfierenden Blick zu, den sie nicht einordnen konnte.<br>Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, legte Love sein Besteck plötzlich zur Seite und sagte: "Fernanda?" Sie drehte sich um. "Ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten." Er stand auf und winkte Honey zu sich heran. "Komm her." Sehr langsam stand Honey auf. "Komm!" Sie ging einen Schritt in Richtung Love und blieb stehen.  
>"Haben Sie etwas zum Anziehen für sie?"<br>Fernanda musterte Honey geringschätzig. "Ich weiß nicht, Sir ..."  
>"Es muss nichts Schönes sein. Nur damit sie etwas hat. Ich werde sie selbstverständlich entschädigen. Finanziell."<br>Honey sah mit offenem Mund von Love zu Fernanda und zurück.  
>"Nun ja ... ich werde sehen, was zu tun ist."<br>"Ich danke Ihnen. Sie können sie gleich mitnehmen. Vielleicht lässt sich ja auch aus ihren Haaren etwas machen."  
>Honey sah mit großen Augen von ihm zum Spiegel. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und an manchen Stellen verknotet.<br>"Komm mit", befahl Fernanda kalt und Honey ging wortlos hinter ihr aus dem Zimmer.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, sagte Love "Ja", ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages tauchten das Zimmer in ein rötlich-orangenes Licht. Die Tür ging auf. Love nippte an seinem Getränk, sah auf und hielt inne, das Glas immernoch an den Lippen.  
>Fernanda stand im Raum, die Hände in die breiten Hüften gestützt. Hinter ihr lugte die Kleine vorsichtig durch die Tür. Ihre glatt gekämmten, rotblonden Haare, die noch etwas feucht waren, glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Ihr Gesicht war gewaschen und von der Wunde durch Loves Ohrfeige war nur noch ein kleiner rötlicher Fleck zu sehen. Unsicher trat Honey von einem Bein auf das andere.<br>Sie hatte einen braunen, gewickelten Rock an, der auch ein großes Tuch hätte sein können und an ihrer Hüfte eng verknotet war. Er reichte ihr etwas über Knie. Die graue Bluse an Honeys Oberkörper wieß am Auschnitt gehäkelte Blumenmuster auf und war an der Hüfte unter den Rock gesteckt. Sie verdeckte Honeys Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen und an Honey Handgelenken konnte man blaue Flecken erkennen.  
>Love schluckte den Mescal herunter, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und ging mit offenem Mund zu Fernanda.<br>"Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?", fragte er, immernoch Honey ansehend.  
>Fernanda warf einen Blick zu ihr und sagte dann: "Sir, wenn Sie-"<br>"20 Pesos", unterbrach Love sie, ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte einen kleinen, ledernen Beutel heraus. .  
>Fernanda sah erstaunt auf.<br>"20 Pe-", entfuhr es Honey, doch sie bremste sich. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen. "20 Pesos ... Wie soll ich ... Ich kann Ihnen das nicht- Ich kann das nicht zurückzahlen ...!"  
>Fernanda zögerte, als Love ihr das Geld reichen wollte.<br>"Ist schon gut", sagte er und drückte ihr das Geld in die Hand.  
>Einen Moment stand sie da, doch Love hatte sich wieder Honey zugewendet und musterte sie.<br>"Guten Abend", meinte sie.  
>"Guten Abend", erwiderte Love abwesend.<br>Fernanda ging an Honey vorbei aus dem Raum. Honeys Blick haftete auf der rechten Hand Fernandas, der Hand, in sie das Geld hielt. Sie sah unglücklich aus und trat immer noch von einem Bein auf's andere. An den Füßen trug sie lose Schlappen.  
>Als die Tür mit einem knacksenden Geräsuch zuging, wendete Honey den Blick zu Love.<br>Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die seidigen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.  
>"20 Pesos ... Ich kann Ihnen das nicht zurückzahlen", sagte Honey jetzt energischer.<br>"Ich weiß."  
>"Aber- A-Aber ich will nicht dass Sie Geld für mich ausgeben."<br>Love hob die Brauen und lächelte provozierend.  
>"Sieh es als Erbe. Ich habe hundert Pesos für deinen Bruder bekommen, die gehören dir."<br>Honeys Blick wurde hasserfüllt. "Darauf kann ich verzichten."  
>"So würde ich das nicht sagen", sagte er und musterte sie. Dann wieß er mit dem Kopf zum Schreibtisch.<br>"Das Essen wird kalt."  
>"Ich will es nicht. Warum geben Sie es nicht dem Mann in der Zelle?"<br>Love lachte auf. "Warum lade ich ihn nicht ein, damit er hier mit uns speist?"  
>Honey biss sich auf die Lippe. "Vielleicht weil er dort unten eine Strafe absitzt und das hier kein Gasthaus ist", sagte Love kalt.<br>Er sah ihr an, dass ihr etwas auf den Lippen lag und er ahnte auch, was. Es war relativ widersprüchlich zu sagen, Diebe befänden sich zur Strafe in der Garnison - was stimmte -, und andererseits die Bälger von Gesetzlosen im eigenen Bett schlafen zu lassen.  
>"Hm...", Honey sah zu Boden, "Achso. Na dann." Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich sich die vorderen Strähnen hinters Ohr und sah seitlich in den Spiegel. "Um Gottes Willen", murmelte sie leise.<br>"Was ist?"  
>Honey sah auf, offenbar erstaunt, dass sie das gerade laut gesagt hatte. "Nichts", erwiderte sie schnell.<br>"Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
>"Doch... doch." Sie sah kurz, etwas unterdrückend zu Boden. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig zum Spiegel und fuhr mit einem Finger durch den linken oberen Ansatz ihrer Haare. Sie veränderte ihren Mittelscheitel zum Seitenscheitel.<br>Love starrte sie einen Moment an und lachte dann überrascht.  
>Honey sah ihn irritiert an, blickte zum Spiegel und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie sah jetzt aus wie das Mädchen, welches sie noch vor einigen Tagen gewesen war.<p> 


	11. Gefühlstrunken

Kapitel 11 - Gefühlstrunken

Schweiß lief von Loves Stirn. Die Wege zum Schlüsselort von Monteros Projekt, wurden bei der immer größer werdenden Hitze allmählich zu Gewaltritten. Er hatte Respekt vor Don Montero, welcher trotz seiner fast sechzig Jahre mit nur zwei Pausen auskam.  
>Von Love aus hätten sie die Pausen allerdings auch weglassen können.<br>Als sie ihre Pferde zum Trab bremsten - sie befanden sich fast im Pueblo - lenkte Montero sein Pferd neben Loves.  
>"Gute Arbeit, Captain, dass muss ich wirklich sagen." Er lächelte. "Ich habe beschlossen, das Bankett, von dem ich sprach, bereits in anderthalb Monaten auszurichten. Was meinen Sie; Wird das Projekt bis dahin ... präsentierbar sein?"<br>"Dem dürfte nichts im Wege stehen."  
>"Gut, Love. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Nun zu etwas anderem: Ich habe Ihnen noch gar nicht die Hacienda gezeigt, oder? Was hielten Sie davon, heute Abend mit Elena und mir zu speisen?"<br>"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sir."  
>"Hervorragend. Ein bisschen Erholung kann nicht schaden."<p>

Es war seltsam: Wenn Honey, wie an diesem Morgen aufwachte, und das Zimmer war leer, niemand lag neben ihr ... dann war es so einfach sich einzureden, alles wäre gut. Sie läge in einem nobel eingerichteten Raum, auf einem weichen Bett und die Sonne würfe sorglos Licht durch das Fenster.  
>Doch ihr Verstand wusste, dass Love irgendwann zurückkommen würde. Honey stand auf und sah sich im Spiegel an. Zum Schlafen hatte sie ein altes, fiel zu großes weißes Hemd von Fernanda bekommen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Honey, ins Bad zu gehen, sich nach dem Schlafen zu Waschen, die Kleidung zu wechseln und anschließend im Spiegel ihre Haare zu machen. Das war alles normal, alltäglich, erinnerte sie an das geregelte Leben, dass sie verbrachte hatte, als ihr Vater noch da gewesen war.<br>Noch überraschender war es, als es an der Tür klopfte und als auf Honeys zaghaftes "Ja" Fernanda ins Zimmer trat. Sie trug einen Teller mit Brot, Käse, Trauben und einem Pfirsich sowie ein Glas Wasser. Mürrisch trat sie ein und stellte alles auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
>"Danke", sagte Honey bemüht höflich.<br>"Ich mache das nur, weil Love es mir aufgetragen hat."  
>Sagte sie genervt, blieb aber stehen und blickte Honey an, in der Erwartung, sie würde kontern. Honey verstand nicht, was Fernanda wollte und nickte nur.<br>"Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten!"  
>Wieder trat eine Pause ein. Als Honey auch diesmal nicht reagierte, trat Fernanda näher und hob einen Zeigefinger.<br>"Du sollst die Box von Loves Pferd säubern und wenn du das", sie deutete auf den Teller, "nicht isst, bin ich befugt dir Strafarbeiten zu geben."  
>Sie lächelte triumphierend.<br>Honey jedoch fühlte sich in keinem Maße unterworfen. Was für eine dumme Gans, dachte sie.  
>Mit möglichst arroganter Mimik zog Honey die Brauen hoch und fragte: "Sonst noch was?"<br>Fernanda schüttelte selbstsicher den Kopf und verließ den Raum.  
>Honey verdrehte die Augen und wand sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Sie nahm ihre Haare zurück und knotete sie mit einem Band zusammen, welches sie ums Handgelenk trug. Die Mädchen und Frauen im Pueblo trugen die Zöpfe stets unten zusammengebunden. Honey jedoch fand es schöner, die Haare weiter oben zu tragen.<br>Als Fernandas Schritte verklungen waren, ging sie zum Schreibtisch, trank das Glas leer und nahm den gefüllten Teller vom Schreibtisch. Damit verließ sie den Raum.  
>Auf dem Weg durch den Flur begegnete Honey mehreren Soldaten, doch sie tat, als würde sie ihre Blicke nicht spüren. Ohne weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, huschte sie die Treppe zum Verließ hinunter.<br>Der bewachende Soldat kam ihr entgegen.  
>"Du schon wieder", sagte er drohend.<br>Schnell entgegnete Honey: "Er soll das hier essen."  
>Der Soldat lachte freudlos auf. "Sagt wer?"<br>"Captain Harrison Love."  
>Er zog die Stirn kraus. "Du lügst mich wohl an, was? Ich werde diesem Gefangenen kein Festmahl servieren."<br>Honey zuckte die Schultern und sagte gespielt leichthin: "Na gut. Wenn der Gefangene verhungert, weiß der Captain sicher, wo er Sie findet."  
>Sie machte kehrt.<br>"Warte!", rief der Soldat aufgebracht, "Und wie, sagt der Hauptmann, soll ich das anstellen? Ihm vielleicht die Fesseln abnehmen?"  
>"Also als Erstes", erwiderte Honey ruhig, "sollten Sie die Verließtür öffnen."<br>Der Soldat sah beunruhigt aus, dann nickte er und zog einen Schlüssel hervor, mit dem er die Tür aufschloss. Beim Knirschen des Tores richtete der Bandit sich auf, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen.  
>Honey ging, innerlich ebenso beunruhigt wie der Soldat, aber äußerlich selbstsicher, in Richtung Tür. Bevor sie in die Zelle trat, hielt der Soldat sie zurück.<br>"Was ist?", fragte sie zuckersüß, "Wollen Sie ihn füttern?" Der Soldat biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ Honey durch.  
>Eine leichte Gestankwelle schlug Honey entgegen, doch sie trat langsam auf den Mann zu. Erst, als einen Meter vor ihm stand und ihm besorgt ins Gesicht sah, schien er sie zu bemerken.<br>"Hier", sagte sie und hielt ihm den Pfirsich an die Lippen. Der Mann schnappte danach und kaute dann wie ein Verrückter. Während Honey ihm weiter den Pfirsich hinhielt, meinte der Soldat von außen eher zu sich selbst als zu Honey:  
>"Ich verstehe das nicht. Das macht er sonst doch auch nicht ... Vielleicht gibt es jetzt Neuerdings ein letztes Mahl ..."<br>Honey sah auf. "Ein letztes was?"  
>"Ein letztes Mahl ... Du verstehst schon ... vor der Hinrichtung."<br>Honey richtete sich auf und vergaß, dem Dieb den Pfirsich hinzuhalten.  
>"Vor der was?"<br>"Der Hinrichtung!"  
>"Er wird hingerichtet?" Honey sah erschrocken den Mann an, der vor ihr kniete. Sein Gesicht war hart wie Stein.<br>Irgendwas in Honey schien zu reißen, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie ging hastig aus der Zelle und drückte dem völlig verdutzten Soldaten das Brot und den darauf liegenden Käse sowie die Traubenrebe in die Hand.  
>Mit dem leeren Teller stürmte sie die Treppe hoch und ging in die Küche.<br>"Fertig", fragte Fernanda betonungslos, ohne von den Kartoffel aufzusehen, die sie schälte.  
>"Ja", sagte Honey, noch etwas außer Atem und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.<br>"Na dann ... Mach dich an die Arbeit. Die Pferdeställe sind ja nicht zu übersehen. Loves Box ist die Hinterste. Wenn du dich nicht völlig hirnlos anstellst, wirst du sie finden."  
>Ohne Kommentar ging Honey aus der Küche und sah sich um. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wo die Pferdeställe waren, und trotzdem lief sie planlos geradeaus. Die Tür, die auf den Hof führte, wurde von einem Soldaten bewacht.<br>Als Honey gedankenverloren einen Schritt hinaus trat, stellte sich ihr jedoch niemand in den Weg. Als ihr das auffiel, wendete sie sich um. Der Soldat sah sie gelangweilt an.  
>Honey warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, sprach aber nicht. Etwas irritiert ließ sie ihren Blick über den sonnenbeschienenen Hof gleiten.<br>Mehrere Pferde waren vor einem länglichen Haus, gegenüber der Kaserne angebunden.  
>Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den Soldaten setzte Honey sich in Bewegung, doch keiner hielt sie auf.<br>Sie lief nicht quer über den Platz, auf dem Diener und Soldaten mit Tabletten und Pferden entlangliefen, sondern hielt sich schüchtern am Rand. Nach einigen Metern spürte sie ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Magengegend. Wie lange hatte sie eigentlich nicht mehr gegessen?  
>Sie ignorierte den Schmerz und lief weiter. Keiner beachtete sie, als sie im Schatten der Mauer zum Stall ging.<br>Der Stall war niedrig, es roch nach Heu und die Pferde machten unruhige Geräusche. Und doch wirkte der Raum majestätisch, mit den parallel angebrachten Boxen, den Malereien und teuren Satteln an der Wand und den verzierten Holzsäulen.  
>Die hinterste Box ... links oder rechts? Honey lief durch den Stall, sich umsehend. Am anderen Ende blieb sie stehen. Beide Boxen waren leer, über dem Tor der einen hing ein Sattel mit Leder und einem Unterleger aus Gepardenfell.<br>"Wessen Box suchst du?", ertönte es plötzlich ohne Begrüßung vom Eingang des Stalls. Honey fuhr herum.  
>Jesse, uniformiert, ein Pferd am Zügel führend, kam in den Raum. Er führte das Pferd in eine Box schräg gegenüber von Honey.<br>"Loves Box. D-Die Box von seinem Pferd", sagte Honey und kam sich nicht unsicher vor. Sie dachte stets an die Zelle ...  
>Jesse lachte, während er das Pferd absattelte. "Ihm gehören beide, die Linke und die Rechte."<br>"Ah ...", meinte Honey abwesend und machte nichts.  
>Jesse sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Sollst du sie reinigen?"<br>Honey nickte und ihr fiel ein, warum sie hier war. Sie sah sich nach einer Heugabel um. Direkt hinter ihr an der Wand hingen mehrere Werkzeuge. Honey machte sich an die Arbeit, das Heu der linken Box zu säubern.  
>Jesse sagte nichts mehr. Honey versuchte sich mit der Arbeit abzulenken. Doch sie heilt es nicht aus. Energisch ließ sie die Heugabel ins Heu fallen und meinte: "Er will ihn hinrichten lassen!" Sie konnte Jesse nicht sehen, der zwei Boxen nebenan arbeitete.<br>"Wen?", fragte er. Als Honey nicht sofort antwortete, schien es ihm selbst einzufallen.  
>"Den Dieb?"<br>"Ja!", sagte Honey laut und verzweifelt.  
>"Ja... will er", stellte Jesse unbetroffen fest "Das ist seine Arbeit."<br>"Menschen hinrichten zu lassen?"  
>"Verbrecher zu bestrafen."<br>Honey lief wütend aus der Box und ging zu Jesse. Er striegelte das braune Pferd vor sich.  
>"Das ist unmenschlich."<br>Jesse zuckte mit den Schultern ohne Honey anzusehen.  
>"Ja, vielleicht ist es das ... Aber er hat schließlich gestohlen, oder? Und er soll Love angegriffen haben. Dann ist er selber Schuld."<br>"Ich würde ihn auch wirklich gerne angreifen!", rief Honey zornig.  
>"Das solltest du lieber lassen ...", erwiderte Jesse leichthin.<br>Honey seufzte und lehnte sich an eine Holzsäule. Sie sah auf Jesses Degen.  
>Nach einer Weile schien Jesse ihr Blick unangenehm zu werden. Er sah sie an.<br>"Sie wollen so sein wie er, oder?"  
>Jesse zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern. "Er ist ein guter Soldat. Hast du ihn fechten gesehen? Er fechtet wie kein anderer. Er schießt auf zweihundert Meter Entfernung. Und wenn er sich zu einem Zweikampf herablässt, sitzen seine Schläge in der Regel."<br>Honey blickte ihn kurz an. "Ich weiß", sagte sie ruhig und ging zurück in Loves Box.  
>Jesse blickte auf die Schramme in ihrem Gesicht, als sie vorbeiging.<br>"Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte nicht ... Hat er dir das angetan?"  
>Honey schwieg und man hörte nur die Heugabel durchs Heu und über den Boden kratzen.<br>Sie wechselten keine Worte mehr, bis Jesse irgendwann den Stall verließ und Honey allein zurückließ.

Love trug keine Uniform, sondern eine noble, dunkelblaue Hose kombiniert mit einem weißen Hemd. Als Honey eintrat stand er vor dem Spiegel und zupfte das krawattenähnliche Tuch zurecht, welches er um den Kragen gelegt hatte. Sie blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen und musterte ihn. Mit möglichst wenig abfälligem Blick trat sie ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging unsicher zum Schreibtisch. Sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und sah Loves Rücken an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel.  
>"Ich nehme an, die Ställe sind sauber."<br>Honey nickte und sah dann aus dem Fenster. Ihr Magen schmerzte nach wie vor.  
>Ohne besondere Betonung sagte Love: "Und ich nehme an alle Gefangenen sind gefüttert."<br>Honeys Blick fuhr herum. Love sah sie im Spiegel ernst an.  
>"Du hast dir großen Ärger eingehandelt."<br>Die Bedrohung, die von seiner Stimmung ausging, war nicht zu überhören, auch wenn er nach wie vor konzentriert sein Tuch richtete.  
>"Das Essen nicht gegessen, es vergeudet, es einem Gefangenen gegeben, dir unerlaubt Zutritt zu seiner Zelle verschafft, einen meiner Soldaten belogen, dazu in meinem Namen und mit allem auch noch meinen Ruf in Gefahr gebracht!"<br>Er ließ von seinem Tuch ab und drehte sich um. Seine Lippen bebten, seine Nasenflügel waren gebläht und seine blauen Augen glänzten zornig.  
>"Und da Worte bei dir nichts auszurichten scheinen, muss ich anders vorgehen."<br>Honey sah auf, wohl in der Erwartung, er würde sich auf sie stürzen.  
>Doch Love blieb wo er war und stand ein kaltes, böses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.<br>"Unser Freund dort unten sollte morgen hingerichtet werden. Ich glaube, er hat sich schon darauf gefreut ...", sagte Love nachdenklich, "Ein Schuss. Vielleicht zwei. Aber ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich ihn vielleicht noch ein, zwei Wochen warten lasse. Außerdem gibt es Methoden, eine Hinrichtung in die Länge zu ziehen. Bis es soweit ist, kannst du ihm das Essen bringen, das scheint dir ja zu gefallen."  
>Honey stand auf. Sie sah schweigend auf Loves Brust und trat einen Schritt näher zu ihm.<br>"Wenn Sie das machen ..." Sie schloss die Augen. "Ich will ein Duell."  
>Love zog die Brauen hoch. "Ein was?"<br>"Ein Duell."  
>Er sah völlig irritiert drein. "Was? Was für ein Duell?"<br>Die Spannung der Situation war gefallen, Honey sah sich um und ihr Blick traf auf Loves Schwert.  
>"Mit Degen. Ein ... Degenduell?"<br>"Einen Degenkampf?" Love sah Honey an, als wäre sie eine Verrückte. Sie nickte hastig.  
>"Und wenn ich gewinne ... der Mann unten ... dann überlegen Sie sich das."<br>Love starrte sie an. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er verständnislos: "Und wenn ich gewinne? Bekomme ich dann ein Geschenk?"  
>Honey schien aus dem Konzept gebracht. "Was- Alles was Sie wollen ...?", stellte sie fragend fest.<br>Sie verstand nicht. Love fragte sich, ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Degenkämpfe waren sozusagen sein Beruf. Sie konnte doch nicht wirklich glauben, etwas erreichen zu können.  
>"Wir können nicht-", begann er.<br>In diesem Moment ging Honey an ihm vorbei zu seinem Waffengürtel und zog seinen Degen aus der Halterung. Sie fuhr damit herum, sodass sie Love fast mit der Spitze über den Bauch fuhr, dann stürzte sie über das Bett aus dem Zimmer.  
>Love stieß einen Wutschrei aus und setzte hinterher. Im Rennen zog er einen alten Degen rabiat von der Wand, der als Dekoration gedacht war. Dadurch verlor er an Zeit. Honey war die Treppe hinunter in den Eingangsflur der Kaserne gerannt, doch sie floh nicht. Möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregend ging sie rasch zu der Halle, in der sie Love schießen gesehen hatte. Als sie die Tür zur Halle erreichte, stieß Love in den Flur. Sie zog die Tür rasch und verschwand in der Halle.<br>Love hastete hinterher. Als er die Halle erreichte, sah er Honey nicht. Sie musste hinter einer der Säulen stehen. Zornig ging Love zwischen den Säulen umher. Sie waren kaum breit genug um einen menschlichen Körper zu verdecken. Und da, tatsächlich, hinter der vorletzten Säule bewegte sich jemand.  
>Honey versuchte anhand seiner Schritte um die Säule herumzugehen. Er kam in ihre Richtung, auf der linken Seite der Halle. Langsam schlich sie auf die Rechte Seite der Säule und lehnte sich still dagegen.<br>Die Schritte verstummten. In dem Moment, in dem sie, aus Angst er könne sie hören, die Luft anhielt, schoss eine Hand hinter der Säule hervor und griff um Honeys Hals. Love war mit einem Schritt vor ihr, die Hand fest um ihren Hals. Doch er würgte sie nicht, sondern schubste sie mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung. Honey fiel zu Boden und blieb kurz halb sitzend dort.  
>"Du", sagte Love schwer atmend, "willst also einen Degenkampf?"<br>Honey rappelte sich auf und streckte den Arm, welcher den Degen hielt, herausfordernd aus. Sie hatte sozusagen nie zuvor einen Degen in den Händen gehalten.  
>Love schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und richtete sich auf, wie er es stets vor einem Kampf tat. Perfekte Körperhaltung- und spannung waren entscheident. Allerdings schien das hier kaum wichtig zu sein. Plötzlich stieß Honey hervor, schlug mit ihrem Degen unbeholfen gegen Loves Degen, was zwar nichts brachte, aber die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte. Gleichzeitig trat sie Love mit dem Knie in die Magengegend und wich dann schnell zurück.<br>Er stieß wutentbrannt mit dem Degen vor, täuschte einen Schlag aber nur an. Honey streckte sich hilflos verteidigend den Degen aus und gab Love so die Möglichkeit, sie mit einem richtigen Schlag zu entwaffnen. Der Degen fiel klirrend zu Boden.  
>Love jedoch, immer noch wütend, fuhr noch mit dem selben Degenschwung nach vorn. Einen Moment zuckte seine linke Hand, zur Faust geballt. In einem richtigen Duell hätte er seinem Gegner jetzt einen Faustschlag in den Magen verpasst. In einem richtigen Duell.<br>Doch Honey schien ihr Degenverlust nichts auszumachen. Sie versuchte mit beiden Händen, Love schwungvoll nach hinten zu schubsen, was ihr natürlich nur ansatzweise gelang. Love, sich reflexartig selbstverteidigend, stieß Honey gewaltsam zurück. Sie prallte gegen die Wand, fiel zu Boden und blieb vor Schmerz keuchend liegen.  
>Langsam beruhigte Love sich, während er wütend und verwundert auf das geschwächte Mädchen sah.<br>Honey kroch zu dem Degen, den sie verloren hatte, nahm ihn und richtete sich auf.  
>Loves Degen lag locker in seiner Hand. Einen Moment zu spät ahnte er, dass Honey ihm den Degen aus der Hand stoßen wollen würde. Sie versuchte es, verfehlte aber den Degen und traf stattdessen seine Hand, auf der augenblicklich eine tiefe Schnittwunde blutete.<br>Völlig erschrocken sah Honey auf die Verletzung.  
>"Oh Gott, das tut mir Lei-"<br>In diesem Moment flog die Tür zur Halle auf. Mehrere Soldaten, mit gezückter Pistole stürzten in den Raum.  
>Love jedoch sah nur Honey, die zerzaust und außer Atmen mit ausgestrecktem Degen dastand, denn die Säulen verdeckten das Bild.<br>Ein Schuss ertönte. Honey brach zusammen.  
>Love trat vor, als zwei Soldaten zu der am Boden liegenden Honey stürzten und ihre Arme fest auf den Grund drückten. Sie wand sich, jedoch nicht um sich loszumachen, sondern vor Schmerz. Einer der Soldaten presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund.<br>"Sir?", fragte der Soldat, der geschossen hatte, erschrocken. Rauch stieg aus seiner Waffe.  
>"Weg von ihr!", schrie Love die Soldaten an, die überflüssiger Weise Honey zu Boden drückten.<br>Die Soldaten machten rasch Platz. Love fiel schwer atmend vor Honey auf die Knie und besah ihre Wunde.  
>Die Kugel war tief in Honeys Oberschenkel eingedrungen, hatte aber den Knochen verfehlt. Blut rann über ihre Haut. Honeys Augen waren zur Hälfte geöffnet, sie schien Love nur indirekt wahrzunehmen. Sie stieß bei jedem Atemzug ein erbärmlich quiekendes Geräusch aus.<br>"Holen Sie einen Arzt", befahl Love. Die Soldaten, erschrocken, zögerten. "Holen Sie einen Arzt!", brüllte Love, stand auf und sah seine Männer wutentbrannt an. Zwei der Soldaten rannten aus der Halle. Love sah ihnen hinterher, scheinbar verwundert und ungehalten über sich selber. Er holte tief Luft und wurde ruhiger. Er würde sich nicht wegen dieses Mädchens aufregen.  
>"Wir haben Degenklirren und einen Schrei gehört, Sir. Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte der Soldat, der geschossen hatte.<br>Love sah kurz auf seine Hand. "Nicht der Rede wert. Und gegen ein kleines Mädchen kann ich mich auch allein verteidigen."  
>Honey keuchte, als sie versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu rollen.<br>"Bringen Sie Morphium."  
>Der Soldat eilte nickend davon. Love ging einen Schritt näher an das stöhnende Mädchen heran und besah sie. Sein Blick war kalt und desinteressiert, und genauso versuchte er auch sein Inneres zu stimmen.<br>Er hatte genug über Mitleid gelernt.  
>Mit der Stiefelspitze drehte er sie von der Seite zurück auf den Rücken. Sie keuchte erneut. Es war ihre eigene Schuld.<br>Die Tür zur Halle wurde erneut geöffnet, und alle drei Soldaten traten ein, gefolgt von einem Padre.  
>Der Mönch lief zu Honey und kniete neben ihr nieder.<br>"Sauberer Einschuss, keine Knochenverletzung", sagte Love nüchtern.  
>Der Padre sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte er.<br>"Darf ich", er streckte die Hand aus, ein Soldat gab ihm eine Spritze. Der Padre setze sie mehrere Zentimeter oberhalb der Schusswunde an und gab Honey die Injektion. Kurz darauf war sie nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein.  
>"Ich werde die Wunde säubern und die Kugel entnehmen. In meinem Hospitalzimmer."<br>Love nickte. "In Ordnung." Die Soldaten trugen Honey aus der Halle, der Padre verlangsamte seine Schritte.  
>"Wünschen Sie sie zu sehen, wenn sie wach ist?"<br>"Ich wünsche, Nachricht zu erhalten."  
>"Ich verstehe." Der Padre schien noch etwas sagen oder Fragen zu wollen, schwieg aber. Love wusste, was er wissen wollte. Aber er hatte keine Lust, sich Gedanken über Rechtfertigung zu machen, also verließ er die Halle schweigend.<p>

"Wie geht es ihr?"  
>"Schlecht. So eine Wunde heilt nicht in zwei Tagen. Aber Sie hat nach Ihnen gefragt."<br>"Ah. Tatsächlich", meinte Love distanziert. Der Padre führte ihn durch einen Seitengang der Kirche. Vor einer braunen, massiven Holztür blieb er stehen.  
>"Ja. Sie wollte wissen ... wie es Ihnen geht."<br>Love hob die Brauen. "Wie es mir geht?"  
>"Ja", antwortete der Padre ruhig. "Wie es ihrer Hand geht."<br>Love sah auf seine Hände, als würden sie ihm sagen, was gemeint war. Dann fiel es ihm ein.  
>"Verstehe. Lassen Sie mich nun hinein oder nicht?"<br>Der Padre öffnete die Tür, stellte sich jedoch zur Seite und ließ Love allein eintreten. Love schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
>Die Kleine lag auf einem Bett, direkt neben dem Fenster des winzigen Zimmers. Sie war zugedeckt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.<br>Love trat an ihr Bett heran, wofür er nur zwei kleine Schritte benötigte. Schließlich setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, direkt am Kopfende des Bettes.  
>Honey schien etwas zu hören und öffnete schwach die Augen. Als sie Love sah, blickte sie ihn einen Moment ausdruckslos an.<br>Dann sah sie auf seinen Schoß, wo seine Hände lagen. Sie blinzelte schwer und müde.  
>"Ist ... alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie langsam, mit rauer Stimme.<br>"Das fragst du mich?"  
>"Es tut mir Leid."<br>"Was?"  
>"Na ... dass ich Sie verletzt habe."<br>Love blickte sie schmunzelnd an. Die Schnittwunde auf seiner Hand hatte er am Abend vor zwei Tagen bereits vergessen gehabt.  
>"So etwas kommt bei Kämpfen gelegentlich vor." Als er sah, dass sich lächelte, dann aber kurz zuckte, wurde er ernst.<br>"Hast du Schmerzen?"  
>"Nein", krächzte sie schwach.<br>Love zog die Brauen hoch. "Ich sage ihm, er soll dir mehr Schmerzmittel geben. Was sollte es, dir einen Degen zu nehmen und vor mir damit herumzufuchteln?"  
>Honey sah mit einem Blick zur Seite, der eindeutig verriet, dass sie es nicht ohne Grund getan hatte.<br>"Liegt an der Familie."  
>"Hang zum Suizid?"<br>"Zur Töricht."  
>"Warum? Dachtest du, du würdest mich besiegen?"<br>Honey lachte schwach. "Nein. Ich habe niemals ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten. Und selbst wenn ..." Sie lächelte Love erschöpft an, auf eine Weise, auf die sie es nie getan hatte. Sie gestand ein, dass sie vollkommen unterlegen war, ohne ihren Stolz aufzugeben. "Ich dachte nur ... vielleicht wären Sie zufrieden, wenn ..." Sie unterbrach sich.  
>"Ja?", fragte Love. Doch Honey lag mit geschlossenen Augen, müde wirkend da, ohne sichtliche Ambitionen, zu antworten.<br>"Padre", rief Love. Schritte waren zu hören.  
>"Ich glaube sie braucht mehr Morphium."<br>"Ich glaube sie braucht Ruhe."  
>"Wie bitte?", fragte Love und sah den Padre an, der zwei Schritte in den Raum getreten war und die Arme in die Hüften gestützt hatte.<br>"Zuviel Schmerzmittel ist nicht gut für sie. Was sie braucht, ist absolute Ruhe."  
>"Die hat sie", sagte Love mit drohendem Unterton.<br>"Ich meine auch in Zukunft. Solche ... Unfälle, bei denen Schusswunden entstehen, sollten nicht allzu oft passieren."  
>"Das liegt wohl eher außerhalb ihres Sorgenfeldes."<br>"Nun ja, schließlich liegt das verletzte und ausgehungerte Mädchen im Moment in meiner Kirche."  
>"Damit Sie sie gesundpflegen", sagte Love mit verengten Augen.<br>"Das tue ich. Meine einzige Sorge ist, dass sie in dem Revier, in dem sie sich noch vor einiger Zeit befand, wohl weiterhin Gefahren ausgesetzt sein wird."  
>Love stand auf und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. Er war einen Kopf größer als der korpulent gebaute Padre.<br>"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"  
>"Mir geht's gut", nuschelte Honey vom Bett aus. Keiner der Männer beachtete sie.<br>"Ich will damit sagen, dass eine Kaserne nicht der richtige Platz für ein kleines Mädchen ist, zumindest nicht, wenn man nicht gebührlich mit ihr umgeht."  
>Love hob den Zeigefinger und richtete ihn auf den Padre, so dass er fast dessen Brust berührte.<br>"Wollen Sie sagen, ich ginge nicht gebührlich mit ihr um? Wollen Sie meinen Ruf in Frage stellen?"  
>"Padre Phillipe", warf Honey sehr leise ein. Sie wurde nicht beachtet.<br>"Nein, Captain, im Gegenteil; Es passt gut zu meinem Eindruck von ihrem Ruf."  
>Captain Love riss die Augen auf, doch innerhalb einer halben Sekunde hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Er trat ganz nah an den Padre heran.<br>"An Ihrer Stelle", sagte er, "wäre ich nicht so voreilig. 'Du sollst nicht falsches Zeugnis reden', spricht Gott, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
>"'Du sollst nicht töten'", kam Honey dünne und raue Stimme von hinten. Love fuhr herum.<br>"Du hälst den Mund, verstanden?", befahl er.  
>"Sie ist nicht einer Ihrer Soldaten."<br>"SIR! Sie haben mich Sir zu nennen!", fuhr Love den Padre, jetzt wirklich zornig, an. Der Padre blickte nur wütend zurück.  
>Love stand einen Moment da, dann fuhr er herum und zog Honey in einem Ruck die Decke von den Beinen. Er beachtete den leicht blutigen Verband um ihr Bein nicht, sondern griff um ihren Arm und zog sie rasch, wenn auch bedacht, auf die Beine.<br>Mit einem wackeligen Schritt auf dem unverletzten Bein humpelte Honey auf Love zu.  
>"Danke für Ihre Dienste", zischte Love und zog Honey mit sich hinaus. Honeys erster Versuch, schrittzuhalten, misslang, da ihr Bein einknickte, als sie sich darauf stützen wollte.<br>Love stützte sie sofort, in dem er sie an beiden Armen fasste. Doch rasch zog er sie weiter. Honey drehte sich um.  
>"Lassen Sie das Kind hier! Sie ist noch nicht regeneriert!"<br>Love ignorierte ihn. Der Padre griff an Loves Schulter und zog ihn etwas zurück. Love seinerseits stellte Honey ruckartig ab und drehte sich dem Padre zu.  
>"Ich empfehle Ihnen nicht", sagte er ruhig und voller Drohung, "sich mit mir anzulegen."<br>Die Männer, der Mönch und der Soldat, standen sich einen Moment hasserfüllt gegenüber. Dann drehte sich der alte Padre um, Honey vorher einen traurigen Blick zuwerfend. Love sah ihm kurz hinterher. Dann nahm er Honey wieder am Arm und zog sie durch die Sitzreihen des Kirchenschiffs in Richtung Ausgangsportal.  
>"Ich kann doch jetzt nicht hier raus", warf Honey ein und wehrte sich. Sie blieb stehen, wurde weitergerissen, so dass sie gegen Love stolperte.<br>Der stieß wütend Atem aus. Seine Wut war keinesfalls abgeklungen.  
>Er stellte sich direkt vor Honey, hielt sie an beiden Armen fest und blickte in ihre Augen.<br>"Du machst, was ich dir sage, oder du kommst zurück in die Zelle!"  
>"Wollen Sie damit drohen?"<br>"Nein, ich will damit sagen, dass die Zelle leer ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!", sagte er und ein überlegenes, diabolisches Lächeln spielte auf seinem Gesicht, was den wütenden Ausdruck nicht minderte.  
>Honeys Widerstand brach zusammen. Sie ließ locker.<br>"W-Was?", fragte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. Love genoss ihre Angst.  
>"Unser Freund hat sie extra für dich leer geräumt und alle seine Habseligkeiten mitgenommen, einschließlich", Love drückte fest um Honeys Arme, "seines dreckigen Körpers! Also komm jetzt mit!", rief er und riss Honey mit sich. Sie, völlig versunken, stolperte erneut und stieß hart mit dem Bein gegen eine Sitzbank. Sie keuchte unbeabsichtigt. Love drehte sich um und ließ sie überrascht los. Obwohl Love direkt vor ihr stand, stütze sie sich gegen die Bank, schwer atmend und sank etwas zusammen. Sie griff sich schmerzerfüllt an das verwundete Bein.<br>"Du-", wollte Love fortfahren, doch sein Lächeln schwand, "Jetzt reiß dich endlich mal zusammen! Ich habe schon weitaus schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen!"  
>"Sie haben ihn umgebracht!", rief Honey keuchend. Love sah sich in der Kirche um, obwohl keiner da war, der lauschen könnte.<br>"Eigentlich war es eher das Erschießungskommando." Love wollte Honey hoch helfen, doch sie wich aus.  
>"Fassen Sie mich nicht an", zischte sie. Love hob die Hände.<br>"Beweg dich", sagte er kalt, zog sie leicht nach vorne und hob sie so hoch, dass er sie wie ein Baby in den Armen trug. Sie drückte schwach gegen seine Schulter.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Hör auf damit", sagte er, nicht mal ansatzweise wankend, und trug das Mädchen aus der Kirche.

Love hatte es nicht nötig gehabt, zurückzublicken, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würde.  
>Als sie den Kasernenhof betraten und Love sah, wer auf die beiden zueilte, wünschte er sich jedoch, sie wäre ihm nicht hinterhergekommen.<br>"Mädchen! Honey!", zischte er leise, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.  
>"Geh! Geh sofort we-", begann Love, doch es war zu spät. Don Rafael Montero hatte Love bereits direkt ins Auge gefasst.<br>"Captain, ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht."  
>"Das tut mir Leid, Don Montero. Ich war unterwegs."<br>"Ich war ohnehin auf dem weg runter zur Garnison. Ich wollte Sie bitten, das hier zu überprüfen. Ich gebe es Ihnen persönlich, weil es von allergrößter Bedeutung ist. Außerdem hörte ich, meine Tochter liefe hier irgendwo umher, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, auf dem Gelände zu reiten."  
>"Ich kann ein Pferd für sie bereitstellen lassen."<br>"Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen. Hier. Ich denke ...", er warf dem Mädchen einen kurzen Blick zu, das Love endlich erreicht hatte und sich unaufällig hinter ihm hielt., "Sie schaffen das bis morgen früh?"  
>"Sicher. Danke", sagte Love und nahm, sich kurz zu Honey umsehend, die Dokumente entgegen.<br>Monteros Blick fiel auf Honeys Bein.  
>"Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Kind?"<br>Honey sah hinunter, dann schnell zu Love. Dieser blickte sie wie eingefroren an.  
>"Ich ... habe ... ein Unfall. Ein ... Überfall. Ich wurde ... verletzt. Sir", fügte sie an.<br>"Tatsächlich?", fragte Montero erstaunt, "Ein Überfall?"  
>Honey nickte.<br>"Verbrecher treiben sich wirklich überall herum. Captain, ich nehme an Sie regeln das. Das Vertrauen in dieser Hinsicht haben Sie sich in letzter Zeit ja erarbeitet."  
>Jetzt nickte Love.<br>"Nun dann. Bis auf weiteres einen schönen Tag, Captain Love", sagte Montero und schritt an Love vorbei. Honey knickste überhöflich, als Montero sie passierte. Er bemerkte den leichten Spott nicht, sondern blieb kurz beinahe interessiert stehen.  
>"Wie war doch gleich dein Name?"<br>"Honey Duval." Montero lächelte erhaben und nickte Honey zu.  
>"Sehr erfreut", sagte er, neigte den Kopf und stolzierte davon.<br>Als er gegangen war, spürte Honey Loves Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie sah ihn an.  
>"War das ... Das war doch ... Was ist?", fragte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht.<br>"Du lügst hervorragend", stellte Love nüchtern fest.  
>"Ich ... Ich hab das nicht für mich getan!", rechtfertigte sich Honey.<br>"Ich weiß. Das meine ich nicht", er sagte es nicht, aber man sah ihm an, dass er erleichtert war. "Hervorragende Namensimprovisation."  
>"Oh ...", Honey sah ihn zweifelnd an, "Das war keine Improvisation. Mein Name ist Duval. Eigentlich. Mein Vater hieß so."<br>"Dein Vater? Der Säufer?", fragte Love gefühlslos und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.  
>Sie starrte ihn aufgebracht an.<br>"Du hattest erwähnt, dass er getrunken hat."  
>"Alle trinken, oder?"<br>Love neigte den Kopf. "Nun, Säufer ..."  
>"Eigentlich ein Soldat", unterbrach Honey ihn.<br>Love lachte. "Du willst mich wohl zum Narren halten."  
>"Nein. Er war Soldat. Bis er irgendwas angestellt hat, ich weiß nicht genau ..."<br>"Ein Deserteur. Zwei Diebe und ein Deserteur. Du hast vielleicht eine Familie. Und deine Mutter war ... Was war sie doch gleich?" Sie waren in den Flur eingebogen und gingen auf die Treppe zu.  
>Honey sah stur nach Vorne. Sie wusste dass die Frage nur provozierend gemeint war, Love kannte die Antwort bereits.<br>"Was war sie doch gleich?", wiederholte Love.  
>Honey blieb vor der Treppe stehen und sah zu Love hoch. "Eine Hure."<br>"Ach so", spielte Love und stieg die Treppe hoch. Honey trat mit einem Bein auf die erste Stufe und zog das verwundete Bein mühsam hinterher. Love, verwundert, wo Honey blieb, drehte sich um. Als er sah, wie sie sich abmühte, steig er wieder hinunter und hob Honey erneut hoch, sodass er den linken Arm unter ihre Beine legte, den rechten unter ihren Rücken. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern versuchte, so wenig wie möglich mit seinem Körper in Berührung zu kommen.  
>Oben angekommen setzte Love sie ab. Er schloss die Tür seines Schlafzimmers auf und ließ Honey vor sich eintreten. Als er ihren immernoch zornigen Blick sah, meinte er:<br>"Es ist nicht so dass ich das schlecht finde ... Huren haben ihre Vorteile. Aber sag mir - wie kannst du denn so genau wissen, wer dein Vater war?"  
>"Er hat mich großgezogen", sagte Honey leise.<br>"Aha. Er hat deiner Mutter und dir für eure Dienste Geld zugeschoben."  
>"Für unsere Dienste?"<br>"Nun ja, ihr-"  
>"Meine Mutter", sagte Honey und stellte sich zornig und herausfordernd vor Love, "Ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben."<br>Love sah auf sie hinab.  
>"Ist ja gut. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen", sagte er herablassend lächelnd.<br>Honey schwieg. Love ging zum Schreibtisch, legte die Dokumente, die Montero ihm gegeben hatte darauf ab und zog seine gelben Uniformhandschuhe aus.  
>"Dann solltest du männliche Autorität doch eigentlich gewohnt sein, aber... anscheinend konnte dich noch niemand zähmen." Es klang wie eine Drohung.<br>"Bis jetzt waren die Männer, die ich getroffen habe, keine guten Vorbilder."  
>"Ich denke, da stimme ich dir ausnahmsweise mal zu." Er blickte Honey einen Moment zu lang und zu ausdruckslos an. Dann kam wieder Leben in seine Augen und er wandte sich ab.<br>"Montero war doch einmal Gouverneur", sagte Honey leise. "Und er war nicht besonders beliebt."  
>"Das hat dir dein Vater wohl erzählt. Wie verdient man sein Geld denn so, als Deserteur?" Es war eher eine Beleidigung als eine Frage, doch Honey antwortete: "Handel. Mit Tabak ... eher ... Schwarzhandel."<br>Loves Blick wurde angewidert. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, zu sich selbst, "Und so etwas läuft frei herum und zeugt auch noch weitere Banditen."  
>"Ich bin kein Bandit."<br>"Ich meinte auch die beiden Hurensöhne", sagte Love abfällig, aus dem Fenster starrend. Dann fiel ihm auf, was er gerade gesagt hatte und er blickte Honey an. Sie hätte erklären können, dass Duval die beiden nicht gezeugt hatte, dass er nur ihr Vater sei, doch der Zorn zügelte ihre Zunge.  
>Love fuhr fort: "Mir wurde früh beigebracht, was es heißt, für Geld zu arbeiten. Mit welchen Leuten man sich einlässt, um etwas aus sich zu machen. Und welche man meidet, oder besser, welche man in Ketten legt." Sie war wütend, Love sah es, doch sie stand einfach nur da.<br>"Das Beste daran ist, dass sich die räudigsten Diebe auch noch für Helden halten, dein Bruder sah sich wohl als Märtyrer an, als er sich abgeknallt hat, er-", er hielt inne, als er bemerkte, dass seine Worte Honey trafen wie Messerstiche. So klein und kraftlos, doch ihre Augen funkelten.  
>Er lächelte. "Dein Blick kommt wohl den Schlägen gleich, die dein Bruder mir jetzt verpassen würde", sagte er, versucht, die Kleine etwas von seinen vorausgegangenen Worten zu entlasten. "Du darfst dich gerne auf mich stürzen", sagte er sarkastisch und breitete bemüht freundlich die Arme aus. Honey stand da und starrte ihn einfach nur an, doch gerade, als er die Arme senkte, wollte sich das Mädchen auf ihn stürzen. Sie ging zwei wütende Schritte und brach dann, direkt vor Loves Stuhl, zusammen, als sie das Gewicht zu sehr auf ihre verletztes Bein verlagerte.<br>Keuchend kniete sie zu Loves Füßen.  
>"Hey", meinte er unwillkürlich und beugte sich, um ihr hochzuhelfen, doch sie stieß seine Hand weg.<br>"Nicht-anfassen", stieß sie aus.  
>"Ich habe von Murieta gesprochen. Mit dir ist das was anderes." Er wollte ihr erneut hochhelfen.<br>"Sie sollen mich nicht anfassen!", schrie sie ihn an. Sie atmete schwer, doch nach zwei Sekunden sagte sie ruhiger, schwer atmend, "falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich", sie stieß sich mit den Händen vom Boden ab, "bin auch", sie rappelte sich auf, "eine Murieta."  
>Love sah zu ihr hoch. Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und wollte zum Bett marschieren, brach jedoch mit dem zweiten Schritt vor dem Bett erneut zusammen. Sie versuchte, sich mit den Händen auf dem Bett aufzustützen, doch ein drittes Mal gab ihr Bein nach.<br>Love beobachtete das Schauspiel mit einer gewissen Kälte. Honey, ihm den Rücken zugewand, gab auf und lehnte den Kopf erschöpft gegen das Bett. "Ich wette, Alejandro will Sie umbringen."  
>"Das wäre gut möglich, ja", erwiderte Love trocken.<br>"Ich hoffe er versucht es nie." Ihre Stimme klang müde. "Sie sind ja förmlich da, um andere zu töten. Hat Sie überhaupt schon mal jemand besiegt?"  
>Love überlegte einen Moment, ob das ein Kompliment war. "Kommt vor."<br>"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Sie schlagen. Joaquín rächen. Anstelle von Alejandro. Sie bringen ihn ja doch nur um."  
>"Lass solche Gedanken. Du bist ein junges Mädchen." Er stand auf und ging zu ihr, zog sie hoch. Als sie stand zog sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff und legte sich aufs Bett. Sie zog die Beine an, rollte sich zusammen und versuchte, alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.<p> 


	12. Geküsst

Kapitel 12 - Geküsst

Das Geschirr klirrte, als Honey die Töpfe stapelte.  
>Die ganze Küche war erfüllt vom Duft nach frischem Brot. Honey hatte still vor sich hin gearbeitet, doch jetzt trat Fernanda ein. Sie warf Honey einen gehässigen Blick zu.<br>"Wenn du noch mehr stapelst, machst du sie kaputt. Das wird teuer…"  
>Honey stellte zwei Töpfe wieder herunter und hoffte, Fernanda würde die Küche schnell wieder verlassen, doch diese ging in die Vorratskammer, holte eine Schüssel Kartoffeln und begann, sie am Tisch zu schälen.<br>"Und?", fragte sie, während Honey vorsichtig das Brot aus dem Ofen, in dem Feuerzungen loderten, holte.  
>Honey schloss kurz die Augen. Bitte kein Gespräch.<br>"Und was", fragte sie leise.  
>"Wie geht es uns heute? Hast dir ja eine üble Schussverletzung zugezogen."<br>"Mir geht's gut", erwiderte Honey knapp.  
>"Wie ist es denn passiert?"<br>"Was?"  
>"Die Wunde, Dummchen."<br>Honey legte den dampfenden Brotlaib auf den Tisch. "Ach so. Ein Soldat."  
>"Aus dir bekommt man ja keinen zusammenhängenden Satz. Wie du Love um den Finger wickeln konntest", murmelte sie.<br>Honey seufzte.  
>"Weißt du", sprach Fernanda unbeirrt weiter und schälte unschuldig die Knollen, "Love kann sich die Frauen aussuchen. Im Prinzip hat er die absolute Wahl, sicher könnte er sogar Senorita Montero haben."<br>"Montero? Hat er eine Tochter?"  
>"Ja. Und sie ist die schönste Frau in ganz Kalifornien. Ich denke, er hat ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Aber wie du sicher weißt, hat er zu wenig Zeit, um ihr den Hof zu machen", sie schmunzelte, "ich sehe ihm das an."<br>Honey verdrehte die Augen.  
>"Er hat so eine Präsenz, er kann mit jeder Waffe umgehen, er sieht so männlich und zugleich so ... hinreißend aus."<br>"Amen", flüsterte Honey. Die junge Frau überhörte es in ihrem Redeschwall.  
>"Nun, trotzdem muss er seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigen, oder? Aber was treibt ihn zu jemandem wie dir?"<br>Honey fuhr hoch. "Wenn Demütigung zu seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen zählt, dann treibt ihn wohl, dass irgendwo da draußen mein Bruder denkt, dass er mich hier verrecken lässt."  
>"Wie, dein zweiter Bruder treibt sich noch frei herum?"<br>Honey antwortete nicht, es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Herz in ihrem Hals schmerzhaft pochen.  
>"Weißt du, wo er ist?"<br>"Nein", antwortete Honey leise.  
>Eilige Schritte waren im Flur zu hören, jemand kam angerannt. Der junge Soldat namens Jesse strauchelte in den Türrahmen, außer Atem.<br>"Fernanda! Der Ring wurde gerade fertig gestellt, jetzt treten sie an."  
>Fernanda legte ihre Arbeit beiseite. "Tatsächlich? Wurde auch Zeit!" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte sie schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.<br>Jesse blickte ihr nach, ging jedoch nicht hinterher, da er Honey bemerkt hatte.  
>"Willst du mitkommen? Im großen Saal haben ein paar Soldaten einen Kampfring aufgebaut, das ist immer ein spannendes Spektakel..."<br>"Ich ... weiß nicht", zögerte Honey.  
>"Komm, Fernanda ist schließlich auch dort. Ich halte sie alle fern." Einen Moment sah er begeistert aus, dann schienen ihm seine Worte plötzlich peinlich. Er wurde rot. "Es tut mir Leid."<br>"Was?", fragte Honey.  
>"Das ich in deiner Gegenwart immer ... so unüberlegte Dinge sage. Wie vor ein paar Tagen, über Love und seine Kraft und ... du weißt schon."<br>Honey versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln. "Ist schon gut."  
>"Kommst du also mit?"<br>Honey fühlte sich, als wäre es unangebracht jetzt abzulehnen. Sie stand mühsam auf und ging hinaus, Jesse ließ ihr den Vortritt.  
>Im Saal hatten sich mehr als drei Dutzend Soldaten versammelt, die alle schreiend, grölend, anfeuernd und buhend im Kreis um etwas herum standen. Durch Lücken zwischen den größtenteils uniformierten Männern hindurch konnte man auf ein rundes Feld sehen, welches durch Sand und etwas Heu markiert war. Darin balgten sich gerade erbittert zwei Freiwillige.<br>Auch ein paar Angestellte waren unter den Zuschauern. Alle schienen begeistert.  
>"Es geht darum, den Gegner aus dem Ring zu stoßen oder ihn zehn Sekunden auf dem Boden zu halten. Außerdem kann man ihn natürlich zum Kapitulieren bringen, aber das würde hier keiner so schnell schaffen. Wäre eine große Blamage", erklärte Jesse eifrig, während sich Honey zögernd hinter den Zuschauern hielt.<br>Das kämpfende Paar hob, schubste, schlug und trat sich gegenseitig mit erregtem Kampfgeschrei.  
>Jesse bahnte Honey einen Weg weiter nach vorne, die meisten Soldaten bemerkten sie gar nicht wirklich, da sie wie gebannt dem Kampf folgten und Anfeuerungen schrien. Als Honey nur ein paar Meter vom Kreis entfernt stand, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Captain Love fast genau gegenüber fast direkt am Ring stand und das Geschehen mit verschränkten Armen und erhabenen Lächeln beobachtete.<br>Honey zog sich wieder etwas zurück, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sah.  
>Ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören und die Soldaten stöhnten und jubelten noch lauter. "Und der Punkt geht an ... Garcia!", rief einer der Männer. "So ... wen forderst du, Garcia?" Die Soldaten riefen Namen als Vorschläge, doch der Mann namens Garcia hob erschöpft die Hände.<br>"Gut", rief der kleine Mann, der sich offensichtlich zum Kommentator des Kampfes ernannt hatte, "wer fordert wen?" Ein paar Soldaten riefen etwas, doch einer trat selbstbewusst direkt in den Ring. Honey erkannte Pedro.  
>"Ich fordere!", rief er. "Und wen fordere ich ... nun, in letzter Zeit hatte ich das Gefühl, unser junger Jesse würde sich gerne mal mit mir messen!" Honey blickte erschrocken zu Jesse neben sich, der kleiner und weniger kräftig als Pedro war. "Jesse Molcada!", schrie Pedro, "bist du hier?"<br>Einige der Soldaten hinter Jesse jubelten zustimmend und drängten Jesse zum Ring. Dieser machte sich los und ging eigenständig hinein.  
>"Als Einsatz haben wir, nun, ich sage zwei Pesos. Also? Nimmst du an?"<br>"Nur, wenn du dich das wirklich traust", konterte Jesse und erntete Lacher. Das Grinsen auf Pedros Gesicht wurde breiter und er schob seine Ärmel hoch.  
>"Nunja, eigentlich kämpfe ich nicht gegen Jünglinge und Jungfrauen. Eines davon ist bei dir der Fall ... oder beides? Also, zwei Pesos!"<br>Die Zuschauer grölten vor Lachen. Jesse antwortete, in dem er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
>Unwillkürlich ging Honey ein paar kleine Schritte nach vorn, als könne sie Schlimmes verhindern. Doch sie lief etwas zu weit.<br>Der Mann in der ranghöchsten Uniform zog die Brauen hoch, als er Honey bemerkte. Love öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch in diesem Moment ging der Kampf los.  
>Die beiden Konkurrenten nahmen sich nicht zurück, ihrer beider Zorn schien angestachelt. Pedro ließ die Faust mehrmals kraftvoll nach vorne schwingen, Jesse wich beide Male geschickt aus. Pedro versuchte, Jesse in den Magen zu schlagen. Bei allen Angriffen konnte Jesse sich ducken, zur Seite springen oder sich wegdrehen, jedoch kam er selber nicht zum Angriff. Die Schläge kamen immer schneller und schwungvoller.<br>Schließlich erwischte Pedro ihn im Gesicht. Jesse wurde zur Seite geschleudert, fiel jedoch nicht aus dem Ring. Am Boden liegend trat er Pedro gegen die Beine, so dass dieser hinfiel. Jesse stürzte sich auf Pedro und drückte ihn zu Boden, doch gegen dessen Muskelmasse kam er nicht an. Pedro wendete die Position, sodass er auf Jesse saß. Er schlug ihm ins Gesicht.  
>Honey konnte währenddessen nicht anders: Sie kämpfte sich wankenden Schrittes um den Ring herum durch die Soldaten in Richtung des Mannes, den sie am wenigsten sehen wollte. Love beobachtete sie mit verschränkten Armen, war aber auch vom Kampf abgelenkt und irritiert, als er Honey plötzlich nicht mehr sehen konnte.<br>In diesem Moment tauchte sie neben ihm auf.  
>"Captain Love!", rief sie, um gegen die Rufe der Menge anzukommen. Stirnrunzelnd beugte er sich etwas zu ihr. "Sie müssen dem Einhalt gebieten, er wird ihn noch schwer verletzen!", sagte sie, woraufhin Blut aus Jesses Nase spritzte.<br>Love warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, fixierte dann wieder Honey.  
>Pedro schien nicht genug zu bekommen, er schlug immer weiter zu. Honey rief: "Stoppen Sie ihn!" und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Ring.<br>Jesse wand sich schreiend, als Pedro aufstand und ihm in die Seite trat. Love packte Honey an der Schulter und zog sie zurück.  
>"Also", sagte er laut und trat einen Schritt nach in den Ring hinein. "Ich denke, das genügt. Wir haben einen eindeutigen Sieger." Die Rufe verstummten, stattdessen klatschten die Männer zustimmend.<br>Pedro ließ grinsend von Jesse ab. Als er Honey bemerkte, stierte er sie kurz offensichtlich an. Jesse stöhnte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Zwei Soldaten traten ebenfalls in den Ring und trugen ihn davon.  
>"Wie sieht es aus, treten Sie erneut an?", fragte Love Pedro.<br>Gegen ihn wirkte der Captain stattlich, autoritär, wie ein Mann aus höheren Kreisen.  
>Pedro nickte, immer noch zufrieden und breit lächelnd. Er reckte die Fäuste in die Luft und erntete Zurufe.<br>"Gut!", sagte Love, wand sich um und zog seinen Uniformrock aus, sodass das weiße Hemd darunter zum Vorschein kam. Er warf den Mantel beiseite und krempelte die Ärmel des sauberen Hemdes hoch. "Denn dann treten Sie gegen mich an."  
>Das Grinsen schwand schlagartig aus Pedros Gesicht. "Captain", stotterte er.<br>"Also?", fragte Love. Das er jünger als Pedro sein musste, schien überhaupt nichts zu ändern. Der Soldat sah seinen Hauptmann mit solchem Respekt an, dass Honey dachte, er würde zurückweichen. Doch schließlich nickte er.  
>"Fantastisch", meinte Love, ging einen Bogen vom Rand des Kreises in die Mitte. Honeys Blick haftete abweisend auf Captain Love.<br>"Captain?", meinte der Mann, der schon vorhin moderiert hatte, "Um was wird gekämpft?"  
>"Richtig, mit welchem Einsatz belohnen wir Ihre Bereitwilligkeit?", fragte Love Pedro grinsend. Love folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass er anscheinend unwillkürlich auf Honey lag.<br>"Ein Kuss von der Senorita", meinte Pedro, jetzt schräg lächelnd. Love fuhr zu Pedro zurück.  
>Honey bemerkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass sie gemeint war.<br>"Nun", sagte Love, der sein Grinsen aufrecht erhielt, "ich denke nicht, dass Senorita Murieta", er betonte den Namen auf eine Weise, die Honey gar nicht gefiel, "damit einverstanden ist."  
>Honey blickte ihn kurz wütend an, dann sagte sie schlagfertig: "In jedem Fall wäre ich mit dem Sieger unzufrieden." Die Soldaten lachten.<br>Love musste sich fassen. Wenn sie ihn unbedingt herausfordern wollte…  
>"Sie meint das nicht so", sagte er an Pedro gewandt, diesmal jedoch mit kaltem Lächeln, "Wir kämpfen also um einen Kuss."<br>Honey wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch da schrie ein Soldat schon zum Beginn des Kampfes von Drei rückwärts.  
>Es herrschte eine einnehmende Spannung im Saal, der man sich nicht entziehen konnte, als die Männer begannen, im Kreis zu gehen.<br>Pedro wagte erst nicht, als Erster anzugreifen, doch schließlich setzte er einen Schlag nach vorn. Love wich aus, es sah um Längen müheloser und zugleich eleganter aus als bei Jesse. Pedro stieß erneut mit der Faust zu. Love packte in einer schnellen Bewegung den Arm und verdrehte ihn, sodass Pedro schreiend auf die Knie ging. Love trat gegen Pedros Hinterteil, sodass er nach vorn wankte. Doch er rappelte sich wieder auf und ging, durch stille Wut anscheinend mutiger geworden, auf Love zu. Die Soldaten schrien oder jubelten nicht.  
>Gespannte und zugleich erregte Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet.<br>Pedros Schläge kamen im gleichen Rhythmus, was es Love leicht machte, auszuweichen, doch plötzlich stürzte Pedro unerwartet nach vorn und warf Love zu Boden. Pedros Faust fuhr auf den Boden, doch Love drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass sie nur an seinem Mundwinkel hinab rutschte. Dann stieß er seine Stirn gegen die Pedros, was diesen rücklings zu Boden beförderte. Schweiß lief von den Köpfen der Männer und etwas Blut aus Loves Mundwinkel. Er kroch zu ihm, drehte ihn auf den Bauch und presste seinen Kopf mit dem Knie hart zu Boden.  
>Die Soldaten zählten begeistert von Zehn hinab. "Vier ... " Pedro wandte sich, doch Love lockerte und verfestigte den Griff, sodass Pedros Stirn sich schmerzhaft am Boden rieb.<br>"Drei ... Zwei-", ein Stöhnen ging durchs Publikum, als Pedro seinen Ellenbogen nach hinten stieß und Loves Hals traf. Dieser lockerte seinen Griff eine Sekunde zu lang. Sein Soldat zog die Beine an und trat Love gegen die Brust, so dass er nach hinten stürzte und auf dem Bauch liegen blieb. Jetzt war es an Pedro, Love am Boden zu halten; Er schleifte sich den Boden entlang und wollte gerade seine Hände auf Loves Genick pressen, als dieser behände herumfuhr und Pedro mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht schlug. Von der Wucht des Schlages taumelte Pedro zurück und brachte sich auf die Beine. Love stand ebenfalls auf und setzte zwei Schläge nach. Er schlug jedoch nicht mit der Faust, sondern nach wie vor mit der gestreckten Handinnenseite. Nichtsdestotrotz hallten die Schläge laut und hinterließen blutige Risse an Pedros Lippe. Alle schienen fasziniert von der Kraft der Ohrfeigen.  
>Honey nicht. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie im Wald blutend auf dem Boden gelandet war.<br>Als Love zum dritten Mal ausholte, hob Pedro die Hände.  
>"Er ergibt sich!", brüllte der Kommentator.<br>Pedro atmete schwer und versuchte zwanghaft, den Hohn über ihn im Applaus der Soldaten zu ignorieren. Er setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf und schüttelte Love die Hand. "Sie haben aber auch eine Rechte, Sir."  
>"Unser Hauptmann siegt", kommentierte der kleine Soldat laut. Love atmete schwer und erschöpft, als der Soldat rief: "Und dem Sieger winkt die Beute!"<br>Die Soldaten jubelten lauter; Love, außer Atem, blickte sich um.  
>Wären Blicke tödlich - Love wäre auf er Stelle umgefallen, als seine Augen die Ihren trafen. Doch das stachelte ihn nur an. Ein Kuss war die beste Strafe für ihre freche Äußerung vorhin.<br>Er kam mit drei Schritten auf Honey zu, legte eine Hand auf ihre Taille und zog sie ruckartig zu sich heran.  
>"Fassen Sie mich nicht-", zischte Honey, während Love sie etwas hochzog und sie schnell unterbrach, indem dem er seine Lippen mit gebeugtem Kopf auf ihre legte. Honeys rechte Hand flog zu einem Schlag gegen sein Gesicht hoch, doch Love, der damit gerechnet hatte, fing sie mit seiner eigenen ab. Er presste die Hand gegen seine Taille, so dass es eher nach einer zärtlichen Geste aussah.<br>Die Soldaten jubelten wild.  
>Love bewegte den Mund, ihre Lippen waren erstaunlich weich. Er hatte den Drang, den Kuss zu intensivieren, mit seiner Zunge die Ihre zu suchen. Doch er ließ beherrscht von ihr ab.<br>"Nun, ich würde sagen, die Vorstellung ist zu Ende. Zurück an die Arbeit!", rief er in den Raum.  
>Immer noch lachend, laut redend und sich über die Kämpfe auslassend, begann man damit, den Ring aufzuräumen. Love sah Honey an. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, doch sie trat zurück.<br>"Fassen Sie mich nicht an", sagte sie erneut. Love kam ihr näher und beugte sich erneut.  
>"Du stellst hier nicht die Regeln auf, Prinzessin", flüsterte er. "Und wenn du mich noch einmal vor meinen Soldaten zum Narren machst, setzen wir den Kuss in meinem Schlafgemach fort."<br>Honey sah Love kurz schockiert an, zischte dann aber: "Wenn Sie es nötig haben, sich mir aufzudrängen."  
>"Keineswegs." Love lächelte. "Aber mir scheint, diese Art der Bestrafung ist bei dir effektiver als Ohrfeigen."<p>

Honey wartete und wartete. Nachdem Love sie im Übungssaal hatte stehen lassen, war sie praktisch den ganzen Rest des Tages voller dunkler Gedanken in seinem Gemach gewesen, wo sie ein Soldat hingeführt und eingeschlossen hatte.  
>Wäre ihr Bein doch nicht so schnell verheilt, dann würde sie noch beim Padre sein, sicher vor Love. Sie überlegte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte. Ein Ausweg, wo war ein Ausweg? Joaquin hatte sich selbst umgebracht. Daran hatte Honey vor einigen Tagen, als sie kurz nach dem Tod ihres Bruder in der Zelle gewesen war, auch gedacht. Doch nun? Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Sie konnte nicht fliehen. Überall waren Soldaten. Honey war verletzt. Und selbst wenn sie völlig gesund wäre… sie hätte es niemals bis vor die Tore der Kaserne geschafft. Love töten - dieser Gedanke kreiste unablässig in ihrem Kopf. Doch er jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie hasste ihn. Er hatte Joaquín nicht direkt auf dem Gewissen - jeder andere Hauptmann hätte ihren Halbbruder ebenfalls hinrichten wollen -, doch hatte er seinen Kopf… sie schauderte. Außerdem hielt er sie gefangen, demütigte sie. Doch eine Pistole auf ihn richten? Ihn mit einem Messer durchbohren? Honey hätte zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, Loves Leben zu beenden. Daran mangelte es nicht - doch sie war keine Mörderin. Sie konnte nicht töten, nicht einmal so ein Monster wie Love. Und Love schien das zu wissen, sonst würde er sie nicht so nah an sich heranlassen. Aber was nun? Wenn sie ihn nicht töten konnte, was sollte sie tun? Ihr graute vor dem Moment, in dem Love das Zimmer betreten würde.<br>Er hatte es nicht nötig, sie zu irgendetwas zu zwingen. Mit Sicherheit fanden sich genug Frauen, die Love sofort freiwillig haben konnte. Doch er genoss ihre Demütigung, nur deshalb hatte er sie heute geküsst. Die Soldaten dachten wohl, sie sei sowieso nichts anderes als Loves private Hure. Es versetzte Honey einen Stich, was Alejandro denken würde, wenn er mit so einem Gerücht in Berührung käme… Dass sie sich dem Mörder Joaquíns hingab. Doch wenigstens war Alejandro am Leben. Dies war der einzige Silberstreif am Horizont.  
>Da sie so tief in Gedanken versunken war, fuhr ihr der Schreck durch die Knochen, als die Tür ohne Vorwarnung aufgeschlossen wurde. Doch nicht Love trat ein, sondern erneut einer der vielen für Honey namenlosen Soldaten.<br>"Mach dem Captain Abendessen."

Love stöhnte laut auf, als sich Fernandas Lippen ein wiederholtes Mal um sein Geschlecht legten. Er war in ihrem Gemach, weil er den Weg ins Bordell nicht für nötig hielt. Wenn sie ihn ohnehin begehrte und daraus keinen Hehl machte… Love konnte etwas Abreibung gebrauchen. Die Bemerkung des Mädchens, ob er es nötig habe, sich ihr aufzudrängen, hatte an seinem Stolz gekratzt. Er hatte es absolut nicht nötig. Fernanda war nur eine von vielen Frauen, die ihn umschwirrten. Doch den Ruf einen Casanovas konnte er sich nicht leisten, wenn er als Offizier ernstgenommen werden wollte, daher legte er Wert auf Diskretion. Sein Weg führte ihn dementsprechend regelmäßig ins Bordell.  
>Love seufzte und entspannte sich, nachdem seine Muskel sich gerade auf dem Höhepunkt der Erregung zusammengezogen hatten. Fernanda kicherte und legte ein Bein über seinen liegenden Körper. Ihren Kopf legte sie ganz nah an Loves Brust. Das gefiel ihm nicht, doch er hatte auch keine Lust, sich jetzt unnötig aufzuregen. Sein Blick fuhr an Fernands nacktem Körper entlang. Sie war ihm eigentlich etwas zu üppig. Er wollte natürlich etwas in der Hand haben, aber als schön konnte man Fernanda nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Love hatte sich erwischt, wie er sich vorstellte, es sei die kleine Murieta, die ihn befriedigte. Er wusste nicht genau, woran es lag… war ihm Fernanda schlichtweg zu hässlich und dumm und die Kleine eines der wenigen anderen weiblichen Wesen in seinem Umfeld? Doch für gewöhnlich schweiften Loves Gedanken ab zu Monteros Tochter. Eine fast unmögliche Vorstellung, dessen war sich Love bewusst. Doch Elena Montero war einfach umwerfend. Ihre weibliche Linie, ihr Körper, dessen lange Beine sie für eine Frau angenehm groß wirken ließen, ihr dunkles Haar und die langen Wimpern, ihre vollen Lippen. Dazu noch das Temperament… Warum das Bild von dieser perfekten Frau nun dem der jüngeren Honey wich, war ihm einfach nicht klar. Sie war ihm eigentlich zu mager. Schön war sie dennoch, ein ganz anderer Typ als Elena. Sie war so hell, dass sie auf den Straßen hier in Kalifornien mit Sicherheit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. War es das, was Love erregte? Ihr besonderes Aussehen? Oder eher das Spiel mit dem "Feind"?<br>Als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen, sagte Fernanda keck: "Ich war wirklich verwundert, als Sie vor der Tür standen, Captain… Ich dachte, nach diesem Kuss heute wäre alles klar…" Sie strich mit den Fingen über seine Brust. "Ich dachte, ihr wäret heute Nacht bereits vergeben…"  
>"Du hast einen falschen Eindruck", sagte Love affektiert. "Ich schlafe nicht mit ihr."<br>Fernanda verdrehte den Kopf und sah zu Love: "Kein einziges Mal?"  
>Als ob sie das etwas anginge. "Nein. Ich habe ihren Bruder getötet. Sie scheint mir das so übel zu nehmen, dass sie sich mir nicht anbietet", sagte Love und schmunzelte. Fernanda lachte.<br>"Ja schon, nur, Captain - Sie sind ihr doch körperlich überlegen…"  
>"Ich ziehe es vor, wenn sich der Geschlechtsakt von einer Prügelei unterscheidet." Das war nur zu neunundneunzig Prozent wahr, gelegentlich fand es Love befriedigend, wenn es etwas härter zuging - aber nur, wenn dies beide Seiten erregte.<br>Er hatte nie eine Frau vergewaltigt, auch nicht im Krieg. Während der Befreiung Texas war es verpönt gewesen und Love selbst hatte es nie in Erwägung gezogen - womöglich allein seines Stolzes wegen. Er hatte es einfach nicht nötig.  
>Fernanda kicherte und setzte sich auf ihn. "Nun, dann weiß ich ja, was ich zu tun habe!" Sie beugte sich hinunter und sie küssten sich. Love schloss die Augen, zog an ihrer Zunge, biss ihr auf die Lippe, stellte sich ein anderes Gesicht vor. Fernanda keuchte. Mit einem Ruck hob er den Oberkörper und drehte mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Positionen um, so dass er nun auf der üppigen Frau lag. "Ja, ja!", keuchte Fernanda laut. Bevor er fortfahren konnte, ging die Tür auf.<br>Love schloss die Augen. Egal welcher Soldat das war und wie dringend die Angelegenheit - derjenige würde eine saftige Strafe bekommen. "Was?!" rief er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er würde sich jetzt nicht beschämt zudecken. Als würden seine Soldaten nicht Stammkunden im Bordell sein...  
>Als seine Augen jedoch Fernandas trafen, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie sah zutiefst erschrocken zum Türrahmen hinter Love.<br>Nun fuhr auch er herum.

Es waren wohl mehrere Schrecksekunden, die Honey verharrte. Zunächst realisierte sie, dass zwei nackte Körper auf dem Bett lagen, was die Situation schon unangenehm genug machte. Dann erkannte sie das blonde, schulterlange Haar und noch bevor sich Captain Love umdrehte, wusste Honey, dass der Tag tatsächlich in einem Alptraum endete.  
>Sie starrte in sein Gesicht, als wären ihre Augen eingefroren, krampfhaft versuchend, nicht einmal aus dem Augenwinkel sein nacktes Gesäß oder seine Beine, seinen Rücken wahrzunehmen. Das Love mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand und sich ihr direkt zuwandte, machte es nicht leichter. Honey wand den Kopf und sah zur Seite, als ihr Blick auf die ebenfalls entblößte, dümmlich starrende Fernanda fiel. Nicht viel besser.<br>Honey atmete zitternd aus und sah Love an, als sie ihn unwillkürlich musterte, dann wie eine Schizophrene die Hand vor das Gesicht schlug. Love schmunzelte unwillkürlich und griff nach seiner Leinenhose, die er mit einer fließenden Bewegung überzog.  
>"Es tut mir Leid", stammelte sie.<br>Love wusste, dass er nun etwas sagen sollte, doch Fernanda schaffte es, sich schon vor ihm zu fassen. Mit einer unerwartet schnellen Bewegung sprang sie auf, schlang eine dünne Decke um sich und zwischte dabei "Was fällt dir ein ?!"  
>Dann kam sie mit großen Schritten auf Honey zu und schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht. Honeys verletztes Bein gab nach und sie stieß gegen den Türrahmen, blieb aber auf den Beinen.<br>Love trat vor, stieß Fernanda beiseite und drehte Honeys Gesicht mit der flachen Hand auf ihrer Wange zu sich, jedoch so sanft, dass Honey ihn irritiert ansah. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
>"J-Ja-", begann sie, doch Love hörte nicht weiter, lies von ihr ab und drehte sich Fernanda zu.<br>"Sie sind entlassen."  
>Fernanda, die sich noch vonLoves Stoß aufrappelte, starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Love ging zum Bett, hob sein weißes Hemd und zog es sich über. Mit Leinenhemd und Hose sah er anders aus als der in blau eingekleidete Soldat, der er eigentlich war, jünger, wie ein Edelmann.<br>"Das Mädchen hat-"  
>Love unterbrach Fernanda. "Packen Sie Ihre Sachen zusammen, dieses Gemach wird geräumt. Im Hof wird gegen drei eine Kutsche auf Sie warten. Guten Tag."<br>Mit diesen Worten ließ er Fernanda stehen und ging zur Tür, wo er Honey meine einer Handbewegung bedeutete, zu gehen.  
>Honey warf Fernanda einen verstörten Blick zu, doch diese war zu fassungslos, um böse zurückzuschauen. Dann setzte sich Honey in Bewegung, Love dicht hinter ihr.<br>"Ich- Ich habe geklopft- ich", stammelte Honey, ohne sich umzudrehen, während Love sie weiter schob. "Sie- sie hat 'Ja' gesagt…"  
>"Ja", erwiderte Love, "das hat sie." Dann lachte er plötzlich. Er lachte so laut, dass er sogar stehen blieb und sich mit dem Arm an der Wand abstützte.<br>Honey drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. War er wahnsinnig?  
>Love fasste sich wieder. "Nun… du hast da wohl was falsch verstanden", meinte er grinsend und starrte im Gehen auf Honeys Rückseite. "Wie auch immer. Ich habe gerade meine Haushälterin gefeuert… du wurdest befördert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."<br>Love strich ihr, seine Worte unterstreichend, über die Schulter zum Arm hinunter. Honey blieb ruckartig stehen und Love lief in sie hinein, so dass er stolperte. Er klammerte sich aus Reflex an ihr fest.  
>"Um Gottes Willen, bekommst du bei jeder Berührung einen Herzinfarkt?", zischte er erschrocken, ohne wirklich zornig zu sein.<br>"Nur wenn Sie es sind", sagte Honey verächtlich. "Was soll das heißen, 'befördert'?"  
>"'Befördert' heißt, dass man in einen höheren Rang-"<br>"Ich weiß, was das Wort bedeutet!", unterbrach sie ihn scharf, während er sie schon wieder provozierend anlächelte, "Ich meinte… was heißt das für mich?"  
>"Du übernimmst Fernandas Aufgaben… Meine Gemächer werden sauber gehalten, meine Wäsche gewaschen, mein Leibeswohl befriedi-gewährleistet", korrigierte er sich.<br>Honey sah ihn kurz berechnend an. "Das klingt nicht gerade nach einem höheren Rang."  
>"Du kannst in Fernandas Zimmer einziehen. Es ist klein, aber besser als die Zelle, denke ich."<br>'Besser als ein Schlafplatz in Loves Bett', schoss es Honey durch den Kopf. Ob sich ihre Lage tatsächlich verbessern konnte, einfach so?  
>"Also... sieht als als wäre es ein wenig spät, um mit Kocherei zu beginnen. Ich bin hungrig. Was meinst du... ein Ausflug ins Pueblo?"<p> 


	13. Bröckelnde Fassaden

Kapitel 13 - Bröckelnde Fassaden

Als es an der Tür zu Honeys neuem Gemach klopfte, wurde sie barsch aus ihrer Trance gezogen.  
>So ein Zimmer hatte sie das letzte Mal ihr eigen nennen dürfen, als sie bei ihrem Vater gelebt hatte… vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien. Es gab einen eigenen Schrank (nicht, dass sie etwas gehabt hätte, das sie hineinhängen könnte, all ihre Sachen waren seit Joaquins Tod in der Mission geblieben), ein eigenes Bett, einen Spiegel und einen kleinen Tisch.<br>"Ja", sagte Honey, die auf dem Bett saß und versuchte, die neue Situation zu verarbeiten.  
>Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Love schob sich hindurch. Er trug seinen Uniformhut und seine blaue Offizierskleidung. Honeys Blick streifte auch seinen Waffengürtel, an dem nicht der übliche Degen, aber die obligatorische Pistole seitlich hing. Womöglich nagelte Honey ihre Augen auch dort fest, weil sie es nach dem Anblick vorhin nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.<br>"Bist du soweit?"  
>Love musterte Honey - und ärgerte sich fast über sich selbst, dass er sie sich vorhin als Partnerin zum Beischlaf ausgemahlen hatte. Sie trug ihr unauffälliges, braun gemustertes Kleid, die Haare zu einem Knoten gebunden, der den knochigen Nacken freigab. Und jetzt starrte sie wie ein Reh auf seine Waffe.<br>"Ja. Ich ähm… habe keinen Hunger", sagte Honey. Würde ihr das einen Abend mit Love ersparen?  
>Loves Augen blitzten. "Steh auf."<br>Honeys Blick fuhr hoch. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beunruhigte sie. Doch sie stand nicht auf.  
>Mit einem Ruck, der Honey zusammenfahren ließ, schloss Love die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte das Zimmer mit einem Schritt.<br>Er griff an Honeys Arm und zog sie hoch, ließ sie jedoch nicht anschließend los, sondern griff hart um ihren Oberarm.  
>Dabei beugte er sich etwas, so dass sein Gesicht ihrem näher war.<br>"Du willst mir nicht wirklich weismachen, dass du nicht hungrig bist, oder?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff. "Dass ich deinen Oberarm beinahe mit einer Hand umfassen kann, ist nämlich kein gutes Zeichen… und diese Stelle, die ich heute das Vergnügen hatte, zu berühren", er legte die zweite Hand an Honeys schmale Taille, "spricht auch nicht für deine Verfassung."  
>Honey blickte ihn wütend an und stieß ihn mit einer Kraft, die man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, von sich.<br>"Vielleicht wird mir von Ihrem Anblick ja einfach schlecht!"  
>Love blickte sie an und seine Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Er nickte leicht. "Und was, wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich die Nacht mit dir verbringen will?"<br>Honeys Gesicht wurde mit einem Schlag weiß.  
>Love musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Auf diese Provokation reagierte die Kleine dermaßen allergisch, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte, sie damit zu reizen.<br>Er ging erneut einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu.  
>Honey schluckte und sah sich um, augenscheinlich nach einer Waffe. Jetzt lachte Love tatsächlich, worin Honey jedoch nicht seinen bloßen Streich erkannte.<br>Als er ihr noch etwas näher kam, schlug sie ihm plötzlich mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Love, völlig überrascht, taumelte ein wenig, Honey jedoch umfasste voller Schmerz ihre Hand. Wieso tat das so weh?!  
>Sie wich einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass die Positionen getauscht waren. Love richtete sich auf, die Augen aufgerissen.<br>Die Schmerzen ihrer rechten Hand trieben Honey Tränen in die Augen.  
>"Sag mal…", sagte Love mit offenem Mund, "hat dich die Vorstellung heute nicht wenigstens ein Bisschen eingeschüchtert? Meinst du immer noch, du solltest mich-"<br>Honey, in einem Versuch, einen erneuten Überraschungsmoment zu erzielen, holte erneut aus, doch diesmal fing Love ihre Faust mit der flachen Hand ab, drehte Honeys Arm, so dass sie herumfuhr und mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
>"Vielleicht sollte man dich wirklich einmal übers Knie-"<br>Honey riss ihren Arm los und wollte sich erneut umdrehen, als Love den einen Arm von hinten um ihrem Hals legte, den anderen um ihren Bauch, und sie an seine Brust drückte. So konnte sie sich kaum bewegen, versuchte es dennoch, strampelte und versuchte mit den Armen vergeblich etwas an Loves Griff zu ändern.  
>"Beruhige dich", wiederholte Love einige Male, nun nicht mehr lächelnd, sondern krampfhaft dabei, Honey unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie schrie und wehrte sich, als ihr Körper plötzlich erschlaffte. Sofort lockerte er den Arm um ihren Hals, vermutend, er habe ihr zu viel Luft genommen. Doch sie war bei Bewusstsein und hing, leise weinend, in seinem Griff.<br>"Hey", flüsterte Love mit gerunzelter Stirn, "hey!"  
>Er beugte, ohne Honey loszulassen, so dass auch ihre Knie einknickten, bis die beiden, Loves Arme immer noch von hinten um Honey gedrückt, auf dem Bett saßen, Honey auf Love Schoß.<br>Ihm war diese Stellung offenbar bewusster als Honey, die immer noch weinend erschlafft war. Love nahm den Arm von ihrem Hals und drehte mit der Hand ihren Kopf leicht.  
>Love war sich bewusst, wie sich Honeys Brust direkt über seinem Arm hob und senkte, und ihr Körper auf seinem Schoß in ständigem Beben war. Rasch stand er auf und ließ dabei Honey auf's Bett gleiten.<br>Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, rutschte, die Knie angezogen, mit dem Rücken zur Wand und blickte geradeaus.  
>Love blickte sie einige Momente still an.<br>Sie war um einiges mutiger als ihr Bruder. Womöglich brach in ihr zeitweise der Wunsch durch, ihn zu rächen, sich körperlich mit Love anzulegen, als hätte sie eine Chance. Als wäre sie nicht die wehrlose, kleine Schwester, sondern ein Love ebenbürtiger Gegner. Ironischerweise bewahrte sie die Tatsache, dass sie genau dies nicht war, vor jeder Strafe, die ein männlicher Murieta nach einem Faustschlag bekommen würde. Ging er zu sachte mit ihr um? Love musste sich ernsthaft fragen, ob er jeder beliebigen Frau solche Handlungen nicht nur nachsehen, sondern ihnen Essen und ein eigenes Zimmer gestatten würde. … Natürlich nicht. Er hatte zwar bis jetzt keine Frau getötet, doch die Vorstellung, es im Ernstfall tun zu müssen, bereitete ihm keine Kopfschmerzen.  
>Doch nun vollbrachte er es nicht einmal, die Kleine hier für ihre Frechheit zu bestrafen. Ihr Respekt einzutrichtern. Es waren nicht ihre Tränen, die ihn abhielten.<br>"Weißt du, dass es bis jetzt noch nie jemand außerhalb eines Kampfes gewagt hat, mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen?"  
>Honey blickte auf, ihre Augenränder gerötet, die Augen von den Tränen leuchtend blau. Dann lachte sie.<br>Love runzelte die Stirn.  
>Er hatte sie bis jetzt nicht viel Lachen gesehen oder gehört - und ausgerechnet jetzt tat sie es?<br>Sie lächelte bitter und hob sich die rechte Hand vors Gesicht. "Ich glaub ich habe mir Finger verrenkt."  
>Loves Augen verloren etwas Härte, doch er bezwang sich, seinen Zorn nicht so leicht abflauen zu lassen.<br>"Geschieht dir Recht."  
>Honey verdrehte die Augen leicht. Ihr schwacher Moment schien vorüber.<br>"Geht es dir jetzt besser, ja? Und was, wenn ich zu dir komme, brichst du dann wieder zusammen?"  
>Honeys Lächeln schwand.<br>"Vielleicht."  
>"Spielst du hier irgendein Spiel? Denn wenn es so ist, rate ich dir-"<br>"Ich will einfach nur, dass Sie mich nicht anfassen!"  
>"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich dich nicht vergewaltigen werde!", erwiderte Love mit erhobener Stimme.<br>Stille trat ein, das Wort 'vergewaltigen' hing in der Luft.  
>"Sie haben mich geküsst", sagte Honey leise.<br>"Reine Provokation. Und zu weinen hast du erst angefangen, als du mich gerade aussichtslos angegriffen hast."  
>Sie widersprach nicht. Love grinste. "Das ist unglaublich… Murieta, ein Feigling von einem Mann, hätte mich angreifen können, hat sich aber stattdessen die Kugel gegeben. Und du willst es so sehr, brichst dir aber schon bei einem Schlag die zarten Finger."<br>Hasserfüllt starrte Honey ihn an. "Gut für Sie."  
>"Naja… ein richtiger Kampf wäre mir lieber."<br>"Irgendwann", sagte Honey und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Er lächelte. Sie erwiderte es.

Honey fiel es schwer einzuschlafen. Love war nach dem erstaunlichen Ende ihres Gespräches einfach gegangen, ohne weitere Worte, nur mit der Aufforderung, sie solle morgen sein Schlafzimmer wischen und für Abendbrot sorgen.  
>Sie schlief fest in dieser Nacht, ohne das Atmen des Mannes neben ihr. Wenngleich sie wusste, dass er nur eine Etage über ihr schlief, so fühlte es sich an, als sei er Meilen entfernt.<br>Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie geträumt hatte. Aber sie empfand neben der vertrauten Unruhe, die sie seit Joaquins Tod verspürte, auch etwas anderes… war es Scham? Warum? Honey erinnerte sich, dass es einen einvernehmlichen, wenn auch nicht harmonischen Moment zwischen Love und ihr gegeben hatte. Doch solange er sie nicht küsste…  
>Sie hatte mühsam das Schlafgemach Loves gewischt - sein Bett gemacht, voller Freude, dass sie die Nacht nicht dort hatte verbringen müssen.<br>Als sie die Küche betrat, saß die alte Frau, die Honey seit einer Weile nicht gesehen hatte, bereits darin.  
>Honey begrüßte sie.<br>"Wie geht es dir, Mädchen?"  
>"Es… geht. Danke."<br>"Macht es dir nicht leicht, der Captain, stimmts?"  
>Honey wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte, und beschied sich, zu schweigen.<br>"Aber wenigstens ist Fernanda weg. Die Frau wusste nicht wohin mit ihren Launen… Nun, jetzt sind wir aber nur noch zu zweit. Und Montero veranstaltet ein großes Bankett, in drei Monaten, das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, auch für uns! Viele Gäste aus vielen Gegenden. Ich bin auch nicht mehr die Jüngste… Macht es dir was aus, die Abfälle hier zu entsorgen? Neben den Ställen…"  
>Honey nickte und nahm den Eimer, der voll Kartoffel- und Zwiebelschalen war.<br>Sie wurde ohne Einspruch auf den Hof gelassen. Einige der Soldaten warfen ihr Blicke zu, doch sie wurde weder angesprochen noch aufgehalten. Auf einem Kompost neben den Ställen kippte sie den Eimer aus, als zwei Personen aus den Ställen kamen.  
>"Nun, Vater, ich denke nicht, dass sich jemand daran stört, wenn ich im Damensattel ausreite…"<br>Honey lief hinter den beiden her, die ebenfalls in Richtung Kasernenhauptgebäude gingen.  
>Sie erkannte Don Montero, den sie an dem Tag, als sie nach ihrer Schussverletzung wieder in die Garnison kam, bereits gesehen hatte. Neben ihm lief eine Frau, die Honey nur von hinten sah, deren Schönheit aber um sich zu strahlen schien. Ihre langen, glänzenden, schwarzen Haare, waren in einem eleganten Zopf verschlungen und sie trug ein Kleid aus brauner Seide. Das musste seine Tochter sein.<br>"Wenn du einmal im Damensattel sitzt, Elena, danke ich dem Himmel. Stattdessen sehe ich dich nur noch in mörderischer Geschwindigkeit aus dem Pueblo kommen und…"  
>Montero war offensichtlich aufgefallen, dass sie jemand verfolgte. Er verstummte und drehte sich um, seine Tochter Elena tat es ihm gleich.<br>Sie war älter als Honey, womöglich nicht viel, doch wirkte sie auf sie reif und außergewöhnlich. Honey wäre womöglich sehr beeindruckt gewesen, wenn sie in letzter Zeit nicht so viel durchlebt hätte.  
>Montero musterte Honey, angefangen bei dem Eimer, den sie in den Händen trug.<br>Elena jedoch sagte, nachdem sie Honey erblickt hatte, freundlich: "Guten Tag!"  
>Montero sah Honey kurz ins Gesicht, wandte sich dann wieder zum gehen, doch Elena blieb noch stehen.<br>"Dich habe ich noch gar nicht hier gesehen!"  
>"Elena, das liegt wohl daran, dass du nicht in der Kaserne untergebracht bist", sagte Montero leicht ungehalten über die Verzögerung. Er schien sich an sein kurzes Kennenlernen mit Honey nicht zu erinnern.<br>"Ich bin Elena Montero", stellte sich Elena lächelnd vor.  
>"Honey Murieta", rutschte es Honey heraus, bevor sie ihre Antwort kalkulieren konnte. Doch der Name schien Elena nichts zu verraten. Sie lächelte nur, nickte Honey zu und wandte sich zum gehen. Nun war es Montero, der sich zwar in Gang setzte, dessen Blick allerdings noch einige Momente auf Honey ruhen blieb. Ihm sagte der Name Murieta etwas… hatte er doch von den Banditen gehört, die in den letzten Jahren seiner Abwesenheit ihr Unwesen getrieben hatten. War es nicht Love gewesen, der ihm am Tag seiner Ankunft erzählt hatte, dass er so eben einen der Verbrecher zur Strecke gebracht habe?<br>Honey sah den beiden Aristokraten hinterher, um ihnen mit etwas Abstand in die Kaserne zu folgen. Sie kam nicht weit, denn Captain Love lief aus dem Eingangsportal, um Elena und Rafael Montero zu begrüßen. Sie schüttelten Hände.  
>Honeys Ankunft fiel Love, dessen Augen stark auf Elena fixiert waren, erst auf, als sie offensichtlich kurz vor dem Eingang stand, den er versperrte. Sie blieb in Loves Blickfeld zwischen Elena und Montero stehen.<br>Einen Moment lang sah Love sehr ungehalten aus. Mit einem sachten Nicken wies er Honey an, durchzukommen, was sie tat, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen.  
>"Wie geht es Ihnen, Elena? Bekommen Ihnen die Verhältnisse in California?"<br>"Danke, Captain, es ist wunderbar hier. Ich hatte heute die Gelegenheit, einen Ausritt am Strand zu machen…"  
>"Allein", fügte Montero bitter hinzu.<br>"Ich stelle beim nächsten Mal gerne eine Eskorte zur Verfügung", sagte Love und lächelte Elena an. Montero unterbrach den Moment, indem er er zu Love trat. "Elena, Liebling, ich muss noch einiges mit dem Captain klären. Kehr doch zur Hazienda zurück, ich bin zum Abendessen wieder da."  
>"Vater", sagte Elena, "Captain". Sie schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die umgekehrte Richtung.<br>Montero und Love gingen in die Kaserne.  
>"Harrison, aus zwei Gründen wollte ich Sie hier aufsuchen…" Sie passierten die Treppe, die in die zweite Etage führte, und gingen den Gang entlang, "Zum einen hat mich eine wichtige Meldung erreicht, dass ein Insasse aus Talamantes entflohen ist. Man weiß nicht, wer es ist. Von dem verrotteten Pack lässt sich ja niemand identifizieren. Es soll aber in der Nacht gewesen sein, in der ich dem Gefängnis einen Besuch abgestattet habe."<br>"Sir, ich kann das untersuchen lassen, aber Sie schienen doch sicher, dieser De La Vega sei…"  
>"…tot, ja ich weiß. Dennoch bin ich ein wenig beunruhigt. Die zweite Sache ist die: In drei Monaten soll das Begrüßungsbankett in der Hazienda stattfinden, ich hatte allerdings gehofft, dass bei Bedarf auch die Garnisonsgebäude vorzeigbar sind. Womöglich weisen Sie die Soldaten verstärkt darauf hin, das Gebäude präsentierter zu machen."<br>"Selbstverständlich, Sir, daran arbeiten wir ohnehin."  
>"Ausgezeichnet. Nun, was unser Projekt angeht… Sie waren heute schon bei der-" Montero unterbrach sich, als sie die offene Küchentür passierten, in der Honey und die alte Frau arbeiteten.<br>"Eine Frage, Harrison, nicht dass es tatsächlich von Interesse ist, aber…", Montero trat etwas näher an Love heran, als sie einige Meter an der Tür vorbei waren, "Murieta. Dieser Name…"  
>"Sir, sie ist mit den Banditen verwandt. Ein Druckmittel."<br>"Verstehe." Montero nickte und sah Love abschätzend an, dann lächelte er und verabschiedete sich.  
>"Was hast du Montero gesagt?"<br>Honey fuhr herum, als Love im Türrahmen stand.  
>"Nichts…", sagte sie und rührte die Suppe um, die sie unter Anleitung der Frau gekocht hatte. "… Meinen Namen", fügte sie hinzu.<br>"Captain!", meinte die alte Frau, "Honey bereitet heute für Sie die Gemüsesuppe, die Sie so mögen!"  
>Honeys Blick, zunächst angewidert, wurde zu einem sehr gequälten Lächeln, als sie ins das gutmütige Gesicht der Frau blickte.<br>"Sir", erklang eine Stimme vom Flur. Jesse fand seinen Weg in die Küche, vorher vor Love salutierend. Honey verharrte einen Moment bei seinem Anblick. Sein linkes Auge war fast zugeschwollen - das rührte vom Kampf am gestrigen Tag.  
>Die Alte war bereits aufgestanden und holte aus der Vorratskammer eine Art nasse Kompresse, die Jesse sich auf die Augen legte.<br>"Ich heiße diese Kämpfe immer noch nicht gut", grummelte die Frau und wuselte zurück in die Vorratskammer.  
>"Anders lernt man es nicht", sagte Love und besah Jesses Wunden.<br>"Sir", stimme Jesse zu.  
>"Es hapert am Verhältnis von Angriff und Verteidigung bei Ihnen. Ausweichen können Sie sehr geschickt, aber wenn Sie keine Treffer landen, führen Sie einen lächerlichen Tanz auf. Und wenn Sie dann Treffen, dann bitte auch richtig. Ihre Angriffe sehen ein wenig aus wie die eines Mädchens."<br>Honey ignorierte Loves selbstgefällige Miene bewusst, als sie den Topf von der Feuerstelle nahm.  
>"Ja, Sir", sagte Jesse, den Blick in Honeys Gesicht verfangen.<br>"Bitte?", hakte Love nach. Jesse riss sich los, offenbar erschrocken über sich selbst. Er richtete sich steif auf und blickte geradeaus.  
>"Ja, Sir!", bellte er.<br>Love lächelte schief.  
>Als Jesse den Raum verlassen wollte, nahm Love ihn außerhalb der Küche zur Seite, während Honey eine Portion Suppe in ein Schälchen umfüllte.<br>"Haben die anderen Soldaten Sie bereits in ein Bordell mitgenommen?"  
>Jesse lief rot an. Seine Blicke zu Honey waren wohl mehr als offensichtlich gewesen… Dabei war er sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht um ihren Körper ging. "Nein, Sir", antwortete er.<br>Love gab ihm eine Klaps auf die Schulter. "Dann holen wir das heute Abend nach. Hilft gegen die Schmerzen."  
>Love wandte sich wieder in die Küche.<br>Honey, die von der Unterhaltung nichts gehört hatte, stand am Küchentisch und hatte die Arme verschränkt.  
>"Essen ist fertig, Sir", mit affektierter Betonung auf dem letzten Wort.<br>Love nickte und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
>Honeys Überlegenheit fiel von ihr ab. "Sie essen hier?"<br>"Ich esse jetzt. Ich habe nachher noch zu tun."  
>Honey schob Love das Schüsselchen hin. Er legte sich eine große Serviette auf den Schoß.<br>"Setz dich", wies er Honey an.  
>Die alte Frau kam aus der Vorratskammer, einen Sack Kartoffeln über der Schulter, wünschte Love guten Appetit und verließ die Küche. Honey wäre es lieber gewesen, sie würde bleiben.<br>"Ist es Ihnen nicht unangenehm, eine alte Frau für sich arbeiten zu lassen?", fragte sie und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl Love gegenüber nieder.  
>Love kaute einen Bissen Brot, das er in die heiße Suppe getaucht hatte, schluckte in Ruhe und sagte dann: "Nein. Aber ich muss schon sagen, es ist viel angenehmer, ein schönes Mädchen für mich arbeiten zu lassen."<br>Mit einem Blick auf ihre Miene sagte er lächelnd und kauend: "Amüsant wie Komplimente bei dir einen negativen Effekt haben."  
>"Nur die Ihren."<br>"Nun… so schön bist du auch nicht."  
>"Danke."<br>Love aß in Ruhe seine Suppe, beobachtete zeitweise Honey, die unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Als er fertig war, wischte er sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab und strich sich mit den abgewischten Fingern seinen Bart zurecht.  
>"Du kannst gut kochen. Standest du früher viel in der Küche?"<br>"Ich habe für meinen Vater gekocht."  
>Love nickte. Er wollte etwas sagen, als ein Soldat salutierend im Rahmen erschien.<br>"Captain, wir haben den Gefangenen aus Talamantes hergeschafft, nach dem sie verlangt haben."  
>Love stand auf. Hinter dem Soldaten waren zwei weitere, die zwischen sich einen völlig verwahrlosten, offenbar älteren Mann halb schleiften, halb trugen. Er hatte einen wirren Blick unter den wilden, schwarzen Haaren und wehrte sich ein wenig gegen die Griffe.<br>"Gut. In die Kammer runterbringen."  
>Der Mann lachte laut los, als er Love mit einigen Sekunden Verzögerung zu erkennen schien.<br>Fast unverständlich brachte er unter seinem verwucherten Bart laut hervor: "Dass ich das Gesicht dieses Bastards nochmal seh, hätte ich nicht gedacht!" Er lachte laut, als einer der ihn festhaltenden Soldaten ihm einen Hieb in die Magengegend versetzte.  
>Honey fuhr hoch.<br>"Keine Sorge", meinte Love an die Soldaten gewandt, "dem vergeht das Lachen gleich."  
>Die Männer schleppten den Gefangenen an der Küche vorbei.<br>"Danke für das Essen", sagte Love abschließend.  
>"Was machen Sie mit ihm?"<br>Love, der schon bei der Tür war, drehte sich um und sah sie lächelnd an.  
>"Ich habe ein paar Fragen an ihn." Er ließ sie stehen und folgte den Soldaten.<br>Honey lief aus der Küche und sah ihn gerade noch die Treppe zu den Verliesen hinuntersteigen. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.


	14. Der zweite Verlust

Kapitel 14 - Der zweite Verlust

Nachdem Honey einige Minuten, vielleicht sogar eine Stunde, unruhig in der Küche umhergelaufen war, konnte sie nicht anders, als vorsichtig aus der Küche hinauszutreten und den Gang in Richtung Treppe einzuschlagen. Sie atmete flach, als sie die Treppe langsam hinunterstieg. Dann hörte sich ein Geräusch, dass sie kurz erstarren ließ - eine Mischung aus Quieken und ersticktem Schrei.  
>Vorsichtig stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinunter und betrat den dreckig-feuchten Boden des Verlieskellers. Im hintersten Verlies bewegten sich Schatten.<br>Honey zuckte zusammen, als der Schrei erneut ertönte, erstickt und kaum vernehmbar. Dann hörte sie Love, der seine Lautstärke in kleinster Weise zurückhielt. Love sprach in seiner sarkastischen Tonlage, doch Honey spürte die Bedrohlichkeit seiner Stimme bis ins Mark.  
>"Bei Gott, du warst nicht lange genug in diesem Gefängnis, als dass dein Verstand schon nachgibt, oder? Wie lang ist es her? Ein Jahr?"<br>Erneut ertönte ein Schrei. Honey schlich, an den Gitterstäben entlang, zur letzten Zelle, in deren Zellentür, den Weg nach draußen versperrend, Jesse stand.  
>Der Gefangene kniete geknebelt am Boden. Love stand mit dem Rücken zu den Stäben und versperrte Honey so die Sicht auf den Rest der Szene. Sie näherte sich, als Jesse sie bemerkte. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ein Zeichen, sie solle nicht näher kommen.<br>"Du kommst hier nicht lebend raus", klang Loves Stimme, "Also erspar mir die Zeitverschwendung und dir ein paar saftige Schmerzen und beantworte meine Frage."  
>Der Gefangene röchelte und nickte kaum merklich. Honey, an die Gitterstäbe der Nebenzelle gepresst, sah, wie ein Soldat dem Mann den Knebel aus dem Mund zog. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie selbst in einer dieser Zellen geknebelt auf dem Boden gesessen hatte.<br>"Er hat nie geredet… wir haben ihn el silencio genannt… ich weiß nicht, wie er entkommen ist!"  
>"El silencio?" Love runzelte die Stirn.<br>Vor einigen Jahren, als er in Los Angeles angekommen war, hatte man ihm von dem Banditen namens Zorro erzählt, der Montero zu dessen Amtszeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Montero hatte seine Identität herausgefunden und ihn in Talamantes, dem gefürchteten Gefängnis an der Küste, verrotten lassen. Zur Sicherheit hatte er ihn vor seiner Wiederkehr endgültig töten wollen, so viel wusste Love. Aber "el silencio", der Stille, klang nicht nach einem berüchtigten Volkskämpfer…  
>"Das ist nicht viel an Informationen…"<br>"Ich-ich kann anders helfen, ich kann- ich kann ihn finden!", röchelte der Gefangene hoffnungsvoll.  
>"Sicher", murmelte Love abfällig, ohne ihn wirklich zu beachten. Er drehte sich gedankenverloren um, als er fast direkt vor ihm, getrennt durch die Gitterstäbe, Honey erblickte. Einen Moment war er perplex, dann zog er ungehalten die Brauen zusammen.<br>"Was machst du denn hier?" Sie antwortete nicht. "Jesse", bellte Love, "weg mit ihr!"  
>Jesse trat aus der Tür und ging zu Honey. Er berührte sie nicht, streckte nur richtungsweisend die flache Hand aus. Honey, mit einem Blick über die Schulter, ging zurück zur Treppe.<br>Love wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
>Sobald Honey und Jesse den Flur erreichten, blieb Honey stehen und fragte eindringlich: "Was ist denn da unten los?"<br>"Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Irgendein Mörder, irgendetwas will Love wissen, ich glaube, Don Montero hat es angeordnet…", Jesse blickte zu Boden, "Du… ich habe gehört, was passiert ist, nachdem ich vom Kampf ausgeschieden bin."  
>Honey sagte nichts. Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, in Richtung von Honeys neuem Zimmer.<br>"Er … er tut dir nichts Schlimmes an, oder?"  
>Honey wusste, dass der junge Mann aus irgendeinem Grund besorgt um sie war, dennoch war sie genervt. Warum fragten alle, was Love ihr vermeintlich alles antäte, statt ihr einfach aus dieser Misere zu helfen? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In einem neuen Versuch, ein Gespräch am Laufen zu halten, flüsterte Jesse: "Ich weiß, dass sie momentan keine Spuren zu Murieta haben."<br>Honey blickte auf und fragte:  
>"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wo er-"<br>"Wie vom Erdboden verschwunden", antwortete Jesse schnell und lächelte.  
>Honey erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob dies eine gute oder schlechte Nachricht war.<br>"Wie haben sie das Letzte mal ihren Standort herausgefunden?"  
>"Es war eine Falle. Sie haben eine Geldkassette bewusst an einem Rastort in der Wüste deponiert."<br>Honey nickte und dachte nach. Das würde nicht noch einmal passieren - allein würde Alejandro sicher nirgendwo auf Raubzug gehen.  
>"Aber", fuhr Jesse fort und seine Stimme hatte einen besorgten Ton angenommen, "Ich vermute Captain Love ist in dieser Hinsicht ungeduldig… Du solltest ihn nicht provozieren-"<br>"Ich provoziere ihn nicht", fuhr Honey dazwischen.  
>"Ich weiß", beschwichtigte Jesse, "Ich will nur sagen… pass auf dass du nicht bald da unten in der Zelle landest."<br>"Dort war ich schon. Und es hat ihm nichts gebracht."  
>"Vielleicht. Aber ist dir nicht schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass…" Jesse unterbrach sich, nervös zur Seite blickend. Offenbar hatte er bereits mehr gesagt, als ihm lieb war.<br>"Was?", fragte Honey.  
>Jesse antwortete nicht.<br>"Was?", fragte sie energischer und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
>"Dass du hier bist, um ihn wie ein Köder anzulocken?"<br>Honey starrte ihn an, mit offenem Mund.  
>War ihr der Gedanke schon gekommen? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie bereits mit dem Gedanken abgeschlossen hatte, Alejandro würde zur Hilfe eilen. Womöglich war durch Joaquíns Tod etwas in ihm zerbrochen, dass auch die Bindung zu Honey gekappt hatte. Oder er wollte sich einfach in Sicherheit bringen, irgendwo ein neues Leben anfangen. Vielleicht dachte er auch einfach, Honey sei bereits verloren, tot, vergraben.<br>Dass Captain Love aber davon ausgehen könnte, Alejandro würde die Kaserne stürmen, um sie zu retten… dass er sie dafür am Leben hielt… dass war ihr bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
>"Wie will er Alejandro denn weismachen, wo er mich finden kann?"<br>"Ich habe schon zu viel gesagt", wich Jesse aus, "Wenn Captain Love das herausfindet, bin ich geliefert."  
>Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Honey hielt ihn fest.<br>"Wie?", fragte sie.  
>Jesse seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann dir nicht helfen." Er ging einen Schritt, so dass Honey Hand von ihm abfiel, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und fügte hinzu: "Ich denke, du bist nicht wie deine Brüder. Du bist … unschuldig und hast das nicht verdient."<br>"Das hast du gut erkannt", meinte Honey trocken.

Das Kleid, das man ihr auf das Bett gelegt hatte, war ihr zu groß. Es war nobler als alles, was Honey in den letzten vier Jahren angezogen hatte, auch wenn es weder aus exquisiten Materialien noch besonders schön war. Es lag oben eng an, fiel ab der Hüfte ausgestellt zu Boden, in einem fließenden Grauton. Honey band ihre Haare im Nacken zu einem Knoten und verließ das Zimmer.  
>Love lief den Flur entlang, der in die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne getaucht war. Das Mädchen stand wie angewiesen am Türrahmen und wartete. Sie hatte den Blick nach draußen auf den Hof gewendet und bemerkte ihn nicht.<br>Während Love näher kam, besah er sie sich. Das Kleid, dass er ihr hatte besorgen lassen, wirkte zwar etwas groß, betonte jedoch dennoch ihren schmalen Oberkörper. Einen Moment schoss Love durch den Kopf, ob man durch die eng gewebte Baumwolle die Form ihrer Brüste erkennen würde. Unter dem Nacken, den der Haarknoten und der kleine Rückenausschnitt des Kleid freigaben, erkannte man die hervortretenden oberen Knochen ihrer Wirbelsäule.  
>Als sie ihn wahrnahm und sich umdrehte, hob Love unwillkürlich den Kopf. Das rote Sonnenlicht beschien die Haut ihres blassen Gesichts und ihre Haare glänzten goldig. Alles in allem… für jemanden ihres Standes ein schöner Anblick, gestand sich Love ein.<br>Hoffentlich würd jemand sie auf der Strasse erkennen, irgendwer. Hauptsache die Information, dass sie lebend im Pueblo unterwegs war, begleitet vom ranghöchsten Offizier der Gegend, würde Murieta über Ecken und Kanten erreichen.  
>Sie sah ihn kurz an, nahm wahr, dass er keinen Uniformrock trug, sondern nur die blaue Hose, das weiße Hemd und den Waffengürtel, in dem lediglich die Pistole steckte. Dann wendete sie entschieden abfällig den Blick wieder auf den Hof.<br>"Ich verstehe nicht, was ich im Pueblo soll."  
>"Mit mir zu Abend essen."<br>"Das ginge hier genau so gut."  
>Ihr Wille, ihre Abneigung überdeutlich zu machen, amüsierte ihn, gleichzeitig war er ungehalten über ihre ständige Diskussionsfreude. Statt sie am Arm hinaus zu geleiten, packte er ihren Oberarm und zog sie mit sich hinaus.<br>Sie passierten den Ausgang und liefen über den Kasernenhof.  
>"Sie tun mir weh."<br>Love lies sie los und erwiderte ein unausgesprochenes 'Danke'. "Bitte." Er berührte leicht mit der Hand ihren Rücken, um ihr die Richtung zu deuten. Als wäre sie allergisch auf seine Berührung machte sie einen großen Schritt nach vorne.  
>Die warme fast untergegangene Abendsonne tauchte alles in ein dunkelrotes Licht. Jeder Soldat, an dem sie vorbeiliefen, salutierte. Als sie das große Kasernentor, welches in mitten der Mauer, die mit spitzen Stacheln besetzt war, in die Stadt hinausführte, erreichten, wurde es für sie von zwei Soldaten geöffnet.<br>Und da war sie. Die Welt, die Honey so lange vorenthalten worden war. Als sie zum Padre gebracht wurde, war sie vor Schmerzen benebelt gewesen, zurück in die Kaserne hatte Love sie größtenteils getragen.  
>Nun stand sie da, keine Mauern oder Ketten. Die Kaserne befand sich gut zweihundert Meter entfernt vom Markt und direkt neben der Kirche, das wusste Honey. Sie kannte das Pueblo, schließlich hatte sie hier bis vor kurzem gelebt - in Freiheit. Eine breite Straße führte in Richtung Markt, an den Straßenrändern die braunen, weißen Häuser. Es war schwül und es waren einige Menschen unterwegs.<br>"Versuch nicht wegzurennen."  
>Honey schnaufte verächtlich. "Und wenn ich um Hilfe schreie?"<br>"Und was glaubst du, wer dir hilft?"  
>Honey sah Love kurz an, welcher nur arrogant lächelte. Den Hauptmann des Pueblos würde niemand angreifen. Schnell sah sie wieder weg, als ihr aus irgendeinem Grund die Erinnerung an die Szene mit Fernanda durch den Kopf schoss.<br>Sie liefen weiter und erreichten den Markt. Es war ein großer Platz, eingerahmt von hohen, weißen Häusern, der allerdings über und über mit Ständen bedeckt war. Einige Leute tummelten sich hier. Es roch nach Fleisch, nach Gewürzen und Tabak.  
>Love lief zielstrebig auf einen Stand zu und kaufte einen Laib Brot, während er die Pesos aus seiner Jackentasche holte. Er brach etwas ab und reichte es Honey.<br>"Danke", sagte sie abweisend. Sie biss ein kleines Stück ab, während Love beherzt zu essen begann. Sie schlenderten jetzt weiter. Es gab Stände mit Hüten, mit Tüchern, mit Blumen, Gewürzen, lebendigen und toten Tieren, Fellen… an einem Auslegetisch mit verschiedenen weißen Blusen blieb Love stehen. Er musterte Honey. Dann ging er, ohne weitere Fragen auf den Stand zu und nahm eine weiße Baumwollbluse, die er der Verkäuferin weiterreichte. Honey wendete sich ab.  
>Sie sah über die Stände, die Menschen, alle frei, unbeschwert. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Mann, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Auch, nachdem ihr Blick ihn erneut streifte, starrte er sie an. Ganz langsam realisierten ihre Augen, dass sie diese Gesichtszüge kannte… Ihr Kopf brauchte länger, um zu begreifen, dass Alejandro nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt auf einer stillstehenden Kutsche saß. Sein wilder Bart war einem breiten Schnurrbart und einem kleinen Kinnbart gewichen, sein schwarzes Haar, immer noch üppig an seine Schultern fallend, wirkte etwas geordneter.<br>Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.  
>Wie in Zeitlupe erhob sich Alejandro. Eine Hand griff an Honeys Schulter. Sie fuhr herum. Love, das Kleidungsstück überm Arm, blickte Honey an. Wenn er nur etwas aufschauen würde, würde er Alejandro sehen.<br>Honey ging in einer ruckartigen Bewegung um Love herum, er drehte sich ihr reflexartig zu und packte ihren Arm. Nun war es wieder Honey, die Alejandro sehen konnte, während Love ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte.  
>"Was ist los?"<p>

Diego de la Vega drückte Alejandro sachte auf die Schulter, um ihn in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.  
>"Mach dich noch ein bisschen größer und wir haben die ganze Garnison auf dem Hals", raunte er seinem Schützling zu.<br>Alejandro schien sprachlos. Erstarrt saß er, nun halb abgewandt, auf der Kutsche und warf Seitenblicke auf die Szene, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
>"Da ist sie."<br>"Da ist er", korrigierte Diego. "Du weißt, was ich über den Kreis gesagt habe, den der Captain noch nicht betreten hat-"  
>"Das Mädchen. Das ist sie", sagte Alexander tonlos.<br>Unwillkürlich blickte Diego zu Love. Tatsächlich. Er stand vor mit einem hübschen Mädchen, dem er ein weißes Blusenkleid gab.  
>Alejandro hatte seit ihrem Kennenlernen nicht mehr von ihr gesprochen.<br>"Es scheint ihr gut zu gehen", sagte Diego ruhig. Er musste Alejandro unbedingt von Dummheiten abzuhalten.  
>"Sie spricht mit ihm", zischte Alejandro. "Er spricht mit ihr." Die einfachen Worte klangen wie eine Kriegserklärung.<br>"Hat sie dich gesehen?"  
>Alejandro nickte. Schnell sprach Diego weiter: "Sie versucht offensichtlich, ihn abzulenken. Wir müssen verschwinden. Sie scheint, die Lage unter Kontrolle-"<br>"Ich dachte, sie sei tot!", flüsterte Alejandro voll Schmerz. "Ich dachte, er hätte sie umgebracht… Oder er… Was, wenn er…"  
>"Alejandro", raunte Diego, der eine Eskalation kommen sah, "Du kannst ihr noch nicht helfen. Sie-" In diesem Moment brach ein Tumult auf dem Markt aus.<br>Ein prächtiger, schwarzer Hengst galoppierte ungezähmt durch die kleinen Zwischenwege, die die Besucher des Marktes passierten und die von Ständen flankiert waren. Ausstelltische wurden umgerissen, Menschen warfen sich angsterfüllt zur Seite. Hinter dem Hengst versuchte eine Gruppe berittener Soldaten, denen das Pferd anscheinend entkommen war, das Tier wieder einzufangen.  
>So abgelenkt Alejandro auch war - er konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, dass dieser schwarze Prachthengst ihn an Tornado, Zorros Pferd erinnerte. Doch er fing sich wieder und suchte nach Honey. Was er sah, beruhigte ihn nicht.<p>

"Zur Seite!", kommandierte Love und stieß Honey weg, bevor er mit einer raschen Bewegung in Richtung des Pferdes hechete, dass im nächsten Moment gefährlich nah an Honey und ihm selbst vorbeigerauscht wäre. Der Hengst bäumte sich auf einem breiten Stück Weg auf und wieherte ungehemmt.  
>Honey blickte kurz zum Pferd, dann suchten ihre Augen Alejandro. Er war nicht zu sehen, es herrschte wirres Durcheinander. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf. Love war gerade dabei, mit einer Mischung aus Vorsicht und Aggression das wilde Tier beim Zügel zu packen und hinunter zu ziehen.<br>Den Blick auf Love gerichtet entfernte sich Honey vorsichtig einige Meter, als sie gegen jemanden stieß.  
>Es war ein alter Mann mit grauen, langen Haaren und wachen Augen. Sie drohte, zu fallen, doch mit einer erstaunlich flinken Bewegung fing der Mann sie auf.<br>"Danke- ich"  
>"Hast du dir wehgetan, Mädchen?", fragte Diego.<br>"Nein, ich...", gedankenverloren lies Honey den Blick über den Tumult auf dem Platz schweifen. Alejandro war nirgends zu sehen.  
>In diesem Moment kam Love mit einem Korporal angelaufen, den er heftig anfuhr. Honey erkannte ihn - Korporal Lopez.<br>"… und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Schäden beseitigt werden!"  
>Der Korporal salutierte und machte sich davon, während Love sich Honey zuwandte. Er würdigte den alten Mann keines Blickes.<br>"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er viel aggressiver, als es der Inhalt seiner Frage zuließ.  
>"Ja", sagte Honey, bemüht gefasst.<br>"Ich werde veranlassen, dass du zur Kaserne zurück eskortierst wirst. Ich muss hier für Ordnung sorgen."  
>Honey nickte, mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Alejandro.<br>Love winkte einen Soldaten herbei und gab ihm Anweisungen.  
>Bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Wirbel auf dem Platz zu beruhigen, trat er etwas näher an Honey heran. Was war los mit ihr? Sie sah aus, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie das wilde Pferd und die nahe Gefahr aus dem Konzept gebracht - aber das sah ihr eigentlich nicht ähnlich.<br>Er legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und hob ihren Kopf.  
>"Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich wissen, wie das Kleid an dir aussieht." Er nickte zu dem Blusenkleid hin, dass er ihr gegeben hatte. Er lies von ihr ab und ging in Richtung der Pferde und Soldaten<p>

Diego fand Alejandro bei der verabredeten Stelle, eine verwinkelte Seitengasse, von der aus man den Markt gerade so überblicken konnte. Honey war nicht zu sehen, der Platz war zu überfüllt mit Ständen, Menschen, die sich immer noch vom Schock erholten, und nun auch Pferden und Soldaten.  
>Wie ein unruhiges Tier wechselte Alejandro von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rieb sich die Hände.<br>"Es geht ihr gut", sagte Diego.  
>"Er hat mit ihr geredet, oder? Was will er von ihr?"<br>"Er hat sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigt."  
>Diego wusste, dass es kalt von ihm war, die Details zu verbergen. Aber dem Mädchen konnte im Moment nicht geholfen werden. Wenn Alejandro einen Berufssoldaten wie Love im jetztigen Lernstadium angriff, würde der Kampf nicht lange dauern. Tatsächlich schien der Captain besorgt um das Mädchen, zumindest interessiert. Allerdings wirkte sie nicht gefasst. Diego konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass er nicht mitverschuldete, dass Alejandros Schwester fürchterlich missbraucht würde.<br>Er wollte Alejandro weiter beruhigen, als dieser sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Diego wusste auch warum: Honey ging, dicht begleitet von einem Soldaten, an der Seitenstraße vorbei.  
>Als sie die Gasse passiert hatten, hörten Alejandro und Diego den Soldaten sagen: "Jetzt rechts."<br>Sie bogen also in die parallele Straße ein. Alejandro lief in Richtung Ende der Gasse. Er war nur eine Häuserlinie von ihr entfernt. Es zerriss ihn.  
>Dann, plötzlich, tat sich eine Verbindungsöffnung zwischen Alejandros und Honeys Weg auf. Die beiden waren genau gleich auf und Honeys Blick ging, zunächst beiläufig zur Seite. Dann sah sie Alejandro.<br>Es geschah schnell. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, wollte zu Alejandro. Dieser wurde von Diego gepackt und in den Schatten eines Gebäudes gezogen. Honey kam bis in die enge Gasse hinein, als der Soldat, der sie begleitet hatte, sie von hinten packte.  
>"Du hast wohl den Verstand verloren!", presste er hervor, die sich wehrende Honey festhaltend, "Was glaubst du, was der Captain mit mir macht, wenn mir ein kleines Ding wie du entwischt?!"<br>Alejandro machte Anstalten, einzugreifen, als er sah, wie, angelockt durch die Stimme des Soldaten, drei weitere Uniformierte in die Gasse traten.  
>"...Befehl vom Captain. Sie soll zur Garnision."<br>"Hast dir ja nicht den besten Fluchtweg ausgesucht, was, Kleine?", fragte ein Soldat und lachte. "Müssen wir dich fesseln oder kommst du jetzt so mit?"  
>"Ich komme", sagte Honey mit zittriger Stimme. Sie wagte es nicht, in Richtung Alejandro zu schauen. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter, als sie die Gasse verließ.<p>

Der Soldat redete, bis sie die Tür erreichten, erzürnte sich und murmelte Entschuldigungen.  
>"Genug", fuhr Love barsch dazwischen, der, ohnehin in Gedanken versunken, nicht zugehört hatte. Mondlicht fiel durch das Flurfenster. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Love, der gerade erst von dem Ausflug mit eingen seiner Soldaten zurückgekehrt war, war am Garnisionseingang mit der Schilderung des Vorfalls am Nachmittag empfangen worden. Er öffnete die Tür.<br>Honey saß am Bettrand, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und sah Love nicht direkt an, als er eintrat. Ihre Miene zeigte eine Mischung aus Trotz und Sorge.  
>"Sir… wir mussten sie natürlich aufhalten… Und sie hat eine Schussverletzung am Bein. Die scheint… sich ein wenig entzündet zu haben."<br>Love nickte leicht. "Das wäre dann alles", sagte er zum Soldaten, den Blick nach wie vor kalt auf Honey gerichtet.  
>Der Soldat salutierte und ging, immer noch aufgeregt, davon.<br>Love schloss die Tür. Gemächlich trat er in den Raum, zog seine Handschuhe aus, legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch.  
>"Was erwartest du?", fragte Love, "Dass ich dich jetzt einsperre? Züchtige? Nein...", sagte er und lächelte. Er nahm sich den kleinen Hocker und setzte sich Honey gegenüber. Sie hob den Blick.<br>"Du wolltest gar nicht fliehen, oder?" Es war eine einfache Feststellung. Doch Loves Blick und sein leises, freudloses Lächeln zeigten es. Er wusste es. Als sie ihn anblickte und nichts erwiderte, sah er sich offenbar bestätigt. Er stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus. "Wäre ich mal mitgekommen..."  
>"Ihr Plan geht nicht auf", fiel Honey ihm ins Wort. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. "Er hat es gesehen, sie haben mich festgehalten. Er hat mir nicht geholfen. Er wird nicht kommen, ich bin kein Köder für ihn."<br>Love blickte sie an, das Lächeln eingefroren. Sie wusste also bescheid.  
>"Nun... Ich denke du irrst dich. Er war heute nur unterlegen. Aber die Zeit wird kommen, wenn er dumm genug ist, zu denken, er könne sich mit mir anlegen."<br>Honey stand auf und ging durchs Zimmer zur kahlen Wand neben der Tür, Love den Rücken zugewendet. Tränen flossen unkontrolliert ihre Wangen hinab, auch wenn sie nicht schluchzte. Selbst ihre Stimme war nur etwas höher, als sie sagte: "Das ist es also? Wenn ich Recht habe, können Sie mich direkt beseitigen, weil ich nutzlos bin.. Wenn Sie Recht haben, verliere ich Alejandro auch?"  
>So war es. Während der Soldat Love erzählt hatte, dass sie einfach losgerannt war, in eine Sackgasse hinein, war ihm sofort klar geworden, was das bedeutete. Die Kleine war nicht dumm. Nur ein Grund wie das Auftauchen ihres Bruders konnte sie zu solch unüberlegtem Verhalten geführt haben. Und ja - er hatte ihr nicht geholfen. Doch Love hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, der Bastard würde es noch versuchen. Love war fest davon überzeugt. Selbstüberschätzung lag schließlich in der Natur von Banditen. Allerdings war Love sich nicht sicher, ob die Anwesenheit von Honey noch von großer Bedeutung war. Alejandros Hass war sicher nach dem Anblick des Mädchen, gefangen von seinen Soldaten, ausreichend geschürt.<br>Als Honey herumfuhr, da Love nicht auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte, war dieser ihr so nahe gekommen, dass sie fast gegen ihn stieß.  
>Nur ein Fuß Abstand war zwischen ihnen, doch Honey sah ihm direkt in die Augen, erwiderte seinen typischen, durchdringenden Blick.<br>Er sollte sie mit der nächsten Gefangenenkutsche einfach wegbringen lassen oder sie in die Zelle sperren. Ja, das war die beste Entscheidung, dachte er noch.  
>Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie zu sich gezogen und legte seine Lippen auf ihre.<p> 


	15. Der Pferdedieb

Kapitel 15 - Der Pferdedieb

Zunächst spürte er ihre weichen, warmen Lippen, die er am Tag zuvor schon berührt hatte. Doch noch während er den Kuss intensiver werden ließ, schoss ihm unwillkürlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf:  
>Das war es also. Es war passiert. Er ließ sich hinreißen. Zum ersten Mal in seiner auch objektiv gesehen erfolgreichen Karriere ließ er sich ablenken. Er wollte aufhören, doch wie schon zuvor geschah genau das Gegenteil.<br>Er spürte jetzt erst, wie steif Honey in seinen Armen lag, dass ihre Hand gegen seine Brust gepresst war und ihr Hinterkopf die Handfläche Loves, die ihn zu seinem Gesicht presste, nach hinten zu schieben suchte. Love änderte die Position, umfasste Honeys Kinn sanft und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Versuch es, es wird dir nicht wehtun... Lass los", flüsterte er, seine Stirn an ihrer, schwer atmend, während er mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippe strich.  
>Er spürte ihre Tränen von vorher auf seinem Gesicht, und auch, wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte, während er sie erneut küsste.<br>Doch sie wurde steifer, erstarrte noch mehr. Schluckend ließ er von ihr ab, beide Arme jeweils nah an ihrem Kopf an die Wand gestützt, das Gesicht so immernoch nah bei ihr. Er beruhigte sein Atmen und sah in ihre schockierte Miene, dann lachte er und richtete sich auf.  
>Was hatte er sich bloß gedacht.<br>"Du hast noch nicht viele Männer geküsst, was?"  
>"Raus!", zischte Honey, entsetzt über das Geschehene. Love lachte nur noch lauter, nahm seine Handschuhe und verließ den Raum.<br>Honey begann zu zittern. Nicht dass er sie geküsst hatte, war das Schlimmste, dass er sie berührt und gestreichelt hatte, ihr zugeflüstert hatte. Das Schlimmste war, und bei der Erkenntnis kamen ihr erneut die Tränen, dass Honey einige Moment wirklich versucht gewesen war, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben.  
>Ein Knall zerriss die Nacht. Loves Augen öffneten sich und binnen Sekunden war er aufgerichtet. Er stürtzte zum Fenster. Was er sah, ließ seinen Mund offen stehen.<br>Der Hauptteil der Kaserne, das hölzerne Gebäude, in dem die Soldaten schliefen, wo sich Waffen und Schießpulver befangen, war mit einer Explosion zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus.  
>Love stieß einen Wutschrei aus und schlüpfte, so schnell er konnte, in seine Uniform.<br>Auf dem Hof war der Teufel los. Soldaten rannten durch die brennende Baracke, der Hof war vom Feuer hell erleuchtet.  
>Love packte einen vorbeilaufenden Soldaten. "Was ist hier passiert?!<br>"Sir, ein Eindringling... er wollte ein Pferd stehlen und hat die halbe Garnison zerstört."  
>"Das sehe ich", presste Love zwischen den Zähnen hervor, "Wo ist dieser Mann jetzt?"<br>"Er konnte entkommen. Aber er muss in der Umgebung sein, er schien das Pferd nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben."  
>"Stellen Sie sofort zehn Männer zusammen, wir durchsuchen das Gebiet!", befahl Love.<br>Er drehte sich zum von Flammen erhellten Hof und sah zu, wie die halbe Kaserne buchstäblich in Rauch aufging.  
>Vor der Kirche war weder ein Pferd, noch sonst eine Gestalt zu sehen. Doch da sie in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Garnison und zu Monteros Hacienda lag, stürmte Love nach kurzer Zeit auf den Brunnenplatz vor ihr und befahl seinen Männern, die Tore zu öffnen.<br>Während die Soldaten in die Kirche rannten, rief Love, inzwischen vom ersten Schock genesen, Anweisungen in das Kirchenschiff.  
>"Alles wird durchsucht! Die Kapelle, die Empore, die Sakristei... alles."<br>Wutentbrannt stürmte Padre Felipe, der sich vor kurzem noch um Honey gekümmert hatte, durch die Bankreihen auf Love zu.  
>"Das ist das Haus Gottes!", sagte er empört und stellte sich direkt vor Love. Zornig sah zu ihm auf.<br>Love, seelenruhig, nahm seinen Uniformhut und sah langsam auf den Padre hinab.  
>"Keine Sorge Padre", meinte er mit leisem Lächeln, "bevor der Hausherr zurückkommt, sind wir weg." Mit diesem Worten ließ er den Mann stehen und folgten den letzten Soldaten, die in Richtung Altar schwärmten.<br>Dieser Witz von einem Mann sollte sich bloß nicht mit ihm anlegen, geschweige denn den Versuch wagen, einen Bandit vor seinen Augen zu verstecken.  
>Er sah sich um. Die Kirche war klein, aber prächtig.<br>Als er sich in Richtung Kircheneingang drehte, sah er, wie Elena Montero aus dem Beichtstuhl kam und schnurgerade in Richtung Ausgang lief.  
>"Elena!", rief Love. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich ihm zu, die Lippen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln geformt. Love, der auf sie zuging, konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Dennoch fragte er bestimmt: "Was tun Sie hier?"<br>"Ich war beichten."  
>"Beichten?", fragte Love ungläubig. Was eine Frau wie Elena wohl zu beichten hatte... Doch dann fiel Loves Blick auf die geschlossene Priesterkabine des Beichtstuhls. Er sah zum Padre, der sich der Szene näherte. "Wem denn? Der Priester ist hier!" Er deutete auf den alten Mann.<br>Elena blickte Love an, mit einer Mischung aus bleibendem Lächeln und Irritation. Doch Love ging ein Licht auf. Mit ernster Miene sah er zurück zum Beichtstuhl und ging zwei Schritte rückwärts, Elena seicht nach hinten schiebend.  
>"Gehn Sie bei Seite, Elena. ... Bitte."<br>Er zog seine Waffe, richtete sie auf Kopfhöhe auf den Beichtstuhl und drückte ab.  
>Der Schuss hallte durch die Kirche. Love verharrte einen Moment, dann riss er die nun halb zerschossene, hölzerne Tür auf und richtete, in Erwartung eines Angriffes, den Revolver auf den Innenraum.<br>Er war leer. Love senkte die Waffe und ging ruckartig in die Kabine hinein. An der Decke war ein Schlitz - ein improvisierter Fluchtweg. Love ergriff den hängenden Leinenfetzen und sah hinauf - nichts. Mit wütendem Schnauben ließ er den Leinen los und sah zu Boden. Dann atmete er tief durch.  
>Er würde nicht vor Elena die Beherrschung verlieren.<br>Langsam, ganz langsam trat er aus dem Beichtstuhl hinaus, mit einem Blick, der so voll unterdrückter Wut und Drohung war, dass es ein Wunder war, dass der Padre ihn erwidern konnte.  
>"Aus Rücksicht auf Senorita Montero", er nickte kurz zu Elena, "komme ich auf Sie später zurück, Padre."<br>Er ließ seinen Worten eine nachdrückliche Stille folgen, bevor er sich an Elena wandte.  
>"Ich geleite Sie zurück zur Hacienda, Senorita."<br>Mit einem scharfen Blick und einer Handbewegung wies er seine Soldaten an, den Padre nicht gehen zu lassen, bevor er Elena galant in Richtung Ausgang führte.  
>"Captain, was ist denn eigentlich los?", fragte Elena, als die beiden das über den Brunnenplatz liefen.<br>"Ein Pferdedieb hat heute Nacht sein Unwesen getrieben", sagte Love mit bitterer Stimme.  
>Elena war froh, dass in der Dunkelheit der Nacht die Röte in ihrem Gesicht nicht zu sehen war. Sie wusste genau, dass sie soeben keinem Padre "gebeichtet" hatte.<br>Love hatte kaum geschlafen in dieser Nacht und doch war es kurz vor sechs Uhr morgens, als er mit Montero über den Kasernenhof zu den noch rauchenden Überresten des Lagerhauses lief.  
>"Wie konnte ein einziger Mann so viel Zerstörung anrichten?", fragte Montero fassungslos.<br>"Nun, teilweise mit Hilfe eines wilden Andalusiers, den Lopez mit einigen Männern erst gestern eingefangen hatte. Er wollte ihn offensichtlich stehlen."  
>"Ist es gelungen?"<br>"Ja", presste Love zwischen den Zähnen hervor, "Der Kerl ist verschwunden."  
>"Hinweise? Auffälligkeiten?"<br>"Er trug eine Maske."  
>Montero blieb abrupt stehen. Love hatte diese Reaktion vorhergesehen, wusste er doch um den maskierten Volksheld, der Montero einst das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte.<br>"Eine Maske...", flüsterte Montero blass.  
>"Eine Maske. Und... Don Rafael - er hinterließ einen Buchstaben in der Kasernenmauer."<br>Montero sah Love direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Augen zeigten Panik.  
>Love, der sich nicht viel aus alten Volksmärchen machte, beschwichtigte seinen Vorgesetzten: "Es war eindeutig ein junger Mann. Ein Imitateur, süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit, mehr nicht."<br>"Finden Sie diesen Mann", zischte Montero, "Und hängen Sie ihn auf der Plaza auf."  
>Love nickte. Er blickte Montero hinterher, welcher in Richtung Hacienda davonrauschte. Er würde ihn finden. Und er würde ihn liebend gern hängen lassen.<br>Sein Blick fiel zurück auf den zur Hälfte in Asche und Ruinen gelegten Kasernenhof. Soldaten rannten umher, Überreste sammelnd, aufräumend, für Ordnung sorgend. Auch einige von Monteros Bediensteten halfen.  
>Vor dem Eingang zur unzerstörten Hälfte der Garnison, in der sich die Küche, die Übungshalle, Loves Schlafgemach und die Verließzellen befanden, stand Honey und sah regungslos zu dem Geschehen auf der anderen Seite hinüber. Neben ihr lag ein Sack Kartoffeln auf dem Boden.<br>Love schlenderte auf sie zu. Honey bemerkte ihn, als er noch gute zehn Meter entfernt von ihr war, und wollte sich in Bewegung setzen - allerdings scheiterte sie daran, den großen Kartoffelsack zu heben. Als Love sie erreichte, zog sie immer noch vergebens daran. Sie merkte, dass es aussichtslos war und wandte sich stattdessen wieder an die Ruinen.  
>"Was ist da passiert?"<br>"Ein Dieb ist letzte Nacht eingedrungen. Hast du die Explosion nicht gehört?"  
>"Doch", sagte Honey leise. Sie hatte ohnehin keinen Schlaf gefunden. "Was wollte er?"<br>"Ein Pferd stehlen." Love blickte sie durchdringend an. Als sie seinen Blick spürte, sah sie mit offenem Mund zu ihm.  
>"Was? Glauben Sie, ich weiß etwas darüber?", fragte sie ironisch.<br>Love sah sie noch einen Moment ernst an. Dann hob er mit einer galanten Bewegung den Kartoffelsack hoch.  
>"In die Küche, nehme ich an."<br>"Das kann ich auch allein", meinte sie, als er sich schon in Bewegung setzte.  
>"Das sah gerade ganz anders aus."<br>Er trug den Sack in die Küche, gefolgt von Honey, und legte ihn auf dem massiven Holztisch ab.  
>"Danke", murmelte Honey. Sie nahm sich ein großes Messer, welches auf der Herdplatte lag, und schnitt damit den Kartoffelsack auf.<br>"Wie sah er denn aus?", fragte sie, bemüht beiläufig, während sie einige der grossen Knollen auf den Tisch legte und zu putzen begann.  
>"Er trug eine Maske."<br>Honey sah auf.  
>"Warum denn das?"<br>"Damit man ihn nicht erkennt, nehme ich an", sagte Love leise.  
>"Ich meine... das macht doch heute niemand einfach so... das Volk bringt so etwas sofort mit Zorro in Verbindung."<br>"Als du Murieta gestern gesehen hast", fiel ihr Love unwirsch ins Wort und Honey zuckte zusammen, als er den Nachnamen aussprach, "welchen Eindruck hat er auf dich gemacht?"  
>Honey blickte ihn einen Moment, in der Bewegung verharrend, an, den Mund offen, ungläubig.<br>Dann verdrehte sie die Augen.  
>"Ich weiß nicht... Er- Es waren vielleicht insgesamt fünf Sekunden!"<br>Loves innere Unruhe wuchs. Er spürte Zorn in sich aufwallen, nicht die ironische, arrogante Wut, die er Honey gegenüber stets aufgrund seiner Überlegenheit empfunden hatte, sondern echte Aggression. Dass der Dieb gestern entkommen war, direkt vor seiner Nase, mit der Hilfe eines alten Pfarrers, die Blamage, setzten ihm so zu, dass seine Überlegenheit und kalte Gelassenheit in ein Gefühl umschwenkten, dass ihn seine Muskeln anspannen ließ.  
>"Du hast mir, seit du hier bist, keine Informationen geben können. Keine Einzige. Wenn du dich also einmal nützlich machen willst, beantworte meine Frage ausführlich."<br>Honey sah die Veränderung in seinen Augen, hörte das Beben in seiner Stimme. Unwillkürlich umklammerte sie das Messer fester.  
>"Er... sah gut aus. Gesund. Gepflegt. Ich hätte ihn erst.. Ich hätte ihn erst gar nicht erkannt."<br>Love nickte. Die Information brachte ihn nicht viel weiter, und das wusste er auch.  
>"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte er.<br>Honey schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einem Moment sagte sie: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er es war. Das ist nicht seine Art. Eine Maske... das passt nicht." Sie setzte sich hin und redete bei der Arbeit weiter, ohne Love anzusehen, als würde es das einfacher für sie machen.  
>Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich bei jedem Wort schuldig, als würde sie geheime Informationen preisgeben.<br>"Er liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, genau wie.."  
>"Joaquin", beendete Love den Satz, den sie begonnen hatte. Nach wie vor konnte sie seinen Namen nicht in Loves Gegenwart nennen. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie tatsächlich in all der Zeit nur wenig über die Murietas gesprochen hatte.<br>Honey nickte.  
>"Wozu sollte er sich verhüllen, wenn ihn sowieso die ganze Stadt sucht? Und wozu sollte er überhaupt ein einzelnes Pferd brauchen, und dann ausgerechnet aus dem Militärstützpunkt der Stadt geklaut?"<br>"Und warum hat er, wenn er schonmal hier war, nicht nach dir gesucht?"  
>Honey blickte auf. "Sie sind widerlich."<br>Love lächelte kalt und spürte somit, dass seine Arroganz gegenüber Honey wieder da war und der Zorn sich langsam gab. Aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigte ihn das. Er setzte zum Gang in die Übungshalle an, als Geschrei auf dem Hof seine Schritte in die andere Richtung lenkten.  
>Love blieb im Flur vor der Küche stehen und blickte durch das Fenster hinaus.<br>Padre Felipe wurde von zwei Soldaten in Richtung des Gebäudes gezerrt - in Richtung der Zellen. Er schrie und wehrte sich.  
>"Dass Sie es wagen! Die Kirche ist ein Ort des Asyls! Lassen Sie mich los!"<br>Das rangelnde Trio hatte den Gang erreicht. Als der Padre Love erblickte, beruhigte er sich etwas.  
>Mit einem kalten Nicken gab Love seinen Soldaten zu verstehen, dass sie den Padre loslassen sollten.<br>Er taumelte zwei Schritte vorwärts in den Gang hinein.  
>"Ich bin ein Mann Gottes. Ich beschütze die, die-"<br>Love unterbrach den Padre, indem er seinen Colt zog und direkt zwischen die Augen des Padres zielte.  
>"Hier gelten meine Regeln. Und für mich sind alle, die Verbrechern Obhut gewähren, ebenfalls Verbrecher. Sie können froh sein, dass wir heute schon genug Abfall in unserem Hof haben, sonst würde ich Sie auf der Stelle erschiessen."<br>Ein Soldat lachte verhalten, doch er verstummte, als Loves Augen die seinen trafen. Der Captain meinte es ernst.  
>"Sperrt ihn in die Zelle. Ich will alles erfahren, was er über den Eindringling weiß. Und wenn dann noch etwas von ihm übrig ist - vierzig Peitschenhiebe für Verrat."<br>Die Soldaten ergriffen den Padre wieder bei den Armen und führten ihn in Richtung Treppe zu den Verliesen. Love folgte ihnen mit dem Blick. Als seine Augen den Türrahmen zur Küche streiften, sah er Honey darin stehen, die die Szene erschrocken beobachtet hatte.  
>Kalt registrierte er ihre Verwirrung und setzte sich in Bewegung. Schon der Anblick des alten Mannes hatte seinen Zorn wieder aufkeimen lassen.<br>Als er direkt an der Küche vorbeigehen wollte, den Wachen hinterher zu den Zellen, stolperte er fast über Honey, die sich ihm ruckartig direkt in den Weg stellte.


	16. Annäherungen

Kapitel 16 - Annäherungen

"Er hat Recht", sagte sie, Love die ausgebreitete Hand entgegensteckend, "die Kirche ist Ort des Asyls."  
>"Halt dich da raus", sagte der Captain kalt, steckte den Colt, den er noch in der Hand hielt, ins Holster und wollte einfach weitergehen, als Honey einen weiteren Schritt zur Seite trat und ihm so weiterhin den Weg versperrte.<br>Love blickte, Wut unterdrückend, zu ihr hinunter. Er holte einmal Luft und stieß sie kontrolliert wieder aus.  
>Er griff mit beiden Händen die Seiten ihrer Schultern und zog sie etwas hoch zu sich, nicht grob, aber mit sanfter Gewalt. Sie schluckte und fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen, das Gesicht etwas zurückziehend. Sie spürte noch immer, wie seine Lippen am letzten Abend auf die Ihren gepresst waren.<br>Love lächelte nicht, was noch beunruhigender war. Sein Zorn brodelte in ihm, da die Niederlage in der Kirche an seinem Stolz gekratzt hatte. Er blickte ihr fest ins Gesicht, in ihre Augen, auf ihre Lippen, wieder in ihre Augen.  
>Der stille, merkwürdig bedrohende Moment ging vorbei. Dann ließ Love sie los und ging wortlos.<br>Hätte er sie angeschrien und wirklich gepackt, wäre Honey womöglich nicht wesentlich beunruhigter gewesen. Sein Blick hatte ihr eine Gänsehaut auf die Haut gesetzt, auch wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen erklären konnte, warum.

Entgegen dem, was Honey sich vorstellte, war Love nur kurze Zeit bei den Zellen. Der Padre hatte bereits viel erzählt - jedoch nichts von Bedeutung. Love ging davon aus, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Zum einen, weil er ja „ein Mann Gottes war", zum anderen, weil die Geschichte, so unspektakulär sie war, nicht unrealistisch klang.  
>Der maskierte Dieb war in die Kirche gestürmt und hatte um ein Versteck gebeten, welches der Padre in Form des Beichtstuhls gewährt hatte. Love ließ sich das Gesagte überbringen und ging in die völlig leere Übungshalle. Er nahm seinen Degen zur Hand und begann, Übungen zu vollführen. Ausfälle, Angriffe, Verteidigungsschritte. Er legte seine Wut über den entkommenen Banditen in die Hiebe.<br>Seit einiger Zeit hatte er keinen Fechtkampf mehr geschlagen. Läppische Banditen fing man eben besser mit dem Gewehr.  
>„Sie kämpfen wirklich gut", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Love fuhr erstaunt herum. Es war Elena. Sie trug eine braune Robe, die allerdings im Schritt geschnitten war wie eine sehr breite Hose: Ein Reitkleid.<br>„Hätte ich das vorher gesehen, hätte ich nicht die Pferde satteln lassen."  
>„Die Pferde?", fragte Love verwundert.<br>„Nun…", einen Moment sah sie, beinahe verlegen, zu Boden, dann fuhr sie fort, „Draußen auf dem Hof vor der Hazienda wurde ein Parkour für ein Rennen aufgebaut. Sie sind noch der Einzige Reiter, den ich hier kennengelernt habe. Daher dachte ich…"  
>Love lächelte.<br>„Sehr gerne, Senorita. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob…"  
>„Keine Sorge, ich reite seit meiner Kindheit!"<br>Beschwingt lief sie vor zum Eingang der Halle. Love war beeindruckt und verwundert zugleich.  
>Er folgte ihr.<br>„Ich fürchte, ich muss mich noch einmal für die Szene entschuldigen, deren Zeuge Ihr gestern werden musstet."  
>Elena atmete aus, während sie durch den Eingangsflur zum Kasernenhof liefen. „Nun, mich haben die Ereignisse sehr überrascht. Aber Sie, Mister Love… oder sollte ich Captain sagen? Was für einen Namen ihr habt!", sie lachte freundlich.<br>Love lächelte. „Nun, er hat mir schon einige Späße eingebracht. Wie gefällt es Euch in California, Senorita?"  
>„Es ist wundervoll. Die Menschen, die Stadt… Ich kann mir keinen schöneren Ort zum Leben vorstellen und dass sich dies ändert, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."<br>„Ich arbeite seit drei Jahren hier und noch gibt es keinen Grund zu klagen."  
>Sie erreichten den weitläufigen Hof hinter der Kaserne, auf dem der Hindernisparkour aufgebaut worden war. Große Wassermelonen steckten auf Holzbalken und waren reife Ziele für die Wettkämpfer, die sich zu Pferd im Galopp und mit geschwungenen Degen hindurch bewegten.<br>Elena bewegte sich tatsächlich zu Pferde wie ein Wirbelwind. Love lag zwar in Führung, doch Elena war ihm nur etwas als eine Pferdelänge hinterher. Immer weiter trieb Love sein Pferd an. Soldaten und umstehende Diener jubelten und feuerten an.  
>Kurz vor dem Ziel gab Love seinem Pferd erneut die Sporen und rauschte so mit eindeutigem, wenn auch nicht allzugroßem Vorsprung ins Ziel, das durch einen hohen Balken mit aufgesetztem Querbalken markiert wurde, an dem zwei Ringe hingen. Er hob seinen Degen, um den Ring auf seiner Seite aus der Verankerung zu lösen und gewann das Rennen.<br>Leicht außer Atem trafen sich Love und Elena, etwas entfernt von der Ziellinie. Sie lachte und atmete aus.  
>Love stieg vom Pferd, nahm seinen Hut ab und half auch ihr aus dem Sattel.<br>„Sehr gut gemacht, Miss Montero, beinahe hättet Ihr gewonnen!"  
>„Nun, ich konnte gerade so mithalten." Die beiden lachten und Love fielen die Grübchen auf ihren Wangen auf. Eine Haut, zart wie Seide, dezent gebräunt.<br>„Captain", ertönte eine Stimme von hinten und riss Love aus seiner Beobachtung.  
>Es war Don Rafael Montero, der mit ernster, beinahe aufgebrachter Miene auf Love und Elena zuging.<br>„Eure Tochter reitet wirklich beeindruckend gut, Don Montero."  
>„Das freut mich", sagte Montero trocken, „Womöglich solltet Ihr sie beim nächsten mal zu einem Ringkampf herausfordern."<br>Loves Lächeln verschwand.  
>„Vater!", zischte Elena, doch Montero sprach weiter, nun an sie gewandt: „Den meisten Frauen ist es gestattet, im Damensattel aszureiten, aber ein Wettkampf?!"<br>Elena ließ sich nicht beirren, schmunzelte ihren Vater an. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich so aufbringt, hätte ich den Captain gewiss nicht herausgefordert, Vater."  
>Montero erstarrte. „DU hast ihn herausgefordert?" Er wandte sich langsam zu Love. „Ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen."<br>Love blinzelte, antwortete aber nicht.  
>Elena führte ihren Vater weg vom geschehen, doch sie drehte sich noch einmal um und warf Love ein Lächeln zu, dass er unwillkürlich erwiderte. Er blickte ihnen kurz nach, wies einen Diener an, Elends Pferd zu entsatteln und zu den Ställen zu bringen.<br>Er fühlte sich weiterhin in seinem Stolz gekränkt, nicht weil Elena eine so gute Reiterin war, sondern weil er in ihrer Nähe das unabdingbare Bedürfnis hatte, diese zu erweitern, zu vertiefen. Er wollte sich durch solche Neigungen nicht von seiner Professionalität, seinem Beruf anblenden lassen, doch es fiel nicht leicht.  
>Selbst wenn man alle Hindernisse außer Acht ließ - Love war sich nicht sicher, ob Montero mit einer derartigen Liaison einverstanden wäre. Und es war schließlich nicht so, als gäbe es keine anderen schönen Frauen in der Stadt. Womöglich nur keine, die Elena ebenbürtig war… Unwillkürlich dachte er an die kleine Murieta. Er fühlte eine Mischung aus Erregung, sie sich heute Nacht einfach zu nehmen, und Arroganz, dass dies seinen Stolz nur weiter kränken würde. Wenngleich ihre Abneigung hauptsächlich daher rühren dürfte, dass er ihren Bruder enthauptet hatte und sie unter anderen Umständen womöglich… aber was wäre das für Gedanken. Unter anderen Umständen würde er sich ohnehin nie auf sie einlassen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie wirklich begehrte, oder ob es nur irgendein Drang war, den er stillen wollte. Ein Akt mit dem Feind? Er lächelte.<p>

Love trug seine Uniformhose und das weißes Hemd, als er die Tür zu seinem Gemach öffnete.  
>Mit sturem Gesichtsausdruck stand Honey, ein Tablett mit einer Paella und Kartoffelbrot tragend, vor dem Zimmer.<br>„Bitte", er öffnete die Tür weit und wies in den Raum hinein.  
>Honeys Hoffnung, er würde ihr einfach das Tablett abnehmen und sie könne gehen, verflüchtigte sich.<br>Sie trat in den ihr nur allzu bekannten Raum und stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch. Loves Blick meidend wollte sie direkt aus dem Zimmer, doch nun war es Love, der ihr den Weg versperrte.  
>„Ich habe etwas für dich."<br>Honey sah auf, die Brauen gesenkt.  
>„Ich habe den Padre, der dir so am Herzen liegt, zu Zwangsarbeit verurteilt. Aber um die Peitschenhiebe kommt er herum."<br>Honey blinzelte. „Nun… Danke?", fragte sie beinahe. Sie war irritiert, erleichtert und wütend zugleich.  
>Love ging um sie herum zum Essen. Sie machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, doch Love sagte: „Leiste mir noch etwas Gesellschaft. Oder hast du Besseres zu tun?" Er begann zu essen.<br>Honey drehte sich langsam um.  
>„Hm. Ich denke Sie haben vielleicht etwas Besseres zu tun…"<br>Love starrte sie einen Moment an und hielt beim Kauen inne, bevor er herzhaft lachte.  
>„Hast du schon gegessen?", fragte er, immer noch lachend.<br>„Ja."  
>Love sah auf ihr Kleid, dessen improvisierter Gürtel in der Hüfte ihre sehr dünne Linie unterstrich.<br>„Ich glaube dir kein Wort", meinte er, doch lächelte weiterhin. „Komm her."  
>Honey schloss kurz die Augen, ging dann aber gezwungenermaßen zum Tisch.<br>Love reichte ihr das Brot.  
>„Setz dich", er wies zum Bett. „Iss."<br>Sie nahm es, setzte sich und begann zu kauen. Dabei sah sie auf ihre Füße.  
>Love, sie beobachtend, aß die Paella auf. Wenn sie doch nur aufhören würde, so verschreckt zu sein. Er konnte nie ihre Reaktion einschätzen - manchmal bot sie ihm wie ein Krieger die Stirn, am selben Tag konnte sie noch zur Porzellanpuppe werden. Diese zweite, schwache Seite an ihr, fand er ungeheuer nervig. Da sie dann wie alle anderen war.<br>Irgendwann sah Honey auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Love hatte sein Mahl beendet.  
>Honey stand abrupt auf und ging zum Schreibtisch. Sie wollte das Tablett nehmen. In diesem Moment fuhr Love, der nur einige Centimeter daneben saß, nach oben und umfasste Honey sanft von hinten.<br>Eine derartige Berührung hatte er ihr nie zukommen lassen. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Schulter, verschränkten sich vorne, doch es war keine Gewalt, es war eine Art intensive Umarmung. Er senkte das Kinn, so dass seine Lippen die Rückseite ihrer Stirn berührten.  
>Sie war in seinen Armen steif geworden. Da hatte er also richtig gedacht - schon beim Kuss am Vorabend hatte sie sich versteift. Als sie das erste Mal, kurz nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen, in seine Nähe gekommen war, war dies nicht geschehen, da hatte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen verteidigt. Hatte ihre Stärre nun also nur Selbstbeherrschung zu bedeuten?<br>„Was tun Sie", fragte Honey tonlos.  
>Love presste seine Lippen gegen ihre Haare, ihre seitliche Stirn, alles, was er von hinten erreichen konnte.<br>Sie öffnete die Arme und seine Umarmung gab nach. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Tür.  
>Sie war verschlossen. Als sich Honey umdrehte, war ihr blankes Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.<br>Sie wich etwas zurück, als Love, schwer atmend, auf sie zukam.  
>„Sie haben versprochen, mir nichts zu tun", quiekte sie, doch er war bereits bei ihr. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er sanft ihr Gesicht. Es kostete ihn Mühe, die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, doch darauf hatte er sich vorher eingestellt.<br>„Ich tue dir nichts", flüsterte er, „Du wirst es auch wollen, du musst nur", doch er blickte auf ihre Lippen und küsste sie.  
>„Bitte", presste sie zwischen Loves intensiven Vorstößen hervor, sein Bart kratzte auf ihrer Wange, sein Atem warm auf ihrer Haut, „bitte…"<br>Love spürte, wie ihre Hände gegen seine Brust drückten. Er ließ ab. Er hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten - sie mit Gewalt nehmen oder sich beruhigen. Seine Taktik der Zärtlichkeit hatte nicht funktioniert. Er blickte Honey kurz an, immer noch schwer atmend, doch der Ansatz der Wärme war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er holte Luft und schlug, mit einem Schnauben, die Faust gegen die Tür, nur einige Zentimeter neben Honeys Kopf. Sie zuckte zusammen, beinahe weinend, und schien sich klein zu machen, während Love, mir dem Arm nun an die Wand und so über Honey gelehnt, den Kopf zu Boden hängen ließ und seinen Atem kontrollierte.  
>Er musste nicht nur seinen Zorn, sondern auch seine Erregung beruhigen.<br>Dann sah er auf. Kalt, beinahe hasserfüllt blickte er Honey an.  
>„Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass du im Schlafzimmer nicht von nutzen bist."<br>Und da war es. Honeys Angst schien sich in Wut zu verwandeln, nicht schlagartig, noch glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen, doch ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen.  
>„Aber fair ist es nicht… du hast mich bereits entkleidet gesehen, ich dich noch nicht."<br>„Auf diese Erinnerung könnte ich verzichten."  
>Love schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über ihre Verwegenheit. Im nächsten Moment ruderte sie zurück und fragte etwas kleinlauter:<br>„Bitte schließen Sie die Tür auf."  
>Love blickte sie einen langen Moment an, sein Gesicht immer noch recht nah an ihrem, dann stieß er sich ab und nahm den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und behielt ihn in der Hand.<br>„Ich schließe dir auf. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du noch etwas bleibst."  
>Honey blickte ihn hilflos an und trat zur Seite, als er die Tür aufschloss. Nach einem kurzen Moment ging sie zur Tür und verließ den Raum. Er hielt sie nicht auf, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm sie mit allen körperlichen Mitteln besitzen wollte.<p>

Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über Dokumenten, mit der Beaufsichtigung der Reparaturarbeiten und in der Fechthalle verbracht, so dass er sich nicht den Vorwurf der Überhandnahme seiner Freizeit machen konnte. Da er die Murietas erwischt hatte, hatte er keine ausgedehnte Suche nach Verbrechern am Laufen, was ihn merklich langweilte. Love liebte das Hineinversetzen in seine Feinde, das Ausfällen von Plänen und - natürlich - sie am Ende in die Falle zu locken.  
>Nicht gekleidet wie ein Soldat, eher wie ein junger Aristokrat, betrat er das Bordell und wurde bereits von der Hausdame empfangen.<br>„Captain! Wie schön Sie zu sehen!", rief die sehr korpulente, betagte Frau schmeichlerisch, doch Love war nicht zum Reden aufgelegt. Die Dame schien dies seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu entnehmen.  
>Der Raum war voller Soldalten, Arbeitern und anderem Gesindel, dass sich an Holztischen ausgiebig unterhielt, Karten spielte, sich besoff und der munteren Klaviermusik lauschte, die ein leicht angetrunkener Mann von einem verstimmten Instrument am Rande des Raumes zum Besten gab. Auf einigen Schößen saßen nur halb bekleidete teils üppige, teils schlankere, alte und junge, hässliche und hinnehmbare Frauen.<br>Die Hausdame beugte sich etwas zu ihm und sagte leise: „Júlia ist im Moment beschäftigt, aber ich aber auch noch zwei andere schwarzhaarige, schöne und schlanke junge Damen hier, die…"  
>Love unterbrach sie unwirsch, wenn auch mit gesenktem Tonfall. „So jung wie möglich, zierlich, hellhaarig."<br>Die Frau sah ihn irritiert an. „Nun, Captain… Die Hellhaarigen bei uns sind schon etwas… reifer, sie wissen. Aber ich habe schöne junge, Ísabel ist erst vor einigen Wochen bei uns eingetroffen, gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt, die Schöne…"  
>Love schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so jung." Er blickte einen Moment angewidert durch den Raum.<br>„Nun, dann eine hellhaarige Ältere."

Alles in allem war der Abend befriedigend. Zumindest verschwendete Love beim Weg zur Kaserne zurück weder einen Gedanken an Elena, noch an die Kleine Murieta.  
>Es war sehr spät abends, als er sein Schlafgemach betrat, sich wusch, seinen Bart etwas stutzte - es wurde Zeit, wieder einen Barbier aufzusuchen - seine Kleidung ablegte und seine Hose aus Leinen zum Schlafen anzog. Er war bereits im Bett und wollte gerade die Kerze löschen, als es klopfte.<br>Love, alarmiert, schwang sich sofort aus dem Bett. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Notfall der letzten Nacht. Was konnte nun schon wieder geschehen sein, mitten in der Nacht?  
>Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Nur ein Strahl Mondschein erhellte den Flur und ließ den Betrachter nur Silhouetten erkennen, doch diese eine war unverkennbar.<br>Überrascht öffnete Love die Tür weiter und ließ Honey in den Raum treten, bevor er mit offenem Mund langsam die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

_  
>Trivia:<br>- Die Szene mit dem Wettkampf zwischen Love und Elena wurde ursprünglich wirklich gedreht, nur nicht in den Film geschnitten. In dem Making-Of der DVD sind Ausschnitte davon zu sehen.


	17. Sünde und Strafe

Kapitel 17 - Sünde und Strafe

Sie war ohne großes Zögern in den Raum getreten, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, als hätte sie Angst, es sich doch noch anders zu überlegen.  
>Love musterte sie, während sie sich, bekleidet in weißem, sehr schlichtem, bis zu den Knöcheln reichendem Baumwollnachthemd, ohne Überlegung auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch setzte; ein wenig devot und doch voller Selbstverständlichkeit.<br>Love stand da und musterte sie weiterhin.  
>"Ich habe es schon eimal versucht... Sie waren nicht da...", sagte sie nach einem Moment, die Augen eine Stelle abseits von seinem nackten Oberkörper suchend.<br>"Ich war... aus", antwortete der Captain. Immer noch perplex trat er ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer. "Was willst du hier?"  
>Wieder vergingen ein paar Sekunden.<br>"Ich... kann nicht schlafen."  
>Love starrte, dann lachte er kopfschüttelnd, rieb sich über die Augen und ging zum Bett, auf dessen Kante er sich niederließ.<br>"Und da dachtest du, du lässt mich auch nicht schlafen?"  
>"Ich habe Licht gesehen..."<br>Love grinste. "Das war keine Einladung für irgendjemanden, schon gar nicht für Gefangene, sich hier einzuquartieren."  
>Eine kleine Falte tauchte zwischen Honeys Brauen auf. Sie wollte wohl etwas entgegensetzen, doch sich ihrer seltsamen Handlung bewusst, sagte sie stattdessen leise: "Ich... brauchte jemanden zum ... Reden. Ich kenne niemanden sonst hier." Sie blickte, offenbar wütend über sich selbst, kurz zur Decke, dann fügte sie barsch hinzu: "Das war dumm von mir. Ich... Ich gehe lieber." Sie fuhr hoch und ging zur Tür, doch Love sagte schnell: "Ich wollte dich nicht rauswerfen. Du willst reden.. - Rede."<br>Honey hielt inne, drehte sich um und blickte Love an. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Tür gelehnt.  
>"Setz dich doch nicht-"<br>"Der Boden ist sauber. Ich habe ihn selbst gewischt." Unwillkürlich lächelte sie, aber das schwand wieder. Als sie weiterhin schwieg, sagte Love irgendwann: "Wirklich redselig wirkst du nicht-", doch Honey unterbrach ihn erneut.  
>"Es- Es ist nicht das Reden. Ich... Da ist niemand. Da ist nichts. Mein Raum ist leer und das ganze Gelände hier ist der völlig falsche Ort für mich."<br>Loves Lächeln senkte sich. Das wollte sie ihm sagen?  
>"Bittest du mich, dich gehen zu lassen?"<br>Honey sah auf. "Nein", sagte sie aufrichtig, aber nun, da ihr der Gedanke kam, leicht wehleidig, "Nein. Ich suche einfach etwas, das... diese Leere füllt. Die Stille. Die ertrage ich nicht."  
>Love lächelte mit offenem Mund. "Und dafür kommst du her?"<br>"Ja", antwortete sie sehr leise. Sie räusperte sich. "Wie gesagt, ich sollte besser wieder-"  
>"Nein. Bleib." Es wurde doch gerade erst interessant. "Versteh mich nicht falsch - bleib von mir aus. Ich bin nur irritiert, weil ich nach dem, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist, dachte, du..."<br>Sie blickte auf. Love suchte nach Worten. "... du würdest nicht so schnell wieder hier auftauchen."  
>"Mir bleibt ja gar nichts anders übrig. Sie zwingen mich-"<br>"Nun, jetzt habe ich dich nicht nicht gezwungen."  
>Honey verstummte.<br>"Ich dachte... Es ist doch nur ein Spiel für Sie. Für mich ist es... echt. All das hier."  
>"Nun", Love setzte sich weiter nach hinten aufs Bett und lehnte sich entspannt an die Wand, "das ist das Problem schätze ich. Du denkst es sei ein Spiel für mich. Das ist es nicht. Es ist meine Aufgabe, für die ich bezahlt werde, der ich mich gewidmet habe. All das hier." Er nickte zum Fenster. Als er wieder in ihr Gesicht sah, hielt sie seinem Blick ernst stand. "Und ich finde, du hättest es schlimmer treffen können." Er lächelte. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.<br>Ihre Haare schimmerten rotgolden im Kerzenlicht. Ein Bild des Abends schoss Love durch den Kopf, er, gebeugt über eine auf allen Vieren vor ihm knieende, dreckig-blonde, üppige Frau, die sich stöhnend bewegte, er, in ihre Haare greifend, sie hemmungslos nehmend...  
>"Haben Sie viele Menschen getötet, Love?"<br>Der Captain fiel aus der Erinnerung und sah sie abschätzend an. "Viele? ..Einige. Im Krieg womöglich viele. Warum willst du das wissen?"  
>"Ich- nur so."<br>Love lächelte. "Warum willst du das wissen?", wiederholte er, "Das verängstigt dich doch nur noch-"  
>"Ich bin nicht verängstigt", fuhr Honey dazwischen, "Ich- Ich... Sie... Sie waren im Krieg, oder? Natürlich haben Sie Menschen getötet."<br>Love nickte.  
>"In welchem Krieg?", fragte Honey leise.<br>"In Texas. Alamo. Marokko."  
>"Marokko?", fragte Honey mit gerunzelter Stirn.<br>"Das liegt in Afrika-"  
>Honey verdrehte die Augen. "Ich weiß. Ich meine - welcher Krieg?"<br>"Ein Feldzug gegen die Franzosen. Für die Spanier."  
>"Ah", sagte Honey und schwieg, als würde sie sich etwas verkneifen. Love war verwundert, Abneigung gegen Söldner war er eher von eingebildeten Aristokraten und reichen Gutmenschen gewohnt. Es herrschte die Meinung, jene Soldaten ließen sich kaufen... was genau genommen auch stimmte. Dann fiel ihm ein, was Honey über ihren Vater erzählt hatte.<br>"Dein Vater war auch Söldner, sagtest du?"  
>"Ein paar Jahre in der Armee Santa Annas. Er-"<br>Das Licht im Raum flackerte plötzlich, dann wurde es dunkel. Nur der gerade erloschene Kerzendocht glimmte noch in geschmolzenem Wachs. Etwas Licht warfen die Fackeln des Hofes und der Vollmond in das Zimmer.  
>Einen Moment war Stille.<br>"Okay", sagte Honey, auf einmal beunruhigt. Love sah, wie sich ihr Schemen aufrichtete.  
>"Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Ich lasse dich nicht mitten in der Nacht durch die Kaserne schlendern."<br>"Haben Sie Angst, ich könnte irgendetwas anrichten?"  
>"Wenn ich eines nicht habe, dann ist es Angst vor dir."<br>"Sie unterschätzen mich."  
>Love lachte auf. "Du bist mutig. Das ist süß anzusehen. Aber es bringt dir nichts. Als Mann wärst du sicher ein interessanter Gegner."<br>Honey seufzte.  
>"Warum sollte ich also verängstigt sein."<br>"Es ist nicht so, das jene wie du ungeschoren davonkommen. Aber die Drecksarbeit erledige in der Regel nicht ich, weißt du? Ich bin für ein anderes Kaliber ausgebildet."  
>"Ausgebildet...", sagte Honey abfällig.<br>"Fechten seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr. Reiten seit meinem zehnten. Schießen seit meinem zwölften."  
>Sie erwiderte nichts.<br>Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Love an die Zeit dachte, in der er aufgewachsen war. An seinen strengen Vater, der erschossen worden war, als Love vierzehn war und seine bildschöne Mutter, die vor drei Jahren gestorben war.  
>Sie waren beide prägend für ihn gewesen, seine Mutter dank ihres Gespürs für Loves Talente und sein Vater dank seiner Fähigkeit, Love zu Höchstleistungen zu treiben. William Love war Geschäftsmann mit Vorfahren aus England, der die Welt bereist und viel zu lehren hatte.<br>"Mein Vater wurde erschossen", sagte Love leise. "Die mexikanische Armee, bei einem der ersten Einfälle in Texas. Zehn Jahre später bin ich dank Santa Anna, dem Führer eben dieser Armee, hierher gekommen. Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Aber du solltest keine Dummheit begehen und versuchen, mich zu sabotieren."  
>Stille.<br>"Hörst du? Honey?"  
>Einen Moment später wiederholte er, leiser: "Honey?"<br>Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging geräuschlos zu ihr, hockte sich vor ihr hin. Sie saß, den Kopf an die Tür gelehnt, die Beine zusammengezogen, da, die Augen geschlossen.  
>Love griff legte behutsam einen Arm unter ihren oberen Rücken, einen schob er unter ihre Kniekehlen. Er hob sie hob und trug das schlafende Mädchen zum Bett, wo er sie seitlich hinlegte und zudeckte.<br>Er legte sich daneben. Vor dem einschlafen drehte er sich um, so dass er nun ihr zugewandt lag.  
>Eine Zeit lang betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, ihre Lippen, Wangen und geschlossenen Augen, bis auch er in einen festen Schlaf fiel.<p>

Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Kurz starrte sie an die Wand, dann fuhr sie hoch. Aus dem geöffneten Fenster tönten regelmäßige, zischende Knallgeräusche.  
>Sie lag in Captain Loves Bett. Sie war gestern Nacht hierher gekommen... aber... hatte sie sich ins Bett gelegt? Unmöglich! Was war vorgefallen?<br>Sie stieg aus dem Bett. Auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch lag das Blusenkleid, welches Love auf dem Markt gekauft hatte.  
>Auch das hatte sie nicht mitgebracht. Aber es war, das musste sie zugeben, nett von Love, es ihr hinzulegen, denn so musste sie nicht im Nachthemd durch die Garnison laufen.<br>Sie ging ins Bad und wusch ihr Gesicht kurz, dann streifte sie das Kleid über und band ihre Haare im Gehen zu einem Zopf. Den Spiegel ignorierte sie.  
>Sie nahm das Tablett vom gestrigen Abend und brachte es in die Küche - die Geräusche verstummten nicht.<br>Auf dem Weg in den Flur wurde das Knallen und die entfernten, gepressten Schreie immer lauter. Schnell stellte sie das Tablett in der leeren Küche ab und lief, an den Wachen vorbei, auf den sonnenüberfluteten Hof, so schnell es ihr Bein zuließ.  
>Es waren die Geräusche einer schwingenden - und treffenden - Peitsche.<br>Einige Meter entfernt von den Ställen, zwischen zwei senkrechten Masten, von denen Honey gedacht hatte, sie seien zum Anbinden der Pferde gedacht, kniete ein Mann mit nacktem Oberkörper, den Rücken zum Hof gewandt.  
>Einige Schritte entfernt stand ein Soldat und schwang eine lange, schwarze Peitsche gekonnt. Das dünne Ende schlug regelmäßig, monoton und doch widerlich laut auf den Rücken eines Mannes, der mit einigen Striemen übersät war. Sie waren hochrot, doch nicht tief und nur leicht blutend. Bei jedem Hieb keuchte der Mann und presste schreie hervor.<br>Neben dem Soldaten mit der Peitsche stand ein anderer und zählte laut die Hiebe mit.  
>"Einundzwanzig! ... Zweiundzwanzig!"<br>Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise abgestoßen und zugleich angezogen ging Honey näher an das geschehen heran.  
>Jetzt sah sie Love, der, flankiert von weiteren Soldaten, einige Meter entfernt das Geschehen mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete.<br>Bei jedem Hieb zusammenzuckend spürte Honey den Drang, einzugreifen. Sie kannte den Mann nicht, doch das Geschehen war für sie als Betrachter widerlich.  
>Honey erblickte Jesse, der am Fuß des Berges dessen, was einmal das Kasernenhaupthaus gewesen war, die Balkensplitter aufsammelte. Jesses Gesicht sah immer noch ramponiert aus, wenn auch besser als am Tag des Ringkampfes.<br>"Dieser Mann.., was hat er getan?"  
>Als Jesse Honey erblickte, lächelte er sie an. Dann wandte er sich um. "Das... das ist Almeso, ein Soldat. Er hat sich irgendwie gestern ziemlich danebenbenommen. Im...", er wandte sich wieder dem Sammeln zu, "..Bordell. Er sei etwas aufdringlich geworden."<br>"Fünfundzwanzig!", tönte es.  
>"Was du nicht sagt", sagte Honey freudlos mit Blick auf Love, der nach wie vor regungslos die Auspeitschung mit ansah.<br>Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie los, so schnurstracks, dass Jesse versucht war, sie aufzuhalten.  
>Doch sie erreichte Love von hinten. Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie sprach.<br>"Er ist aufdringlich geworden? Und sie lassen ihn auspeitschen?", flüsterte sie zynisch.  
>Love warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Immer noch still mit verschränkten Armen stehend, sagte er leise und seelenruhig: "Er hat den Ruf der Garnison geschädigt." Er nickte zur Szene. "Um genau zu sein hat er eine Hure vergewaltigt."<br>Honeys Zynismus fiel von ihr ab und sie sah zu -dem Mann.  
>"Achtundzwanzig! ... Neunundzwanzig!"<br>"Das ist lächerlich", murmelte Love, "Wer vergewaltigt denn eine Hure?"  
>Honey zuckte immer noch bei jedem Schlag.<br>"Dreißig!"  
>Der Mann mit der Peitsche ließ sie sinken, der Zählende ging vor und machte den Gefesselten los. Er hob ihn grob am Arm hoch und brachte den schwankenden Mann auf die Beine, bevor er ihn zu Love manövrierte. Jetzt erkannte Honey, dass er eine Uniformhose trug.<br>"Ich will hoffen, dass das eine Lektion war. Sie sind eine Schande für diese Armee", sagte Love hart, "Ein Monat Zelle. Abführen."  
>Honey blickte ihm hinterher.<br>"Oh", sagte Love auf Honey hinabschauend, "Ausnahmsweise kein Widerspruch. Du bist wohl der Ansicht, die Strafe sei verdient. Haben deine Brüder eigentlich auch Weiber genötigt?"  
>"Nein", zischte sie ihn an.<br>"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Love und setzte sich in Bewegung zu den Ställen. Im Gehen rief er noch "Du weißt ja nicht mal, wo sie ihre Beute versteckt haben."  
>Honey versank kurz in Gedanken, den Blick auf die zwei Mäste gehaftet, an die der Mann gefesselt gewesen war.<br>Dann folgte sie Love. Er war bereits in den Ställen angekommen.  
>"Sie irren sich! So etwas würden sie niemals-", Honey verstummte, als sie Elena erblickte, die in einer Box ein prächtiges, weißes Pferd striegelte.<br>"Captain!", sagte diese und trat aus der Box, "Und... Honey, richtig?"  
>"Guten Morgen, Senorita!", Love warf Honey einen stechenden Blick zu. Doch diese, provoziert durch seine vorherigen Worte, würde sich nicht so schnell aus dem Staub machen.<br>"Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie freundlich, nachdem sie Loves Blick fest erwidert hatte, in Richtung Elena. "Kann ich euch behilflich sein?  
>"Vielen Dank, aber nein, ich bin hier gerade fertig geworden. Er braucht viel Pflege", sie streichelte den Rücken des Tieres, legte die Pferdebürste zur Seite und drehte sich um. "Das ist ein zauberhaftes Kleid!", sagte sie zu Honey.<br>Deren Lächeln fror etwas ein. "...Danke.  
>"Mein Vater und ich würden uns freuen, wenn ihr heute Abend mit uns speisen würdet, Captain!", wandte sich Elena an Love.<br>"Sehr gerne, Senorita", gab dieser zurück, etwas bitter über Elenas und Honeys Konversation.  
>"Fantastisch, es wird um sieben angerichtet. Er scheint ein wenig nervös wegen des kommenden Banketts, vielleicht kann man ihm das heute ausreden." Sie lachte, was Love erwiderte.<br>Als sie ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang gelaufen war, drehte sie sich auf einmal um.  
>"Warum leisten Sie uns nicht auch Gesellschaft, Honey? Es gibt hier bis jetzt so wenig weibliche Gesellschaft, ich wäre begeistert!"<br>Honeys Mund klappte auf und nun konnte sie nicht anders, als Love anzusehen, der starr zurückblickte.  
>"Wie bitte? Ich-"<br>"Es gibt Wachteln und Gemüse, unsere Hausköchin ist famos!"  
>"Nun... ich denke, ich... Ich habe nicht... ich würde mich sehr freuen", kam Honey zu einem Schluss, den sie so eigentlich nicht hatte sagen wollen.<br>Elena strahlte und nickte beiden zum Abschied zu, bevor sie zur Tür hinaustrat und Honey und Love gleichermaßen sprachlos zurückließ.


End file.
